Total Drama: Disaster Island
by TheUnchartedHollow
Summary: Chris has decided to bring 16 new campers to this very new season of Total Drama. The campers have to survive various challenges based on natural disasters, and only one will win the 1 million dollar prize. Who will win? Who will lose? find out on this new season! SYOC Closed. We have our winner!
1. Introduction

Total Drama Disaster Island

Introduction

A camera turned on in front of a large island, with a dock sitting right next to the shore. A handsome man in his 40's is looking toward the camera about to give an introduction. He had a turquoise colored shirt, with tan jeans and brown sneakers. This man's name was Chris. He's already ran a couple of seasons of Total Drama, but after the bust of his latest season, he had disappeared for a couple of year out of nowhere. Now, he was finally back, ready to start another season of Total Drama, and this time the show would be great.

"Welcome everyone, to the brand new season of Total Drama. We will have 16 brand new campers try to survive the new island I just bought. And I'm actually planning on keeping this island this time. So, you already know what the rules are. The campers are spilt into 2 teams and whoever loses the challenge will have to vote one of their fellow members off, and whoever wins the whole thing gets a million dollars, blah blah blah, now, for the fun part of introducing-"

Chris was suddenly cut off when a large muscular man, whose name was Chef, suddenly came into to view and whispered something into Chris' ear. Chris' face looked totally shocked, and after Chef walked away continued to speak to the audience.

"So, um…we don't actually have any camper's right at the moment. Crap, well this sucks." Chris tried to think about what to do, when an idea suddenly came to his head. "I know, I'll just ask random teenagers to send in some audition tapes. That will get campers. Alright people who love this show, if you're a teenager and want to compete for the million dollars, then I suggest you send in your audition tape pronto. Until then, I will see you soon on TOTAL! DRAMA! DISASTER ISLAND!"

**Oaky, so this is my first attempt at trying a SYOC. I've been getting this idea of some sort of mini reboot, and I feel like starting off with 16 campers is a pretty good start. But, before you send your campers, here are a couple of rules:**

**Send the forms through PM's. If you don't do this, then sadly I can't accept your camper**

**No Gary Stu's or Mary Sue's. I'm defiantly not accepting them if your character's doesn't have a least a few flaws.**

**Also, be as specific as you can about your camper. The more detail the better**

**This isn't first come first serve. I will pick campers that I feel like will make contributions to the story.**

**I will only be accepting one camper for each author, unless I don't get enough submissions, then you can send two.**

**The Deadline to submit is August 16****th****, which should probably give you enough time to get your camper well thought out.**

**Also, try not to be too rude about my story. I don't really prefer people who try to critique almost everything about my story.**

**Finally, have fun.**

**Alright, here's the form:**

Starting Info

Name:

Age: (Somewhere around 14 to 18)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Personality: (Try to be as detailed as possible about this)

Backstory: (Try to make their backstory as realistic as possible.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance

Eye shape/color:

Hair shape/color:

Height:

Weight:

Normal Attire:

Sleep Attire:

Swim Attire:

Fancy Attire:

Any Accessories? (Like Piercings, Makeup, etc.)

Camp Life

What would they do at camp? :

How would they play the game? :

How would they interact with their friends? :

How would they interact with their enemies? :

How would they interact with their teammates? :

How would they interact with the other team? :

How do they feel about Chris? :

How do they feel about Chef? :

Romance? :

If yes, who would they date? :

Reactions

How would they deal with twists? :

How would they react if they saw someone get eliminated? :

How would they react if they were eliminated first? :

Eliminated before the merge? :

Eliminated after the merge? :

Eliminated in the top 5? :

Eliminated before the finale? :

Runner Up? :

Winner? :

Skill Sets (rate how well the camper would be in these various categories from 1-10. Try to have the total be somewhere around 60 or 65, so as to not make one person too strong of a player.)

Strength:

Speed:

Swimming:

Climbing:

Endurance:

Intelligence:

Stealth:

Social skills:

Finally,

Audition Tape:

Anything else? :

**Alright, I'll put up the list of accepted campers as soon as I get enough submissions. See ya soon!**


	2. The Cast List

At the beaches of Disaster Island, Chris was lying on a sun chair, enjoying the sunny weather that was out today and trying to get a tan. He was at the moment thinking about great this season was going to be, knowing that this time it will be different. Besides, he gets to rest on this beautiful island without any interference.

"CHRIS!"

Chris suddenly sprang up from his sun chair and fell to the sandy beaches. He looked up at who yelled at him, and realized it was only just Chef. He brushed some sand off of him, and turned his attention to Chef, with Chris having a sour face.

"What the hell man? I was just trying to get a tan."

Chef looked annoyed with this attitude, but decided on saying anything to Chris at the moment.

"Look, the only reason I came here is to tell you that the audition tapes are starting to come in.

Chris' sour face turned to joy at getting a ton of audition tapes.

"That's great! How many victim- I mean campers auditioned? We've got to have a thousand by now."

"Well, that's why I came and talked to you. It's only been 2 days since you sent out your plea for more campers, and because of you and what you've done in the past, we've only got six audition tapes."

Chris looked at him shell-shocked. Then Chris started to kick the sand around him in anger.

"SIX! THAT'S IT!? WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN A THOUSAND BY NOW! AGH!"

Then Chris kicked the sun chair and held on to his right foot in pain.

"You know what." Chris says. "If you think you can bring in more audition tapes, then go ahead and be my guest."

Chef actually looked surprised that Chris would actually give him an opportunity. But, Chef was still not expecting much. He did have an idea for a pitch…

* * *

Chef looked at the camera that had just turned on. Chef was on the beach a couple hundred yards away from the docks. He was in a green military uniform, with various medals and decorations to consider him a higher up. Chef was completely serious as he delivered his lines that he had written himself.

"You guys think this will be easy right? You want to get on national television and be famous and such." Chef began pacing back and forth across the beach. "Well guess what, there are challenges that you will have to go through, and none will be simple. In fact, most of the challenges you are going to face are extremely difficult." Chef stopped pacing and stood focused on the camera. "So, I suggest to you campers that if you don't have the tiniest bit of courage, then I suggest not even going on this show. This show is for the hungry, who want to go on this show to win. You've got to face dangerous tasks that might mentally scar you. And, most importantly, you've got to have the will to go on in this show. So, I suggest you really think hard about this before you decided you want to go on this show, because it's going to be the most brutal thing you've ever experience in your life."

Chef then marched toward the camera and turned it off, finally sighing for getting that done. It took him about 2 hours to finally get everything down, and he was starting to sweat profusely in his uniform. Chef got the camera and started walking toward the secret cabin where he and Chris were staying. He got into the tech room, and placed the camera on the desk. He took out the hard drive that he had in the camera, and then put it into the computer that was there. Then, he finally uploaded to the Internet, and now all Chef had to do was waiting for the submissions to start coming in.

* * *

Chris and Chef were busy looking at the various audition tapes that they have gotten. Most of them were okay, but not that great. There were a few people who were intriguing, but that was only a couple of people. Chris and Chef knew they needed more audition tapes soon, or else they would have to rely on getting random teenagers off the street, and both knew they didn't want to resort to that. Then Chris realized that he still needed to address the various interns that were working here. And then he also realized that he didn't have any interns. So, with Chris having no one to help him decided to turn to Chef for help.

"Chef, I might have forgotten to get interns to help out, so could you go and get some for me?"

Chef looked uninspired at Chris, knowing that he was doing this so Chris didn't have to do anything.

"You didn't even have any interns for the previous season. Why do you need some now?"

"Well, I just thought how one of the contestants could potentially die due to these challenges. You know how serious they are right? I don't want to be sued you know. So, I'll let the interns take the fall for me in case something happens to one of them. And, you know, they could save the campers to or whatever."

Chef didn't want to do this, but knew he didn't really have much of a choice anyway. So, he packed some of his belongings, and got onto his boat that he had owned for years, and rode it to who knows where.

* * *

Chris was impatiently waiting for Chef to come back to the island. Chef had been gone for about a week, and he didn't know why it was taking him so long to get back to the island. Well, Chris did realize that the island wasn't as big as the others he had bought, but it should of still been in plain sight.

Suddenly, Chris saw a boat coming toward the island. In the boat was Chef himself, but he also appeared to have two new people, who were supposedly interns, that were with him. The first one was a 18-year-old guy, who had a knitted hat on his, and was wearing one of the red buttoned up t-shirt that the interns were supposed to wear. He was also wearing some black converse sneakers, with tan pants to go with it. He had green colored eyes, and short indigo hair. He didn't look like he was in that good of a mood.

The other person was a young 22-year-old woman, who had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and she had blue colored eyes. She was wearing a red bandana, with some small pink earrings on her ears. She was also wearing the standard intern uniform of red buttoned up t-shirt and tan pants. She was also wearing white shoes with various types of stickers on them. She seemed to be very excited.

Chef finally pulled up the boat to the dock, and got off with the two other interns. Chef was looking bitter, and he had walked toward Chris to give him the news.

"Alright, I got your two interns for you. The guy is named Uri, and the gal is named Cherri. They were the only two who really wanted to do this. How about you? Did you choose the campers you want?"

Chris smiled. "Heck yeah. I got all the campers ready to go. The ones I picked are really great, and theirs definitely going to be a lot of drama. I just booked the campers on a cruise ship, so they should arrive next week. This is going to save my career, and I'll be a star once again." Chris then started laughing maniacally, like he was a crazy person.

Both Uri and Cherri looked skeptical, wondering what they had just singed up for.

**Hello, It's me again. After a week of debating, I have finally the final cast ready to go. I got about 80 submissions, and I narrowed that down to 20. Then I had to make the tough decision to finalize it to the 16. So, without further ado, here's the cast for this season:**

Boys:

Todd McCormick, 18, The Social Outcast (WhatIsThisHeat)

Ethan Voltion, 17, The Anti-Villain (Tempokeep)

James Alvera, 17, The Live Streamer (Solaris321)

EZ, 15, The Wannabe Rapper (Savememe)

Ryan Campbell, 16, The Extreme Competitor (Trygue11)

Fredrick Hale, 17, The Pampered Prince (ThatSunAngel)

Rhett Chambers, 16, The Heartthrob (Bugsy-Girl)

Dwight 'Rocky' Caloh, 16, The Soul Surfer (ZeroYouth)

Girls:

Celeste Lantry, 14, The Valley Girl (Anonymously Gorgeous)

Juniper 'Jupiter' Rutledge, 17, The Rocker Chick (OpenSesimy)

Hope Gracie, 18, The Motherly Maid (Gamergirl101)

Lucie 'Light' Farron, 17, The Martial Artist (Epifanio Therion)

Sunny 'Bambi' Gates, 14, The Innocent Princess (Pink Punk Princess27)

Ciara Anderson, 18, The Serious Gamer (Gucci Mane LaFlare)

Twanie Sutherland, 14, The Blogger (Lorelee13)

Taylor Kovalevsky, 18, The Adrenaline Junkie (Ser Matten)

**All right, that is your cast for the season. I will probably release the first chapter of the main story by next week. I was thinking about getting rid of the updates, unless you want me to keep them. See you when the chaos begins.**


	3. Meet The Campers

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Total Drama Disaster Island. Remember when I said it would probably take a week? Well, I finished the chapter early, and wanted to get it out to you guys. I actually hope I complete this story, as I feel I have various ideas that would be pretty interesting to story. I also hoped I portrayed the campers correctly. **

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Anyway, enjoy the first episode!**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 1: Meeting The Campers

Chris was looking straight into the camera as it turned on, with Chris wearing his signature outfit of turquoise colored buttoned up t-shirt, with some tan jeans and sneakers. He gave his signature smile as he began to explain things.

"Welcome, to Total Drama Disaster Island. I'm finally back after a…well, let's just say a pretty long hiatus. I actually got back an island after completely dismantling the last island I had. And, yours truly, is back again as the host. Also returning is the lovable Chef." Chris motioned Chef to come into view, and Chef moved toward the camera, and he already looked at Chris with a frown on his face. "And what would this show be without its campers. This season, sixteen campers from across the globe come to this very beautiful yet dangerous island to try and win the million bucks. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you ask me, the challenges that they will face will be some of the most difficult in the history of total drama. Because this season, all of the challenges are based on various natural disasters. And it's possible that someone is going to get hurt, but you know it doesn't really matter because everyone likes to see people withering in pain. And actually, on that note, here comes our first contestant now!"

A Cruise ship came to the deck that Chris and Chef were standing on, and the platform released itself from the ship. The first person to come out of the ship was a teenage girl, with orange colored hair that was down to her neck, and was a little messy at the bottom. She had deep blue eyes, and she had an inverted muscular T-body with wide shoulders and long legs. She also had pale skin and a Japanese tattoo that says 'sore o suu' on her back. She also had flame tattoo on her left shoulder and a hearth on her right arm. She was wearing an orange t-shirt, with a brown leather jacket. She had on blue colored overalls.

"Taylor, welcome to the island." Chris says in a announcer type voice.

"Holy crap, this is fucking amazing. I finally got the chance to compete on this show for once. Hope I don't fucking leave first, that would be awful. But I'm still so fucking hyped dude, can't wait to start!" Taylor said, in an energetic manner.

"Well, I don't think you will. Anyway, here comes the next contestant."

The next contestant came out of the cruise ship, and it was a young guy. He had that soul surfer like persona, with baby blue eyes and dreadlocked hair that was died blonde. He has light facial hair and has a buffed up body. He is also wearing a opened up green t-shirt, with some grey sandals and light grey blue shorts.

"Aloha Rocky." Chris states.

"Aloha Chris. I'm totally stocked to be here man. I can't wait to meet everyone else." Rocky said in a chilled out manner.

"Well, don't worry. You'll be seeing everyone really soon. Just stand over their right next to Taylor."

Rocky went over to where Taylor was standing, which was an area of the deck right behind where Chris was at. Taylor looked at Rocky, and knew that he was a pretty buffed dude, so she already had a bit of respect for Rocky.

Then, the next camper exited the Cruise ship, and it was a young girl who had Almond shaped eyes, with Cyan colored eye contacts. She also had long pick colored hair with her bangs being pulled to the sides. In her hair were a few flowers that were holding her bangs up, with purple tips coming off of them. She had an hourglass figure, and she short compared to the other two campers that came before her. She liked to wear a purple colored skirt, red colored t-shirt and black stockings and boots.

"Welcome to the show Tawnie, and do I say that you look really nice. Where did you get the idea?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I didn't really get this idea from others or anything. I created this style on my own, and I am showing various different styles to all of my followers, and I just want to get to know everyone."

"Well, I've got to say that is really impressive, and your only 14. So don't worry, all of your followers will get to see you on the show."

She went over with the other two campers, and Tawnie immediately began talking to the person closets to her which was Rocky.

"Hi, my name's Tawnie. It's really nice to meet you. I hope that we'll get along fine."

"Don't worry; I'm pretty chill about most things, so we should be fine together." Rocky stated.

Tawnie was smiling that she had made her first friend, but Taylor meanwhile was looking at Tawnie with a tiny bit of ire. How was she supposed to compete when she was extremely tiny and she mostly stayed in her house and posted how to dress to others? To her, that wasn't really the person who would go far in this game.

The next camper exited the cruise and it was a pretty young guy. He had short dark green hair, with neck length black hair. He was wearing a dark blue buttoned up t-shirt, and was also wearing dark blue jeans and boots. He seemed to be carrying a camera and he there was a strap around his neck that kept the camera from falling.

"Rhett, nice to see you man."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Rhett said in a quiet manner.

He slowly walked toward the other campers and tried to take a picture of the island, but was distracted when Tawnie came in front of him, blocking his view. He looked a tiny bit annoyed, but breathed in to calm himself down

"Hi, the name's Tawnie. What are you doing their?" Tawnie asked.

Rhett looked at Tawnie in a weird manner. "Um…taking a picture."

"Wow, that's really cool. Can I try it out?"

She went to grab the camera, but Rhett pulled away before she could get it.

"Sorry, I don't like people messing with my camera."

The next person came off the ship as that was happening, and it was a teenage girl. She had round green colored eyes, and she had short brown colored hair. She was wearing a blue colored sweater and had on pink jeans and some red colored shoes. She appeared to be playing a game on her handheld device, and she was intensely focused on her console.

"Come on, almost there. Okay, jump here, hit here, and slash their- FUCK! I LOST AGAIN!" the girl almost threw her handheld to the ground, but stopped herself before she could destroy it.

"Well, I guess that would be Ciara. And hopefully she isn't anything like the other one that was on this show before." Chris then saw that Ciara wasn't paying any attention to him, and was back to playing her game. She walked forward and continued playing the game before she bumped into another person, that person being Taylor.

"So," Says Taylor. "I see you're a determined to win at any cost. I hope you're a strong competitor."

Ciara looked at Taylor with eyes of vigor. "Then I'll be sure not to disappoint."

The next camper was a young male, who seemed to emerald green eyes and wavy lavender colored hair. He also seems to be wearing purple glasses with some silver studs in both of his ears. He also was wearing beige colored pants and a light pink collared shirt. He has on purple tennis shoes and a silver necklace with a snake crest on it.

"Welcome to the show Fredrick."

"Well, it wasn't really the worst, but I still could have been accommodated better Mr. McLean. I shall also complain that I was in a room all on my own, and when I tried to leave the doors appeared to be locked. Care to explain that Mr. McLean?" Fredrick had a serious look about him.

Chris looked a little upset that he wasn't using his first name. "Look, I just wanted to keep the campers from meeting each other on the ship, so they didn't know each other before they-"

"And might I add." Fredrick interrupted him. "I also didn't understand why I was put in a suite in the first place, since I already gave you the impression that I wouldn't try to slope the levels of the peasants."

This pissed off the campers, who looked at Fredrick with an anger that wasn't felt until he uttered those words. Taylor tried to punch him in the face, but was held back by both Ciara and Rocky. Rhett just looked at Fredrick like he was another of those rich assholes who didn't really care about anyone except himself. Tawnie was really hurt that he would say something like that. Fredrick paid no attention to them as he walked toward the other campers that were giving him death glares.

The next camper came out, not know what had transpired a couple of seconds before. He was a male teenager with brown buzz cut hair with his top being a little longer. He also has hazel eyes and is a muscular, but on the smaller end of the spectrum. He also appears to be wearing a worn out blue jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a grey baseball cap of his favorite team, the Seattle Racers. He also has on black nik's with some white socks. He appears to have a serious look on his face but his body language showed that he was clam.

"Hey! Ryan, welcome to the show. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. But what's the commotion about?" Ryan stated to Chris.

"The drama, that's what. Go to the other campers; see if you can create more."

Ryan just looked a little annoyed. He went over to the other contestants and happened to see that Rhett was taking various pictures of the island. He walked over to him, and he tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Ryan.

"The name's Ryan."

"Rhett." Both just stared at each other for a bit, before Rhett continued the conversation. "So, what do you do?"

"Well, I mostly just focus on a couple of sports, like basketball and football. Nothing too much."

Rhett looked on in surprise. "Well, you aren't one of those jerks right? I mostly came to view various types of sporty people from my family. All of them were sports fanatics and were complete jerks. All except for me."

"Actually, I'm not that big of a jerk. Besides, I usually like to talk to others before I do anything. I think you'll be fine here."

Rhett smiled at Ryan, finally seeing someone who he could actually hang out with.

The next camper appeared, and she was a young girl who had teal colored eyes and brown hair that had slips of orange on the bottom of her hair. She seems to be wearing a green tank top with a panda in the middle of the shirt, and she had blue gloves on with white polka dots. She also had a denim mini skirt with pink leggings and black converse sneakers.

"OMG. I'm actually on the show. I am so freaking excited, oh the island looks beautiful and so colorful, there is a mountain and a beach and-"

'Okay, clam down um…" Chris took a small piece of paper out of his back pocket and scrunched his eyes to read better. "Sun, um, Cer, wait did I read that right, Ilz, what even is this?"

"Actually Chris, It's Sun'Cearra Ilzabella Nightingale Gates" Everyone just looked at her like they didn't really understand what she just said. "You can call me Bambi though."

"Oh thank god, I don't have to say that overly ridiculous name. Now, go and stand with the other campers."

She walked over to everyone else, and stood next to Tawnie, and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, I really like what you are wearing, it's really pretty." Says Bambi.

"I really like your style too, with the panda; I just want to hug it." Tawnie said. They both started to laugh.

The next camper came off the ship, and it was a guy who had red colored eyes, and black slicked back hair. He was wearing a red leather jacket with a white t-shirt that had a ghost on it. He was also wearing black cargo pants with white socks that went up to the top of his knees, and he also sported a gold chain.

"EZ, how's it going man?"

EZ looked nonchalantly at Chris. "Eh, nothing much. I just want to try to do my best and focus on my music."

EZ shifted to the other side of Chris, where he looked around at the other campers, wondering if any of them will try and get him out early. EZ knows that he is lazy, and doesn't prefer to do anything else but focus on his music. He hopes that people don't come after him because of that.

A girl came from the ship, and she had baby blue eyes with arched eyebrows. She also had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, with long bangs on the right side of her face. She appeared to be wearing a sleeveless camo overcoat with a red t-shirt underneath it. She appeared to have black leather gloves and boots on, and she was also wearing some red colored sunglasses.

"Hello there. Everyone, this is Light. Light, this is everyone." Chris stated.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I'm going to get to know them that well. I'll probably be alone most of the time." Light said in a pretty serious tone.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Light, thinking that she was mostly stuck up, but only Ryan noticed that she was carrying herself like she wasn't really a jerk, and that there was something more that was going on.

Another girl walked off the cruise ship, and she had blue colored eyes and wavy blonde hair that went down to her back. She was wearing a green school uniform with a white tie. There were also some green stripes on the collar, and she had black tights and a brown headband that was on her.

"Why hello! It's a pleasure to meet you Hope" Chris said in an obviously startled manner.

"Oui, it is nice to meet you too monsieur Chris. I hope I will do enough to get to know everyone on this place of paradise." Hope said in a French type accent.

Mostly of the guys at the moment were trying not to stare at her body too much, and even some of the girls were even looking at her with admiration. Hope walked over to the other contestants, and accidently touched her shoulder with Bambi's. After that, Bambi's cheeks started to go red for a sec, but then she shook her head, trying not to think too much about what just transpired.

After then, the next girl came onto the deck, and she had pink colored contacts with rainbow colored hair. She had on black boots, with some fingerless gloves and a purple colored noodle strap dress with a skull belt.

"Welcome to the show Jupiter."

"WOOO! Yeah, I'm finally here. Let's get this party started!" Jupiter said in a excited manner.

"Not yet, but we are getting pretty close. Just stand over there with the campers."

Jupiter walked over to the campers, and immediately put her arm around Rhett, who looked really uncomfortable.

"Yo, how's it going man. Aren't you stocked to be here?" Jupiter said.

"Um…I don't know." Rhett said in a really uncomfortable tone.

"Eh, that's okay. Not everyone had to state their opinion." Jupiter took her hand off of Rhett. "Try not to take too long with your answer."

The next person to walk off the ship was a young guy. He had round black eyes and had short brown hair. He wore some black pants and a white collared t-shirt, with some running shoes.

"James, welcome to my humble abode." Chris said.

"Well, I mean it's not too bad. I just hope I can last long enough, don't want to be the first one out."

He walked over to the other campers, and noticed that Ciara was playing a video game. He looked over her shoulder, and saw that it was the new video game called _Brutality_.

"Wait, you got the new _Brutality_ game? I thought it didn't come out for another week?" James said in a shocked but excited tone.

"Well, I have my ways." Ciara said while keeping her eyes on the game, but she was smiling as well, because she finally had someone to talk to about video games.

Another guy walked out of the ship, and he had Brown colored eyes and short orange colored hair with tints of red on the left side of him. He has a dark blue t-shirt with black athletic shorts, black socks, and dark blue shoes.

"Ethan, nice to see you man." Chris said.

"It's nice to be here. I promise to you I won't lose a single challenge. Winning is everything, and there's almost nothing that can stop me." Ethan said in a entirely serious manner.

This brought determination in both Taylor and Ciara, but cause looks of concern with Ryan and James. Ethan went over to Taylor, and she was grinning at him, and Ethan was doing the same.

The final girl walked off the ship, and she had ocean blue eyes and golden brown curly hair. She had a tan and she had some freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a pink skirt with a royal blue tank top with a pink fluffy jacket.

"Celeste, welcome to the show."

Celeste was really happy that she got to be here. "Well, it's nice to be here. I sure hope I know ya'll eventually."

Celeste went over to the other campers, and she was immediately drawn to Rocky, who seemed to have that kind of peaceful and chill nature around him, so she went right next to him. Rocky also seemed enamored by her, as he really liked the way she held herself.

Finally, the last camper came off the ship. It was a guy, and he seemed to have Hazel colored eyes and medium black hair. He also appeared to be wearing blue flannel shirt with a plain white t-shirt under it. He also had on faded blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Todd, welcome to the show. I hope your experience on the ship was alright."

"Yeah, it was pretty comfortable. I wished I could have hanged out with the others before, but it's not really a big deal." Todd said in a nerdy manner.

Todd walked over to the other campers, and he seemed to connect with Rhett when he first saw him focus on taking various photos. He seemed to be hanging out with another guy, who he thought was called Ryan. He felt he could also hang out with both Ciara and James, as he also had a thing for playing video games as well. But he knew he needed to be careful, as he had to choose a side carefully.

After everyone was introduced, Chris looked at all the campers. He thought this cast was going to be something, and going to cause a bunch of drama that would save his career.

"Okay campers, this is your chance to get your thoughts out if you want to say anything."

* * *

**Chris**: "This is the confessional booth. It's another bathroom, but it's not as atrocious as the others I've had. Hey, I am nice when I want to be.

**Taylor**: "I'm really fucking hoping I get stuck with some strong competitors. I don't want to get stuck with any weaklings, so that we don't completely fall apart. I feel like Rocky and Ethan are both really strong competitors, and Ciara also has that pretty strong determination that could get her far.

**Rhett**: "Well, at least I'm not going to be alone while I'm here. I already seemed to be pretty close to Ryan at the moment, but I'm wondering why he tries to get a look at Light whenever were not talking. Does he like her or something? I'm not really sure, but I think he'll be able to tell me when he can.

**Bambi**: "Honestly, I'm really excited to be here. I got to hang out with Tawnie for a bit, and I already like her already. I even had the time to talk with James, who actually got along really well with me and Tawnie. But, what I actually came in here for is that…well…I felt kind of a strange feeling when Hope brushed against my shoulder. It felt like a lightning bolt had just struck m body. But the feeling was probably just from the contact…right?"

**James**: "I don't have a lot of knowledge on a lot of the campers yet, but I feel like I'll understand them eventually. I already know Tawnie really well, since she posts various makeup and dress tutorials on the web. Oh course, I also kind of know Ciara as well since we both pride in our video games. But I feel like Todd and Rhett are wild cards, not really showing them yet. But, I'm not really worried. They'll show themselves eventually."

* * *

"Alright campers, all of you here are going to be paired up soon. Let's head to the campfire to determine your teams."

Chris started walking to the end of the docks. Most of the contestants were talking about various things that were happening, and how the island looked. After a couples minutes of walking, they all appeared at the campfire. It seemed to be set up with a small podium that was on a stump of a recently cut out tree. Their also seemed to be various metal chairs that were facing toward the podium. Then, there was a tray of marshmallows on the podium, which seemed to be glissading in the sunlight.

"Wait, this is it?" Tawnie said in a disappointed manner.

"I think it's a total trash heap." Light said in a distasteful manner.

"At least Mr. McLean had the decency to give us chairs instead of having to stick on the disgusting land." Fredrick said.

"Well, the roasting of the campfire will have to wait, because we are finally choosing teams. When I call your name, please move to the right of me. Rhett…Light…Ryan…Todd…Taylor…Jupiter…Ciara…James."

All eight of the campers moved the right of Chris, and Chris threw a red banner at the team, in which Taylor caught it, and it revealed their team flag. It was a tornado that seemed to be completely engulfed in flames, with a red circle around it.

"You guys are called the Ferocious Firestorms." Chris said in a really dramatic manner.

Most of the teammates felt unimpressed with the name, and Jupiter even was looking at Chris with some distaste.

"Oh come on. Do you guys realize how hard it is to come up with disaster filled names? Extremely hard. Anyways, the remaining campers, which include Tawnie …Fredrick …Rocky …Celeste …Bambi …Hope …EZ …Ethan. Please move to the left of me."

The remaining campers moved to the left of Chris, and then they got a blue colored banner. It revealed to be the sea that appeared to have a huge hole in the center of it.

"You guys shall be the Wondrous Whirlpools."

Almost everyone in the group groaned, not wanting to have a stupid name like that.

"Now, I think you all know what comes next…" Chris said in a dramatic fashion. Everyone was looking on in anticipation. Almost everyone was ready to get started. "…a meal! Let's all head to the kitchen to get some of Chef's delicious food."

Everyone groaned collectively, and they all headed to the kitchen where Chef was at.

* * *

**Ethan**: "I can't believe that Chris would actually fake us out. That's cold man. What's even worse is that Taylor is on the other team. She is extremely strong competitor, but I feel like she got put on a team with a bunch of smart people. They don't have a chance. Besides, our team has me and Rocky. That's totally a sign for a winning format."

**Ryan**: "I actually like the team I'm on. Rhett is on the same team as me, and Light's even got on the team as well. That means I can try to get closer to her. You see, I have a strange feeling that the way she's acting is not who she really is. I just want to talk to her so she can…you know, open up more."

* * *

The campers had finally arrived and were inside the kitchen. It was mostly looked like a bland cafeteria, with various chairs that were pretty old. Behind the food isle, Chef was waiting in his signature white apron for the other campers to start getting his food. When the campers started to look to get something to eat, they saw that the food was almost horrendous, with various things looking like slop. In fact, everything on the isle was basically slop. Fredrick, who had never anything so horrible, almost threw up, and had to swallow to keep his stomach intact. Rhett just looked on as just trying not to react too much.

"Um..do you think we could have something else?" Rocky said in a nonchalant manner.

This was a mistake as Chef immediately took out a knife and pointed at him. "Do you want to try saying that again?"

Rocky gulped, and shook his head no. Chef laded off him after that, and Rocky quickly grabbed his food and head to the left table. Hope was shaking her head, both for the food and the attitude."

"Goodness, that's no way to treat people. And the food you have seems to be highly toxic. Here" somehow, Hope got into the kitchen area without Chef knowing how. "let me help you."

Chef was looking at Hope like she was insane. But she ignored him and focused on working the stoves and oven, using various ingredients from the counter and freezer, and starting using pots and pans and creating various foods that she knows the campers would really like. She took a couple more minutes to place everything, before she finally finished her work. What she produced was a French cuisine, that had a couple of scallops in the center, with a hint of rosemary and some light sauce to get the flavor just right.

"Here you go. This should be good for the campers."

Chef grunted. "You come in here, without me knowing, and make some food that is way over the pay grade I have here?" Then he looked at her with menacing eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

Hope seemed unfazed. "No, and I don't think I should. Until you get your cooking in hand, I think I should be taking care of the kitchen. Now shoo, I need to focus on this."

Hope continued to work in the kitchen, and all the campers were cheering for Hope, because they would actually get some good food.

* * *

**Hope**: "I felt like this 'Chef' person didn't know the first thing about cooking. But, I'm sure once I finish with the others, i'll ask if he wants my help. I know what it's like to be at the bottom. I just want to help him out."

* * *

Chef looked down in disappointment, and walked away from the cabin. While he was leaving, he accidently ran into the two new interns, Uri and Cherri.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" Uri said in a distasteful manner, not really caring too much.

"Uri! Don't you see that he's upset? Something happen, and he's really sad about it." Cherri said, trying to defend Chef.

Chef looked up at them. "This is impossible. What actually happened couldn't be real. One of the campers took my job. THE ONLY GOOD JOB THAT I DO. And now I have nothing. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Chef almost seemed to cry.

Both Uri and Cherri looked at each other. Both felt pretty bad with how Chef was feeling. So, they got close together and were whispering to each other. Finally, they both turned to Chef. Uri went up and knell down to him.

"Hey big guy. Since you don't really have anything to do, why don't you help us with the challenges? We both feel a little short handed, and you know the island like the back of your hand. So, what do you say?"

Uri reached his hand out, waiting for an answer. Chef wiped his eyes, and looked on at the two recently new interns. He thought this was a chance to finally do something that wouldn't involve Chris. He would finally get his back off of Chris, and he would actually be working on the various challenges behind the scenes, which would be a step back, but it wouldn't be the worst thing that happened to him. So, he grabbed Uri's arm, and Uri pulled him up, albeit with some difficulty since Chef was so big.

"Alright, we finally have a real team now!" Cherri screamed out loud in joy.

Back with the campers, most of the campers were enjoying their food, and were really praising Hope. Even the dismissive Fredrick had actually praised her. But, Chris finally came into the cafeteria, and completely destroyed the mood.

"Alright campers, time for your first challenge. It's…wait a minute, where's Hope?" Chris said.

Fredrick pointed to the kitchen area, and saw that Hope was cleaning up various materials that she had just used.

"What are you doing in their? That's supposed to be Chef's job…but you know, I honestly don't really care, keep making food if you're really good at it. He's pretty bad at making food anyway."

Hope looked a little annoyed. "Yes, he was bad, but there can always be improvements made on his cooking. If he had a little help-"

"Don't care. Anyway, it's time for your guys' first challenge. I hope you all like danger."

Everyone in the room collectively gulped in anxiety.

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this. There are a couple of questions I would like to ask you guys. Who do you like? Who do you dislike? Which team do you think will take the first challenge? Who do you think will go home first? What will the first challenge actually be? All this and more on the next episode!**


	4. The Storm

**Next chapter here and we'll have our first challenge. I'm thankful that you guys like this, and I hope I continue to entertain you guys. I was actually considering posting this tomorrow, but I decided to post this now since I finished this in about a day.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Enjoy**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 2: The Strom

Uri and Cherri had just entered their secret chamber with Chef. Chef looked around and was really impressed with the design. The room was dark, with barley any light showing, except with the screens of various computers that were on a desk. There were a couple of chairs around the desk and the computers. Uri looked on in a sense of pride.

"Well, this is our humble abode. Hope you don't mind the lack of light. I tend to work better in the dark." Uri said in an important type manner.

Cherri looked on in amazement, and turned to Chef to give him some info. "Chris thought both of us would just lie around and do the dirty work for him. But Uri is really smart and great with computers."

Uri went to the multiple screens and started to put in various codes.

"I actually started to develop something before I came here. It's a kind of simulation that looks and feels real, and it can actually affect the other campers. Now, let's say that I programmed a dodge ball to hit um…let's say the girl with the rainbow hair. Instead of going right through her like a simulation would do, it would actually hit her and cause some actual pain."

Chef jaw dropped at the revelation of that. He had never even thought that was even remotely possible, but apparently it was with Uri's new tech that he had.

"I came up with this so we don't even have to do that much manual labor, and we could just simulate the challenge to the area we want to. What's better is that I can actually create various natural disasters and make them feel real. What's even better than that is Chris has no idea about this. So, we can basically create whatever challenge we want." Uri said in an intelligent manner.

"Wait" Chef said in a concerned manner. "Won't Chris realize that the challenges that he had planned aren't the same as the one's you guys had?"

Uri smiled in a calm manner. "Do you honestly think Chris gives a rat's ass about the challenges? All he really cares about are seeing people suffer."

Chef thought about it some more, and knew that Uri was right, and Chris knew he didn't truly care about the campers. All he really cared about was his image. Suddenly, a phone rang. Cherri took her phone out of her pocket and put the call on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_This is Chris. I'm taking the vict- I mean campers to the first challenge. Do you guys have everything ready to go?_"

"Don't worry" Uri said over Cherri. "We already have everything in place."

"_Good, because I don't feel like being embarrassed on live television. My image is everything, and I don't want you guys ruining that. You know what happens when I get embarrassed? A pay cut. So don't screw this up."_

"Chris." Uri said pretty quickly. "Do you mind if we create the challenges for you? I mean, we already have so much on you right now, with trying to keep your image up. We can take the pressure off of you, and you can focus on the campers and see how they react to each others."

"_Honestly, as long you don't screw up, that's fine by me. I have to go, almost at the challenge."_

Chris hung up the phone, and Chef groaned again, hearing Chris blubbering on about how not to ruin his image and so. Uri suddenly started working his keyboard again. He pressed a few buttons.

"Pull up the beach a mile or so from the docks." Uri said in a serious tone.

Cherri grabbed a remote control, and pushed the power button. Suddenly, a TV turned on from behind them, and it showed the sandy beach that was there.

"Now, watch this" Uri said in an excited manner.

Uri pressed one last button. Suddenly, where there was only sand a second ago suddenly began to render various different objects, such as various buoys that were planted vertically about a mile out of the water. There were also various pieces of wood and building materials on the beach, and there were two bases near the mile mark with flags attached to the top part of the base. Cherri screamed out in joy.

"Holy crap that was incredible Uri. You really are a lifesaver." Cherri said.

"Well, I think of you as more of a lifesaver. I mean, you literally have a degree as a doctor." Uri said in a nonchalant manner.

"Uri, you know I have to take at least a couple of years to actually get a real degree. True, I have a bachelor's degree in medicine, but I need a few more years before I become a full fledge doctor." Cherri said.

"Whatever." Uri said.

* * *

Chris was right now trying not to get to spunky; as he was leading the campers to their first challenge…OF DOOM! He headed toward the beach where the challenge was to take place, and what he saw something that seemed almost perfect to what he saw. Sure, he didn't realize that Uri and Cherri decided to add the flags at the end of the turn, but that just makes the challenge more difficult. Chris grunted to get the attention of all the campers.

"Welcome to the first challenge campers. Do you like the boat you were in?" Most of the campers nodded except for Fredrick, who just gave him the ugly eye. "Well, now you have build your own. The objective of this challenge is to build your own boat, make your way across the water to grab your team flag, and row back to the beach. The first team to have all its members on the boat and have their flag back to the beach first wins the challenge."

Most of the campers raised their hands, but Chris blew the whistle for them to start. The teams then headed to their area with the various pieces that they had to use. With the Firestorms, Taylor tried to take control of her team.

"Alright you spunk's, I know you guys are a bunch saplings, but I think I should take charge. I'm the only leader you got." Taylor said very in manner.

Most of her team just ignored her and were instead focusing on what Ryan was saying, as he had a large piece of paper out, and seemed to have a design to build a sort of raft.

"Do you guys remember those Norse Viking ships? Well, that's what I'm basing this design from. If we build it just right, we'll be able to get to the flag and back in no time." Ryan said in a very serious tone.

Most of the team looked on in delight, while Taylor was just shocked that no one appeared to be listening to her.

* * *

**Taylor**: "Are you kidding me? Why is no one paying any attention to me? I'm the one who's supposed to lead everyone to glory. I'm the one who's supposed to be the one whose knows what to do in a stressful situation. What the fuck does Ryan have that I don't? That fucker doesn't know who he's messing with. I'll let him lead for now, but when he crumbles, I'll be the one to take over."

**Ryan**: "Honestly, it feels kind of weird being the leading type. I just studied a lot in class, and I was really intrigued on the Viking ships that I studied, so I just suggested the idea to them. But now that I came up with the idea, all my teammates are making me the de facto leader. Well, everyone except Taylor. I kind of feel like she has a big grudge against me because of me leading the team. I'll just explain to her that I'm not interested leaving after we have completed the challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the Whirlpools were just kind of lying around, with the exception of Rocky, Ethan, and Hope, and Rocky and Ethan were arguing on what to build.

"Look, I just feel like this boat will be too thin. If a wave came up at any time, then the boat will tip, plain and simple." Ethan said in a volatile manner.

"Look dude, I don't think your idea will fly. I mean, I like the way you made it, but the weight might pull us under by the time we get the flag." Rocky said in a calm manner.

Hope looked at both of them, and put an idea in their head. "Why don't you just create a weight that's right in between, so both of you are fine."

They looked at each other, and both shook their heads in agreement. Then they heard something making a beat with their mouth, and turned to see Tawnie, Celeste and Bambi being entertained by EZ, who was beat boxing. Fredrick meanwhile, was actually sitting on a rock just across from them, focused on trying to look away from them. This struck a nerve with Ethan.

"Dude, are you even going to try and contribute?" Ethan in a dark tone.

"And why should I help? I've never had to do any labor, and I don't really need to prove anything." Fredrick said in a mocking tone.

Ethan, trying not to punch him immediately, walked briskly toward Fredrick and grabbed his shirt, Fredrick looking on in shock.

"You are really starting to piss me off. Can you at least do something, and not stand around like a fucking idiot. I swear, if you don't do anything today, you'll be the first to go, end of story, no conversation need, and I swear I'll-"

"Enough" Hope said, pushing the two apart. "Fredrick is a jerk, yes, but he's not the only one not doing anything to help out. You can't just push all of your anger onto one person. Now, can we focus on building this boat?"

After that, Ethan cooled down, and he, Rocky and Hope began working on the boat. A few seconds later, Bambi came to help Hope out.

* * *

**Ethan**: "Do you remember when I said we were a winning team? That's gone down the drain extremely quickly. First, I have a guy who only knows how to make music, I've got three girls who are more focused on their image then trying to win challenges, and I've got a jerk that focuses on himself than trying to win challenges. I'm completely surrounded by idiots."

**Fredrick**: "Why the hell would he do that? He knows that I'm one of the upper class. The belligerent fool didn't know what he just did. Then again, do you honestly think I want to be the first one go? No. I need to be here longer. Just so I can…no, now's not the time. I need to focus on keeping my safety intact."

* * *

Fredrick looked on for a minute, and then decided that he didn't want to go yet, and started grabbing pieces of wood and putting them in the places they wanted.

After about 30 minutes, both of the teams were really close to finishing theirs. Team Firestorms had a Norse like boat that was angled out pretty evenly. Team Whirlpools had a sort of boat that was kind of just a sailing boat, but with a smaller type mast. Both teams were putting the final touches to their boats when a loud bang sounded. This put off the various campers, who didn't know what just happened.

"Oh yeah" Said Chris in a nonchalant manner. "I forgot to tell you guys that there is a Hurricane called Henry coming towards the island as we speak. It will hit in…let's say about five minutes. I really hope your back by then"

* * *

**Todd**: "So he decides to mention the hurricane at this time. Chris really has terrible timing."

**Jupiter**: "WOO, A STORM IS COMING, AND WE'RE GOING TO BE IN IT! YEAH!"

**Tawnie**: "Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic."

**EZ**: "Dang, I was hoping to play during the ride."

* * *

Everyone then started to panic, and Tawnie was trying not to curl into a ball. The Firestorms were the first to complete their boat, and the team started pushing their boat off the shore. A few seconds later, The Whirlpools were doing the exact same thing. Both boats were afloat at the same time. For the Firestorms, Ryan and Taylor were paddling in the front, and behind them were Rhett and Todd, James and Ciara, and finally Jupiter and Light. Ryan was talking to his teammates while they rowed as to not go too fast. The Whirlpools were not doing such a thing, and almost all the campers were rowing as fast as they could go. In the front was Rocky and Ethan, followed by Hope and Bambi, Fredrick and Celeste, and Tawnie and EZ. Ethan was yelling at them to row as hard as they could. This seemed to be working, as the Whirlpools pulled ahead of the Firestorms. A few minutes later, the Whirlpools reached their flag, and Tawnie went out and grabbed the flag.

* * *

**Tawnie**: "I can't believe it. I got the flag for my team. We're in the lead. There's no possible way we can lose now."

* * *

Then, everything went wrong as Hurricane Henry finally hit, and the high intensity winds and the pouring hard rain hit the campers like bullets. A few seconds after, Jupiter grabbed the flag for her team. Ryan calmly started saying various things on how to ride out the waves, which were moving at a very fast pace and were extremely sporadic. Ethan on the other hand was just yelling at them to keep going. But then, just when the Whirlpools were halfway to the shore, the mast that they had suddenly broke, and it fell down in the center of the ship, and everyone on that boat dodged so that they wouldn't be hit. Ethan tried to keep rowing to get to the end, but clearly they couldn't do anything without a mast. The Firestorms passed the other team, and in about 2 minutes, the Firestorms got to shore, and presented the flag to Chris.

"Well, it seems we have a clear winner here. The Ferocious Firestorms win the challenge."

All the teammates were screaming out loud, even Light was getting into it, and she hugged the person close to her…and it turned out to be Ryan. She staying in a hugging position for a few seconds before she got off of him, and her cheeks had small puffs of red on them.

The Whirlpools had to take the next ten minutes to try and row their boat back to shore, and when they finally did, the boat completely collapse on itself. All the contestants were soaked and were in a terrible mood.

"Whirlpools, it seems that you have lost the challenge…and badly. I'll be seeing all of you at campfire tonight, where one of you will be the first person eliminated." Chris said in a sad tone. "Also, for officially competing on this new season, you get new cabins."

Chris led the way to the cabins, which appeared to be on the other side of the island. The walk took about thirty minutes, and by the time they saw the cabins, everyone was soaked. The campers looked at the cabins, and noticed that there were only two of them.

"Wait, why are their only two cabins?" Todd said in a sort of wondering manner.

"That's because that's where the Firestorms will be sleeping. As for the Whirlpools, you guys will be sleeping up there." Chris said sinisterly.

Everyone looked at the mountain that was in the center of the island, and right behind the cabins, and saw two tiny specs at the top of the mountain, which was about two thousand feet up. The Whirlpools were in complete shock.

"You can't be serious right? We can't get up their!" Ethan said in an angry tone.

"Sorry, you lost the challenge, there's really nothing I can do about that. But, since I'm mostly nice, I'll give you a trail up the mountain so you can get to your cabins. Have fun!" Chris says.

The whirlpools groaned in succession, and all them walked toward the trail. Meanwhile, the Firestorms got to check out their cabins. Ryan was trying to get the attention of Taylor, but she seemed to be completely ignoring him, which he found to be a little rude.

Light, Taylor, Jupiter, and Ciara were the first ones to check out their cabin, and it was a scruffy old cabin that had two pink colored bunk beds that were on opposite sides of each other. There was a lime colored bathroom to the right of them, and it had an overhanging mirror.

"I GOT TOP!" Jupiter screamed out, and took a place on the left side of the top bunk.

"Fine, I guess I'll sleep with miss crazy over here." Says Taylor in a distasteful manner.

Light and Ciara turned to each other. "Do you care which one you get?" Ciara asked.

"Not really. I don't think my choice will really matter." Light said, in a disappointed attitude.

Ciara looked a little concerned, but then shook it off. "Cool, I got dibs on bottom."

All four girls got in their bunks, where they still heard the pouring rain outside.

"So, who do you thinks gone tonight?" Taylor asked, wanting to start a conversation up.

"Who do you think? It's that asshole Fredrick that's going to take the fall. He barely did anything in that challenge, and he's been a jerk to almost anyone." Jupiter said.

All of them nodded their heads in agreement, wanting to see Fredrick go.

Rhett, Ryan, Todd, and James had also entered their cabin, and it was the same design, but the bunk beds were royal blue and the bathroom was a yellow color. Ryan and Rhett shared one bunk bed, With Ryan getting the top, while Todd and James shared the other, with James getting the top. At the moment, they were talking about the challenge that just went down.

"Ryan, you really saved us in that challenge. We probably would have all started panicking if you didn't come through. And your design idea about the Vikings, that was just incredible." James said in an impressed tone.

"Well, it wasn't too much. I just learned most of it from my peers, and it helped that I had good teachers too." Ryan said in a relaxed tone.

The guys were silent for a second, before Todd spoke up. "Do you guys feel like something's up with Ethan?"

Rhett looked down, taking a look away from his camera. "Well, I think he mostly is angry most of the time, but I'm sure he's not too bad to others, right?"

Ryan interjected. "I don't know, but something about him doesn't sit well with me. He just seems like he's hiding something."

"I know what you mean. He seems like he doesn't want to reveal to much too soon." James said in a dark manner.

Meanwhile, the Whirlpools had finally gotten to their cabins. It had taken them about an hour to get to the top, and everybody was ready to hit the hay.

Tawnie, Celeste, Bambi, and Hope entered their cabin, and again it was the same design as the other two, but the bunk beds were white, and the bathroom was red. Hope took the left side top bunk, while Bambi took the bottom, and Tawnie tool the right side top bunk, while Celeste took the bottom. The girls then began started chatting.

"I can't believe it's been 6 hours since I've posted anything. I sure hope the viewers understand." Tawnie said in a sad tone.

"Hey, try not to worry too much. Besides, you have me to talk to, so that's a consolation right." Celeste said in a positive manner.

Bambi on the meanwhile was talking to Hope.

"Hey, you really are a big help. I really appreciate it, and the loss for us would have been much worse if you weren't on this team." Said Bambi.

"It was no problem. I was only doing what I could to provide support to my teammates. Thanks for the comment's anyways. If you need some help, just ask." Hope explained.

Bambi hesitated a bit. "Well, I actually have something to ask you. Um…If you could would you…mind…teaching me some French?"

Bambi blushed at having to ask that question. Hope calmly smiled at Bambi. "Of course I'll help you out. Any reason why French though?"

Bambi looked back and forth in her mind, and then came up with an answer. "Um, I just felt like I might visit France eventually, so I might want to learn the language so I could be alright in the country."

Hope gave her a small smile, and then went and lay her head down on her pillow.

* * *

**Bambi**: "How in the world did I get myself into this? All I wanted to do was to ask her why I felt a sparking sensation in my body, and then I say I'm interested in learning another language. It makes me sound really desperate, and I don't want to sound like that in front of Hope. She seems really strong, and knows how to not crack under pressure. She seems like the person I want to get to know more. Wait, what was I talking about?"

**Hope**: "I don't know what's up with Bambi, but I sure hope she's alright. It seemed to me that something was wrong since her cheeks were really red when she was talking to me. It could have been that she was really sick or that…no, that couldn't be possible. Probably just a fever."

* * *

"I didn't want to mention this now, but who do you think we should get rid of?" Hope said, taking her head off the pillow and pushing herself in a sitting manner on her bunk bed.

"Well Fredrick should go. He was a jerk to almost all of us, and he really didn't contribute that much." Celeste said.

"Sure, Fredrick is a jerk, but I don't entirely trust Ethan. He tried to be really controlling of the situation, but he only made it worse. I think he should go." Tawnie stated.

Bambi didn't know who to vote for, as she felt very uncomfortable voting for someone.

A few minutes before, Rocky, Ethan, EZ, and Fredrick had just gotten into their room. The design was the same, but the bunk beds were purple, and the bathroom was brown. EZ took the bottom bunk on the left side, while Fredrick took the top bunk. Rocky took the top bunk on the right side while Ethan took the bottom bunk. Ethan was looking down on himself, taking the loss personally.

"Dude, hey, it's not really a big deal. We lost, so what? We'll get them next time." Rocky said in a relaxed manner.

"You don't get it. We lost, and we had the lead. There's just something wrong about that. We had all momentum on our side, and then suddenly our mast breaks and we can't do anything." Ethan said beating himself up some more.

"Ethan, you need to understand that you have to loss first before-"Rocky started.

"You don't think I know that! Look, I just want to get this vote over with and focus on getting to the next challenge."

Fredrick wasn't paying any attention until he heard about the ship immediately slowing down when the mast fell. That caught him off guard.

"Wait, you guys didn't notice?" Fredrick said.

"Notice what jerk wad." Ethan snidely said.

"The boat had slowed down even before the mast fell." Fredrick stated.

"So how the fuck is that possible? Everyone was rowing the boat, so there was no way the boat had slowed down before the mast fell."

EZ, not really hearing the conversation, tried to start one himself.

"You know, when I got on the boat, I wanted to row quite a bit, but I stopped after a while to conserve my energy. I didn't want to bust up my guitar anyway, it means way too much to me. You guys understand, right?"

This revelation made Fredrick, Rocky, and Ethan stare at EZ like he was joking. But when he still had a soft smile on his face, they realized that no, he wasn't joking, and that he hadn't helped row the bow or even try to contribute to the team.

* * *

**Ethan**: "That guy is done for!"

* * *

That was when the guys all realized what they had to do. Ethan went to Celeste, Rocky went to Bambi, and Fredrick went to Hope, to explain the situation.

It was finally dark when the Whirlpools arrived at the campfire. It had taken them extra long to get there since their cabins were on the mountains. Worst of all it was still pouring rain, so all of them were still completely soaked. The campers sat down on the metal chairs, with Fredrick almost slipping off his, and looked at Chris, who had a tray of marshmallows.

"Welcome, Whirlpools, to your first campfire ceremony. I have seven marshmallows here. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you will have to walk the dock of shame, and you are to never to return to the island. EVER! Okay, the first person safe is…Rocky."

Rocky looked stoked and got up and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Hope, you are safe."

Hope got up and bowed her head in thanks, and went to the tray to grab her marshmallow. She sat down in relief.

"Celeste, Tawnie, you two are also safe."

Both girls squealed in delight. Both got up and grabbed their marshmallow.

"Ethan, I can also say that you have received a marshmallow tonight."

Ethan sighed in relief, and sat up and slowly got his marshmallow.

Bambi, EZ and Fredrick looked at each other with some nervous glances.

"Bambi, you are also safe."

Bambi was really happy, and quickly ran up and grabbed the marshmallow out of Chris' hand.

Now, only Fredrick and EZ were left. EZ seemed really calm, while Fredrick was sweating bullets. Fredrick didn't know if Ethan and Rocky went ahead with the plan, or if he was going anyway. EZ was totally calm, not in the least bit worried that his teammates would eliminate him this early.

"And now, were down to Fredrick and EZ. Fredrick, you are a total asshole, and probably deserve to go first, but at least you did something in the challenge. EZ, you are a nice and chill contestant, who did not do anything in the challenge. Which one of you will be safe? The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Fredrick."

Fredrick pulled his breath in, and grabbed his marshmallow quickly and sat back down quickly.

EZ looked really disappointed, but hey, at least he got here.

"Yo, sorry you were the first to go. I kind of remember you, but I don't think I would really care if I would have gotten to know you better. Now, on the boat you go.

EZ walked slowly onto the dock, and then got on the boat. He waved goodbye to his teammates, and sat on the boat to go to who knows where. But, EZ could have sworn that he didn't see a captain on board.

Fredrick knew he got really lucky, and knew that he had to control what he said, or else he would be gone right after EZ. The journey back to the cabins was not fun, as they were still wet, and they were exhausted. Finally, after three hours of nonstop walking, with the one hour and thirty minutes of walking up the trail to the mountain top. They finally reached the cabins, turned out the lights when they got inside, went to their beds, and passed out after that, with the rain still sounding thunderous against the cabin roof.

* * *

Votes:

**Ethan**: Look, I was originally going to vote for someone else, since he was a complete jerk and didn't want to help his team. But, I guess what I said hit a cord with him and he contributed actually to help the team out. The same can't be said for EZ. He was only focused on playing his guitar, beat boxing, and conserving his energy. In these sorts of physical challenges, you can't conserve your energy. You need to give it your all. I'm sorry man, but I vote to get rid of EZ.

**Celeste**: Well, I don't think the choice is that hard right? There was only one person that didn't do anything in the challenge. Even though I want to get rid of a certain jerk, I want to get rid of EZ more.

**Rocky**: Hey, I know this is going to suck, but EZ needs to go. Not doing anything is not a good way to keep you in the game that long.

**Tawnie**: Well, I think Fredrick should go. Even though I don't entirely trust Ethan, Fredrick was the only one who was extremely rude to everyone here. He doesn't deserve to stay.

**EZ**: Man, I didn't know that voting for someone would be this hard. Well, if I would have to vote for someone that I would vote out, I guess that would be Bambi. All I saw her do was row a little bit, and she seems like the weak link of the group.

**Hope**: Well, if what Fredrick told me was right, we are voting for EZ. If he goes, I think it will help our chances a bit more. I know that Fredrick is rude, but I feel like he has a reason for being here, and in his eyes he wasn't ready to leave yet. Besides, just playing music and rapping a lot isn't going to help the team in the long term.

**Fredrick**: I don't want to go yet. I want to stay here as long as I can. So, in order to save myself, I'm going to have to vote for EZ.

**Bambi**: EZ, I know you probably won't be able to see this until much later, but I'm going to have to vote you off. You were great musically, but if you weren't going to help us in challenges, it was only going to hurt us more than help us.

**Alright, that was the first elimination that had just occurred. I apologize to the user whose camper got eliminated first, but I just felt like the lazy personality for EZ wasn't really going to help much in a natural disaster type show. Also, I really couldn't fit EZ anywhere into the plot that I have. With the whirlpools down a member, can they come back to claim a victory? Will the Firestorms win another challenge? How did you feel about EZ? I will see you guys soon!**


	5. The Dreadful Water

**Here it is guys, the third chapter of this saga. We already saw one camper eliminated, who will be next. The last might have seemed dangerous, but this is going to be really intense. Just warning you guys beforehand.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 3: The Dreadful Water

Most of the campers were sleeping while the rain outside was still pouring. It was around two A.M when suddenly, outside the cabins, the water started to climb. The pressure started to build up on the cabins and eventually the cabins hinges came loose on all four cabins, and they proceeded to float on the water, with no sight of the island.

It was around six hours later when someone finally woke up, and it was Fredrick, who was sweating bullets. He had recently woke from a bad memory, one that he really didn't want to think about right now. He then thought back to last night. He thought he could just coast through the competition and get through just fine without any help. But, he knew now that he would have to control the things he said, or else people would target him again. He looked down to the bottom bunk that was empty, and didn't want to end up like EZ. He got up, still wearing his grey sweatpants and white t-shirt, went to the cabin door to get some fresh air. When he opened it up though, all he saw was water. Lots and lots of water.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" Fredrick screamed out loud.

That proceeded to wake everyone else up, and Rocky and Ethan extremely groggy and cranky, and didn't know why Fredrick screamed out loud.

"Fredrick, what the hell is your-HOLY SHIT!" Ethan screamed out in surprise once he saw water right out of the cabins.

Now, everyone else had gotten up and saw that they were floating on water, and their appeared to be no land in sight. Then, Rhett noticed something about the way they were floating.

"Hey guys!" Rhett screamed out while the rain was still pouring on them. "I think were connected by a wire!"

Everyone looked at the sides of the cabins. Sure enough, three different wires connected to each of the four cabins, so none of them would float away. And even though the rain was pouring down hard, the waves seemed to be alright, so that none of the cabins crashed into each other.

"Okay, everyone back in the cabins until someone comes alright?!" Ryan said in a loud voice.

Everyone agreed and all of the campers convened in their respected cabins. Fredrick, Ethan, and Rocky were on their beds discussing about what to do while they were stuck in here.

"So, anyone have any idea what to do?" Rocky said in a chilled out manner.

Ethan shook his head. "Nope, I didn't really plan on brining anything else except my clothes and things to work out with. And I think we all know Fredrick didn't being anything accept his hair gel and his hair dryer."

Fredrick looked at Ethan in a smug manner. "Really? You thought I just brought those things?" Fredrick got off his bed, and looked under the bunk bed for something. Then, he pulled out a pack of cards."Who wants to play?"

Ethan and Rocky smiled at each other, ready to wipe the floor with Fredrick. With the girls for the Whirlpools, Tawnie and Celeste were morning the loss of EZ.

"I can't believe we had to vote him off. Even though he was really lazy, he was a really nice guy." Tawnie said in a sad manner.

"Hey, look at it this way. At least we aren't the first one out of the game. I wish no one could have gone home, but someone had to go. I just wish it would have been someone else." Celeste said in a almost cheery tone.

Hope was busy at the moment trying to teach Bambi some French while they were stuck here.

"Alright, let's see if you remember this. What does the word Au Revoir mean in English?"

Bambi tried to think really hard about it. "Well, let me see…um…if I would have to guess…that would mean…goodbye?"

Hope gave her a smile. "Wow, you're a really fast learner. I'm sure you'll be able to speak it fluently in no time."

Bambi gave her a smile. "Well, I don't think you should praise me that much. I mean, it's only the first day and we've only been doing this for about a half an hour. I've only gotten that word."

"But that is a start, and once you get the hang of the language, you'll be fine the rest of the way."

* * *

**Hope**: "Bambi needs to be more confident in her abilities. Sure, she is pretty young to be trying to learn a new language, but that doesn't mean that should stop her from giving it her all. And usually, most students have trouble even memorizing a single word in about two hours of classes. She'll get their eventually."

**Bambi**: "Why the hell do I get uncomfortable when I hang around Hope? This doesn't usually happen when I'm around Celeste and Tawnie, because I know they are people I can just hang around with. But I also feel like I can hang with Hope as well, so why does my stomach feel weird whenever I'm around her? God, this is just really confusing to me!"

* * *

With the guys in the Firestorms cabin, Rhett, Ryan and Todd were conversing with each other, while James was watching from afar.

"Hey, you do think we'll get out of here? I know there's no reason to panic since our cabin looks sturdy enough, but is there any way out?" Rhett said in a pretty nervous manner.

"Rhett, I don't really think there's anything to really worry about. As long as nothing happens to the cabins we'll be fine." Todd said, trying to calm down Rhett.

"I don't know. I think it's something more?" Ryan said in a thought provoking manner.

"Like what?" Rhett said, getting really intrigued.

"Well, you know what if this is part of the next challenge or something?" Ryan said.

"There's no way that's possible. Chris would have shown up by now to announce it. We're just lost at sea alright." Todd said, ending the conversation quickly.

James just sat in his bed, analyzing them from afar.

* * *

**James**: "Okay, so what I can tell by looking at my teammates is that Rhett is really not the most talkative person. He mostly just focuses on taking his picture. Todd is almost like Rhett, yet he doesn't have any redeemable qualities to him to make him interesting. Then there's Ryan, who seems to me like he's the smartest of the bunch. He also seems to be getting closer to both Rhett and Todd, and they seemed to have formed an alliance of some sort, but I don't think Todd is a hundred percent with Ryan yet. Still, Ryan could be trying to pull more people in so he has the numbers. I'm not sure yet. But, I can at least say I know that Ciara has my back, and that she trusts me completely. The wild cards seem to be Taylor and Jupiter. I don't think either of them has gotten close to anyone on their team, but I might be able to pull Taylor in since she seems to have a grudge against Ryan. I'll have to keep watching to see if something happens. But, once someone makes a mistake that will be my chance to strike."

* * *

The girls from team Firestorms were trying not to explode on each other, since there was some tension that was hanging in the air. Taylor did not really care for Ciara, and Light was really starting to get on her nerve. Jupiter, she could care less about, because she was loud almost all the time, which really was not great when you're trying to get some sleep. Finally someone broke the silence.

"Why the hell is everyone silent? Come on, were teammates. This is no way to be around each other." Jupiter said in a very excited manner. "Oh, I actually brought my guitar with me. Let me play you something I've been making, that will be sure to get you going."

Ciara and Light immediately tried to motion for Jupiter to stop, and Taylor was staring to get pissed that she would just disrupt the silence like this. Jupiter got her guitar out, and used the cord to put it into the amp. Then, she tuned it, and just before she strung the cord, a loud siren went off. Everyone in the cabins had to cover their ears in order not to go deaf. Most of the campers were wondering what the hell was going on. Maybe it was a rescue team that was there to help them. So, most the campers rushed out to get a look outside…and saw Chris in a boat with an engine, and he seemed to be with two other people, who both looked pretty young.

"Good morning campers, it's good to see you again. Did everyone have a good night's sleep?" Most campers just groaned, while Taylor gave Chris the middle finger. "Well, that's good. Because today, were having another challenge. As you can see, there is no land in sight. Well, that's because that we are about a hundred miles from Disaster Island, and we wanted to see people fall. So, what you need to do for this challenge is you have to get on the roof of your cabin, and stay as long as you can on it. The team that has all its members fall off the roof and into the water will go to the campfire ceremony, where you will have to vote off someone. Oh, and there will be various things trying to knock you off into the water more quickly, so there's that. Also, since we don't want anyone dying, once you fall into the water, these two interns here will pull you out and into the boat, where you will be safe from drowning. Now, once you guys get onto the roof, we will begin the challenge."

"You're joking right? We can't go up there, we'll get soaked." Fredrick said in a serious manner.

"Does it look like I care about you getting a little soaked? Now, get on the roof." Chris said in a very unserious fashion.

Nobody wanted to go up there, but they had to do so. So, all the campers were beginning to push each other up to the flat roof. While that was going on, Uri and Cherri went to the back of the boat.

"I'm not sure about this. Do you really think it's a good idea to leave Chef of all people with the controls?" Uri said nervously.

"Well, you gave him the guide on how to work the controls right? So as long as he has it he'll be fine." Cherri gave him a pat of the shoulder after that. They then turned their attention on the boat and the controls, as the last camper had just gotten on top of the roofing.

The campers seemed in place, and Chris realized this as the time to blow his air horn, signaling the start of the challenge. Tawnie was completely caught off guard by the sound, and immediately slipped and fell off the roofing. Cherri immediately took over the engine and powered the boat toward where Tawnie had fallen off. Uri caught sight of her, holding onto the side of the cabin. Uri reached out his hand to Tawnie, and she grabbed it. Uri pulled her into the boat, and placed her on one of the seats that was empty.

"And it seems like Tawnie wanted to get out almost instantly, she's the first to go." Chris announced to the other campers.

The remaining campers were steadying themselves, trying not to pay any mind to the large amounts of rain that was completely soaking their clothes to the core. Todd didn't seem to mind standing on the roof, and the waves seemed okay despite the large amounts of rain. He suddenly regretted thinking about this, as the waves got even bigger than before. Now, the cabins were slightly rocking back and forth, as most of the campers were trying their best to keep their balance. Todd was still trying to keep his balance, but when he tried to get his footing back when he had slipped, Rhett was already sliding toward him. At the last second, Todd jumped and barely avoided Rhett, who had landed in the water. It only took a few seconds later for Uri to pull Rhett out of the water.

"Now Rhett's out of the competition."

Hope, Ethan, Rocky, and Taylor seemed to be completely on balance, while everyone else was just trying their best not to fall off. Jupiter meanwhile was just enjoying herself and was attempting to create some air guitar on top of the roof like a challenge wasn't even going on. Ciara was now beginning to bobble back and forth, moving to one side to the other as to try and not fall off. She did this for another minute, before she lost her footing and crashed into the water. Uri, being taxed out from pulling out the first two campers, took over the engine and let Cherri do the saving. Cherri saw Ciara trying to swim, but to no avail. Cherri got to her in time before she could go under, and seated her next to Rhett.

"And Ciara joins the eliminated. This is getting really intense."

Everyone seemed to be adjusting to the waves that were big. But what came next was something that was completely unexpected. Celeste noticed something out of the sea.

"Guys, what the heck is that?"

They all turned to where she was pointing. Behind them, there were four huge rocks that were hurting in the ocean, spinning in fast cycles. And it was heading right toward the cabins. Ryan, trying not to panic, shouted to the others in the screeching rain and wind.

"GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING!"

Ryan, Rocky, Taylor, Hope, and Ethan grabbed a hold of something, while the others didn't seem to hear. The first two rocks hit the cabins of the Firestorms, and the hit jolted various campers who didn't hold on, including Todd, James, and Jupiter, were flung from the cabin into the ocean water. Light survived, and was still on her feet. But it appeared that the rock was heading back towards the cabin that Light was on. A few seconds before it hit, Ryan let go of the side of the roof, and right when the rock hit the cabin, he jumped in the air. The jolt had knocked Light off her feet, but before she could slide off the roof, Ryan grabbed onto Light's arm. Slowly, he pulled Light to the roof again, and both slowly got to their. They looked to see if their teammates were alright. Jupiter and James were in the ship okay, and Todd was just being pulled out by the intern.

"Wow, what a hit. Todd, James and Jupiter all go out at once. Let's see if the Whirlpools can handle it better."

They didn't really heard Chris that much, as all the Whirlpools were holding on and trying to get ready for the rocks to hit. The rocks seemed to be gaining speed as it got closer to the Whirlpools. Finally, both of the rocks impacted. The boys cabin had Fredrick fall off, as he couldn't take the force of the hit. As for the girls cabin, when the rock hit, the left side of the roof couldn't hold on any longer and the roof was now at an angle. Celeste fell in after the roof tilted. Bambi would have fallen off as well in she wasn't grabbed to by Hope. Even though Bambi was in a life or death situation, she still couldn't help but blush as she was being held onto by Hope. Celeste got into the boat just fine, but Fredrick was overacting and trying desperately hard to get in, but Cherri, sensing that he was panicking, knocked him on the side of the head so he would be unconscious, and pulled him in right after by the white shirt that he was wearing.

"Now that Celeste and Fredrick are gone, we have our final 7 on the roof. I sure hope they fall soon." Chris said in a sadistic manner.

"Fuck you Chris; we're trying to hang on for our dear lives here." Taylor angrily stated.

"Oh you think this is bad? Wait until you see the death trap I bought."

Chris told the interns to move to the back of the cabins. He then brought out a remote control that had a big red button on it. He pressed it, and nothing happened for a few seconds. Then, a 50 foot tree popped up out of the water, at a vertical angle. It was billowing its way toward the campers in tow. Now everyone was panicking and didn't know what to do. So, everyone still on the roof braced for the impact. They thought it would be just the same as the rocks. It was much worse, as when the tree hit the cabins all at once, the sides were completely destroyed. After the carnage, Hope and Taylor were still on. But Hope was desperately searching for Bambi. She saw Ryan and Light climb into the boat together, than she saw Rocky climb in right after them. Hope was about to jump in for Bambi when she saw Ethan heading toward the boat, carrying Bambi through the water. Cherri grabbed a hold of Bambi, and pulled her into the boat. Ethan pulled himself in right after. Cherri checked to see if she was okay. She checked her pulse, and it was slower than usually, and she also saw a wound on her head that was bleeding. So, she got some medicine wraps, and wrapped it around Bambi's head a few time to slow the bleeding.

Hope and Taylor were trying to stay on what remained of their cabins, but it was slowly starting to sink. Taylor was hoping she would last, because she didn't want to lose for her teammates. But, she was also starting to give out, not having too much energy left. That was when the cables connecting the cabins came off, and the cabins started to drift away. Hope, not wanting to be drifted out to sea, jumped into the water and swan toward the boat. She was pulled in by Cherri, who was trying to focus on helping Bambi. Taylor jumping in right after Hope, and got on the boat herself.

"Come on, did we really have to end like that? What about all the tension that was building? Whatever, it's your guys fault if the ratings fall." Chris said in a piss pour attitude.

Everyone was just in a state of shock that most of them could have died at multiple moments, and this challenge even knocked someone unconscious. Taylor decided to speak up.

"Chris, why don't you go fuck yourself. And fuck your ratings too."

Chris didn't seem to mind, as he told Uri and Cherri to make a course back to the island. Uri did so reluctantly, and began steering the way back toward the island.

An hour after the group started heading back, the rain and wind ending, and after that all the campers could see now was pure sunlight. After another hour of the interns driving the boat, Bambi was just waking up. She didn't know where she was at first, wondering why she was here. She then realized she was sitting on someone's lap, and when she looked up she saw that it was Hope's. She immediately blushed, and tried to get up off of her, but she then felt a throbbing sensation in her head.

"Shh, try not to get up. You hit your head during the challenge. You've been out for about two hours now. We should be getting close to the island now. Just rest here, and try to stay still."

Bambi tried to relax a bit after, but she was still really nervous and her stomach was really in shambles for some reason. Finally, everyone saw the island come into view. And what they saw completely floored them. The whole island itself seemed to be perfectly intact, with no signs of their being any damage in the first place. And there, in plain view to everyone, where all the cabins, in complete and perfect condition, like nothing had ever happened to them. Ryan, who focused on his studies and learned a little bit on geography, had no idea how the cabins were still standing or how they even got their after all that just occurred.

"Alright, Whirlpools, since you lost again, you're going to have to vote somebody off today. And don't give me those looks; you have to vote the day of the challenge. No excuses." Chris said sternly.

The Whirlpools groaned and were about to head to the top of the mountain when Ethan suddenly felt a pull on his shirt. He turned and saw Hope looking at her with a solemn look on her face.

"Ethan, I want to give you my thanks for saving Bambi out there. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to that poor girl. But, you never really talked to her all that much, and you almost always want to win. So why save her?"

Ethan looked to the right of him, staring into the sea, trying to think of an answer.

"The fact was, I only did it because she was my teammate. I didn't want to lose another member and be down even more. That's all."

Ethan walked off to get back to the group. Hope looked on in confusion. Was Ethan trying to hide something? Or did he really only care about winning, and nothing else mattered? She would think about this later, as she focused on getting to Bambi so she wouldn't fall.

After an hour of hiking, all the members of the Whirlpools got to the top of the mountain. Instead of going into their cabins as expected, all of them sat of the porch of the female cabin. They didn't speak a word to each other, just taking in the scenery and the sense of dread.

"This isn't going to end, is it?" Fredrick stated, breaking the silence.

"I don't think so man. You know, I thought Chris was a good dude. Now, after what we just went through, he's a psychopath man." Rocky dreadfully stated.

"I don't even think I want to vote tonight. I mean, how are we supposed to get over what we just went through?" Celeste said in a sad tone.

Ethan looked out into the horizon. "I don't think we can. And I don't think we will. But we still got to keep pushing, even if Chris is trying to kill us."

No one else spoke after that, and they all went into their cabins to discuss the vote that was about to happen.

It was dark now, and most of the campers had dried off, but they still weren't happy about what had occurred.

"Welcome, you sour campers, to another campfire ceremony. If you don't get a marshmallow, blah blah blah, you go home, blah blah blah, now, let's get to the safe people. Ethan, Celeste, Hope, and Bambi you are all safe."

Chris threw the marshmallows at the contestants, and all of them caught their marshmallows.

"Celeste, you are safe."

Celeste barely caught the marshmallow. Fredrick and Tawnie were left. Both of them didn't care who went home, as both were still reeling from the last challenge.

"Oh come on, won't anyone react to anything today? Doesn't manner, because the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Fredrick."

Fredrick let the marshmallow hit his face, as Tawnie just sat there in a state of shock. She slowly got off her feet, and walked to the boat that was at the end of the dock. Before she left though, Celeste and Bambi came to say goodbye.

"Tawnie, you were a great friend. I wish I could have hanged out a bit more with you, but you have made a lasting impression on me." Bambi said in a light hearted voice.

Then, Celeste came up to Tawnie in tears. "No…It's t-too so-on for you t-o go. You w-were one of m-my closets f-friends. NOOOOOO!" Celeste burst out in agony, and gave Tawnie a tight hug. Tawnie hugged back slowly, and said thanks I Celeste's ear. She waved goodbye to everyone, and got on the boat, which rode away into the night.

Votes:

**Ethan**: "I don't even think I want to vote tonight. I was taking in some water during the challenge, and that wasn't even the most scaring think that happened. One of my teammates got seriously injured, and it was only the second challenge. What's going to happen for the other challenges? If I would have to vote I guess…Tawnie? I mean, she was the first one to fall off."

**Rocky**: "Dude, how am I supposed to vote today? That was a real killer man. Well, I guess if I wanted to vote someone out, I guess that would be Tawnie. She was the first one to fall off, and I don't know if she could keep going after that man."

**Celeste**: I don't want to take too long in here. I think I'm just going to cry. I vote for Fredrick.

**Fredrick**: "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this. I think I might need to ask for some therapy. But, I'll go with Celeste based on the fact she hasn't done much in challenges."

**Tawnie**: "Fredrick"

**Hope**: "If I would have to go with my gut, I would have to saw Tawnie. She didn't do well in the first challenge, and she was the first one out on the latest challenge. Tawnie, if you're eliminated, I just wished it would have been on better terms, not because everyone is out of it."

**Bambi**: "Tawnie, I'm really sorry. I…I vote for you. I know your pretty close to me, but I have to think about the team. You've haven't provided that much, and I don't want to lose anymore. I'M SO SORRY!"

**Sorry that seemed to get dark, but I felt like that I needed to have a tense challenge in order for the campers to realize what they were getting into. The reason I eliminated Tawnie was that I felt like she wouldn't be able to do another one of the intense challenges. I also eliminated Tawnie because I felt like she was too similar to Celeste, and I wanted to keep Celeste in the game. Do you think anyone will get over the challenge? Will the Whirlpools finally win? And how did you feel about Tawnie? Until next time.**


	6. Heat Signature

**So…after the hectic last chapter we just had, I'm going to try to do some more clam stuff. By doing land disasters instead. What fun.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 4: Heat Signature

It had been five days since the balancing challenge, and almost all of the contestants had the event out of their mind. Some people, like Ryan, still had lingering thoughts about it, but it wasn't the main thing he was focused about. He looked back toward Taylor, and saw that she wasn't even looking his way again.

* * *

**Ryan**: "Do you remember when I said I was going to talk to Taylor about giving her the leadership role? Yeah, that didn't go to well."

* * *

_Four days earlier…_

_Ryan was still feeling cold, even after he dried off a while ago in his cabin. At the moment, he was stuck in his bunk bed, with the covers over his body. He didn't really want to go outside today, mostly just thinking about taking the reality of yesterday to wear off. Then, he remembered about wanting to talk to Taylor. So, reluctantly, Ryan got out of his sheets and bed, put on his clothes, and walking out into the sun. It was a little bit warmer than usually, but nothing too bad. He went down the walkway and headed toward the kitchen, which seemed too packed with the remaining campers. The Firestorms were welcoming him with open arms, while the Whirlpools were just in a droopy mood. Well, all of them except for Hope, who was busy cooking them, some food that she was making. He noticed that Taylor was sitting by herself, and went up to her._

"_Hey, do you mind if we talk in private?"_

_Taylor looked skeptical at first then got up out of her seat and headed just outside the kitchen. Once the doors were closed, Taylor shot him an aggressive glare._

"_What do you want?" _

"_Look, I want to talk about what happen during the first challenge. I had an idea for that seemed to work, but I didn't expect to become the leader instantly. Honestly, being a leader really isn't my style, so if you could-"_

"_And why do you want me to be the leader? Everyone else seems completely fine with it to mean."_

"_No, you don't understand-"_

"_Of course I understand! You felt like you wanted to be the hero, and you did just that! You took away the glory that should have been mine in the first place! You've completely ruined everything!"_

"_Hold on a sec-"_

"_You know what, No! You're not even worth my time!"_

_After that, she stormed off to the cabins. Everyone came out to ask what happen. But Ryan didn't give a reply, trying to understand just exactly what he did."_

Thinking about it more just made Ryan even more confused about what had happened. Based on the fact that he gave one idea to his teammates in a challenge, Taylor now seems to completely hate him? That just didn't add up. He was still in his own head when he head grunting near the tree line. He got off the porch to go investigate. He moved toward a bush that had various blueberries in it, and crouched behind it. He looked to the right side of it to get a better view. He saw Light, but instead of being in her natural outfit, she appeared to have a black colored t-shirt, with some athletic shorts and some sneakers. Light seemed to looking straight at a tree, and then she attacked it. She used various punches and kicks to do damage to the tree. She did this for a few minutes, before she backed off to see what she did. There was an obvious amount of tree bark showing, but the tree wasn't even close to being torn down.

"Never show the weak side of you. Never show the weak side."

Ryan was amazed by this, but he was so distracted that he accidently got up out of the bush he was in and showed himself to Light. There was an awkward silence between the two for a minute or so. Then, Light completely changed her personality and immediately started to panic.

"H-How much did you see?"

Ryan didn't know how to answer that sort of question, but she seemed to be really nervous about this, so he talked.

"Actually, I saw you fighting that tree of yours. Sure is a tough bugger right?"

Light blushed at the statement, fluttering in her speech.

"It's not that great."

Ryan looked completely shocked that she didn't understand how impressive it was to have bark showing after hitting the tree multiple times.

"Really? Because I think what you did was extremely impressive. Not very many people can do what you did. Why don't you show this to others?"

Light looked away, seeming very protective.

"Okay, we don't have to show the others yet. Do you mind if I watch?" Ryan suggested.

Light's face turned red, and she had to cover her face to hide the extensive blush. But, after a bit, she shook her head.

"Alright, I get to see the queen in action." Ryan said.

Light looked aghast. "Ryan! Don't say stuff like that!" Ryan laughed a little bit after that.

Rhett was busy trying to take some pictures, but he couldn't get a great view from just down on the ground area. He looked up to the mountain, and knew that would be the best spot for him to enjoy his pictures. He began to walk down the trail, when he saw Celeste coming back from the trail that led to the kitchen. Rhett was trying to focus on making to the top and tried to walk away without her seeing, since he didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. But, it seemed like he had no choice when Celeste saw him walking toward the mountain trail, and she ran towards his side to start a conversation.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?"

"Um… I guess."

They both started walking on the trail. There were a few minutes of silence, which was shocking to Rhett because he thought Celeste was just like Tawnie, never seeming to stop talking. Celeste than turned her head to Rhett.

"Where did you get that camera?" She asked suddenly.

Rhett almost stopped in his tracks. No one ever usually asked him about his camera. So, naturally it caught him off guard. But, he continued talking.

"I got it from my grandfather. He was actually the person that got me into photography in the first place. He always seemed to be interested in taking pictures of various animals; I think it was because he saw something in them that no one else did."

"So you take pictures of animals too?"

"No, I don't. I got into to taking pictures of people and nature. I feel that nature has a way of being breathtaking, and you always find something new in them. As for people, I feel like that every picture I take of a different person; they always seemed to be telling a story of their own. And trying to figure out that story intrigues me."

Celeste gave a smile. "Well, why don't you take one of me?"

Rhett suddenly got cold footed, and almost tripped. "Wait, are you sure? I mean, do you really want to?"

"Is it wrong for someone to ask for a picture? Come on, it's no big deal."

Rhett, after a little bit of skepticism, finally agreed to do it. Celeste found a big tree stump that she was able to sit on fine. She got herself in a good position, and Rhett held his camera in a certain angle to get a good shot. Finally, he took the picture, and a flash went off. Celeste got off of the tree stump, and hurried quickly to get a look at the photo. Rhett looked at the photo. She was smiling into the camera brightly, and her rainbow colored hair seemed to be shimmering in the sunlight. Rhett looked at the photo closely to see if something was up. He first looked at what she was wearing, and he thought that her rainbow hair went well with her outfit, and it made her appeared pretty. He blushed at the thought, never really thinking that he would call anyone pretty in his life. He instead looked closer at the photo, and saw that the smile was genuine. That must mean she had a happy lifestyle and that her and her family were on good terms. He looked sadly at the picture, wishing the same could be said for his family.

"Well, I can see that you are a really nice person, who usually doesn't let anything get her down. You are mentally tough, and are persisting about things you actually want."

Celeste looked at him with wide eyed wonderment. "That's crazy. You got that all from a single picture?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a soothsayer with photos."

Celeste laughed a little bit, and looked at the camera.

"Hey, maybe if you could-"

"Sorry. I can't. I've never had anyone touch my camera. I'm afraid it will break. Besides, I don't like when people take pictures of me."

Celeste didn't question Rhett after that, and continued climbing toward the top of the mountain. After about thirty minutes, both of them had finally reached the top. Rhett looked at the view and took it in. Celeste watched him in wonderment, seeing him entranced with the view.

"Hey, I'm going to check on Bambi. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

Celeste turned to go, but then went back to Rhett. "We should hang out again sometime. You know, just in case one of us gets eliminated early."

"Alright, you got it."

Celeste went back to the girl cabin, where Bambi was laying on the lap of Hope. She then thought back to when she was alone with Bambi.

_Three days earlier…_

_Bambi and Celeste were talking to each other about various things before they got here. Bambi still had the wrap around her head, but she was moving around much more freely than she was before. Celeste had wondered where Hope went._

"_Bambi, where did Hope go to again?"_

"_Oh, she's working at the kitchen at the moment. She'll be back in about an hour."_

_Celeste nodded her head. She knew that Hope was pretty reliant on good food and such. She also knew that she seemed to have a sort of desire for Bambi. Did she realize that she had the same sort of feeling for Hope?_

"_Hey, what's your relationship with Hope?"_

_Bambi was caught off guard from that statement, and started flabbergasting her words and mumbling incoherently. She finally got a full sentence out after a few minutes of blubbering. _

"_What do you mean? I mean, I know it's kind of obvious that we hang out all the time. But, I don't think there's anything else that needs to be addressed."_

"_Really? So you don't get butterflies when she's around you?"_

_Bambi had a confused expression on her face. "Wait, you mean like the monarch's?"_

_Celeste had to blink multiple times to see that she was joking. When she kept a straight face, she tried to explain the situation to her as simply as possible. _

"_Bambi, I don't mean like actual butterflies. It's a sort of expression of emotions. When you get a weird feeling in your stomach, and it's someone you care about, that means you're in love with them._

_Bambi sat there in happiness. "Oh, so I love her like my parents."_

_Celeste slapped herself on the head, trying to understand how she didn't understand the true meaning of love._

Celeste was smiling at the memory, having remembered Bambi being so ignorant about the obvious connection between her and Hope. She'll understand eventually, but she knows it will take some time to flourish.

Ethan was busy trying not to seem to upset. But he sure looked pissed. He looked at the other team, most of them enjoying the time they were spending together, having won back to back challenges. But he looked at Taylor and Jupiter. They both seemed to be on their own, and no one seemed to want to get close to either of them. Ethan was the same with his team. Well, that was until a few days ago.

_Two days earlier…_

_Ethan was alone on the guy's porch of the Whirlpools. He was contemplating weather to try and make allies, but decided against it. He didn't want anyone holding him back, and that would just pull him down even more. Then, Fredrick came up to him, sitting down next to him._

"_Look, I know you're not really in the best mood. Hell, I don't know when you've ever been in a good mood. But, I need you to listen to me. You see, you and me are in the same boat-"_

"_And why would you say that? As you can see, I'm not really in need of a lecture right now."_

"_I'm trying to say that you need help."_

"_I don't need any help. I'm fine by myself."_

"_And what happens when you're all by yourself and have no one to back you up for a vote?" This shut up Ethan, who didn't have a comeback. "You and me both don't have anyone close, and were both the outliers on our team. We need to group together in order to stay in the game."_

"_And why the hell would I do that?"_

"_Because I know you don't like to lose. If we stay together, we'll both get farther in the game. It's the only way."_

_Ethan immediately didn't want to work with this guy. He had insulted people various occasions, and he really wasn't the worker type in the first place. Then he thought about it a bit more, and then he realized that he did have no one. Hope and Bambi were extremely close and Celeste seems to like to be around both of them. Even Rocky, who he thought seemed like an outlier, always seems to be helping out Hope whenever he can. So he and Fredrick were the only ones who weren't close to anyone on their team. Ethan now knew he didn't have a choice. He needed to work with Fredrick in order to stay in the game. He put his hand out, and both shook on it. _

"_If you're lying to me right now, I'll fucking end you alright?"_

"_Don't worry, you won't have to."_

Ethan caught a glimpse of Fredrick walking back from the mountain, and was heading toward the kitchen to get some food. At the moment, no one knew that he and Fredrick had aligned. That was good to him, as everyone thought that they both hated each other. He'll have to keep that distinction intact.

Ciara was just trying to focus her attention on finishing level 67 of _Brutality_, since she was trying to get to level 100, but she was having trouble with level 67 particularly because there was the Goblin Queen. Sure, she always tried not to get to distracted by the design of the Goblin Queen, but the move set of it was a really complex and troubling to understand. She had the health bar down to a quarter, and she was now bracing to the oncoming rage attacks, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. That caused her to lose her concentration and die in the game.

"I SWEAR, WHOEVER MADE ME DIE IS GOING TO-" She stopped yelling, when she saw it was only James. She didn't understand why he was here at first. Then she remembered the conversation she had from yesterday.

_Yesterday…_

_Ciara had just woken up from her slumber, and she put on her usually clothing, and she grabbed her handheld, and went to the porch to play another level of _Brutality, _When James came up to her, stopping her from going on._

"_Ciara, before you do anything else, can you listen to me for a second?"_

_She really wanted to play her game, but if it was important for James to talk about, then she guessed she could listen to him._

"_Okay, but try not to take too long."_

_James took in a deep breath, and began talking._

"_You how you and me are really close?" Ciara shook her head. "And you know how Light, Rhett, and Ryan are all tight with each other?" She shook her head again, not understanding where this was going. "But, here's the problem. Three is more than two. So, I figure we get someone from our team to join with us to form an alliance."_

_Ciara didn't really get it. "But I don't understand why it's a big deal? I mean, the trio isn't gunning for us right?"_

"_Yeah, not at the moment. But once the ones on the outs are gone, they're going to be targeting us. So, I considered trying to draw other's in, but I feel like I just don't really connect with anyone else on the team except for you. So, I was wondering if you could go and talk to one of our teammates on the outs, let's say Taylor as an example, and kindly ask her to join us."_

_Ciara didn't really know what to say. Why was James coming out with this extremely random idea?_

"_Just think about it for a bit. I'll come back and talk to you tomorrow."_

_James walked off to the kitchen, leaving Ciara with the begging question of to say yes or no._

She still hadn't really considered doing it still. For one thing, she wasn't really the best talker since she mostly focused on her video games most of the time, and she didn't really want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"James, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to do it."

James was a bit upset, but then saw that she was still playing the game she had. And he noticed she was stuck on a certain level.

"Ah, I see you're having trouble with the Goblin Queen there. You know, I actually beat the Goblin Queen on my first try. If you want, I could go ahead and beat the level for you."

Ciara didn't know what to say, she was ecstatic that someone would actually help her out. "Really, that would be great."

"But" James said in a continuation. "I need you to get Taylor to be on our side. That way, we'll have a greater chance of survival."

Ciara bit her nail, feeling really nervous about talking to Taylor. "James, I don't know if I can. She's really scary and all."

James, playing coy, seemed really sad. "Well, I guess that level will never be beat than."

James turned around and started to walk away. Ciara was trying to not to panic. She wanted to beat the level she was on really bad, but she didn't know if could face Taylor. Ciara then came to a conclusion. She ran up to James to stop him.

"Okay, I'll talk to Taylor for you. Are you sure you can beat that level?"

"Trust me; I've done this hundreds of times."

She smiled, and walked away toward the girl's cabin of the Firestorms. James smiled in victory.

* * *

**James**: "Honestly, I'm actually really thankful that I actually play games in my free time. In all honesty, I never even got past the 20th level of that game. But, I didn't get anywhere by just taking the scenic route. I'm also a pretty good hacker, so I know how to trick the game into beating a level. In all honesty, I'm just using Ciara to get farther in the game. It's Taylor that I have big plans for."

* * *

Ciara was inside the girl's cabin looking for Taylor. She saw her in the bathroom, putting on a white martial arts outfit, with a black belt around her waist. She looked pretty intimidating, but she wanted to do this for James. He wanted both of them to stay in the game, so she needed to face up to the things that he wanted.

"Taylor, can I talk to you for a second?"

Taylor turned around, and smiled at Ciara. "Well is it little miss determined. It's nice to see you again. Did you want to see fucking kick some ass?"

"Well, not really, it's more about you. You see, me and James were wondering if you wanted to join us in an alliance."

Taylor looked on a bit of an intense glare. Then, she looked at Ciara.

"You want me to team up with you, a gamer with barely any strength but only with her determination, and a guy who barely even tries to interact with the other campers? You know what, I honestly don't care. It would be great to get back at the fucking moron who wants to be the fucking leader so bad. It's just a joke. I want him out, and I want him out as soon as possible."

Ciara breathed a sigh of relief as Taylor went outside to do some of her training. Suddenly, a large siren went off, and most of the campers had to cover up their ears. This meant that all the campers had to gather near the docks in order to get the next challenge. After about an hour, everyone was on the docks looking at Chris. He appeared to be in a national park outfit, with the signature hat to go with.

"Welcome campers to today's challenge. It's not going to be intense as the last challenge, trust me. All you have to do is contain a fire that has broken out in the forest. On the beaches are various resources you need to put out the flames. The first one who completely quenches the flames wins the challenge. Also, I will give you a map to where the fire is located for each team. Now, ready, set GO!"

Both teams headed for the forest with their maps in hand. The Whirlpools headed to the east, while the Firestorms headed to the west. Hope had the map for the Whirlpools, and was directing them to the location of the fire. After about five minutes, they finally came in contact with the fire… and it was really tiny. The fire only appeared to be on one bush, and it was burning pretty slowly. So, Celeste took out a pin to remember where the fire was, and headed back to get the supplies. The Firestorms meanwhile appeared to be lost, and didn't know how far this thing went. The map was being used by Ciara, who was trying hard to read the map right.

"Ciara, I thought you said you could read maps." Todd called out.

"Well, I could in the games. But this just seems a little more difficult."

"Here, why don't I try it?" Ryan said, pissing off Taylor even more. Ciara gave Ryan the map, and he looked at it for a few seconds. Then, he pointed his teammates to the right, and they followed him. After a few minutes, they came in contact with a bush that was on fire, and Ryan told everyone to head back and grab the supplies, with him telling Jupiter to keep watch in case something happened. Jupiter agreed, but she seemed to be mesmerized by the fire. She thought that the flame was too small, and thought that it was dying. She needed to help save the flame somehow. Then she looked at various branches and got an idea.

The Whirlpools were the first team back, and they were trying to figure out how to put out the flame with ease. They saw the pile of materials, and noticed that there were multiple buckets, a hose without an end, and their appeared to be a long stick with hooks on the end of it. Nobody knew what to do at first, and then Ethan came up with an idea.

"Look, how about we just fill two buckets of water to the top, and then connect the hooks on the stick with the buckets. We don't need to carry every single bucket, which will just tire us out more."

Most of their teammates were skeptical of his idea.

"I think that will just have to be. Besides, there doesn't appear to be any wind about, so it's unlikely the flames will spread quickly." Hope said, giving him permission to use the idea.

So, with the help of Bambi and Celeste, they filled two buckets of water, attached the buckets to the hook, and Rocky put the stick on his back so he could carry the weight. Then, they all headed back to the fire, just in time to see the other team coming back to the materials. Almost everyone was panicking that they were behind, as they haven't really faced this kind of adversity yet. Everyone tried to figure out what to do to put out the fire, when James came up with an idea.

"I know why don't we all use the buckets. I know it will be a lot more work, but will be able to put out the fire quicker."

Everyone agreed with the idea, but Ryan seemed a little skeptical. They filled the seven buckets to the top, and slowly began making their way to the fire. The Whirlpools took about fifteen minutes to get back to their fire. It was still inside the bush area. So, all Rocky had to do was just pour the two buckets onto the bush, and the fire was put out completely.

"Dude, that was really boring." Rocky said in a weird manner.

"Well, I think we deserved it for almost dying the last challenge." Ethan said in a serious manner.

"Come on, let's head back." Hope suggested. The Whirlpools all started running back to the docks meanwhile; the Firestorms were once again trying to find the fire that was theirs. Ryan knew that they were about ten minutes away based on the fact that he saw an oak tree that had hanging branches. He then noticed that the branches were on fire.

"WAIT WHAT?" Ryan screamed out loud. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at, and all were in shock.

"Eh, don't worry, as the long as the wind doesn't pick up we should be fine." Taylor said in a calm manner.

Just when she said that, the wind picked up, and the flames were now moving toward them.

"RUN!" Rhett screamed.

All of the Firestorms dropped their buckets and ran back to where the docks were.

Chris was sitting on his lawn chair, enjoying the view that he was getting, when he heard grunting and puffing. He opened his eyes to see the Whirlpools tired and breathless, having run back and forth for multiple miles.

"So, did you put out the fire?"

"Yes. And it was absolutely boring." Said Ethan.

"Congratulations then, you've finally won your first challenge, and are safe tonight-"

Screams could be heard inside the tree lines. All the Firestorms came out running from something. Then, the flames appeared across the trees spreading like wildfire. Soon, after about five minutes, the entire island was engulfed in flames. Through the flames, Chris could see a small building that was near the ocean, completely on fire.

"NO, NOT MY BEAUTIFUL CONDO! " Chris screamed out loud.

"Wait, he had a fucking condo this whole time?" Taylor said in shock.

"Whatever just give me a few hours to morn. Then, I'll see you guys at the campfire ceremony." Chris said sadly.

Everyone on the Firestorms looked sad, but Rhett was looking for someone.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jupiter?"

Suddenly, a scream of joy was heard in the background of the trees. Everyone saw Jupiter, as she appeared to have some ash on her body.

"Dude that has got to be one of the craziest things I've ever seen."

"But why the hell didn't you run away from the fire immediately? You could have been seriously injured." Ryan said in concern.

"Oh that was no problem. I was just trying to get some action, and seeing the tiny flame was really disappointing to me. So, I decided to help the flame grow. And what do you know; it grew into a forest fire, who knew."

Everyone on the Firestorms looked at her in either shock, anger, or both, realizing that Jupiter was completely nuts.

All the campers went to see the damage to their cabins, and wouldn't you guess it, they were completely unscratched, and did not seemed to be affect by the fire at all. Then, a loud speaker came on.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Whirlpools, since you won the challenge, you get to sleep on the bottom cabins of the mountain. Firestorms, you'll have to go to the top to get to your cabins."

Ethan, looking smug and cocky, gave the map to Ryan, who was looking really depressed.

It was a couple of hours later, and it was night, with all eight members of the Firestorms in their respective chairs. No one seemed really happy with how the challenge went down, as they could have completed it with ease, but it turned into a nightmare very quickly.

"Firestorms, welcome to your first campfire ceremony. If you do not receive a marshmallow tonight, you will be eliminated and are not allowed to return to the island. No excuses. The first person safe is…Ciara."

Ciara seemed happy, and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Rhett, you are also safe."

Rhett looked surprised, but grabbed his marshmallow.

"Taylor, Todd, you two are also safe."

Todd grabbed his marshmallow, but Taylor snatched her with an aggressive force.

"James, Light, you are also safe."

Both sighed in relief, and both of them grabbed their marshmallows quickly. Ryan and Jupiter were the last two left. Ryan felt a little nervous, while Jupiter was just really pumped.

"The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…Ryan."

Ryan gulped, and got up to claim his marshmallow. Jupiter looked at the rest of them, and put up her fist in the air.

"Keep on rocking guys. I know I went out early, but I think you're going to last."

Jupiter left with various Firestorm members waving goodbye. Jupiter got on the boat, and headed to who knows where.

* * *

**James**: "Do you know why I suggested we try and take all the buckets? To slow us down. What I didn't expect was Jupiter to burn down the entire island, but that just made my job easier. It keeps me from getting the ire of my teammates, and it keeps me in the shadows for a little bit longer."

* * *

Votes:

**Ryan**: "Wow, this is really the first time I'm going to vote. This is probably and easy vote, as Jupiter caused us to lose the challenge. And badly."

**Light**:" I think this vote's pretty simple. Jupiter caused a forest fire, intentionally endangering our lives. That's a big no no in my book."

**Rhett**: "Jupiter, I got to vote for you. You can't try to create disasters."

**Taylor**: "Fuck you Jupiter. FUCK! YOU!"

**Todd**: "Jupiter"

**Jupiter**: "I think Ryan should go. He's always so serious and stuff, we should keep the campers who are the most fun."

**James**: "Jupiter, I want to thank you for saving me tonight. Not that it really matters."

**Ciara**: "Jupiter, not cool."

**So, my latest chapter is finished. I'm really surprise with how fast I'm finishing these. Maybe I could do another season if possible. But I'm not going to think about that yet until I finish this one up. I almost felt bad for eliminating Jupiter. Almost. I again didn't really delve that much into Jupiter like EZ and Tawnie before her, and I also really didn't know what to do with her. She was part of the team with trios, and that combined with her antics during the challenge cost her in the end. How did you feel about Jupiter? Was the challenge bland enough? Thanks for reading, and I'll see you again sometime. Maybe in the future. Not the far future, but the close future. Whatever, bye.**


	7. Rock Till You Drop

**Another chapter. Another reason to get worried for the other campers. Today, we will look at how the campers will try and survive the slide. The slide full of rocks. Hopefully that turns out well. I'll try to make a specific camper more like themselves, but it's not going to take effect until next chapter, so bear with me.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV**

**Now enjoy the lecture.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 5: Rock till You Drop

It's been one week since the island caught on fire, and it seemed that none of the trees weren't even in sprout yet, ready to grow back. Todd was just trying to not seem too excited, as he was sitting on the porch, watching the two trios on his team talking to one another.

* * *

**Todd**: "This is the most safe I've felt in the entire game. Both of the trios are going against each other, and I'm right in the middle, an extra vote to help them eliminate the opposition. The only thing I need to do is decided who I'm going to side with. Both sides have their strengths and their weaknesses. As long as I play my cards right, I should be fine."

* * *

Taylor was doing not to stare directly into Ryan's eyes, since she knows she would go berserk if she looked right at him. Thankfully, she was right now focused on James right now, who was busy explaining what they should do.

"Okay, I know that there is two trios right now. The first one is us, me, Ciara and you." He pointed toward Taylor. "The other one consists of the people who we're trying to get out, Ryan, Rhett, and Light. If we wanted to say who are target was right now, I would say that would be Ryan, since he is the biggest threat on our team right now. Anyone have any objections?" Nobody said anything, Ciara and Taylor shaking their heads in agreement.

Rhett right now was trying to take pictures of Ryan and Light talking strategy, but that was a little difficult based on the fact that both of them were giving off some sexual tension, which caused him to feel a little uncomfortable. So, while they were talking, he snuck off without either of them noticing. He started walking down the mountain, and noticed that he had reached the big stump, where he had taken the picture of Celeste. Then he thought about taking a picture of himself. He had never taken a picture of himself, and he felt uncomfortable doing it. But, he thought about how confidant Celeste seemed, and he decided that one picture was not going to do any real harm. So, he sat on the stump, pointed the camera in his direction, took a little while longer to angle out the shot, and took the shot.

"Your back here again?"

Rhett was completely unprepared for Celeste to come up behind him, and he almost dropped his camera on the ground, but caught it in the air before that happened. He then looked at Celeste with a red face.

"Why the hell didn't you warn me you were going to come? You really scared me there."

"Then be more prepared next time." Then she remembered their last encounter. "Hey, you showed me my picture. Why don't I look at yours, and we can compare our pictures."

Rhett looked a nervous, and didn't really feel comfortable. But, before he could do anything else, Celeste snatched the camera out of his hand. He immediately went to grab it back, but then stopped. He didn't know why, but he really didn't know what he looked like when he was in a photograph, since he had never bothered to be in a picture in the first place. Maybe that was why he went slowly to look over Celeste's shoulder, to see what he really looked like. He took a few glances to look at the photo. He noticed that his eyes seemed pretty baggy, and that he was smiling, but it didn't really feel that genuine. Celeste looked sadly at Rhett.

"Rhett, why aren't you happy?"

Rhett didn't know why he wasn't happy. Sure, he had a friend and ally Ryan, but he just didn't feel like Ryan would talk to him about the important stuff. He would mostly give that distinction to Light, since he seemed to be forming a sort of bond with her.

"My life has been pretty sad. For starters, my parents, my older brothers and older sister were all very athletic, and had been part of sports almost their entire life. When I was born, my family expected me to be a part of their culture and do what they do. But, in my childhood, the more they tried to push athletics into my life, the more it seemed to drive me away from my family. I didn't feel like I had an identity, and that I was the only one that was different. My family would always yell at me because I wasn't like, and that I was only interested in what I liked. I've never really gotten close to anyone, and whenever I feel like I get close to someone, I always seem to drive them away. The only reason I haven't completely lost it is because I have my camera and my photo's to help me through this rough period."

Celeste just looked at him in a concerning tone. Then, she did something that Rhett didn't expect. She went toward him and gave him a hug. He sat there in shock, not knowing what to say or do. Then, he noticed that she was crying to.

"You know, I lied to you about how I looked. I looked really happy, but I was faking it, just like you were. I just know how to deal with it better. You see, I always feel like I'm the odd one out, since my three sisters seemed to get more attention than I do. So, I try to hide away the pain by talking to people that I care about. I didn't think I would meet anyone who would understand what it's like to hide away what they truly are. But, I think I just met that person."

Both Rhett and Celeste looked at each other for a few seconds, and then both went towards each other before they heard a sound that pulled them away. Rocky seemed to be heading up the mountain for a jog, and had stepped on a branch alerting himself to Rhett and Celeste. He gave them a wave, and both of them awkwardly waved back. Once he was past them, Celeste went up to Rhett and gave him back his camera.

"Thanks for letting me use this."

"Hey, no problem. From now on, I'll let you use my camera whenever you need it."

Celeste smiled awkwardly after that. "Do you want to walk with me?"

Rhett nodded and both started walking side by side. Ethan saw them coming down together, and was extremely shocked to see the two of them talking to each other.

"What the hell does she think she's doing? She's talking to the enemy."

He was ranting about this to Hope, who was trying her best to clean the wound that Bambi had got two challenges ago.

"Why should it concern you? I mean, there isn't a challenge going on right now. Ethan, it shouldn't be a big deal that Celeste is trying to connect with other people."

Bambi winced as Hope put a washcloth to the dried up wound, but she calmed down after. Ethan just looked angry.

* * *

**Ethan**: "Look, I don't care what Hope said, Celeste shouldn't be talking to the other team. That just makes it harder to compete against them. You know, if I didn't know any better, she would be giving him information about all the things that our going on with our team. If she as so mentions anything about me, she'll be the next to go."

* * *

Fredrick at the moment was trying to look at the top of the mountain, since he noticed something pretty weird. Taylor, who had just come down with her teammates, went over to Fredrick.

"Yo, asshole, what's the big deal?"

Fredrick pretended he didn't hear the part about him being an asshole. "Do you know why there's a bunch of rocks at the top of the mountain?"

Taylor looked up to where he was looking. Sure enough, their appeared to be huge boulders placed at the top of the mountain, almost looking like it was about to collapse.

"Okay, that's strange, but it doesn't mean jack shit. Were down here, and their up there. No big problem."

Then, a big siren sounded, signaling the start of another challenge. Everyone groaned, as they went to the docks to see that Chris was looking at them with smug looks.

"Hello again campers. I hope you're ready for today's challenge. Because today, you'll have to do something is pretty simple. All you have to do is to make it to the top of the mountain. You can use the various trails, or you can use other methods. All of your team has to get to the top in order for the team to win. If you have some members on the top but not all, you will probably lose the challenge if the other team gets all its members to the top. Now, that's not the most difficult part. Fredrick, you saw the rocks at the top of the mountain right?" Fredrick shook his head in an up and down fashion. "Well, you guys are going to have to dodge various rocks that are falling while you are making your way up the mountain. They start out small, but the higher you go, the bigger they get. Now, once I sound the siren, you guys will have only a few minutes to come up with a plan. REDAY! SET! GO!"

The siren sounded, and the teams got together to discuss. Ryan was trying to figure out how best to get up there.

"So, I think the best course of action is to go on the mountain trail right?"

Taylor had another idea. "Why don't we just climb it? It can't be that hard right?"

"Look, you may not know this, but most of us don't have any real climbing experience, and, if we tried to climb straight up, it would take us even longer to get to the top than just going on the trail. I think it would be the best course of action."

Taylor looked really upset again, as she thought she Ryan didn't deserve to be in charge. Hope meanwhile was trying to stop the angry glares that some of her teammates were giving each other.

"We should stop this nonsense. This is only going to divide us even more. We have to go to the trail; it's the only way we can get up there."

"Yeah, and how do you supposed we beat the other team if their doing the exact same thing?" Ethan yelled at Hope.

"Will just have to figure that out on the way."

After both teams were finished talking, the siren sounded again and both teams took off to where the trail was. When they got there, all of the campers tried to push their way to the front, with Taylor almost knocking down her own teammates to get to the front with Rocky. Right behind them was Ethan and Light, who seemed to be keeping pace with the other two. Everyone else was in the back trying to keep up with the four in front, but none of them were getting close to them. Hope was still behind because she was carrying Bambi on her back, since she still hadn't fully recovered from her injury. Suddenly, when they were about a mile into the trail, small pebbles began to hit the various campers in the back or head, with Taylor and Rocky getting the most hit from them. All the campers had to put their hands to their face and barely close their eyes in order to not be blinded or hit in the face with the pebbles.

"Where the hell are they even coming from?" Ethan screamed out loud. He then was hit square in the forehead by a small rock, which caused him to cry out in pain. He kept running, while he was holding his forehead, and he looked to see what the damage was. His hand was bleeding, so that must mean his forehead was too. He put his hand back on the injured part of his head to slow the bleeding down. They were halfway up the mountain trail, when the pebbles started forming into small rocks, and the campers were desperately trying to avoid being hit by the oncoming rocks. Fredrick was trying to dodge as best he could, but he stopped in his tracks when a rock hit him in his nether regions, causing him to cry out in unimaginable pain. Rocky, hearing him in pain, turned back to go back for Fredrick, which put Taylor in the front. Rocky got to Fredrick, who was holding his crotch.

"Dude, you look like shit." Rocky said in a chill manner.

"Yeah, that would be expected WHEN YOU GET HIT IN THE BLOODY CROTCH!" Fredrick screamed out loud.

"Hold on, I got you man."

Rocky grabbed a hold of Fredrick's arm, and placed him on his shoulder. Then, he headed back toward the trail so he could catch up to his teammates. He reached them when the campers were now trying to avoid rocks that were the size of tree stumps. He saw that Celeste was still in the back, who was trying not to take the blunt of the damage. Hope and Bambi also seemed to be near the back, since Hope seemed to be holding her stomach in pain, and Ethan was with her, who was limping on his right leg since his left leg couldn't be supported. Then Rocky saw the stump that he saw Celeste and Rhett earlier. He remembered that stump because he had been going on his usual jog. And then he remembered something on that trip.

"Follow me dudes. I know a shortcut." Rocky said loudly to his teammates.

"What do you mean? There's only one trail, their can't possibly be another way to the top." Ethan screamed loudly.

"Just trust me on this man."

Ethan reluctantly agreed, and the Whirlpools went into the open fields to follow where Rocky was going. The Firestorms were meanwhile still trying to avoid the various rocks that were falling toward them, which had now grown to the size of a person. Taylor, who was still in the front, turned around to see if anyone else was following her. When she saw none of the Whirlpools behind her, she gave a cocky grin. This is where she loved to be, at the front, leading the charge. Her team would win again, and there was nothing that would stop her or anyone. Rhett on the other hand was not feeling so confidant, since he was still trying keep up with everyone else, and he was beginning to fall behind. He was losing sight of both Ryan and Todd, who were trying their hardest to keep up with Taylor. Suddenly, something hit Rhett.

The Whirlpools were wondering where Rocky was taking them. Ethan was about to protest, when he saw Rocky pointing to a hole in the mountain. They all went in, and they found out that there were torches across the wall of the entrance, with a ladder going up.

"I found this when I was jogging man." Rocky said enthusiastically. "I actually wanted to see what happened when I climbed the mountain itself, when I caught sight of this hole here, and saw this ladder. I didn't think much of it at first, but then during the challenge, something came to me dude, and I thought 'maybe this ladder actually leads somewhere'. So, I was think us guys try and see where this goes."

Fredrick was trying to focus on something else, as the cave seemed to go further into the mountain, but when he turned to ask the others about it, all of them were already heading up the ladder. Fredrick, thinking about how everyone must be at the top to win, put the remainder of the cave in the back of his mind and started to climb the ladder like everyone else. Rocky took the lead, followed by Ethan, who was mostly using his arms, Hope who was still carrying Bambi on her back, Celeste, who seemed to be the most uninjured person on the team, and Fredrick taking up the rear. After about ten minutes, Rocky reached something that was blocking their way. He pushed the thing up into the air, and when it open, a burst of light came through. Rocky got out of the small tunnel, and saw that they were at the top of the mountain.

"Guys were here! Let's go."

Ethan crawled out of the space, Hope and Bambi were out pretty quickly, Celeste was trying not to slip, and Fredrick pulled out quickly, and proceeds to wipe his shirt that was full of dust. But when they looked around for anyone else, they saw the other team was on the porch, sitting there like they were bored.

"What the hell took you guys so long? We were waiting here for about five minutes now." Taylor said in a rude manner.

All of the Whirlpools were saddened. Their plan had not worked, and they had lost the challenge. A helicopter came and landed on the top of the mountain, and turned off the chopper, and then he landed on the ground and went toward the two teams.

"Well, it seems the like the winner here is clear…"

The Whirlpools looked upset, while the Firestorms of Taylor looked cocky.

"…Congratulations Whirlpools, you've won the challenge."

All of the Whirlpools looked on in shock, and then they yelled out in joy, having actually won the challenge. Taylor looked mighty pissed at the situation.

"What the fuck Chris? We got here first. That means we fucking win you piece of shit."

"Well, you would have won, since you did get here first. But, it doesn't seem like you have everyone here."

"What the fuck are you on about? We have everyone here. Me, Ciara, James, Todd, Ryan, Light and…" Taylor cut herself off when she noticed that Rhett was nowhere to be seen. Now everyone was really worried. Ryan didn't know where his ally went, or even if he was okay.

"Wait, did anyone remember where he was last."

Ciara then remembered what happened. "Didn't we see him last when we had a mile to go? I know that's when I last saw him."

Everyone, including the Whirlpools, went back down the mountain trail to search for Rhett. They ran for about fifteen minutes before they started looking for Rhett. Celeste was looking around the edge of the forest to see if he went there. When she didn't find anything, she looked to the edge of the cliff, and screamed out in horror. There, on the edge of the cliff, was a broken tree that had survived the fire, and was hanging over the edge facing various jagged rocks. And on top of the tree was an injured Rhett, who was bleeding from the head and the stomach, and his right shoulder, seemed to be in an awkward position. Rhett seemed to be conscious, but barely. When they heard the scream, everyone came over and saw how bad a shape Rhett was in, and Ryan was overly concerned for his safety.

"Rhett, don't worry you're going to be fine. Just don't move okay?"

Everyone turned to each other to figure out what to do.

"Does anyone here have actual climbing experience?" Hope asked. At first, no one raised their hand. Then, Rocky's hand shot upward. "Rocky, okay. Look, I know that Chris will probably be calling the interns to get him out of here okay, but it doesn't seem that the tree will last that long. Whatever you do, try not to-"

Before anyone could do anything, Ethan suddenly started climbing down the cliff toward Rhett.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Fredrick screamed out loud.

Ethan didn't answer, as he was focused on getting Rhett out of this situation. He was halfway to Rhett, when the tree buckled a little bit, sliding Rhett a bit. Ethan hurried his pace, and he got to the tree, when he slipped on a rock, and landed hard on the tree, tipping Rhett a little more. Now, Rhett was on the edge of the tree. Ethan got up after the hit, and started limping toward Rhett. He slowed down when he started to slid a bit. He grabbed onto Rhett's ankle, and started to drag him across the tree. The tree buckled again, with Ethan almost falling down, and now the tree was on an angle. Ethan was close to the cliff, when the tree was beginning to crack under the pressure. At the last moment, Ethan grabbed onto the cliff, and the tree fell off, crashing down into the jagged rocks down below. Ethan was using his other hand to hold onto Rhett, who was dangling over the rocks. He didn't know how he was going to climb to the top, but Rocky came to Ethan, and passed him and grabbed a hold of Rhett. Rocky lifted him onto his back, and began climbing to the top. Ethan followed after him, slowly getting to the top after about five minutes. When he finally pulled himself over the cliff and onto a flat surface, Ethan was completely gassed. He eventually got up, and limped his way to Rhett.

"How is he?" Asked Ethan.

Hope looked over Rhett; check ever part of his body.

"It's incredible. Except for the dislocated shoulder and a couple of cuts and bruises, Rhett is totally fine."

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, having taken all that energy to save him. He noticed that Celeste was standing beside Rhett, holding his left hand. Ethan knows that Celeste was interacting with Rhett and that he was on a different team, but honestly de didn't really mind. They seemed to care about each other enough, and as long as they didn't really bother him too much, he really didn't care what they did.

Hope looked at the right shoulder. She tried remembering how to get the shoulder back to its proper position. She remembers that she needed to push it in the right direction in order to get it back into place. Hope began feeling around Rhett's shoulder to see where it was dislocated, and she noticed that the shoulder seemed to be in a downward angle. That meant that Hope needed to push up in order to get his shoulder back in place.

"Rocky, can you hold Rhett up for me?"

Rocky did as he was told, and push Rhett into a sitting position. He was almost awake, but was mumbling incoherently. Hope softly grabbed onto his shoulder, more accurately his armpit, and pushed upward. Hope heard the crack, and Rhett screamed out in pain. Hope then hold onto him from moving around to much. Then, Rhett calmed down and looked around the area.

"What…Happened…?" Rhett said in a exhausted manner.

"It's okay Rhett, your fine. You probably took a hard hit with a rock. You dislocated your shoulder, but I put it back into place." Hope said. Rhett tried to get up, but Hope pushed him back down. "Now isn't the best time. You're bleeding from multiple places, and we need to get you to the infirmary. Rocky, Taylor, could you carry him for me? I'm busy with Bambi at the moment."

Rocky and Taylor went on each side of Rhett, and hoisted him up onto their shoulders. Slowly, they started walking back down the trail. It took them about two hours to get to the bottom of the trail, since they had to keep checking on Rhett, and they had to get through various rocks that were in the way. They headed to the infirmary. It was a mile or two from the kitchen, and it was surrounded by open plains, which were supposed to be trees, and they took him inside, where Uri and Cherri had a bed ready for him. Everyone was surprised that they were here.

"Where the hell were you two? Aren't you supposed to be everywhere and anywhere when Chris called you?"

"Oh, he didn't call us. We came here because by the time we looked at the cameras, you guys were already heading down the mountain." Uri said in a defense.

Rocky looked on in surprise. "Dude, Chris didn't even call you guys?"

"He's a psychopath, remember? He doesn't care about any of us." Cherri stated. "Just give us an hour to get him patched up and all. Besides, you guys have a campfire to get to tonight. Anyone who wants to stay before than is welcomed to."

Everyone was thankful, as they waited to get treated. As all of the Firestorms except Rhett were fine, they left to go discuss some things about the vote. Meanwhile, Fredrick and Bambi, who was the only one that wasn't seriously injured, decided to stay with the team, with Fredrick sticking with Ethan and Bambi sticking with Hope. Ethan was being treated with a bruised knee, but was quickly treated. He decided to check on Hope to see how she was doing. Hope had her shirt up and she had some wraps on her stomach. Hope turned to Ethan, who was looking a little disheartened. Hope gave him a pretty concerning look.

"Ethan, I don't know why you would risk your life twice. The first time I can understand, she was your teammate. But why save Rhett? You don't like to lose, and it hurts your confidence. Why go to such lengths trying to save others?"

Ethan didn't want to answer. He didn't want to reveal this, and he felt uncomfortable doing so. But, he knew he would never hear the end of it from Hope if he didn't give a straight answer.

"You know, I didn't start out saving people you know. I was the one always getting hurt, since my brothers and family were always focused on competition. They based almost anything on competition, even trying to get the first to eat. Since I was the youngest, I always got pushed around and I never won anything. I decided that I was going to train to be the best, and become stronger and faster than all my brothers. Once I started training, I started winning a lot. Those were the best days for me. But, a couple of years ago, I was having this friendly race with one of my friends. We were both on bikes, and we were trying to go across town to see who was the fastest. But, the person I was racing was going too fast, too fast in fact that my friend was hit by a car. When they were hit, their leg bent, and they were never the same. I tried racing them again, but it didn't feel as satisfying when they were perfectly healthy. And honestly, I wondered what would of happened if my friend had died. I would have been completely broken. So, I save people when I can because I don't want to see them perish."

Hope and Bambi deeply respected understood and respected Ethan, who had to go through so much. Celeste was right now busy with Rhett, since she was holding his hand, and trying to be supportive. Rhett was happy that Celeste had come to visit him. He didn't realize that someone as pretty and beautiful as her would ever come to comfort him in his time of need.

"Thanks for being here. I didn't know you cared so much."

Celeste smiled softly. "Rhett, in the last week, I think I've connected more with you than anyone else on this island. You've been the only one that is actually quiet and nice. So, I just wanted to say…"

Celeste then leaned toward Rhett, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making both Rhett and Celeste blush.

Todd was busy trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to plan this right, but didn't know if now was the right time to execute it. But, he felt he was safe enough that he could make the move now. So, Todd walked toward Ryan and Light, who were busy talking to each other. When Todd made his presence know, they both looked in his general direction.

"Hey, how's it going?" Todd asked.

"Nothing much. We were just talking about who to vote for." Ryan said.

"Nice. Well, I mean, that's not nice, but it's a necessity. Hey, do you mind if I join you guys? I know you need an extra vote in order to be in the numbers. So, can I join?"

Both Ryan and Light looked to each other, and then they began to whisper in each other's ear. Finally, both looked at Todd.

"Alright, we trust you enough." Light said. "So, we were thinking of voting out one of the trio that was going against us. We both were thinking we should get rid of Taylor, since she was going after Ryan."

Todd looked a little unhappy with that. "Are you really sure that's the best idea. I mean, sure Taylor hates Ryan's guts, but she's the strongest member on our team, so I don't think it's the right time to lose someone like here yet."

Ryan turned to him. "Okay, so if you think Taylor's not the best option, who do you think is?"

Todd smiled. "Well, I was actually a little concerned about Ciara. She seems to be the one that actually got Taylor into an alliance in the first place, and she can also be really sneaky. I don't trust her, and she doesn't do anything for us in challenges. So, I would say she should go."

Ryan and Light smiled at Todd, impressed with his analysis. "Oaky, so me, you, Light, and Rhett will all vote for Ciara, then she goes home tonight. Does that sound right?" Todd nodded his head in excitement. "Rhett is safe tonight, right?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely." Todd said excitedly.

"And you have our vote?" Light added.

"Of course."

"AND WHAT ABOUT OUR VOTE?!"

Todd's heart sank when he heard the yell. He slowly turned around and saw the other trio starting right at him, James looking neutral but disappointed, while Ciara and Taylor looked absolutely pissed. Ciara was the one that screamed at him.

"YOU DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT EARLIER ALREADY DID YOU?"

Todd gulped as he thought back to earlier.

_Before the challenge…_

_Todd was watching both of the trios arguing. He then noticed that Rhett was going off somewhere, leaving his two allies behind. A couple minutes later, both Ryan and Light walked off together. Now was his chance to get started his plan. Todd got off the porch that he was on, and walked over to James, Ciara and Taylor. They all looked at him with confusion._

"_What the fuck do you what Trombone?"_

_Todd pretended not to hear that, and talked to Ciara and James. "Look, I know you three are going against the trio. And I can see you're at a bit of a standstill. So, I wanted to join your alliance so we can take out the opposition together."_

_Ciara smiled in excitement, but she still had her attention on her video game. "That sounds cool. Alright, you're in. What we were actually talking about before was to who we wanted to go. We were thinking we wanted Ryan out since he seems like the most threatening person here."_

_Todd smiled a bit. "But that wouldn't make any sense. Eliminating Ryan early would be our downfall. Ryan is the only person on our team who has led us to various victories. It's because of unforeseen incidences that we didn't win the last challenge. We shouldn't put the blame on him. I actually think we should put the blame on Rhett. He hasn't been very useful in challenges, and he's not really that much of a talker, so no one would care if he actually went home."_

_James nodded, but still looked on in paranoia. Taylor seemed excited, and Ciara was happy._

"_Nice, it seems that we finally have the votes-GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, I HATE THIS GAME!" Ciara said while playing _Brutality_._

_James looked carefully at Todd. "So, what you're saying is that you don't plan on getting rid of any of us?"_

"_That is correct." Todd said._

"_And you are going to vote with us?"_

"_Yes" Todd said, but sweat seemed to be coming down his forehead._

_James looked at him a little more careful, and then let him go. Todd walked off feeling proud. Now all he needed to do was get the other side to believe that he was on their side._

Todd looked on the trio that was pissed at him, while James was smiling in victory.

* * *

**James**: Oh Todd. Todd, Todd, Todd. You really are one smart son of a bitch. Hell, you almost pulled off your plan to perfection. Ciara and Taylor couldn't see through you. But, there was only one flaw you didn't see coming: ME! You see, I am a really smart person, and I can see through lies all the time. In fact, you almost didn't realize that I almost blew my cover just to see how you would react. And once I found out what your plan was, oh boy did I want to see the reaction of everyone's faces. So, I told Ciara and Taylor that we needed to go to the kitchen to eat so we can talk about the vote more. Oh the look on both of their faces when they saw Todd talking to the opposition, telling them that he was on their side, not ours. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Todd. You have to realize that playing both sides never ends well for anyone. Especially liars.

* * *

Ciara was fuming at Todd. She thought that she was safe, that Todd was helping them out. It turns out that Todd only care about what happened to him. Ryan was distraught that he would even consider voting out his injured friend, since he was expected to make a quick recovery. Everyone was about ready to blow up, but the sound of the siren stopped them in their tracks. It was time for the campfire ceremony.

When they got to the campfire, Chris was sitting in his usual spot, but everyone was really pissed. Chris had saw the camera shots that showed what Todd was really up to, and boy was he loving every second of it. This was the drama that he had been waiting for. Rhett actually made the journey to the campfire by the help of both Taylor and Rocky. He had bandages over his head, right arm, and his chest. Even though he was still in a lot of pain, he could still move around fine.

"Alright, you guys all voted. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you will have to leave the island immediately. Okay, first safe is Taylor."

Chris threw the marshmallow at Taylor, who caught it in the air.

"Ryan, you are safe."

Ryan grabbed the marshmallow out of the air, and started to eat it.

"Light, you are also safe."

Light looked upset, trying not to look in the direction of a specific person.

"James, you are safe as well."

James had to get up out of his chair to grab the marshmallow, but he sat down quickly after that.

It was down to Ciara, Todd, and Rhett. Rhett was just trying not to shake too much, as it was still causing him much pain. Todd was trying not to piss his pants, as he was getting intense glare by both Taylor and Ciara. Ciara was trying not to go over to Todd and strangle him right this instant.

"Alright, down to the last three. I'm going to reveal the last two that are safe because I feel like it. The last two marshmallows go to…"

"Chris, just give Ciara and Rhett the marshmallows. I know I'm gone."

Chris, not happy that Todd interrupted him, threw the marshmallows to both Rhett and Ciara. Then, after that, the confrontation began.

"Todd, why did you think this was a good idea? You realize that trying to play both sides isn't going to get you far. It's even worse when you try to get both trios on the same day just makes it ten times worse." Ryan said in a serious tone.

"Look, I did what I thought was best for me-"Todd began.

"Oh, so it wasn't like you really fucking cared about anyone of us didn't you?"Taylor screamed at Todd.

"No, that's not what-"

"Well that's what you implied to us. You tried to double cross both of us, and now you're paying the price because of it." James said.

Todd looked upset at himself that his plan to play both sides failed. So, he sadly walked off to the boat, with his teammates not the least bit concerned to see him go. He finally got on the boat, and headed off into the sunset.

* * *

Votes:

**Todd**: "I really messed up. I wanted to try to play both sides, but it turned out that I rolled snake eyes. If I'm going out, I'm going to go out with a bang. So, I'll vote for Ciara, since I didn't like the glares she was giving me."

**Ryan**: "Todd thought he was smart in trying to play us. Well, it's not great when you're caught in the act. What that does is that makes people extremely resentful of you. So, I'm going to have to vote you off Todd."

**Light**: "Todd, you really shouldn't have tried to make a pact with us. We trusted you, and now you're going up in flames."

**Rhett**: "Todd, I'm really down that you actually tried to get rid of me. Even though I'm hurt, I heal pretty fast. But even still, trying to throw me under the bus like that really hurt me."

**Taylor**: "Todd, do you realize how big of an asshole you are by lying straight to our faces? A BIG ONE THAT'S FOR SURE!"

**Ciara**: "Todd, you don't ever mess with me! Because if you do, you're going down!"

**James**: "Todd, even though I saw through your disguise, I felt like it was a good plan. You basically say you're going to stay neutral until it's time to pick a side. Todd, you needed to time in right so you could go far. All in all, you couldn't have timed it more terribly. Sorry, but you really should of seen this coming."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Don't worry; I don't have plans for anyone to be extremely injured. Yet. Right now, I'm trying to focus on the challenges, and the characters. Todd was a person I had going out pretty earlier. I felt like the idea that he had was a pretty good one, but I knew that this was going to blow up in his face, and it just so happened that when he tried to make a move, it backfired on him spectacularly. And next chapter, the first twist will be coming. What do you think it is? And what did you think of Todd? See you soon!**

**P.S, I might have to change the rating to M.**


	8. Tornado Alley

**Oaky, Welcome to this special episode. Because today, we have the first twist of the game. I hope you guys are prepared. Also, this is probably the chapter might be the rating change, but I'm not a hundred percent sure yet.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Have fun.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 6: Tornado Alley

Ryan and the rest of his teammates were still upset at Todd for what he did. So, instead of going back to their cabins on the mountain, all of them decided to head to the kitchen, because they didn't have the energy to head back up. Ryan seemed to be trying not to seem exhausted, but was doing pretty poorly at that. Light and Taylor were busy holding Rhett while he was walking, as Light was concerned that Rhett would fall. James meanwhile wanted to seem upset, but in his mind he was excited. He didn't want to wait any longer, and he wanted to start doing stuff. Mostly everyone on the island saw him as a nice guy, but he knew he would have to come forward eventually. He also knew that Ciara's secret. And he intended to use it to his advantage. So, while he was walking, he put his hand into Ciara's, and she started to blush immensely.

* * *

**Ciara**: "Okay, here's the thing. I'm not really focused on getting the money. What my main purpose is that I want to find love here. I'm just really jealous that my friends are getting together and I'm not. I just want someone who cares about me. Well, I think tonight I found that person in James. He's so kind and caring, and he's really into video games so that's always a positive. I think I found my price charming."

**James**: "Okay, I was listening in on Ciara, and holy shit I'm shocked. Prince charming? Wow, I didn't realize how desperate she actually is. She isn't really that strong of a player, so if she goes out, I'm totally okay with it."

* * *

When the Firestorms got to the kitchen, they noticed that the lights were on. Curious, the team went into the kitchen, and saw that the Whirlpools were in their, sitting their talking to each other. They turned their heads toward the other team.

"So, you dudes come here to sit around and do nothing? Because that's what we're here for man." Rocky said.

The Firestorms nodded their head, and went to sit in their own separate groups. Rhett went over to Celeste, who helped him sit down in his seat. Right next to them, Taylor was sitting down across from Rocky.

"Hey, you wanna see who's the strongest?" Taylor said in a competitive attitude.

Rocky smiled. "Alright, if you think you can beat me."

They both got prepared as Ryan and Light went to talk to one another. Hope and Bambi joined them as well.

"Hey, are you doing alright Hope? I know you got clobbered in the stomach pretty hard today." Ryan asked sympathetically.

"Merci, the injury stings a little, but I should be alright. It's Rhett that I'm most worried about. He really took a beating, and I don't know if he's going to continue." Hope said sadly.

"Hey, he's a tough one, I'm sure he'll keep fighting till the end." Ryan said.

"And what about you two? Are you a couple or something?" Light asked. Bambi looked on confused, but then blushed when she realized what she meant.

"What are you saying? I'm close to her but I don't think I am in that way." Bambi in a nervous manner.

"Well, only time will tell than." Ryan said.

Fredrick was sitting alone at the moment, thinking about what he saw in the hole in the mountain, but was soon joined by James and Ciara, who was trying to ask him for something.

"Fredrick, we need to ask you something. Do you know anything about Ethan that would help us? I mean, we don't really know much about him-"James began.

"Then you can begin by asking me." Ethan came up from behind, surprising James.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. I was just concerned about what happened to the rest of you guys. So, did you go back to the cabins or-"

"All of us stayed at the infirmary. After, we decided to chill here in the kitchen while it was empty. All of us just need some time to think."

James nodded, getting the information he needed. This was not good for him, as all the Whirlpools seemed close, while the Firestorms seemed dysfunctional, since there were two trios battling it out. James thought there was no way the Firestorms were winning another challenge. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened and Chris walked in carrying a sort of giant scroll. He looked at the campers and saw that they were separated, which gave him the time to start explaining.

"Hello campers, I see you are all enjoying yourself after that magnificent challenge." Chris thought he heard a fuck you but he didn't seem to notice. "Well, I feel like the teams here are mostly lovey dovey, and while that's great for all you guys, it's not that great for the ratings. So, from now on, there will be three teams instead of two." Everyone sat there in shock, not understanding what Chris was telling them. "Oh, and so there is even more chaos, two people from each team will form together to make a new team. So, none of you have to move, because the people you are around are your new teammates." He let himself stop talking so everyone could take in what was happening.

"So," Chris continued. "The first team consists of James, Ciara, Ethan, and Fredrick. You guys will be The New Age Ferocious Firestorms." Ciara looked worried, as she was surrounded by guys who were pretty strong in challenges. "The next team will consist of Hope, Bambi, Ryan, and Light. You will be called the New Age Wondrous Whirlpools." Both of the duos were actually happy with their team, Ryan feeling even better that he didn't have to deal with Taylor yelling at him all the time. "Finally, Celeste, Rhett, Rocky, and Taylor, you guys will now be called the Shattering Earthquakes." Chris threw them the giant scroll, which then came undone into a banner. There was a crack in the center of a giant brown cliff, and the logo appeared to be brown as well. Taylor was actually happy, because she had been teamed up with Rocky, who was just as strong if not stronger than her. "Now, you guys better get some rest. Your next challenge starts tomorrow. Also, there is a surprise waiting for you at the cabins."

Chris turned around and exited the kitchen after that, leaving the other campers feeling happy or really upset.

* * *

**Taylor**: "YES! I'm finally paired with someone that can actually be physical in challenges. Rocky will be a great ally to have. I don't like that I got stuck with Rhett, since he's hurting right now."

**Rhett**: "Okay, I think this is a really good team. Even though my allies in Ryan and Light are on another team, I get put on a new team with two of the strongest competitors in this game. So, we should be able to win a bunch of challenges."

**Light**: "Oh crap, this isn't good. Rhett is gone, and now I'm the one that's going to have to pull everyone's weight since I'm the only one here with physical prowess. I really wish I wasn't so into Ryan right now, because if I wasn't I would still be doing hard training."

**Ryan**: "Okay, so it's a little weird that the two couples were grouped together. I mean, doesn't that sound strange?"

**James**: "This could not have worked out better. Now that I have Ethan and Fredrick on my team, they'll be constantly trying to fight and me and Ciara will get far in this game."

**Fredrick**: "I really don't think this bothers me at all. In fact, I think Ciara and James are incompetent toward the alliance that me and Ethan had made. So, that makes me feel pretty safe."

* * *

After that experience, the new teams went to check out the cabins. It took about ten minutes to get there, but when they arrived, they saw that instead of the usual two cabins, there were three cabins now situated at the base of the mountain.

"What the fuck is so shocking about that?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Fredrick looked up toward the mountain, and noticed that the cabins on the top were now gone. Then he gulped when he realized what Chris meant by surprised.

"Guys, I think what Chris meant to surprise us with is that these are the only three cabins we got." Fredrick said nervously.

"Well, I don't see what the…Oh." James said, understanding the situation.

Everyone took a minute to think about what Fredrick had said, and then one by one everyone came to realize what he meant.

"You mean to tell me that these cabins are co-ed? That's crazy. Why would Chris do such a thing?" Celeste asked while trying not to blush too hard at the thought of staying in the same cabin as Rhett.

"Because he wants some drama happening." Ethan said in a pissed off manner. "And I absolutely hate him for it."

So, the new Firestorms were the first to enter the cabin. They saw all of their belongings in the cabin, with Ethan taking the top left bunk, Ciara taking the bottom left bunk, Fredrick taking the bottom right bunk, and James taking the top right bunk. Everyone went and got into their beds, with Ethan trying to focus and fall asleep. Fredrick meanwhile was going to do the same if it wasn't for James keeping him up.

"Fredrick, now that were on the same team, I'm sure were going to do well in challenges. You know you got my back right?" James asked.

"Sure, whatever you say." Fredrick said unconvincingly.

James stayed cool, as he knew he couldn't Fredrick to join up now, so he would have to focus on getting him to come over slowly but surely.

The Earthquakes were the next to enter their dorm. The pattern of their room was brown for their team color while the bathroom was a pink color. The bunks were a aqua color, with Rocky taking the top left bunk, Taylor taking the bottom left bunk, Celeste taking the bottom right bunk, and Rhett taking the top right bunk. Rocky and Taylor were exhausted from the challenge so they went to bed immediately. Rhett and Celeste decided to stay up a little longer.

"Rhett, are you doing alright?" Celeste asked again.

"I'm doing alright. I'm still hurting from today, but maybe a little rest will help me improve." Rhett said.

Celeste looked on, thinking of something. But she didn't know if Rhett would want to do this to. "Rhett, do you think it would be okay if you were to sleep with me?" Rhett looked on in an embarrassed manner. "Not that I was planning anything, but it would be better if you were with me, since you aren't moving around as much."

"I'm okay with it. I think it's a good idea. Just, let me get a chance to change into my Pajamas."

Celeste nodded in understanding, turning her head away from Rhett. He quickly took off his pants and shirt, and quickly put on his pajama pants and shirt, he then turned back to Celeste who was still changing into her pajamas. He turned around quickly, not knowing if she saw him or not. Celeste smirked, knowing that he would do that. But she didn't mind, since she knew that he wasn't perverted or anything like that. She finished up, and tapped Rhett on the shoulder. He turned around, and saw that she was in her pajamas. So, Celeste helped Rhett into bed, and then she turned out the lights. After, she crawled into bed with Rhett. Both of them sat in silence at first, before Rhett pulled his arms around Celeste, holding him close to her. Then she turned around and looked Rhett in his eyes. Then, they both locked their lips to each other. It was only for a minute, but to them it felt like hours, as they continued to kiss for a little bit before they pulled away. Then, they both kept pulling into kisses, and finally after a half an hour they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The new Whirlpools were the last to enter the cabins, and Light got the top left bunk, Ryan got the bottom left bunk, Bambi got the bottom right bunk, and Hope got the top right bunk. Hope went into the bathroom for something, but she forgot to close the door. So, when Bambi went to go to the bathroom, she opened the door and closed it behind her, and then she saw that Hope was in her bra and panties. Bambi face went a dark shade of maroon.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'll just leave." Bambi said quickly.

"Actually, I don't mind if you stayed. I was just about to take a shower. You could join me if you want." Hope said.

Bambi was flabbergasted. Hope, the person she had become extremely close with, wanted to take a shower with her? That was really shocking to her, but it also seemed to make her excited for some reason. Being close with the person she really cared about just seemed…right.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Bambi said

**This is the portion I was talking about. If you're not comfortable with nudity, I suggest you skip this part.**

So, both Bambi and Hope started to undress. Bambi got out of her t-shirt and pants quickly, with Hope taking some time to unstrappen and remove her bra. Then, Bambi and Hope both removed their undergarments at the same time. Now, both were completely in the nude. Both Hope and Bambi entered the shower together, with Hope turning on the water. Bambi felt really cold at first, but when she looked Hope in the eyes she didn't really feel cold anymore. She looked at Hope's stomach, which still had the wrap on her.

"Do you want me to clean your wound for you?" Bambi asked.

"Just be careful alright?" Hope said.

Slowly, Bambi unwrapped the wrap, and it took her a couple of seconds to get the wrap fully off of her, and when she did, Bambi noticed that the wound had mostly healed. But, she took the sponge that she saw on the side of the shower, and began to slowly rub the part where her wound was. Hope was trying not to say anything, since she didn't want to seem in pain in front of her. Bambi took another minute or two before she finally stopped. She looked at the wound, and saw that there was only a little slit of dry blood now. Bambi then looked at Hope.

"Hope, do you have anyone that you call your boyfriend or girlfriend."

Hope looked surprised at that question. She didn't expect Bambi to answer that since she thought she didn't know anything about, you know, being in a relationship. But she smiled at the question.

"No, I've haven't had one in my-"

Before Hope could finish, Bambi leaned toward Hope, and kissed Hope while Bambi was on her tippy toes. Hope was caught off guard by it, but she slowly leaned into the kiss. Both Bambi and Hope didn't pay any mind to the water that was coming down on them, while they were holding each other in their arms. Both of them were kissing for what seem like hours, but both finally stopped, turned off the water, got into their pajamas, and went to bed.

**Alright, you're good to read from here. But, if you did read it and survive, congrats, your prize is…nothing! Because I'm a hypocrite. **

The next morning, a siren sound in the air, waking everybody up. Mostly everyone was fine, with the exception of Fredrick complaining about his beauty sleep, and Rhett and Celeste trying to untangle each other.

All three teams headed out of their cabins, and saw Chris standing there, looking as smug as ever. He was standing behind three large boxes that were the size of the cabins.

"Campers, today we have an extra special challenge. Today, you will have to put your carpentry skills to the test, as you are looking to build a shelter or base for a tornado. In five days time, a storm will hit the island, and the forecast suggest that a tornado will probably hit the island. All you guys have to do is trying and build a base that will survive the oncoming tornado. The tools you will need will be in these crates. You will also be judged by other people. They will score you based on what the house looks like before the tornado and after. Whoever has the highest score will win the challenge; the second place team will be safe from the campfire, while the losing team will go to the campfire. Now, you can do whatever you want, build your own base, make your base out of your cabin, whatever works for you. Just make sure you're done noon tomorrow before the tornado hits. Your challenge starts…NOW!"

**Day 1**

The New Age Firestorms got open the crate, and out popped various hammers, nails, saws, screws, and a couple of wooden boards. The crate also seemed to have three different designs. One was thinner and tall, the other was flat and wide, while the third was right in the middle. James immediately realized that the middle one was probably going to be the worst one for them, but he felt like he needed to get rid of someone on his team.

"How about we try the long one. I don't expect the tornado to be so big, so if one side gets damaged, the other half will be fine. No big deal right?" James suggested.

"But what happens if it happens to go in a straight line?" Ethan asked. "Then our whole building will be done for."

"I think James is right Ethan. We have a better chance doing the wide house instead." Ciara said.

Ethan looked toward Ciara, not really believing that she was taking James side. But, he didn't want to be too pushy to his new team, so he reluctantly agreed with his idea.

The New Age Whirlpools were at the moment starting create the flooring for the building that they had, since they had decided that the design that they were going to use was the one that was right in the middle. Ryan and Hope were named co-leaders, and both started to place an idea for the floor, but then both realized that they didn't have a place to build it.

"Why don't we try and build what we have over near the beach?" Bambi suggested. Ryan and Hope thought this was a good idea, as the edges were the least likely place for a tornado to hit.

The Earthquakes were at the moment trying to move the cabin that they had onto the mountain trail, but they couldn't move it for the life of them. Then, Rocky saw an axe that had come out of the crate. He got an idea.

"Dudes, why don't we chop off the porch that we have, and then we move it to the place you suggested." Said Rocky.

"Yeah, that seems like the best course of action." Rhett said. He was feeling a lot better, but he still couldn't really walk that well, so the team put him in charge of coordinating the house and what it would look like. He liked the job, but he hoped that they could get the cabin to the place before the storm came.

**Day 2**

It turns out that the Earthquakes weren't able to move the cabin onto the trail, since it was pretty heavy. So, by the next morning, they had decided to take the tall design, grab the various different materials that they needed and began walking up to the trail to their destination. The other two teams wondered where they were even heading, but they were both more focused on trying to build their houses. The New Age Firestorms had decided to build their long house on the recently growing small saplings. Fredrick was trying not to pass out, as he was working more than he ever thought he would work in his life. Almost everyone else on his team was exhausted. But, after a while, they finally got the floor finished. On the first half of the house.

"Alright, that took way to long. Okay, tomorrow we finish the other half." Ethan explained in an authoritative manner. Fredrick was taxed and finally collapsed on the recently made floorboard. Ciara and James went to take a break. Ethan meanwhile, wanted to ask Fredrick something.

"Look, I don't know why your here. I know you're not a complete jerk by talking to you, but I don't feel like I really know your true self. Were here now, with nobody close by. You can explain if you want to."

Fredrick didn't want to talk about it; he didn't want to talk about his life. But Ethan was looking at him with daggers, and he didn't want to get kick around by this guy.

"I was born in riches. I was treated like I was royalty all my life. I was overconfident, I was a perennial cocktease, and I also flaunted my money around when I wanted to. But I feel like my parents were worse. They never seemed to notice me, only caring about how to make a bigger profit. They never believed that I could accomplish anything, let alone get on a reality show. But, I knew I could be on a show if I wanted to if I put my mind in it and I worked hard. And I did it. I'm here now, and I'm competing for the million. But, I'm honestly not in it for the million. It would be grateful that I had won, but if I did, I would want to give it to the runner up, since I already have so much anyway. I don't know when I'm going to go or not, but I'm going to enjoy it to the very end."

Ethan stood there in silence for a sec, and then chuckled a little bit.

"At least I know you are a complete jackass."

Fredrick smiled back, thankful that he finally got that off of his chest. The Whirlpools meanwhile we're at the beach, having finally completed the floor of the house. Ryan didn't know what to say, happy to have gotten this far on the house. Than an idea came to him.

"Do you think we should build a tornado shelter? I mean, so that we don't get hurt when were in the house." Ryan suggested

"I think that's a good idea. If we have a shelter that would definitely give us some extra points." Hope said.

Hope and Bambi went off to do their own thing, while Ryan and Light went to their special place in the forest. Ryan sat down against the tree where he watch Light do her fighting moves, and he noticed that she did tae-kwon-do. He thought that was a little similar to wrestling, so it would be pretty interesting to go against her.

"Hey, why don't you and I go at it a little? You know mano y mano." Ryan asked.

Light laughed out loud. "Wait, you're going to try and fight me? Have you ever had any training?"

"You'd be surprised." Ryan said.

Ryan and Light began circling each other, Ryan waiting for Light to go after him. Light went after Ryan with a punch to the face, but Ryan dodged it, and caught her arm. Then, he threw her to the ground and held her around her waist, using a grip that could not be broken. Light tried hitting him in the nose to trying to catch him in the groin, but nothing worked. She relented, and Ryan let his grip go. Light was embarrassed that she lost so easily.

"Look, I thought your stance was good at first, but when you went to attack, you left yourself wide open for me. So, I think next time you should start off slow, and then when you see an opening, attack." Ryan said.

Light looked sad again, but then went toward him and hugged him. Ryan hugged her back, and he held her tight while she cried into his arms.

**Day 3**

The Firestorms house had finally build its second half of the floor by mid afternoon. The Whirlpools had just finished up their underground tornado shelter. And the Earthquakes house was nowhere to be seen, as the campers were still coming up and down the mountain trail for supplies and other material. Ciara and James were mostly concerned with how their relationship was doing.

"James, I think our time together had been the best of our lives. I saw it ever since you mentioned the game I'm playing, and it got even better when you beat the level for me. Now, we are one and the- FUCK, I CAN'T BEAT THIS BITCH!"

James sighed, not really interested in her, but still having to play the part in order to make her think that she loved him.

"Of course, I totally saw it to. I knew when I looked into your eyes that you were the one."

Ciara was really happy about that, and hugged him in glee. James shifted to try and make himself comfortable, but it was no use as Ciara was squeezing the life out of him. Now, this got the eye of everyone else, as they looked really annoyed with Ciara, while making James look like the one who was in need of help.

**Day 4**:

The Whirlpools close to finishing their house, with the walls completely done, and the roof that was beginning to come together. Ryan was happy that they were working really quickly. He was also noticing that Light was really starting to be around him a lot more, but not understanding why. He didn't think it was a big deal. She liked him; he liked her, simple as that. Hope, after working hours on the house, decided to hang around Bambi again, who was waiting for her patiently. They both were now kissing again under the sun, both lying in the sand, enjoying the feel of the sand and the skin of each other's body.

The Firestorms were really starting to get nervous, since they had only completed the one side of the house, and they still didn't have a roof. Ethan was now beginning to get desperate, since they only had one day left to build the house. So, he made a decision to try and save the team.

"Okay guys, I know were in a pretty bad situation right now, but I think we all know the only way we can complete the house. We're going to have to work overnight in order to complete it."

Everyone agreed, but Ciara was worried about her video game time.

"Is their going to be time for me to play my games?" Ciara asked.

"No, I don't think so. We have to get this house done by tomorrow morning. So, I don't think there will be a chance to play anything until we get this house finished."

Ciara groaned in annoyance, but everyone else started to work hard to finish the house. The Whirlpools were now wondering where the Earthquakes had gone to.

"Where do you think they went?" Ryan asked.

"Probably somewhere up the mountain. I mean, it's less likely that a tornado will hit up there, but it could still hit the place." Hope said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, trying to just finish the house tomorrow.

**Day 5**

The Whirlpools were proud that they had finally completed their house. They even had time to put a few decorations on the house. The Firestorms were completely passed out, but they had finished the house on time. And the Earthquakes were…somewhere. It was around 11:00 in the morning when the Earthquakes finally arrived at the cabins. Rhett now seemed to be walking on his own, and his injuries had healed up quite a bit.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, nowhere in particular." Taylor said in a happy manner, which was uncharacteristic of her. But, there was a little bit of edge in that statement. Chris pulled up in his SUV around 11:30, and he went up to the teams, where the wind was blowing a bit.

"Campers, you seemed to have finished your houses, and now you are to be judge. First judge is the one and only Uri." Everyone just stood silent for a moment. "That's one of the interns." Uri walked out of the SUV, with an unenthusiastic face, but still with a little bit of focus. "Next up, it Cherri, our other intern." Everyone clapped at her entrance, not forgetting what she did to help Rhett. "Finally, we have the one, the only, Chef Hatchet!" Nobody did anything, as Chef walked out of the SUV in a pissed manner. He was glaring at Hope, who looked a little nervous.

"Now, Whirlpools, I believe you guys are first." Chris stated.

Ryan, who was the person who mostly led the charge, took the lead. He led the three judges and Chris down to the beach, where the house stood. It was painted white, with a brown tiled color roof, and it had a porch with various wooden medallions around the door. When the three judges looked inside, they saw a colorful house, with various different decorations around. Their didn't appeared to be any furniture. The three judges walked out and they gave their scores.

"Well, I liked the exterior, didn't really like the interior. I'll give it a five." Uri said.

"I think it looked lovely. The decorations really made the house something. I'll give it a nine." Cherri said.

"For me, I honestly don't even want to talk about the interior. But, I got to give props to the exterior, that roof seems to be pretty stable. I'll give it a seven." Chef stated.

Ryan looked happy, fine with the scores that he got.

Next were the Firestorms, and it was being shown by Ethan. The house appeared to be long and flat, but appeared to have various tiles on the roof that were really unbalanced. When they went inside, the floor seemed to be really messy, and some of the tiles were broken. Even when they tried to do decoration, It just seemed to be floppy compared to the house itself.

"Um, I don't really like this house at all. It just looks unfinished. I'll give it a two." Uri stated.

"Hey, at least they completed the house. It probably took them all night. I'll be sympathetic and give them a five." Cherri said.

"Well, I don't care for this house at all, it's a complete shithole, and guess what, you guys get a zero, because that's how bad your house is." Chef said in an angry tone.

Chris then turned to the Earthquakes, specifically Rhett, to ask a very important question.

"Where is your house? And why isn't it here."

Rhett didn't answer for a sec, and then he pointed up to the mountain. Chris and all the other judges looked up in shock. There, on the mountain was a house. It appeared to be drilled into the side of the mountain so it wouldn't fall. The house was around three stories high, and it was thin. All the campers were either shocked that this team could actually build something like this, and others that were pissed that they didn't come up with this idea first.

"How did you come up with this?" Chris asked.

"Well, I used to know an uncle in construction and architecture. He was supposed to build a house on a cliff, but he had to retire early due to an unforeseen injure. I thought of that idea, and decided to build it here instead. So, what do you think?"

"I think this is amazing. The style is great, and it's totally dangerous, two things I absolutely love. It's a ten for me." Uri smiled.

"I love the house, but why build a house on a cliff? It just seems like a big risk. I'll give it a seven." Cherri stated very clearly.

"This has got to be the most difficult to build, and you built it in five days, which is extraordinary. A ten is what you'll get from me." Chef said in a pleased manner.

Suddenly, a siren sounded, which was loud and long, signaling that the storm and tornado was coming. Chris and the Judges went inside the SUV, while the remaining campers headed to the Kitchen to stay safe during the tornado. Everyone looked for a place to hide. Hope remembered that there was a freezer in the back, so she motioned for everyone to follow her. When they all got in, Hope closed the door behind her, and everyone wanted to hear the tornado. At first, nothing happened, and they thought the storm had past them, suddenly; something like a freight train touched the ground. The sounds of the winds was deafening, and it was scaring Bambi that the tornado was going to hit the kitchen. Hope held onto Bambi in the event that the freezer door burst opened. The sounds of the high octane winds got closer and closer. For a minute, they thought it was right on top of them. Then, just as it had begun, the sounds started to fade away, and soon the tornado was gone.

Everyone came out of the trying to get the warmth back that wasn't there in the freezer. They slowly excited the building to see the damage. They went to the Whirlpools house first. It seemed to be damaged pretty badly, but it was still standing. The roof was still intact as well. Ryan couldn't believe that the tornado didn't do even more damage. They then went to the Firestorms house. The entire house that the Firestorms built was completely destroyed, with nothing left standing. Ethan was upset at himself, that even through the night they didn't pull it off. And finally, everyone looked up at the house on the mountain. It was totally unscratched; with everyone looking like it was even better than before. Chris got out of the SUV, and knew there was a clear winner.

"Earthquakes, congrats on winning your first challenge as a new team. And Whirlpools, since your house didn't collapse, you guys are safe from elimination. Firestorms, you guys are going to go to the campfire. With the Earthquakes." Everyone looked at Chris in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on. "You see, since the Earthquakes won the challenge, they have a very special reward. The winning team gets to view how the campfire and votes go down, in order for you to understand what's happening with that team and what their thinking. Earthquakes, you better use it to your advantage."

Chris then left with the others to get prepared. Meanwhile, the Earthquakes were discussing the new twist.

"This is huge man; we get to watch what's going down? That's killer man." Rocky said in a stoked manner.

"Yeah, it sounds great and all, but why should we care? It's not like it's going to fucking do us any good." Taylor said obnoxiously.

"I think it's helpful. Reason being it helps us understand what the person is actually thinking, and it also shows us how they vote. This could be huge for us, and help us get farther in the game." Rhett said.

Meanwhile, Fredrick and Ethan were discussing who to get out.

"I think we should gun for the person that caused us the challenge, and that is James. He was the one that thought the wide house was a good idea. It was a stupid idea, and I never should of listened to him." Ethan stated.

"Actually, I was thinking about getting rid of Mrs. Anderson. I feel like she has not contributed at all in challenges, and when she spoke about wanting to play some video games, that were the last straw for me." Fredrick clearly pronounced.

Ethan and Fredrick were still looking at each other what to do. James was discussing what to do with the vote with Ciara.

"Okay, here's what I think needs to happen. If Fredrick and Ethan are voting for each other, than we can split the votes to. That way, both are forced to go to a tie, and they tire themselves out. Then, we get out the other guy to next time we go to the campfire." James said.

"Alright, whatever you saw James." Ciara, thinking the conversation was over, walked back to her cabin. James was about to go to, when he saw Ethan and Fredrick walking out of the forest together. James thought that was strange because he thought that they were mad at each other and didn't want to hang out unless…there in an alliance. James was hitting himself in the head that he didn't see this sooner. Now the plan to split the vote to make them compete was washed down the drain in an instant. James was completely doomed if they were voting for him. But, if they were voting for Ciara, then he would be safe for another week. He needed to find out sooner rather than later.

A few hours later, all four members of the New Firestorms were at the campfire, seeing that only three marshmallows were there. The Earthquakes were also there, seeing what would happen. Everyone seemed pretty nervous about tonight's vote, since no one was saying anything to anyone. Chris was getting goose bumps at all the tension.

"Welcome again, to the campfire. If you do not get a marshmallow, you're gone. Plain and simple. James, you are safe tonight."

He caught the marshmallow in his hand, without batting an eye.

"Fredrick, you are also safe."

He caught the marshmallow in relief. Ciara was now surprised that she was in the bottom two. Ethan was surprised that anyone voted for him.

"Now, Ethan and Ciara are left. Ethan, I don't know why someone voted for you, maybe it's because you were an okay leader. Kidding. Ciara, you have not been the best team player, and have also had the bad luck on being on a pretty subpar team. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ethan."

Ethan grabbed his marshmallow, and Ciara was left stunned. She didn't understand what had happened, she thought she was safe. Ethan and Fredrick looked at each other, while James walked Ciara down the dock. Before Ciara got on the boat, she turned to James to talk to him.

"James, I'm sorry I couldn't make it farther. I just wanted to say that you were the best person I've ever met, and I love you very-"Ciara emotionally said.

"You know what, shut the hell up. I honest to god can't stand that bullcrap." James snorted.

Ciara looked shocked. Why was James talking this way?

"James, what are you talking about? You were into-"

"Did you ever bother to look at my face when I was talking to you? It was fake, I wasn't being honest. Do you know why I aligned with you in the first place? So you could get me to Taylor. That's all I needed. You were completely useless to me after that. Do you want to know why you got eliminated? I already know you voted for Ethan, but it turns out that Ethan and Fredrick are in an alliance, and are voting together. Here's the thing though, Fredrick bailed on voting for you, and instead voted for me. That meant the final vote came down to me…and I voted you off. It was probably the easiest choice I had to make. You are utterly and completely useless in challenges, and you don't even try to strategize at all. The only reason I made you my ally is because we had a common interest in video games. Ciara, you were never my friend. You were only a pawn in my chess board. So, all I have to say is good riddance."

James walked off after that, leaving Ciara in tears as she entered the boat, as it sailed off. James started to cry when he got back to the campfire.

"Hey, don't worry man. You'll see her again soon alright?" Ethan said in a sad tone. James shook his head, and Fredrick and Ethan walked back toward the cabin. Behind them, James gave a small sigh. He thought he was a little too harsh to Ciara, but he had to do that to make him get sympathy from his teammates. He realized a little too late what was going down, and he did make the decision to vote Ciara off. He was going to have to be more cautious, as he needed to get close to the two of them in order to have a chance at staying in the game.

* * *

Votes:

**Ciara**: Alright, I'm going to go with what James was telling me to do, which was vote for one of the two guys. Wait, which one did James tell me to vote for? I think it was Ethan right? Probably Ethan.

**Ethan**: If I want to vote someone out, it would have to be Ciara. She's been really lazy recently, and she hasn't really been that great of a team player.

**Fredrick**: Look, I want to vote out Ciara, but I just have a bad vibe about James. He seems like a nice guy. Like, to nice of a guy. I vote for him because I don't trust him a hundred percent.

**James**: Ciara, if you are seeing this in the near future that means you are already gone and I voted for you. Look, what I said was really harsh, and you didn't really deserve it. But, there was no way I could keep you in the game any longer. You weren't really helping in challenges, and when I found out that Ethan and Fredrick were together, I needed to find a way to get closer to them, so I can find cracks in the alliance. I really hope you understand.

**And that was the longest chapter yet. Only one portion was pretty sensual, so I think I should be okay. Still, if you guys think it's a tad to much, i'll remove it and change it with something else. Today though, Ciara had to go. James didn't expect the teams to switch, and it got even worse for him when he found out Fredrick and Ethan were working together. So, he had to let Ciara take the fall so he could remain in the game. I feel like I developed her a little bit, but not as much as the others who are still here. What do you think of the new teams? How did you feel about Ciara? Sea you soon.**


	9. The Spinning Circle

**New chapter. Now with more flare. I think. For me, school is about to start, so if the upload speeds are slowly, start blaming the education system. Funny thing is I also didn't get this chapter up. I was working on my latest chapter, and suddenly my computer I was using froze. I tried turning it off, and it got me out of the screen. Then my password for the computer wasn't working either. So, I decided to do a cold boot, and finally after an hour I had got in. I was still pretty worried that I had lost my file, but I looked in my documents and found my chapter fine and well. Anyway, this is probably the hardest phase I have to go through, because I have to start getting rid of people that I've really developed.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Have a nice day.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 7: The Spinning Wheel

It had been three days since the elimination of Ciara, but no one was thinking about it at the moment as the campers were busy trying to get a hold of a freshly cooked meal from Hope, who was making some desert, some special carrot cake that she had made. She served the cake to everyone, and everyone looked at it in wonder.

"Thanks Hope, you're the best!" Bambi said happily. Hope was happy that she was pleasing everyone else, especially Bambi. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went back to her duties. Celeste and Rhett were talking about various things, including how his camera had somehow survived the fall that he took. There was also the fact that Fredrick and Ethan were on pretty good terms today, and were talking to one another openly.

James was analyzing who be the next team to lose. He knew the Earthquakes wouldn't lose this time around, since they have both Rocky and Taylor. James knew that his team was stronger, since they got rid of a person who really didn't do much at all. Then there were the Whirlpools, which had two different leaders, one good fighter, and a girl who always seemed to get injured. Yep, nothing bad there.

Ryan and Light were talking to one another discussing various aspects on what they're thinking about.

"So…are we like a thing?" Ryan asked.

"I mean, maybe. I can't really tell right now." Light said "We'll have to see."

"Well, sometimes it takes longer for others to accept their feelings. It will come eventually." Bambi interjected.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened up, and Chris was there, in his bathing suit.

"Who's ready to go back in the water? I know it's been three weeks since that awesome water challenge, and I feel like now's the right time to get back out there. "Chris said enthusiastically.

"If you fucking think I'm going to go anywhere near that water again, I'll kill you." Taylor said loudly.

"Now's not the time, because you need to do this challenge today. All you have to do is stay on your team raft as long as you can without falling off."

Everyone waited for Chris to continue on, but he didn't say anything else.

"Wait, that's it? That can't be. Our lives aren't at risk this time?" Ethan asked, feeling really suspicious.

"Yep, it's just a normal challenge. And you get to do it in your swimsuits."

Everyone cheered after that.

"Now, take about thirty minutes to get changed, and met me at the docks by then."

Everyone went to the cabins to get changed. Fredrick, Ethan, and James went in because there was only one gender in the cabin. The other two cabins let the girls go first. Then, the guys went in right after and got changed. Finally, everyone was in their swimsuits or bikinis and in the sun. There were three different colored rafts. One blue, one red, and one brown. Everyone assumed that the color of the raft represented the team. They also noticed that their appeared to be a bunch of paddles to use. The campers didn't really see why they needed the paddles, but they kept them anyway. All of them got on their rafts, and pushed off the dock to the ocean. Their seemed to be no waves around, so everyone was just standing around doing nothing. The Whirlpools were at the moment just talking to one another, discussing topics that had been going on earlier.

"I think we've been here for about a month now right? It seems like forever since I talked to my family." Ryan said thoughtfully.

"Well, it's been a month since I've been in my country. So, it is weird being around other people from other countries. I know that me and Fredrick are the only ones from a different country." Hope said.

Bambi then looked surprised. "Wait, Hope. If were together, how will that work for each other?"

Hope thought about it for a second. "Well, if we were to keep our relationship intact, I would probably want to come and stay with you."

Bambi didn't know what to say. "I mean, what about your family? Are they sure they wouldn't mind?"

Hope chuckled a bit. "Bambi, I am eighteen, so I'm sure my parents are okay with me leaving another country and spending time with the person I cared about."

Bambi looked hopeful that what Hope said might come to pass. The Earthquakes were busy discussing what had happened the other night.

"I'm really sad that Ciara had to go. She really was a girl of determination, but I wish her the best of luck." Taylor said of Ciara.

"Yeah man, I'm really feeling it for James. He was totally into her, and it's a shame he had to lose her." Rocky said solemnly.

Rhett looked confused. "Wait, why are guys talking about James like that? He said he never really was interesting in dating anyone. He wanted to remain single while he was on the island. He was talking about that in the cabin while I was still his teammate."

Celeste than became suspicious. "Then why the hell was he crying over losing her?"

"What can I say dude, people change their minds a lot. He just an average guy trying to keep his spirit up after his loss. There nothing up with him that I can see." Rocky adamantly said.

Rhett looked at his teammates, than back to James, who was on the other raft. He seemed to be really out of it. Rhett than took in a breath.

* * *

**Rhett**: I don't know what's up with me, trying to cast suspicion on someone. I just feel like that someone is going to be the one to try and get all of us out. I made a wrong assumption about James, and it's going to be there in my mind for a while. It was still weird that he said he wasn't interested in dating anyone at the moment, than getting close to Ciara and crying when she was voted off? Maybe people do change their minds while on here.

* * *

The Firestorms were trying to not talk to one another, and James was sitting on the raft looking into the ocean. James wasn't really upset that Ciara had gone, but he needed to play the part of the one in morning, so that people will be more sympathetic with him. That would get people to trust him more. Ethan and Fredrick were busy looking at each other to see if one of them was going to try and talk to James. Neither of them was really interested in doing it.

"Look, I'm flattered that you would consider me to try and talk someone out of a depression, but I'm not the guy for it. You know I'm not a, what do you call it, 'people' person." Fredrick said.

"You do realize that I'm not great with people either, and their usually scared of me because of my competiveness. You're a lot more…sensitive with topics than I am. So, I think you should do this man."

Fredrick was really not interested in talking James out of his groove, but Ethan really didn't seem to be budging. So, Fredrick reluctantly went up to where James was sitting, and put a hand on his back. James turned to him in a monotone look on his face.

"What is it?"

Fredrick gulped a little bit.

"Hey, look I know that you're going through quite a bit. I think having someone being eliminated can be…a little bit traumatizing, but not that you have to go moping around and do nothing. You have to try and put that in the back of your mind, because if you keep that thought of Ciara leaving, than you will never get the chance to redeem her. You have to keep fighting for her, so you can win this thing and say that you did it for Ciara."

James smiled at Fredrick, looking like he had been thankful for the talk.

* * *

**James**: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Fredrick…was trying to motivate me. HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's got to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Fredrick is supposed to be the jerk, but it seems like he's gotten more sensitive. Sad, I thought he would really be an aggressor here. But, I'll just have to find that person. If not, I'll probably have to go to extreme measures.

* * *

James then looked back to the dock, but they seemed to be farther away than he realized.

"Hey, does anyone notice how far away we are from the docks."

Everyone looked to the docks, and they saw that they were about ten yards away from the docks. Nobody saw this as a big deal.

"James, you just are paranoid. Their nothing going-HOLY SHIT!" Taylor said out loud.

Now the campers were about thirty yards from the docks. Then in a few seconds it doubled. No one knew what was going on. Everyone was looking around to see what was pulling them further from the island. Bambi then noticed that there was something that was sucking water into the earth. She pointed it out to everyone, and at first no one knew what it was. Then, Ryan realized what it was and was completely terrified.

"Guys, it's a whirlpool!"

Everyone panicked as they were trying to paddle away back to the docks. The Whirlpool seemed to be about 100 yards wide, and it seemed to be rotating in a circular motion, pulling everything that came close to it. The campers were about 200 yards from the whirlpool, but they knew that the current of the whirlpool was extremely strong. Everyone seemed to be quickly heading to the center, except for the Earthquakes, who seemed to be staying in mostly the same place. The Firestorms and The Whirlpools were both trying to stay clear of the whirlpool, but they were now about 100 yards from it. Ryan tried to figure out something that would slow them down, but he couldn't really think when there were three girls trying to do the same.

"Guys we need to calm down and try and find out how to slow down."

Hope, who tried not to panic, tried to think of something that would make them pull away from the whirlpool. She then found an idea for her said, and she almost smacked herself on her forehead for not thinking about this sooner.

"Guys, if we paddle to the side of the whirlpool, we might be able to bypass it. Now, grab your paddles and paddle."

Everyone on the team agreed to that, and the four began paddling to the right to try to avoid it. The Firestorms saw what they were doing, and were about to do the same thing when Fredrick stopped James and Ethan from doing anything.

"Guys, I think trying to paddle to the side would be great, but what about our speed? If we all paddle forward, than we aren't going to have enough time to move to the side. Ethan, you paddle backward, while us two paddle forward. So we have a even way of moving."

Ethan looked at Fredrick. "That's the first smart thing you've ever said on this island."

"Hey, I can be smart when I want to. Why don't we get paddling?"

James and Fredrick paddled to the left, while Ethan paddled backward. The Earthquakes were still about a hundred and fifty yards away, but Celeste was starting to get tired out. She asked if she could drop out, with Taylor shaking her head. Celeste stopped paddling, and was watching Rhett try to keep paddling, but he was having difficulty keeping up with the pace of Rocky and Taylor, who were both putting their all in to keeping them from the whirlpool.

The Whirlpools were about twenty yards away from them, and were starting to get close to the edge. Ryan was still confidant that they could paddle away from the whirlpool. But, everything changed when Bambi, who was trying desperately to paddle with the others, passed out from exhaustion. This made Hope stop what she was doing and checked up on Bambi to see if she was okay. With only Ryan and Light rowing at the moment, they were sucked into the stream, and they were slowly circling the whirlpool, heading for the center. Ryan was now in utter panic, as he was trying his best to paddle out of the whirlpool, but it was no use. They were moving closer and closer to the center. Then, all the Whirlpools were pulled under, and the slipstream was pulling them to who knows where. Ryan was trying to breath, but couldn't find any air at all. The team was pulled up out of the slipstream, and was blow out of the water onto the beach of the island.

Hope was trying to see what had happened, and was looking at Chris sitting in a folding chair, with a margarita in his hand. He was wearing sunglasses, and was smiling at the campers that have arrived here.

"Welcome Whirlpools. I really expected a lot from you since your name is the Whirlpools and all. Instead, you guys really didn't really think a lot through, and unfortunately you weren't able to overcome the giant Whirlpool. I'll be seeing you guys at the campfire tonight. But, you're going to have to wait for the other two teams to get here. So, you might as well relax for the time being."

The Whirlpools were upset, but they were focused on trying to get the vote. So, Hope and Bambi split off and Ryan and Light split off as well. Meanwhile, the Earthquakes were really close to the whirlpools, as Rhett had now dropped out because he couldn't keep going physically. Taylor was trying her hardest to keep herself and Rocky going so that they didn't go into the whirlpool, but by then they knew it was already it was too late. The Earthquakes were pulled into the whirlpool, and a few minutes later they were pulled into the slipstream, putting them underwater. They kept going through the water and were eventually blow out of the water, falling onto the beach where the Whirlpools landed. Chris was their again to talk to the team.

"Earthquakes, you didn't win, but you are safe from tonight's vote, which should be a good thing that is happening to you guys. So that means that the Firestorms are going to win this challenge. I think they'll be here in a few minutes. You can talk amongst yourself if you want, I honestly don't care that much. Just try not to destroy anything of mine."

The Earthquakes just summated to their overlord, and went to gather around their respected groups. Rhett and Celeste went to go see Light and Ryan, who were busy talking about how the vote was going to go down. Rhett came up to them and tapped Ryan on the shoulder. He turned around and noticed the two, and he invited them to join the conversation.

"So, what do you guys think is going down?" Rhett asked.

"Well, we aren't a hundred percent sure." Ryan said.

"Why not go for Hope? I mean, she seems to be the stronger of the two." Celeste asked.

"That's the problem. There are four of us, but two different pairs. There's going to be a tie in the vote, and if we vote for Hope, she might possibly beat one of us in a tiebreaker challenge. We can't let that happen." Light said.

"Yeah, it feels like we should put Bambi up, that way we have an actual chance to stay in the game." Ryan said.

"But if we don't put up Hope, that means that a strong competitor remains in the game. We can't let this opportunity pass us. This might be the best chance to get her out." Rhett explained.

"Yeah, but their probably going to put me up. I'm the stronger one, and she could go toe to toe with me, so that is really threatening." Light said.

"But if we get out Hope or Bambi that could be a potential ally that we lose. What are we supposed to do?" Celeste asked.

No one knew the answer, as Ryan and Light were trying to think about what their plan was going to be. Meanwhile, Chris was trying to figure out where the Firestorms were actually at, since it had been about fifteen minutes since the Earthquakes came through the slipstream.

"Jesus, this is taking way to long. I got to call the interns now."

Uri and Cherri were busy trying not to laugh to hard at Chef, as he seemed to be drinking some sort of tequila that Chef had stored in case of something were to happen. It turns out that Chef had found a drinking buddy with Cherri, who was happy to share stories about each other pasts and what they were back then. Chef was at the moment drinking some tequila while telling a story.

"You know, I once had this encounter with a clown when I was younger. It seemed to have a cream filled pie in its hand, and I was thinking it was going to hit me with it. So, I ran as fast as I could, and when I thought I lost him, I found myself in the circus, and ten pies were thrown at me, so I got creamed."

Cherri laughed out loud at that, since she loved that he made a pun. Uri was not so inclined to think so, focusing on the slowly dissipating the Whirlpool that was digital. Uri slowly turned the 100 yard monster down to a ten yard one. That gave Uri enough edge to completely wipe out the whirlpool completely. Uri then looked at the monitor to see if anyone noticed. No one seemed to, so they were good.

Both Uri and Cherri had gotten pretty close over the course of the month, since they had been working together on the island the whole time. They never expected that they had Chef working with them, but they found his company oddly comforting, even though he is usually grumbling most of the time. They learned that Chef was really a person who actually cared about people, but he was so muscular and big that he never knew how to connect with anyone. But, Uri and Cherri didn't mind all that much. They were used to much weirder around their lifetime, and both knew that everyone really deserved to have a close relationship with someone. Uri had continued to try and create various simulations that wouldn't try to intentionally hurt people. He was really worried about the rockslide simulation, since that was dangerous for causing bodily harm. Luckily, only a couple people were injured, and the one guy with the camera had a dislocated shoulder. No one else seemed to get hurt badly so far, and he hoped that continued. He was worried that Chris was asking for too much, and what he had planned didn't help the safety of the remaining campers. Uri knew that the eliminated campers were on another island, which was called Loser Falls. He thought that named sounded pretty dumb, but he didn't get to visit it at all since he was solely focused on other things.

He was still contemplating if he should try and stop this, when he got a phone call. He picked up the phone, hit the call button, and put it to his ear.

"This is Uri."

"_Yo, this is Chris here. You see, I was just finishing out the challenge today, but I appear to be missing a team. If you guys can check the monitor to see where the Firestorms are, that would be great."_

Uri groaned a little bit. He didn't really like that a team had suddenly disappeared, but it shouldn't take him to long to find him. So, Uri started to check the monitors that he had, looking for the team that had suddenly disappeared.

The team that had disappeared was looking for something, but neither Ethan nor James knew what was happening. They had successfully maneuvered across from the whirlpool, sailing away from the deadly spinner. But, Fredrick told the two that this was his chance to check out the cave entrance even more. James was confused but intrigued, but Ethan put Fredrick down quickly by saying that the old Whirlpools had found a cave entrance with a ladder that took them to the top of the mountain. James thought that was pretty cool, but Fredrick had said that the cave went deeper, and he wanted to find out where it lead. James was in, so he and Fredrick starting paddling toward the cabins, with Ethan grumbling that there was nothing else to see in there. Once they got there, the three headed down to the trail and started walking. Fredrick went past the stump, and turned left to where he remembered the entrance to be. Once he found it again, he, James and Ethan went inside. There, they saw the ladder that headed to the top of the mountain.

"See, there's nothing else here except this ladder. Now, can we please go back to Chris and get some sleep?" Ethan asked in an exasperated manner.

"I'm telling you, there's more to go into the cave. Now, if only I had a-"Fredrick started.

James then turned on his phone that he had in his pocket.

"Oh, that's how." Fredrick said.

James used a light that blasted the cave, and he noticed that it did in deep go further into the mountain. So, Fredrick and Ethan followed James' lead, and they continued into the cave. It started out okay at first, with everyone walking on a smooth path for a minute or so, but then the inside started to get cramped, and the sides were becoming narrower and the path was bumpier. Eventually, they got to an area with a metal plastered door. James used his arm to push the door open. What they saw surprised them. In the room were various metal chairs, with a TV screen to show where the campers were. Chris seemed to be on the monitor really enraged that one of the teams had disappeared. Fredrick and Ethan were watching the camper's reactions to their supposed disappearance, with some being sad while others being really angry.

James wasn't paying attention to the screen, as he saw a computer that had a hard drive in it. He opened the computer, which required the password. He put the word password in. It worked. Then he was laughing inside his head as he realizes that Chris didn't know how to work with tech that well. When he saw the screen, it had various files that were on the screen. He noticed that the hard drive was called _AT_. He got the meaning of it immediately. This hard drive in the computer had all the audition tapes of the campers that were here. So, James decided to take the hard drive out of the computer and put it in his pocket.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Fredrick, James, and Ethan turned to the door that they had gone in. Uri was their looking at them with shock.

"You're not supposed to be here. This is the work area. You have to leave." Uri said.

"Hold on, this is where you work? Well, I got to say, I've seen better." Fredrick stated bluntly.

"Yeah, you've seen better because you have an f ton of money. Sadly, Chris doesn't have the funds he used to have, so we can't really work that well. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to go, because you need to get back to the cabins and get ready to watch the campfire ceremony." Uri stated.

Ethan looked surprised. "Wait, we won the challenge? I thought people would have figured to go around the whirlpool. Well, I guess a win is a win. Who lost?"

"The Whirlpools."

"Wait what? No way is that possible. They are the team that's supposed to be pretty smart. But, sometime in the sense of panic people aren't really thinking as hard. But that does create the problem of the two duos. Theirs Bambi and Hope, and Ryan and Light. Both of them are together, so it's going to end in a tie. Do you know what the tiebreaker challenge is?"

"You do realize that I can't tell you this or the point of the game would be ruined." Uri said in a snobby tone. "Now can you please leave? Me and the others are trying to work."

All three of the guys decided enough was enough, and left through the metal door to head back to the cabins. Uri breathed in relief. The thing was, this was Chris' area where he worked most of the time. He was thankful they didn't find the secret area where he, Cherri and Chef worked, or else he would totally be screwed. Uri checked around the area to see if anything was off. He noticed the computer that Chris usually worked at, and noticed that the hard drive was missing. Uri found that a little weird, but decided to not look into it too much because he thought there was nothing on the hard drive that was too important.

It was an hour before the vote, as the Firestorms finally returned back to the cabins. Chris was their looking at them in a pissed off manner.

"Where the hell were you guys? What did you do, try to run away from the show, because if you did I would be extremely angry with that."

Ethan diffused the situation. "No, that's not what happened. We avoided the whirlpool, but we were lost and didn't know where to go. Thankfully an intern came to help us off. We walked the rest of the way here."

Chris looked suspicious at first, but slowly calmed down. "Alright, I believe you guys. Just try not to do that again. Now, you have to get ready, you have a campfire ceremony to get to."

All three groaned at going to tonight's vote. Fredrick and Ethan converged to try and figure out what was going to happen.

"What do you thinks' going to happen?" Fredrick asked.

"If I were to guess, I would have to say Hope and Bambi are gunning for Light. As for Ryan and Light, I'm not sure. They could go for Bambi, since she is the weaker of the two, but they could also go for Hope, since they want to get rid of a threat early." Ethan analyzed.

"Both seemed to be options, but who do you think they will go for?" Fredrick asked.

"We'll have to see at the ceremony." Ethan said.

It was an hour later, and the Whirlpools were sitting on the metal chairs, waiting to see their fates. The Firestorms were looking on the side, wondering what was going to happen.

"Whirlpools, welcome to the ceremony. You guys really didn't do well in the challenge and that is why you're here. I will give you a marshmallow if I say you're safe. And with the way things look, it's going to be a close vote."

The four Whirlpools were looking at each other with intensity, with Chris looking on with excitement.

"Okay, first person safe is…Ryan."

Ryan went out of his way to catch the marshmallow and put it in his pocket. Light, Hope and Bambi looked really nervous.

"Alright, the next person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Bambi."

Bambi looked shocked, and she caught the marshmallow with ease.

Hope and Light looked at each other, knowing what was about to go down.

"Well, there is no one else safe at the moment, because both Light and Hope tied in the votes. So that means we'll have to go to a tiebreaker. Now, I have come up with a tiebreaker that will seem very familiar, but it has a twist to it."

He took the two girls to an enclosed part of the forest. When the three got to the location, they saw two logs that were standing on a vertical angle. Hope and Light were really nervous to see what was going to go down.

"Alright, for your tiebreaker challenge, I will have you two stand on top of these logs. Your objective is to stay on the log without hitting the ground as long as you can. There will be various things trying to knock you off. So, I suggest you do anything you can to stay on." Chris explained.

Both Hope and Light slowly got on the top of the logs. They were trying to balance a bit, because the size of the circle was only about 18 inches, which didn't leave a lot of room for error. Hope and Light seemed to be comfortable, but both were worried about what was to come. Chris sounded a bell, and the challenge was on. At first, nothing seemed to be happening, So, both of them just stood there for about 15 minutes, looking at each other to see if either of them would trip up early. Then, some wind started to come in, but it was pretty soft, but it was making both girls tense up a little more. Then, a couple of minutes later, a tree fell down a couple of feet from where the two logs were. Then, another tree fell across from that. Two more trees fell after that, so that all four trees were surrounding the two logs.

Suddenly, rain started to pour on the two girls. Light was taking it a bit better than Hope, who was shivering with cold. She tried to calm herself down, but she almost slipped on the log. She caught her balance again. The wind began to pick up even more. Light was okay, but Hope was starting to get a little bit tired. It got even worse when the trees that were surrounding them somehow caught on fire. The girls were both terrified when the logs that they were on started to catch on fire. The fire started burning through the logs. Hope, who was trying to keep herself dry, slipped again, falling on her stomach on the log, but grabbed the edge of the log to hold on. Light in the meantime was trying not to panic at the fire that was burning. Suddenly, the log started to burn through, with the log being in a bad angle. Then, the log that Light was on finally broke, and she fell in the air, hitting the ground in a heap. When she got up, she noticed that the fire was gone, with the trees looking like they haven't caught on fire.

Hope was completely shocked that she had won, and finally let go. She hit the ground with her feet, landing gracefully. Chris was clapping in amazement, having watched a really great tiebreaker challenge.

"That was freaking amazing you two. I'll have to keep that one in the history books. Now, let's break the news to the others."

Hope and Light took the walk back to the campfire. When they got there, Ryan and Bambi were still in their seats, but they appeared to be talking. Fredrick and Ethan were also talking, with James coming into the conversation sometimes. They all turned their heads to hear what had happened.

"Alright, the tiebreaker just happened, and I got to say that the tiebreaker was extremely intense. I mean, both ladies were extremely close to falling off a few times, but the victor came out to be…Hope!"

Bambi cried out in joy, and got out of her seat to hug Hope. Ryan was completely shocked and dejected. He didn't want Light to go home yet. He was just getting to know her. Having her go home was the worst thing that could have happened to him. Now he had no one he could go to, since he knows Hope and Bambi would stick together through thick and thin.

"Now, unfortunately Light had been eliminated. Because I'm 'nice' anyone who wants to say goodbye is welcomed to." Chris said.

Hope, who had beaten Light in the tiebreaker, went and hugged her goodbye. Bambi came up and gave her a bear hug, being really sad that she had to go. Ethan gave Light a pat on the back.

"You did your best."

Light smiled a little bit sadly. Fredrick went up to Light, and he gave her a hug, sad that she had to leave so early. James gave her a sad smile, but was really happy that she had gone. She was a mysterious person that really didn't really give herself too much. She had to go based on the fact that he couldn't really trust her that much. Ryan and Light walked down to the docks, and they both faced each other in sadness.

" Light, I'm…so sorry that it didn't-" Ryan began in tears.

Light cut him off with a kiss. They stood there arm in arm kissing each other, not wanting to let go. Then, they broke the kiss off. Light had now started crying as well.

"It's okay, I tried my best. Just try to survive as long as you can. I love you." Light explained.

Ryan kissed Light one more time, before she went into the boat, and it began to pull away from the docks. Ryan watched the boat go into the distance, and when he disappeared, he sat there in shock and sadness, not knowing what to do next. Then, Hope came up behind him and she pulled him up to his feet. Ryan slowly walked back to the campfire, where he went past it into the forest. He cried out in anger and punched a tree, hurting his hand in the process. After, he cried out in agony, weeping until he passed out on the ground.

* * *

Votes:

**Hope**: I really hope I get put up tonight. I know that the two couples are fighting to stay alive. But Ryan and Light didn't give any indication to who they were going to vote for. Me and Bambi are voting for Light, because we feel like they will put me up instead of Ryan. I just hope I'm right.

**Bambi**: I really scared. I don't want to get put up. I still want to try and compete and win. Hope told me to vote for Light, and that's what I'll do. I don't want to go against her, or else I'll be totally screwed.

**Ryan**: This has got to be one of the toughest things I had to do. Me and Light had the option of voting for Bambi or Hope. Even though Bambi would be easier to beat in a tiebreaker, we felt like we had to take a risk and go for Hope. This is probably going to be the only chance in a while to get her out. I really want this to work. I don't want to see Light go yet.

**Light**: I really hope Ryan knows what he's doing. I know I'm going for Hope, but I just have the strangest feeling that something's going to happen. I want to try and keep me and Ryan together, but this is a huge risk if I don't pull this off. Ryan and I have grown close this past month, and he'll be devastated if I leave.

**And that concludes this very tense episode. We found out what Fredrick had seen, we saw people pulled into a Whirlpool, and we saw a really intense tiebreaker challenge. Light unfortunately left us. All the remaining campers I've developed in some sort of way, and picking who to go next was getting more difficult. I only really talked about Light for a little bit, and I felt like I wasn't really including her that much story wise, so I had to send her packing. Now, we are down to the final ten. I never thought I could get here, especially this fast. Even so, I'm still proud of what I have done so far. But, there's still a lot more challenges and heartbreak to get through, so for now, I continue on. What did you think of Light? How do you think Ryan will deal with this loss? Who will win the next challenge? And when will James use the hard drive? All this and more next time.**


	10. Fallen From Grace

**The show continues. With what happened last episode, campers are still probably going to try to get over what happened last time. With that being said, we are at the final ten, which means we are pretty close to a merge. I already have the merge set, so you'll find out in these next two chapters who do not make it.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Enjoy.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 8: Fallen From Grace

Fredrick and Ethan had been looking around for Ryan ever since he went into the forest. They had been searching for the past fifteen minutes for him, and so far they haven't come across any sign of him. Suddenly, Ethan's foot hit something big. He looked down and saw that Ryan was sleeping, and that he was in a fetal position. Ethan looked sadden by the state that Ryan was in. He called out to Fredrick, who came over to help support him into the cabin. They got to the cabin that was for the Whirlpools, and both placed him on his bunk bed, still passed out. With their work done, they headed off to bed.

Rhett in the mean time had just found out a few minutes ago by Hope that Light was eliminated.

* * *

**Rhett**: "I can't believe what just happened. One moment, me, Ryan and Light were all happy and felt safe. Now, I lost an ally and I feel like Ryan has just been heartbroken what had happened. I heard that Light had lost in a tiebreaker challenge to Hope. I knew that they both took a risk. I wouldn't have done it myself if I were in that position, but I understand where they were coming from. Now, Ryan has to deal with the repercussions of the choice that he and Light made."

* * *

Rhett was being comforted by Celeste, who saw that he was in distress.

Rhett just looked and smiled; since he knew her being here was all worthwhile.

Celeste gave him a kiss, which Rhett felt was like bliss.

Then they both got into bed, lying down on the pillow with their heads.

They hugged each other after that, and Rhett didn't want to let the feeling of having Celeste by his side go away. He would do anything to keep Celeste in the game.

Hope and Bambi were busy trying to see what to do next.

"Hope, I'm really glad that you're still here. I don't know what I would have done if you were the one that was going home. I probably would have just cried a lot and not focus on the challenges at all. But, I think Ryan should be fine right?" Bambi asked.

"I'm not sure about that. When I saw Ryan, he looked like someone who had completely broken. If I'm being honest, I don't know how he'll deal with this sort of shock. I just hope he gets over it soon." Hope added.

Hope and Bambi then went to bed together, and pulled the sheets over the bed, and started kissing each other again. Ryan was still asleep, so he did not hear anything.

The next morning, most of the campers were still asleep, but Fredrick had gotten up early, and went to put on his clothes. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and groomed his hair into the style he liked. Then he went to the door of the cabin, and opened it. Outside, the sky looked grey, and snow appeared to be coming out of the sky. Their appeared to be six inches of snow on the ground at the moment. Instead of feeling completely shocked, he cried out in joy.

"IT'S A MIRICLE!" Fredrick cried out loud.

Everyone woke up, and most were really annoyed by the scream, but when they looked outside their cabin and saw the snow, everyone looked out in wonderment. Bambi went outside and felt the snowflakes landing on her, it was cold, but it felt really good. After that, everyone went inside and put on their winter clothing. Everyone began enjoying the snow, as Bambi and Hope were trying to build a snowman, Fredrick, Ethan and James were trying to create snow angels, Rocky and Taylor were having a snowball fight, and Celeste and Rhett were taking the view in. But Rhett noticed that Ryan was not joining in on any of the activities. Rhett was really worried for him, and was going to check on him when the siren ran out. Chris entered the area in some winter clothing, while riding on a snowmobile. He got out and looked at the campers.

"Well, today's a very special day. You guys are the remaining ten campers. I mean, that's something to be proud of right. Anyways, you're all probably wondering why the hell there is snow in September. Well, I'm not going to tell you because I love to keep people guessing a lot. Now, today's challenge will be very simple. There are three chests for each of the teams. They will be place at the entrance to the kitchen. There are also three keys that are hidden around the island. I will give each of you a clue to the first key. When you find the first key, it will open the first chest, which will give you another clue to the next key. You must open your chest to continue to the next clue. You can't skip the chest and look at another team's clue. If you do, I will automatically eliminate you from the challenge. Once you find the last key, the last chest contains your team flag. Once you open the chest and grab your flag, you win the challenge. The last team to have their flag will see me at tribal-I mean the campfire ceremony. Now, remember when I said this challenge was easy? Well, I lied. This challenge is extremely hard when you have to find keys with snow in your way. So, I wish you the worst-I mean best of luck. Now, once I blow this whistle, you can come to me and get your first clue to the challenge. Ready…Set…Banana!"

Fredrick attempted to move forward, but when Chris tricked him, he slipped and hit the ground.

"HAHAHAHA. OMG, I can't believe someone fell for that. Kidding, now BEGIN!"

Chris blew the whistle, and the three went up to Chris to grab the slip of paper. The three teams looked at the clue.

_I am key number 1, but finding me might be hard. I am somewhere that is familiar, but not easy to reach._

Most of the campers were confused at the clue.

"Chris, I thought the clues would be simple." Asked Taylor.

"Oh, they are if you know what the clue means." Chris said. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Chris walked off to do whatever he was doing. The other three teams were trying to solve what the clue would actually mean. Hope and Bambi were trying to figure out what the clue meant, while Ryan was still moping.

"This clue really doesn't give us much to go off of. Do you have any idea what it might mean?" Bambi asked.

Hope was thinking pretty hard, and then got an idea. "What if the clue meant the pantry in the kitchen? I mean, it has various places that I can't reach most of the time, and it is familiar to us, so why don't we go there."

Bambi shook her head, and then she looked at Ryan. "What do we do with him?"

"I think we should leave him here. He's probably not in the mood right now to do anything at the moment. We should leave him be." Hope suggested.

So, Bambi and Hope set off toward the Kitchen. The Earthquakes didn't seem to be doing much better at finding the clue's true area. Taylor and Rocky were just letting Rhett and Celeste do the discussing, since they knew they weren't as smart as the other two.

"So, we need to find someplace that is familiar, but that is out of reach. What place would have something that's familiar?" Rhett asked himself.

"Well, there's the kitchen, the cabins, and the docks, so there's a couple of thoughts." Celeste suggested.

Rhett suddenly had an idea. "Maybe it's in the sea. It's someplace that we see all the time, but we can never really have complete access to what's underwater. Maybe that's it."

"The water sounds fine to me. As long as I get to race Rocky." Taylor said.

Rhett shook his head, and both Rocky and Taylor jumped into the water. It turned out to be freezing cold, but both started looking for the key.

Meanwhile, the Firestorms, specifically Ethan, were not even getting what the clue was even trying to suggest.

"How is this supposed to help us? There's no place where there is something familiar and out of reach. What the hell do we do?" Ethan said in an aggressive manner.

"Look, we have to take a couple of deep breaths, and figure out the clue in parts. Maybe than we will find the big picture."

James was put into thought at the moment. He thought about the first part of the clue, which was the fact that something was familiar. If something was familiar, that meant that it was something that the campers had been before, but had been a while since they had last visited the place. James then had the idea that it was the infirmary that the campers had gone to. But it didn't work, because of the second part of the clue. The infirmary was not out of reach, because it was an easy walking distance, and-. Suddenly, James had an epiphany. He looked out to the mountains. He saw that there were cabins on the top of the mountains. The cabins that the losers took when they lost a challenge, before the teams were split into three.

"Guys, it's the cabins on the mountain." James said.

Ethan looked at him flabbergasted. "What the hell are you talking about? There's no way that's it."

"Well, think about it for a second. When the clue describes a familiar place, its talking about a place that we've haven't been to in a while. There are multiple places that we saw when we first got onto the island, and the two places where we haven't been in a while are the infirmary and the cabins on the mountain. But, the second part of the clue helps us solve the final answer. The infirmary is an easy to access place, with the walk being about a few minutes. But, the cabins on the mountain are almost impossible to get to. It takes a long arduous walk of about an hour to get to the top. Trust me, this is it."

Ethan and Fredrick were skeptical, but they had nothing else to go off of, so they followed James' lead and started off on the trail that lead to the mountain top. Hope and Bambi had just arrived at the kitchen, and saw that on the front porch of the kitchen sat three chests, each colored with their respected teams. The Whirlpools one was in the middle, the Earthquakes one was on the right, and the Firestorms were on the left. Hope and Bambi went past them, and opened the door to the kitchen. It was empty at the moment, so Hope went to the pantry that was in the back. She saw various shelves' that were a couple of inches taller than her. She noticed that a couple of cans that she thought contained a key.

"Bambi, could you be a dear and help me grab these cans." Hope asked.

Bambi shook her head, and went up to Hope. Bambi was ready for Hope to use her hands to lift her up, but she wasn't expecting Hope to grab her by the hips and lift her up to the cans on the highest shelf. Bambi was blushing at the contact, and she quickly grabbed the cans that were on the top. Hope pulled her down after that, and grabbed a can opener out of a draw, and used it to open various cans. She looked through them thoroughly, but came up empty handed. She signed in defeat, but then looked toward the freezer.

The Earthquakes of Taylor and Rocky had been doing some rummaging through the water, but got out when they were starting to get hypothermia. They went into the cabins to dry up. Rhett and Celeste were nowhere closer to figuring out the clue.

"Why the hell is this so hard? I mean, it's just one pretty complicated but simple clue. Why is this hurting us more than helping us?" Rhett said in an upset manner.

"Hey, it's okay. The other two teams are having trouble right now too. Hope and Bambi have gone off to the kitchen, and the Firestorms are just going through the trail to who knows where, but I'm sure it's not really that big of a deal." Celeste started.

Rhett didn't really think it was a big deal, until he heard what Celeste said about the mountain. He knew there were cabins on the mountain. He also knew that they had spent the longest of time on the cabins, but they haven't returned to them in a while. And that's when it hit Rhett. The first key was in the cabin on the mountain.

"Celeste, grab Taylor and Rocky as soon as you can. We need to go where the Firestorms are going." Rhett said in a quick manner.

"But why?" Celeste asked.

"I know where the key is." Rhett seriously said.

By the time Rhett and the others were beginning to climb the trail, the Firestorms had already climbed the entire way to the top of the mountain. They went to the cabins and saw three keys hanging from the rafting. It only took Ethan jumping up in the air to grab the key. The three then begin to head back down the mountain, but Fredrick noticed three pieces of bark that were shaped like a sled.

"You guys want to try that out?" Fredrick asked.

Ethan and James were totally excited to try it out. Meanwhile, the Earthquakes had made it a mile up the mountain, when they heard joyous screams. They looked up at the trail, and saw three sleds coming down the trail. Everyone on the Earthquakes dodged the sleds that were coming toward them, and they looked back and saw that it was the Firestorms.

"I knew it, they already found the key. We need to hurry before the other team realizes where to go." Rhett explained quickly.

Hope had looked throughout the freezer for about thirty minutes, but still couldn't find anything. Hope had been really sad that she couldn't find anything. She didn't understand why nothing was coming up. Hope had gotten down on the side of the freezer, dejected. Bambi came in to support her.

"Hey, it's okay. We tried here; there are other places we could go. Like the docks, or the infirmary, or the other cabins-"Bambi said trying to comfort her.

Hope looked on in confusion. "Wait, what other cabins?"

"Well you know the cabins that are on the mountain and are really hard to get to." Bambi stated.

Hope thought about what Bambi said for a second, and then realized where they had to go. She got up, and started to walk to the exit.

"Bambi, it's not in her. It's not anywhere close to here. The key is on the mountain. Now, I just hope that no one else-"

Hope opened the door, and saw the Firestorms unlocking their chest. Hope felt a wave of shock, since her though no one else would figure it out that quickly.

"Hey, no peaking remember?" Fredrick said in a harsh manner. Hope got the point, and she and Bambi went to the trail. Fredrick watched as James finally opened the chest. He pulled out the next clue, which was another sheet of paper.

_Hiya, my name is key number 2. I am super hard to find. I am over and under, but I am also under and over. Blame us running north inside trees._

Now, James thought the first clue was hard. His thoughts were incorrect, as now an even more puzzling clue was now in their mist. Ethan was totally lost at this point, and tried not to explode as he was thinking extremely hard. Fredrick just didn't know what it meant.

Hope and Bambi had now reached the point before the trail, and they saw Ryan was still moping. Hope knew this wasn't a good time to talk to him at the moment, but they were losing, and she wanted some help from him. She tried to sit down next to him, but Ryan shook her off.

"Hope, you have a challenge. Worry about me later."

Hope was surprised that Ryan wasn't even trying to help her and Bambi. She felt hurt, as she thought that the leader of their team wouldn't have given up so easily. She was proven wrong, and now had to focus on getting to the top. Bambi stopped her from going up, as she noticed the three bark sleds that were right before the trail.

"Maybe we should bring those along. That way, will get down to the cabins faster." Bambi suggested.

"That's a great idea." Hope said happily.

The two grabbed a sled for each of them, and they started climbing to the top of the mountain. It had taken the Earthquakes an hour to get to the top, but they were finally there. They saw that the key was hanging on the rafter, so Rocky went close to the rafter, and jumped in the air to grab it. He caught it on his first try, and most of the team rejoiced. But, they then realized that they had to climb all the way to the bottom of the mountain again. They all groaned as they began their long journey back. About a quarter of the way back, they ran into Hope and Bambi, who were carrying two bark sleds up to the top of the mountain. Then Rhett smacked himself in the face.

"Dang it, why didn't we think of that?" Rhett exclaimed.

"What's the big fucking deal? They brought two shitty sleds so what?" Taylor said in a confused manner.

"When they get to the top and get their key, they will be able to move at a faster speed than us, which means they will pull ahead." Rhett explained.

"I'm not worried. We'll make it to the bottom by then." Taylor said.

The Firestorms were still stuck on the clue, with Fredrick and James doing more of the thinking and Ethan just…resting of sorts.

"He's asleep isn't he?" Asked Fredrick to James.

"Probably, but it's not a big deal. He's not really that good with riddles and clues of sorts."

"Well, we have no idea what the first half means and we have no idea what the second half means. We're really screwed here."

"Look there's always a solution. We just haven't found it yet. It will come to us soon."

"Yeah, it better come soon, or else we are going to lose out on this huge lead."

Hope and Bambi had reached the top, and they saw the last key that was on the rafting. Hope grabbed Bambi by her hips, and Bambi grabbed the key. Then, they both grabbed the sled, and started down the slope.

Taylor was fuming when she saw Hope and Bambi sliding down the trail, going ahead of them. She didn't like to lose, so she tried to run through the snow, but she tripped on herself and landed face first in the snow. She was upset, and Rocky pulled her out of the snow. He patted her on the back.

"Dude, I know were in last, but you just have to be more calm about it. You can't let your emotions get in the way."

"Yeah, it's really fucking hard to do that when were losing the challenge." Taylor yelled.

"Hey, were not out of it yet. Remember, there are still two keys we need to find." Rhett explained.

The Earthquakes moved at a quicker pace to get off the island. Ethan and James were trying their hardest to try to figure out the clue. Fredrick was looking at the second sentence, and he noticed something peculiar.

"Guys, you know the sentence that doesn't make any sense?" Fredrick asked.

"Yeah, because it doesn't make any sense. Why the hell is it so important?" Ethan asked.

"Well, try reading the sentence again, and then put the first letter of each word in order. I think it spells out something." Fredrick asked.

So, Ethan, not really understanding the point, did what he asked, and read out the random sentence. Then, he put the first letter of each word in order, and it spelled burn it. Ethan looked on in shock.

"Wait, that's why the clue didn't make any sense, because it was a sentence that was trying to tell us to burn something, what the hell does it want us to burn?"

Before anyone could answer, Hope and Bambi had come to the kitchen area, and it took them only seconds for them to unlock the chest. They read the clue out, and were slightly confused at first. Then, Hope understood the first part of the clue. She went to Bambi's ear and whispered to her so the other team couldn't hear.

"Bambi, the first part of the clue means a board. And where are boards that are over and under, but under and over? The docks. We'll figure out the second part when we get to the docks."

Hope and Bambi started trekking to the location where they were going. Ethan looked at them, and decided to react quickly.

"Guys, let's follow them, I'm sure they know where to go, so it will definitely help us out."

The Firestorms followed Hope and Bambi to where they were heading. They were passed a minute later by the Earthquakes, who had taken a lot longer to get to the kitchen, but they successfully opened their first chest. Rhett read the clue, and knew immediately what it meant.

"Okay, so the first part of the clue is describing the boards, which are most common around various houses and docks. I think it's on the docks, because the boards are both facing the sky and the sea. Then, the random sentence is an anagram for burn it. What it means is that we're going to have to burn a specific type of board, which contains the key."

Celeste gushed at Rhett, and she hugged him. "How the hell did I get someone so freaking smart."

Rhett blushed a little bit, but then got back to getting to the docks to get a board.

Hope and Bambi arrived at the docks, and they were trying to find the key. The Firestorms were close behind, following them to the docks. They were all looking for the post for the key. They didn't see any, which confused everyone there.

"Are you kidding me? There's got to be a key somewhere." Ethan said.

"Maybe we should try looking under the deck. They might be under there." Bambi suggested.

The two teams began to look under the docks to see if any key was there. Ryan in the meantime was looking dejected. He had lost Light, when he promised to keep her in the game. He didn't know what to do. He was lost without someone he could count on. He felt alone and tired. He looked over to the docks and saw Hope and Bambi looking underneath to find the keys. He felt really bad that he wasn't helping out. And then he realized something that should have came to him earlier. If his team lost, that means that he was going home. And if he was going home, that meant that he could see Light again. But, Light wanted him to go far, not try and actually lose. So, Ryan was going to keep fighting as hard as he could to stay in this game. He got off the porch, and headed toward the docks.

The Earthquakes had got their exactly the same time as Ryan, who were now looking at the docks while the other two teams were looking underneath. Celeste noticed that a couple of boards were relatively newer than the others. She pointed to the one near the beginning of the dock, and Rocky tried pulling it out. It came off with ease, and everyone looked excited.

"Well, does anyone have a lighter?" Rhett asked.

Taylor smiled and pulled out a lighter that she had kept since the beginning of the show. The Earthquakes headed to the fire pit, which was apparently new and for the challenge, and Taylor lit the board on fire. They put it into the fire pit, and it slowly burned away to reveal a metal key, that looked grey like, which was the same color as the board so it would blend in. The Earthquakes headed to the kitchen. Ryan caught the whole thing, and noticed that Taylor had dropped her lighter. So, Ryan first grabbed the lighter, and then headed to see which boards looked like the ones the Earthquakes had. He then noticed a board that was right in the middle of the docks, and he gave a small tug, and pulled the board out. He then headed to the fire pit, and used the lighter to burn the board to show the key. He grabbed it after it cooled off, and went to grab his teammates. Hope didn't expect Ryan to come up behind her, no less holding the second key.

"Here's the second key. Look, I know I've haven't been helping that much, but I don't want to do nothing. I want to help out the best I can. So, let's do this." Ryan said in a sort of speech.

Hope was glad that Ryan had appeared to be okay, and that in turn made them start to head back to the kitchen. James figured out what they were doing, and took out the last remaining board that looked new. He felt around the board to see if the actual key was there. He felt it, and surprisingly the key came out easily.

"Guys, I got the key. Let's go before everyone else leaves the area." James said.

Fredrick and Ethan agreed, and they both followed James back to the kitchen. It seemed that the three teams were moving at different paces, and but the Earthquakes were the first one to reach the second chest. They opened the chest up and they read the last clue.

_Ugh, I'm key number 3. I'm SO hard to find that it will take you days to figure out or what not. I'm somewhere that is hidden in the plains, and that requires sight, or whatever. I don't know, these guys aren't paying me enough. Keys deserve better._

Taylor looked confused. "Why are the keys getting more personal as they go?"

"I guess, but the clue really didn't give us anything. It seemed like it was complaining more than giving us anything. It's almost like it doesn't want to participate in the challenge." Rhett explained.

The other two teams reached the chest, and they were just as confused as the Earthquakes. Mostly everyone was trying to get something that would give them anything to go off of. They couldn't see anything, so they decided to wait a little bit longer to think. Ethan was just being a little bit angry, as no one seemed to know how to or find the last key. So, Ethan looked through the hole of the key hole, and notices something pretty peculiar. He noticed that the keyhole had a rectangular sort of shape, instead of the usual key look. So, he looked around the area, and he noticed that the top of the chest had a sort of yellow rectangular shape. He didn't know why it was there, as none of the other chest seemed to have this on top of them. Curious, he went and pushed down on the rectangle. Suddenly, it popped out halfway. Ethan grabbed it, and then hid it from view in case anyone saw it. Then, he took the yellow rectangle out again, and crouched down to the key hole. He put the rectangle into the keyhole. He heard a soft clicking sound, which signaled the chest had been opened. He turned around to the other two teams to see if anyone had seen. He saw that both teams were talking to one another, still trying to figure out what the clue meant. So, Ethan slowly opened the chest, and saw the red flag of the Firestorms. He grabbed the flag, and pulled it out of the chest.

"We won." Ethan said casually.

The two teams turned to Ethan, and saw that he had his team flag.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IT? DID YOU RUN OFF SOMEWHERE?" Taylor screamed out loud.

"Well, I think you guys should figure it out yourself. If I told you how I found the key, then it really wouldn't be fair." Ethan explained.

"Dude, you got to give us something." Rocky asked.

"You realize that he doesn't have to give you anything, because you guys are just not good at riddles." Fredrick said.

"Guess what, I don't fucking care, just tell us how you-"Taylor ranted.

Suddenly, another chest opened up, and a flag was pulled up from the chest. Chris came over and was pretty surprised by the outcome.

"Well, I can honestly say that this challenge has been a success. All the teams put up a spirited fight. In the end, only two teams got their flags and are safe from the campfire ceremony. Those teams are the Firestorms and the Earthquakes!"

Rhett was cheered by his teammates, thankful that he had figured out the riddle and got their flag. He basically helped his team to victory, and he was really proud of it. Celeste gave him a kiss after that, not really caring that everyone was watching. Then he turned to Ryan, and he completely was immediately saddened. Ryan was alone with Hope and Bambi. That meant that there was no possible way that he was going to stay safe at tonight's vote. Ethan seemed to be looking at the ground in sadness. Rhett came up to him and tried to talk to him.

"Ryan, I'm sorry that you lost the challenge. I wanted to do well for my team and-"

"You should have lost." Ryan said suddenly.

Rhett seemed surprised by his attitude. "Ryan, what are you-"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LOST! You do you even know what I had to go through the past two days. First, I had the feeling that Light and I were going to be something that we would be together and win this whole thing. Well, now that's all gone down the drain because of a stupid tiebreaker challenge. I was broken, and I was hurt, and I was able to barely to get over it. But then when I saw my team losing the challenge, I didn't want to go home yet, so I wanted to keep pushing to win the competition. But, now instead of being safe, I had to watch my one and true ally win for his team instead. And guess what he did after his victory? He kissed his girlfriend because he knows he's safe. Well you know what? I'M NOT SAFE AT ALL! MY TEAM LOST THE CHALLEGNE, AND NOW I'M GARENTTED TO GO HOME NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! I trusted you man. And now you've ruined me."

Ryan was now in tears, and he ran back to the cabins to lock himself away. Rhett was completely shocked by what he said, but he wasn't surprised that he was upset. He won the challenge for his new team, but didn't take into consideration about his ally. He felt complete sadness that he had just signed a death wish when he got that flag. But Celeste comforted Rhett, and she hugged him.

"You know that you needed to win. Taylor and Rocky were beginning to think that you couldn't carry on after you got injured during the rock challenge. You proved yourself, but we both wished it would have been under better terms. We have to go from here."

Rhett understood Celeste, but that still didn't mean that didn't make him feel any better. Hope and Bambi both felt sympathy for Ryan, as he was probably going home next based on the fact that Hope and Bambi wouldn't vote for each other. They felt really sad what was about to go down.

It was a couple of hours later, and the Whirlpools were at the campfire again, but this time, nobody felt tense like last time. Hope and Bambi felt really sad, while Ryan was just trying not to tear up at the moment. Fredrick and Ethan were trying not to look at Ryan, who knew that his fate was sealed. James didn't really mind, since this was a leader that was falling, and that was good for him. Chris didn't really seem to care, but he knows how the votes went down, so he really didn't need to say who was safe or not.

"Well Whirlpools, what can I say. You were in last place to start with, you somehow got in first, and then you failed to solve the last clue to win. I will say, you gave it your best, but it didn't seem like it was enough. For the first time, I'll just give the marshmallows to both Hope and Bambi, because we know all know whose going to go."

Chris chucked them at both Hope and Bambi, and both caught them in the air. Ryan didn't even look up. He didn't even say goodbye to anyone, he just started walking off to the boat that was near the end of the dock. He almost tripped on one of the empty boards, but he got his balance back. He was stopped short of the boat, and Ryan saw that it was Rhett, the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Rhett, why are you here. Don't tell me your going to hurt me more. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Ryan, I'm not trying to hurt you. But, I do blame myself for not letting you guys win. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I hope you understand that you won't be forgotten. I will always keep you in my mind, and I have really learned a lot from you. You have helped me a lot in this game, and the way you played it will always be in my head. I blame myself for not realizing sooner. I sure hope you understand." Rhett explained.

Ryan didn't really want to hear it, but he was thankful that he got an apology. He didn't want to go out of this game on a bad note. Especially not to his ally. So, he hugged Rhett goodbye. Rhett returned the hug, thankful that Ryan has mostly forgiven him. Ryan let go after that, and he got on the boat, and headed to the other island. Rhett waved goodbye, sad that his last ally that he had made at the beginning of the show was now gone. All he had now was Celeste, and he didn't know what was going to happen now.

* * *

Votes:

**Hope**: Ryan, I know that you want to keep fighting, but I hope you understand that I want to keep Bambi in the game. Me and Bambi are close, and I don't want to see her go now. Sadly, I'm going to have to eliminate you Ryan.

**Bambi**: Ryan, I'm really sorry you have to go this way. You were a really great teammate, and always knew how to problem solve all the time. But I want to keep Hope and I intact. I'm sorry Ryan, but I have to vote you out.

**Ryan**: I did my best, to try and stay in this game. I guess that wasn't enough. Well, it doesn't manner who I vote for, because either way I'm going home. I'll just vote for who I voted last time, which was Hope.

**Well, we are one more episode away from the merge. This actually was the episode where I had to make a really tough decision. I was contemplating this for about thirty minutes, and that was trying to decide which team would lose. I originally wanted to have the Earthquakes lose, but then I changed it after a bit, once I realized that Ryan really didn't have any other things that needed to be delved into. At the beginning, I had Ryan and Light connect at first. I think that once that happened, I realized that that would be their downfall. You see, I tried to develop Ryan and Light the best I could, but it didn't seem like they were really that close. They both just seemed really awkward and clunky when they talked to each other, and it just kind of made me lose interest in both campers. Ryan lasted a little bit longer because I thought he was a tad more interesting to keep around. Now that Ryan's gone, Rhett is the only remaining member of the original alliance. How will Rhett deal with the loss? Who will be the next to go? How was the challenge? And who will be the first to eat a bagel? That last question didn't really mean anything; I just decided to have fun with the intensity. Anyways, I will see you soon.**


	11. AVALANCHE

**Here it is. The last non-merge episode. After various surprising eliminations, the last one will hopefully be the most shocking. **

**I do not own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Now, let's get right into it.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 9: AVALANCE!

It had been two days since Ryan had been eliminated. Many people were still feeling the effects of the elimination, as Rhett was really sad that he saw his last ally leave. Hope was sad that Ryan would have lost all hope in the first place, and Taylor felt really upset because she knew he had a lot of potential, and Ryan wasted it on moping about his eliminated girlfriend Light. Celeste was saddened that she didn't get to know Ryan more, while Rocky thought he was a really smart dude that went home too early.

James honestly was just trying to focus on something else at the moment. He had the hard drive that he got from the cave, and he was trying to figure out if there was any way he could view it without any of the interns noticing. He did have a way of finding things out, so he hopes that luck will continue with him. He also knew that after this vote, the merge was probably coming up next. This was going to be the most important challenge to date, because whoever was the winner of this challenge could see how the votes went down, and then at the merge they would know who to go for. James knew he wouldn't survive if his team lost the challenge, so he would do everything in his power to win.

James noticed that everyone was up and about, enjoying the snow that had been coming down. He was sitting their mostly by himself, not really interacting with anyone else.

Rhett noticed that James was pretty lonely, and wasn't really talking to anyone. He wanted to talk to him, but knows that he didn't really feel into it. He had been mostly by himself since Ciara went home, but he had been starting to make connections with both Fredrick and Ethan, but it had been a slow process. He was also happy that Rhett had found someone that really cared for him, as he didn't really know that Celeste was going to be the one that would be close to him, but he had been happy ever since. They had both been through some hard stuff, and he was glad that he was close to her. But, he didn't know what he would be after he was done with the show. Maybe try to finish that last year of high school without trying to get a bunch of crap telling him about joining any sports teams. He just wanted to focus on his love of photography, and his love of Celeste.

Rhett wasn't really focused on the fact that on top of the mountain, something rumbling, and the snow on top of started to fall down the mountain. While outside, Fredrick looked up to try and catch some snow in his mouth. He looked to the mountain and saw that a giant pile of snow was heading down the mountain. And right towards the cabins.

"AVALANCHE!" Fredrick screamed.

Everyone around the area scrambled to find a place to hide. Rhett and Celeste decided to hide in the cabins. Ethan went to run to the kitchen. James headed to his cabin, but someone tripped him and landed on the fire pit. Suddenly, the fire pit turned upside down, and James followed suit. He fell for about a few feet before he hit a hard surface, and passed out. Rocky was trying to run as fast as he could, but then tried to hide behind a tree. Taylor in the meantime, went to the docks as far away from the avalanche as possible. Hope and Bambi had started to head to the forest to protect them. When they got through the tree line, the avalanche struck Hope and Bambi. The Cabins and the Kitchen were demolished. Rocky got crushed by the tree. Taylor in the meanwhile was the last one left, as the avalanche stopped just before the docks. She was surprised that she didn't get hit. Now there was a new problem at hand. Everyone else seemed to be under.

"Hello, anyone here?" Someone screamed out.

Taylor went to try and find the person who called out. She had a little difficulty though, as the snow that had been produced had caused the snowfall to rise to about 2 feet. She had to climb to the top to find Ethan, who was busy trying to pull someone out of the snow. Taylor got up to Ethan, and both began to pull as hard as they can to get the person out from the snow. Finally, they got the person out, which turned out to be Bambi. She was really cold, and she was trying to not to shiver too much. The three looked around for anyone else, but no one seemed to be on the surface. Suddenly, Chris came up from a helicopter. A ladder came down from the helicopter, and Chris slowly climbed down the steps. He was about 4 feet off the ground, when he missed a step, and started falling to the ground. He fell into the snow, and he was deep inside the snow. Ethan and Taylor were considering leaving the host for dead, but Bambi convinced them that having the host die wouldn't be well for them, since they would probably have to deal with chef.

So, Taylor and Ethan pulled out Chris from the snow, and Chris was puffing a bit. But, he finally got his breath back, and started talking to the three.

"You are the only ones up here?" The three nodded their heads. "Good, because you three will have a very important task at hand. At the moment, six campers are stuck in a pile of snow, unable to move or claw their way out. Your guys objective is to dig them out. Once you have all your team members out of the snow, you will win the challenge. Also, I will give you guys a tracking device."

"Wait, what the hell is that for? That won't even help us." Ethan said.

"Actually, when you guys went in the ship, I had you in specific rooms. We put some sleeping gas in all the rooms, and put some tracking devices inside of you. You will have them removed once the show is over." Chris explained in a scary calm manner.

Taylor looked floored, Bambi was completely terrified, and Ethan was shocked.

"Why the hell did you put fucking tracking devices inside of us?" Taylor angrily exclaimed.

"Because I like watching you guys. Honestly, I love watching you guys where you go, because that makes the perfect opportunity to start challenges. Oh, and I forgot to mention that the camper only has 45 minutes of air. So, if we take the time from the avalanche to now, you guys will have about…30 minutes to get everyone out. I suggest you start now."

Chris Threw three different tracking devices to the teams, then got back on the rope ladder, and the helicopter headed off to who knows where. Taylor immediately ran off to go looking for her teammates, but Ethan stayed with Bambi to talk to her.

"Bambi, our teams both have fewer members than the Earthquakes. We have to get them to lose this challenge. If we don't, then one of us will have to go. I don't won't your Whirlpools to lose, so why don't we start with finding Hope."

Bambi shook her head in agreement. She didn't want to see Hope go, so she had to go and try and find her. Both Ethan and Bambi looked at the tracker, and noticed that Hope was around the infirmary. So, both Ethan and Bambi started to slowly trek to the infirmary to help Hope out. Taylor meanwhile was running across the snow near the docks, to where Rocky was. She stopped on where he was, and she began digging in the snow. Bambi and Ethan had just reached the infirmary, or what was supposed to be the infirmary. But it seemed to be destroyed by the avalanche. The two got to the spot where Hope was buried and started digging. After a minute, they saw a hand out of the snow. Ethan grabbed Hope's arm, and successfully pulled her out of the snow. Hope lay there on the ground breathing slowly. She had just survived being buried alive in snow. Bambi came up and kissed Hope, happy to see that she was still alive.

"What happened? How did you guys find me?" Hope asked a little dazed.

"Long story, we don't really have time to explain. You guys already won the challenge, but we need to have my team be safe before the Earthquakes. That way, at least one of them will go home." Ethan explained.

Hope shook her head in agreement, and they both looked at the location device to see where another camper lay. Fredrick looked to be near the kitchen, so they started heading towards the place. Taylor in the meantime was digging, but had finally gotten close to Rocky. Finally she got to Rocky, and she hauled him out of snow. Rocky was breathing pretty hard, but he was laughing it off now.

"Dude, that was cool." Rocky said calmly.

"Now's not the time to be calm. We need to get our teammates out of the snow before the others or else we lose. Come on, now's not the time to waste." Taylor yelled.

Taylor looked at the tracking device, and saw that Rhett and Bambi were together near the cabins. Taylor started her way to the house, while Rocky slowly got up and followed her.

Ethan and Hope with Bambi had now reached the kitchen. They saw that Fredrick was only buried about a foot under the ground. Everyone dug as fast as they could to get to Fredrick. After two minutes, Fredrick was pulled out of the snow. Fredrick was breathing hard, since he had been under the snow for about fifteen minutes.

"That was terrifying. Please, can we never do that again?" Fredrick asked.

"We don't have time. We need to find James." Ethan explained.

Everyone looked at the tracking device, but they noticed that James device wasn't on. They were worried and confused.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on? Where the hell is James?" Taylor asked, with a little bit of concern.

Meanwhile under the cabins, James was finally waking up, but he got up slowly after the fall, he felt his head and felt his head was bleeding. He put pressure on it to stop the blood flow. He looked around and saw that it was mostly dark. He noticed to his left that there was a pipe that led to somewhere, but he didn't know where. He looked to his right and noticed that there was a black door that seemed to be opened a little bit. James moved slowly toward it, and he looked through the crevice. He noticed that the two interns were working on something pretty important, since they seemed to be talking to one another in high intensity.

"We should stop this; the other two are buried alive under tons of snow. And it seems that James tracker is offline, which I'm assuming is not the worst case scenario." Uri stated.

"But, if we get rid of the simulation, won't Chris be really suspicious?" Cherri asked.

"I don't think it will matter if we have anyone perishing. We first need to find James, as he could be unconscious or worse." Uri stated.

Uri and Cherri got out of their seats and started to head to a red door near the other side of where James was. He looked and saw Uri press a button, and the door opened to reveal an elevator. Both Uri and Cherri entered the elevator, and the door closed behind them. James opened the door a little more, to see if anyone else was here. He didn't see anyone, and he opened the door all the way, and he looked around the room. It was full of technological stuff, most of which he couldn't even comprehend. He noticed a computer off to the side of the giant technical things, and he headed over there. He decided now was the time to see what was on this hard drive. He booted up the computer, and he saw it turn on. He looked at the login screen and saw the username URICO. He tried to type in the word password, but it didn't seem to work. It seemed that the guy who created this username was a lot smarter than Chris, and had actually made a password that wasn't dumb.

James looked around the room to see if he would find anything. He looked at a couple of draws next to the giant computers. He opened them to see various files. He leapt threw a couple of them, and he noticed that none of them gave a serious indication that there were any type of password for the old computer. James was now trying to think really hard. If I were the intern Uri, where would I hide my password? James looked at a phone that was on the table, and he picked it up. He saw that it needed the pass code. He thought about how to use the password. He then thought about the interns, and realized what it was. He put in 874247 for Uri and Chr. It worked, and the phone was now accessible to James. He knew Uri was smart, but apparently he still used pass codes for people he liked. So, James looked into a notes app, and saw that there was a file for passwords. He looked at them, and saw at the top the one for the old ass computer. The password was UriCherri4. He was surprised that Uri kept including this intern Cherri. It wasn't like he was into her right? I mean, she is four years older than him, so it really wouldn't make a lot of sense for them to get together.

James turned to the computer, and put the password in. He got the computer onto the main screen page. He reached into his pocket for the hard drive, but it appeared that he had dropped it when he fell, since he didn't have it in his pocket. He frantically searched around the room for it, and when he didn't see it, he decided to go back to where he was originally to see if it was there.

"You were looking for this?"

James looked absolutely heartbroken. There, holding the hard drive in his hand was Chef Hatchet. He was standing there in his winter clothes, looking relatively calm, but he was looking right at James, which intimidated him a lot.

"Know, I'm going to ask you very nicely and as calmly as I can. How the fuck did you get down here?" Chef asked.

"Um…I was just trying to run from the avalanche, when someone pushed me into the fire pit. It suddenly turned upside down, and I landed here. I think I was unconscious for a couple of minutes, because my head was still bleeding a little bit."

"How in the hell did you get your hands on this?"

"Well, during the rock slide challenge, Fredrick noticed something deeper in the cave. He brought me and Ethan along to investigate, and we saw the room where Chris worked. We looked around for a little bit, and I noticed a hard drive there. I saw that it was labeled AT, and I was a little curious. I took it because I wanted to know what was on it."

"And did you see anything else?"

"Yeah, I saw the room with all the computers. I only messed with the old one so I could look at the camper's files. I saw the interns talking about a simulation or something. I didn't know what they were on about, just please don't hurt me."

Chef looked at James with some intensity, and then laughed out loud really hard. James looked surprised that Chef was actually laughing.

"Wait, what's so funny?"

"I can't believe you actually fell for my tough act. I don't really care what you were up to; I just wanted to see if anyone was dumb enough to see through my act. I guess the tough guy face still works. Anyways, you said that you have the audition tapes? Mind if we watch them?" Chef asked.

"Well, I was about to do that, but I think I need to get back to the challenge. People are probably worried about where I went."

"Hey, no worries. I actually have a way to the top. I just need to remember what buttons to press."

Chef left to go to the place that he was talking about. James then decided to lie on the metal wall while he waited. Meanwhile, Rhett and Celeste were actually not buried in snow, but the cabin was still covered in feet of snow, and they didn't know when they were going to get out. Rhett was pretty scared, but Celeste seemed calmer.

"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?" Celeste asked.

"I don't know. How are our teammates supposed to find us? Were stuck under feet of snow with no way out. They might never get us out of here. The longer we stay here, the more likely we have a chance to die. I don't want that to happen to either of us, but I especially don't want to see you go." Rhett said really serious.

Celeste looked Rhett in the eyes and knew that he really meant it. She was grateful that he cared about her. They were both looking at each other with glossy eyes, and they both leaned in for a kiss when the door to the cabin suddenly burst opened. Taylor and Rocky came bursting through, and they were looking surprised to see them uninjured.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Me and Rocky are plowed by snow, and you guys turn out totally fine? Whatever, let's get you out of here."

Rhett and Celeste sighed again, having been interrupted when about to kiss. But, both got to their feet and walked out of the cabin with Taylor and Rocky. At this point, all the campers except James were near where the cabins formerly were, and Ethan was now panicking a lot that James was still nowhere in sight.

"Guys, I can't find James. It's past the half an hour mark and we couldn't find him anywhere on the tracking device." Ethan said in a breathy voice.

There were all sad looks given, until someone came up from behind them.

"Why are you guys looking for me?"

They all jumped and turned around to see James, with his head bleeding slightly and him holding his knee. Ethan ran over to check if he was dreaming. When he had not been, he hugged him.

"Thank god you're alive. I didn't know where you were, I was getting extremely nervous."

"Dude, I was fine. Well, I was almost fine. I was heading for the trail, when someone came up from behind me and tripped me up. My knee landed on the fire pit, but I kept to the trail. I was overcome with the avalanche, but my hand was sticking out of the snow. So, I slowly shoveled my way out of the snow. Once I dug my way out, I tried to go back to see if everyone else was okay. I saw you guys at the cabin, so I was thankful that you were okay."

"But how was your tracker not working?" Bambi asked.

"Wait, what tracker?" James said in a confused manner.

"Yeah, long story short, Chris put us in separate rooms on the cruise ship for a reason. He knocked us out with sleeping gas, and he put chips in all of us, in order to keep track of us. That's how we were able to find everyone so quickly. Why we didn't find you is because your tracker was off. How is that possible?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I felt I hit a tree when I got plowed, so maybe the tracker broke. That's why you couldn't find me." James said.

"That actually makes some sense. Well, I'm glad you were able to get out of the snow okay dude." Rocky said.

Hope saw James eyes dart away, seeing that James was not telling something to them. She needed to keep a note on that in case it came up again. The group then heard the helicopter in the air again, but this time it landed on the flat surface near the campers, so most had to cover their face in order to avoid the snow getting in their eyes. Chris walked out of the helicopter, with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, I can say that was one of the fastest challenges ever pulled off. And I can say this was a great challenge. Well, the team that won was the Whirlpools, and the team that lost was the Firestorms. So, Firestorms, that means I will see you at the campfire ceremony." Chris explained.

Ethan was upset. He had to vote someone out, and he really didn't want to see either James or Fredrick though. But he knew he would have to vote with Fredrick, since he had an alliance with him near the beginning of the show. He knew that James was smart, and he knew Ethan was going to lose a really strong teammate. James was looking a little nervous, but he didn't seem too worried.

It was the campfire ceremony, and the Firestorms were sitting in the chairs, with Fredrick, Ethan, and James all looking a little bit gloomy. The Whirlpools looked pretty okay, but were still sad that they were about to see someone go. Chris came up and looked really neutral. That was pretty unlike him, but nobody paid too much mind to it.

"Well Firestorms, you lost the challenge today. You did get one of your teammates out, but you left one to perish. Thankfully, you are all alive at the moment. But, all that does you is having to see one of you leave. Here's the thing though. I know all three of have voted for who you want to go home. Well, sorry to say it, but your votes don't count."

Ethan was confused. "What do you mean our votes don't count? We voted, so they got to count."

"well, today they don't. Today, the vote that will count for one of you going home is the Whirlpools."

Hope and Bambi both gasped in surprised, not knowing that they were going to have to eliminate someone fro, the other team.

"Now, the Whirlpools will have to vote for who they want to eliminate. Hope and Bambi, you may now discuss who you want to go."

Hope and Bambi got together and started to whisper to each other. Ethan was extremely nervous, as he didn't know if he was safe or not. Fredrick was worried, but not too much, because he felt he did enough to keep himself in the game. James was oddly calm, trying not to show too much emotion. Hope and Bambi had been talking for about five minutes, before they both nodded their heads, and they looked back toward the group.

"Before we vote, I just have to ask one person a question. Fredrick, do you remember what happened before the avalanche hit."

Fredrick was surprised that he was asked this question. "I went to run away from the cabin area, and I was terrified, so I just did everything possible to get away, even plowing through people that were in my way."

Hope nodded her head. She finally came to a decision.

"Bambi and I have decided to vote for…Fredrick."

Fredrick was completely shocked, and Ethan was flabbergasted. James on the other hand, was smiling in amusement, as he thought back to what happened before he got to the surface.

_Earlier underground…_

_James was sitting on the metal wall, waiting for Chef to finish up with whatever he had to get him out of here. He was starting to get a little impatient, when a ladder from about came up. It was heading right toward him, so he got out of the way. But not before the ladder slammed on his knee. James cried out in pain, and held his knee. He didn't know if it was broken or no, but he didn't care. He tried to get up, and he slowly got himself to the wall. He saw Chef coming through the door, and Chef was surprised to see him leaning on the wall._

"_Oh shit, I'm sorry man. Should have warned you about the ladder."_

_James was trying not to yell at him, but had to keep his cool. "Nah, its okay man. I should have been more cautious. Thanks for the help man."_

"_Hey no problem. If you need anything, just let me know, and I'll help you out."_

_James was intrigued by what he said. He actually did need some help. He knew his team was about to lose the challenge, because he wasn't anywhere on the surface. He also knew that if his team lost today, that meant that James was definitely going home. He needed to ask a favor in order to keep himself in the game._

"_Actually, there is something I could use your help with." James asked._

"_Oh, so you want to do this now. I don't know, I think I need some time to think on this."_

"_If you help me out now, I'll let you view the audition tapes with me. I know Chris didn't let you watch any of them. I think you deserve to watch them. I mean, you need to get a lot more credit, helping with creating the challenges and all."_

_Chef looked off a little bit, and then he smiled a little bit. "Well, I do help with the challenges. Okay kid, what do you want from me?"_

_James looked happy, and he began his speech. "You know about my team the Firestorms right? Well, my teams about to lose the challenge. I know for a fact that Fredrick and Ethan are working together. If they both vote together, I go home. I feel like I deserve to stay a little bit longer over the other two. If there was any way I could stay in this game a little longer, that would be gratefully appreciated."_

_Chef thought about it for a sec. "Well, that is one complicated thing to be helped with. I don't know if I can pull Chris strings to do that sort of thing._

_James explained a little bit more. "I'm not telling you to go ask Chris to keep me in the game. I just want you to tell him about changing up how voting work to make it more likely to keep me safe. Like, let's say the team that won the challenge gets to vote off one of the members of the losing team."_

"_That…doesn't sound like a bad idea. Chris would really be into that sort of thing, as he loves causing chaos. I'll let him know."_

"_Thanks I owe you one." James went to the ladder and started to climb it before he stopped and turned back to Chef. "Oh, and if you can make him think it was his idea, that would be great."_

_Chef nodded his head, confirming that he would do this. James slowly climbed up to the top of the ladder. He realized that this was the fire pit. He opened up the hatch, and saw the other campers worried about him. He slowly climbed out of the hole, and placed the hatch back down. He then saw a red button on the bottom of the metal hatch. He pressed It, and the hatch turned upside down to turn back into a fire pit. He then started his way back to the group, with the meantime trying to come up with a believable story._

James was happy that the plan had work. He used his words to get Chef to keep him safe, and he instead got out one of the two he was most worried about. Fredrick was really sad that he was going, and he turned to talk to Ethan before he left.

"Whatever you do, win this. I don't think anyone else deserves this more than you do."

"Don't worry; I'll do everything in my power to win for you."

Both looked at each other, and both of went for a hug, and they were like this for a few minutes. Then, both let go with tears in their eyes. Fredrick, knowing that his fate was sealed, went to the boat, and got in the back. It was driving off to a location Fredrick didn't know.

"Driver, do you know where we're headed?" Fredrick waited for an answer, but he didn't get one. "Driver, can you please answer me?" Fredrick got out of his seat, and looked in the captains quarters. He did not see anyone driving the ship.

"THERE'S NOBODY DRIVING THE BLOODY BOAT!"

**Well, I'm sure busting out these chapters like crazy. And I feel like we need a rest for this sooner or later. This is the only chapter so far to not have any confessionals. I feel bad for eliminating Fredrick, since I did like his character. Sadly, James really used Chef to his advantage, and it was Fredrick who fell. But, this is not the last episode you see of him. In fact, I'm going to do an aftermath episode with one of the former campers on the original season. Who do you think that contestant will be? How did you like Fredrick? And what can you expect from the aftermath? Tune in soon to find out!**


	12. What Show?

**Hello, and welcome to the first aftermath episode. That's right, I said first. Because there will be another one later in the story. I just need to find out where to place it. I picked the host of the aftermath, so I hope you like the host. They will be interviewing all the eliminated campers on Loser Falls, the island where the eliminated campers are sent. Now, the interviews will be normal. Well as normal as they can. **

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV. **

**Enjoy.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Aftermath 1: What Show?

Fredrick was nervous the entire way to wherever he was going. He was calm after the fact that there was no one driving the boat, but he calmed down a bit once he realized that the boat appeared to be automated. He still didn't feel any less better that he was all alone on an AI boat. The sun was now coming up, and he looked to see a beautiful island. There was a five hundred foot waterfall coming on from a mountain. The water was falling into a river, which was flowing into the sea. There was a bridge across the river that was right behind the waterfall. On the right side of the bridge was a magnificent hotel, with a dock facing right in front of it. The hotel had two floors, and the outside had a light pink color to it. On the left of the bridge, was a beach that had a water slide, a casino, and an amusement park. Fredrick was shocked that this one island could contain all of this.

The boat was heading toward the dock toward the hotel; Fredrick was nervous that the AI boat would hit the dock, but it slowed down and stopped in the right place for Fredrick to get off. He stepped off the boat into the dock. The boat stayed still. It must only go to get campers when their eliminated. Fredrick turned to the hotel. He went inside to check it out. He went to the front desk, but didn't see anyone there. He looked around the area, and noticed that there was a sign that read 'to the beach' and it pointed to the east. He started walking to where the beach was. He saw the bridge while he was walking. It was a maroon sort of color, but it fit the bridge really well with the red carpeting. He crossed over the bridge and found himself on the sandy beaches. He noticed that there were multiple people out on the sand or sunbathing.

Fredrick began walking to see who they were. Then he recognized all of their faces. Sunbathing at the moment was Tawnie, who was trying to get a tan. EZ was busy just lying in the sun, as he appeared to be sleeping. Light, Ryan, Jupiter, and Todd were busy playing a game of beach volleyball. At the moment, it seemed like Ryan and Light were winning. Fredrick noticed Ciara was sitting in the shade, not really talking to anyone. He was worried about her, but before he could do anything, Tawnie noticed Fredrick, and she screamed out to the other campers.

"Hey, we got a new one!"

EZ and Ciara looked up, and we both happy and shocked to see him here. The four who stopped playing volleyball were even more surprised. Fredrick was really uncomfortable with all of this attention.

"Dude, how the hell did you leave? I thought you and Ethan were tight?" EZ asked.

Fredrick was stunned by the question. "How the heck do you guys know I'm with Ethan?"

"We actually are watching everything real time, so we know how the votes go down and what people are saying in the confessionals." Tawnie said.

"The thing is, we've been the only ones here. No one else has shown up on this island." Todd said.

Just when he said that, a large ship came into view. They were totally shock that it was there. The ship was docked where Fredrick was at earlier. Then, a few minutes later, a couple of people in black clothing came up to the eight campers and ushered them to the back of the beach.

"What the heck's going on?" Ciara said nervously.

"Don't worry; we are just doing the aftermath show. Nothing to worry about. Just answer some of the host questions and you'll be fine."

Most people felt uncomfortable to talk in front of people. EZ was just really chill about it.

Meanwhile, in a backstage area, the unknown host was beginning to dress appropriately for the occasion. They thought it was interesting that no one else wanted the hosting gig, especially not to an almost dead show. But, they wanted to do this. It was interesting to them that they themselves had competed on this show before, but they were one of the first ones gone on their season. Still, they thought they were popular enough to win the audience over. Suddenly, one of the backstage personal motioned to the host.

"Dawn, you're on in about five. Better get ready soon."

Dawn looked back in the mirror of herself. She didn't really change much; she still had that light blonde hair. But, for the occasion of being the hostess, she was wearing a dark blue dress, with dark blues heels. She put on some last minute makeup, and got her cheat cards out, in case she didn't know what to ask the campers. She took one final deep breath. She heard an announcer begin to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first Aftermath of Disaster Island. Today, you will hear from the eliminated campers to hear about their life and what they think of their cast mates. Now, here to host today's special day, give it up for Dawn Ferity!"

The audience went nuts as they saw Dawn walk out of the stage. The stage was set right across from the hotel, with the waterfall being heard from the left. Dawn took a seat on the seat that was closets to her, and she began to address the audience.

"Thanks for having me you guys. I can't wait to get started. This is my first real hostess gig, so I'm super excited to do well. Now, our first camper is a person who is really chill most of the time, but being so much so is what got him eliminated, give it up for EZ!"

A lot of people cheered EZ when he got onto the stage. He took the seat across from Dawn, and he waved his hand to the audience. EZ had a white buttoned up shirt with a red bowtie; he also had gold stripped joggers and black buckle shoes.

"EZ, it's nice to have you here."

"Good to be here. I love this chair, makes me feel really comfortable." EZ stated.

"Well, that would make sense considering your aura."

EZ looked on nonchalantly at Dawn's comment. "Anyways EZ, you were the first one eliminated from the show. How does that make you feel?"

"Well, I mean being eliminated first is never really the best feeling, but this place sure made up for that. I think I kind of knew I was going first, based on how the way the challenges were going."

"Oh course, I understand. Now, did you wish you could have done more to help your teammates?"

"Yeah, I could of. I maybe should have understood that a little sooner, but it's not a big deal. I've moved on from it. Honestly, I'm just living in the now at the moment."

"One should always be peace with what their decisions should be. Now, we never really got to know much about you. Is there anything we should know?"

"There's nothing really too much about me, but I do love to rap and play the guitar. It what keeps me in a peaceful kind of zone?"

"Well, that's a very good thing to say. One should always be peace with what there decisions should be. Now that you have been watching the other campers on the show, who do you think has a shot of winning it all?"

"Well, if I would have to go with one person that I would pick, I would have to say Rocky. That dude is super chill, and he's really strong to. So that really helps him to some extent."

"Well EZ, it was nice to talk to you. I sure hope you enjoy your stay on the island."

"I appreciate it Dawn. I will."

EZ and Dawn got up and both gave each other a hug, and EZ exited to the right. Dawn was sighing on the inside. She was happy that she got through the first interview, but there were a lot more to go.

"Next up, we have the girl who is the video blogger who got eliminated from a very dangerous challenge. Please, give it up for Tawnie!"

All the girls in the crowd cried out in joy, with a couple of them screaming out her name. Tawnie was wearing a glittery floor length sliver dress, with some purple stilettos. Tawnie waved to the crowd, and giving them kisses as well, until she finally took a seat.

"Tawnie, nice of you to be here. Oh, it seems that your aura is an exuberant yellow. It suits you really well. Anyways, how have you been doing after being eliminated?" Dawn asked.

"I was really sad when I went home, and I had to say goodbye to my friends. But, I knew that I didn't do enough for my teammates, and I have come to terms with that." Tawnie explained.

"Well it's a good thing you understood that early. I also knew that you had competed in one of the most dangerous challenges on the show. How were you feeling during the challenge?"

"OMG, it was terrifying. I knew I fell off first, but I was really scared for everyone else who was up there. I was so worried about Bambi, who banged her head pretty bad. But, everyone turned out okay."

"I'm really glad to hear that. Anyways, you had a really close relationship with a lot of campers. Who do you feel you really got connected to?"

"I felt really close with Bambi and Celeste, and I know I really want both of them to do really good. They both were my rocks while I was there. I don't know if I would have done as well if I didn't have either of them."

"That's very fine thing to hear. Do you have anything to say to your viewers?"

"I want to say that I love all of you guys and that I hope you were inspired by what I did."

"One more thing, who do you think has the best shot to win?"

"If I had to go with one, I would have to go with Taylor. Even though I want Celeste to win really badly, I feel like Taylor has the toughness to make it through to the end."

"Well, it was really nice to talk to you. Everyone, Tawnie!"

Everyone was cheering and the girls were screeching. Tawine and Dawn gave each other a hug, and Tawnie walked off stage right. Dawn was excited. She was doing this, she could do this. And she was mostly calm about this, as she was surprised that both of the campers she met so far seemed really friendly and nice.

"Next, we have a camper who is known as the rocker chick, but she thinks of herself as super energetic, give it up for Jupiter!"

Jupiter came out and was looking at the crowd as she was walking. She lifted her hands up to get the crowd even more energetic. She gave the rock sign as she was sitting down. Jupiter was wearing a low cut silk red dress that was sleeveless.

"Jupiter, how nice it is to see you today. You sure seem to give off that orange color vibe to you. Now, you were the one that was doing all the crazy stuff. First off, how were you able to stand on top of your cabin during a challenge that was one of the most dangerous in Total Drama history?"

"Oh that, that was nothing. I do that all the time around others. I'm just the daredevil type, even when I'm feeling calm."

"Now, the next thing you did was extremely crazy. You started a fire, and it turned into a forest fire that burned the trees down on the island. Thankfully, the trees are now beginning to grow back to what they were, but the trees are still really upset by what you did. What you did got you eliminated from the game. Do you regret what you did?"

"Yeah, not really. There wasn't enough going on. I wanted some action instead of the boring challenge we were having. So, I just took the advice of James and lit a little fire to make a big fire."

Dawn looked on confused for a second. "Wait, what do you mean the advice of James?"

"Well, before my team left, James came up to me and told me that this challenge wasn't entertaining enough. He wondered if it was possible to start something bigger to make things interesting. He suggested that I lit a small flame to make things more fun and action like."

"Very peculiar. Anyways, I know you have an avid fan base with since you are part of the underground rock system. Do you think there will be more people watching your band once you're done with the show?"

"I sure hope so, because the more fans I get the more I can rock on! The band is going to love all the new fans we've garnered."

"If there was one camper that you would choose to go all the way, who would that person be?"

"Honestly, hats off to all the campers who are still in it. They are kicking some ass out there. I think I'll go with James, since I feel like he had some wicked ideas."

"Well, I wish you luck in the future. Jupiter everyone!"

Jupiter and Dawn hugged for a bit while the crowd was pouring out there applause to the camper. Jupiter walked off while pumping her fist up in the air. Dawn didn't really prefer Jupiter, since she did cause a horrible fire, which really hurt the trees. Then again, she wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for the idea of James. She was told by the producers that everything she had watched before the aftermath recorded all the events that happened. She didn't remember seeing any footage of James talking to Jupiter to burn down the trees. So, she thought that was a little weird. But, she turned her attention back to the next camper that was coming in.

"After that rambunctious camper, we have a camper that is a little softer spoken person who is the one who got booted based on playing both sides. Here we have Todd!"

The crowd cheered again, as Todd went out and shyly smiled and waved to the crowd. Dawn noticed that Todd didn't really want the attention to much. She also noticed that Todd was wearing black button down dress shirt, with a red tie. He was also wearing some black dress pants and black dress shoes. She thought it was a little cool that he looked like someone from the movies. Todd eventually sat in his chair, and he turned nervously to Dawn.

"Todd thanks for being here. I know you are a little nervous, since your blue aura is holding you back a bit, but please try to be calm. You can answer as honestly as you want, there's no pressure at all. Let's start off with how you played threw the first week. You really weren't that talkative, and decided to just stay back a little bit. Why did you decide to go this route?"

"Um…I guess that I felt like I wanted to wait for the right moment to make an alliance. There were a couple people on my team that had made alliances, and I was stuck right in the middle."

"And that was the next part that I wanted to talk to you about. Why did you decide to go to both alliances to try to make a pact?"

"Well, I just wanted to give them my vote. For both of them, I wanted both of them to trust me so I wouldn't be a target. What would you know it, James comes in and finds me out. I was really upset with myself that I make the mistake of trying to play both sides. I thought it was a smart idea at the time, but it was a dumb move."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know that you want to do your best, so the last thing you want to do is beat yourself up. By the way, you seemed to be really popular among the social outcasts. How does that make you feel?"

"I actually think it's pretty cool that I'm liked by the social outcast. I feel like I'm apart of them to. I want them to understand that even though you are an outcast, you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"That's inspiring. It's very brave of you to come here and do this interview to."

"Oh, that's not really a big deal. I just tried to be more confident than I really am."

"That's great to hear. Now, out of the campers who are left on the show, who would you like to make it all the way and win the whole thing?"

"If I had to go with anyone that would be Rhett. I feel like he's playing a good game right now, and he's making great connections with all the campers. I feel like he will pull it off somehow."

"Well, I really like how you came up here. Give it up for Todd everybody!"

Todd got up from his seat as the crowd was cheering for him. Todd gave Dawn a hug, and he was glad that she had supported him. Dawn watched Todd walked away, and she liked how he was. He was shy, but he had a pretty good heart. Dawn then remembered Todd talked how James was the one that caught Todd playing both sides. It seemed to Dawn that James was a really smart person, and was trying to get farther in the game. This reminded her a bit of Scott, who had also played sort of a similar game to James. But she didn't know how big of a threat James could be, and she didn't know how far he would get. She was going to have to ask more about James when she got the chance.

"Our next camper is a person who is a gamer girl in her time, but she got hurt by the time she was eliminated, give it up for Ciara!"

Ciara came out, but she didn't really wave or say hi to anyone. She was looking down, now showing a lot of emotion. She was walking slowly as the crowd really cheered her on. She was wearing a pink dress and red high heel shoes, but it looked like she didn't really want to wear it. She took her seat on the chair, not looking up at Dawn. Dawn knew she needed to be cautious, because Ciara was still reeling from the breakup.

"Ciara, I know you don't want to be here right now. I'll try to ask the least amount of questions as possible. Now, why I don't I start about asking how you enjoyed being on the island. Was it okay?"

Ciara looked up a bit, a little bit calm. "I actually kind of liked being on the island. I got to play the game that I liked, and I also felt like I got really close to others. But, more than anything…" Ciara didn't want to say it, but she knew if she didn't talk about him, than it was just going to keep boiling up inside her. "…I really though I felt close to James. He seemed really friendly, and he wasn't even that talkative. He gave me the idea to make a pact with Taylor, and I thought it was good for us. I even felt like I found the person for me. Well, it didn't turn out that way."

"Okay, this might be an inappropriate question, but how did you feel when James said those things to you?"

"You know, that's not really an inappropriate question. Because to me, it felt like that James was using me to get farther in the game. So fuck him for using me like that, and fuck him for being a fucking jerk. He doesn't deserve to stay in the game. He just finds ways to outsmart people, and it just disgusts me. I can't believe no one has figured out what he is up to. I don't even know why they believed his sob story, when I was also crying as well. But, that's not why I lost I think. I think the reason I lost is because I was more focused on finding someone for me. I had these friends back home that were all getting together, and I felt like I was the only one not finding anyone. So, I went on this show to find someone. And that was what cost me. I've never really experienced anything like that, so I know now that I have to learn about the guy before I get close to anyone."

"Well, that's why you're here. To talk about things and make amends for your past mistakes. Now, I want to ask you about two very specific people in your life. There are two girls that you know outside of Total Drama that are currently dating. There are also two campers on Total Drama that have become a couple, Hope and Bambi. Can you being in the TV please?"

A TV on wires came down from the top, and it was about 50in wide. It was off at the moment until it turned on. Ciara was shocked that on the screen was her two friends Sarah and Krystal, who were sitting inside a kitchen of some sort. They both were holding hands and looking happily at Ciara.

"Sarah…Krystal…I can't believe you guys are talking to me right now." Ciara said.

"Hey, it's no big deal; we just wanted to talk to you for a bit. We just wanted to talk about what was going on right now. We saw everything you went through, and you have got guts to do everything that insane host put you through." Sarah said.

"And I know you wanted to find someone that you'll love forever. But that didn't mean you have to find the first person that you have felt close. You need to take your time. Also, fuck that guy James. You deserve better than him." Krystal explained.

"Yeah, I don't know why I actually believed we had something. But I'm over it now. I'll be a little more patient from now on." Ciara said.

"So, Sarah, Krystal, what do you think of the relationship of Hope and Bambi?" Dawn asked politely.

"I love them. They both have really great connections with each other. I actually like Bambi and what she does, since she is more of the one that is in sort of the dangerous situations, and it feels like she really cares about her." Sarah said.

"Actually, I would say that I really like Hope in the relationship. Hope is really more of the motherly type, and I also like the way she also has a way of saving Bambi in precarious situations. She is also really smart, and that's always a plus for me." Krystal explained.

"Well, Ciara, who do you think has the best chance out of everyone?" Dawn asked

"I really like what Ethan is doing right now. He seems to be making the right decisions and he always does pretty well in challenges. So, I'm going to go with him." Ciara said.

"Alright everyone, give it up for Ciara! And special thanks for Sarah and Krystal for agreeing to do this section as well." Dawn yelled out.

Ciara waved her hands to the crowd, and gave Dawn a hug. She gave a kiss to her two friends, and she exited to the right. Dawn was now really not feeling good about James. He had asked someone to start a fire, he had blown up someone's game intentionally, and he had used a girl to get his way. Now she knew that this guy was bad. But she didn't know how much worse it could get. She would have to look really carefully to what he was doing.

"Next up, we have a girl who was really strong during the challenges, but losing in a tiebreaker challenge in heartbreaking fashion, here is Light."

The crowd was roaring with applause, as light came out in a maroon colored buttoned up shirt, with black jeans and black sneakers. She was looking at the crowd with anxiety, but she was waving to the crowd. She took her seat slowly, and she got a look at Dawn.

"Welcome to the show Light. Before we begin, I would like to bring someone else out as well. He's a camper who was in a relationship with Light, and got eliminated during a challenge that was really puzzling. Everyone, give it up for Ryan!"

Ryan walked out to another loud cheer for him. He was waving to the crowd in a happy manner. He was wearing a red colored tux, with some red dress shoes. He sat down right next to Light, and they were both holding hands. Dawn thought that was very cute.

"Light, Ryan, you guys had one of the most interesting journeys together. Let's start at the beginning, when you both first got off the ship. Did you guys connect immediately when you first looked at each other?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I knew when I saw Ryan that both of us were going to be close. Even though we both had various different backgrounds that we grew up in, we both had that same mentally of not giving up in really bad situations." Light explained.

"Yeah, when I saw her coming off the ship, I noticed that even though she appeared rude at first, I knew that she was just too scared to show who she really was. I knew that I wanted to get close to her and open her up to me slowly." Ryan talking in a smooth manner.

"Now, let's get to what happened after the flood challenge. Ryan, you saw Light training for something. You both fought each other later on, and you came out on top. Why was Light getting so emotional after she lost?"

Ryan and Light looked at each other, with Ryan looking at Light for confirmation. Light looked a little nervous, but she let out the real reason.

"Honestly, when I was younger, my father always was trying to teach me various types of combat, including tae-kwon-do. But, he always seemed to push me really hard, and never really let me rest a lot. He always said to me that I should never look weak in front of anyone, and that I always had to be strong willed. So, for most of my life, I mostly never truly showed myself for who I was. There was only one group that I really connected with, so I wasn't entirely lonely. But, I thought that I couldn't lose or else everything would come crumbling down for me. But, when I lost to Ryan, and he told me that it was okay that I lost, I cried. It wasn't any sad tears, but it was tears of joy. Ryan actually understood what I was going through, and he comforted me. He wants me to get better. And that's why I've gotten really close to him."

The audience was quiet, and Dawn was even getting a little emotional for Light, but she had to keep going with the interview.

"So, the group that you usually hang out with. Do you care to explain what it's about?"

Light blushed a little bit. "Um…I don't really know if I should talk about it."

The crowd was cheering her on, as if it was okay for them to let her talk about it.

"Okay, so you know what cosplay is right? Well, I actually hung out with a couple of people who like to do cosplay. Well, I really was into it, and I always dressed up as my favorite characters. I never really told anyone, but I just think I needed to get it out."

Everyone was clapping for Light, okay for what her interest was.

"That is really amazing to hear. Do you think you can dress us as one of your characters?"

Light blushed even more as the crowd was screaming out Light's name to do it. She didn't really want to do this, but she wanted to show her family that she didn't really care if they thought what she was doing was to girly. This was what she liked. So, Light got out of her seat, and went to the left side of the stage to get changed.

"Ryan, while she's changing, let's ask you a couple of questions. Let's talk about what happened after Light got eliminated. How were affected?" Dawn politely asked.

"Oh, I was completely devastated. I didn't know what I would without her in this game. I was literally doing nothing during the challenge. I wish I wasn't in that funk, and I could have done more to help my team."

"Now, let's talk about Rhett. I know that he is still in the game at the moment, and he is the last of the first alliance that was formed. Do you still feel upset that he is still in the game instead of you?"

"Not anymore. At the time, I was pissed that he had won over me. But, I knew that I could of won, and he really deserved the safety that he got. Rhett single handily got his team the W that time. I was moping around half the challenge. So, I think he deserves to stay in the game more than me."

Suddenly, Light came out. She was dressed similarly to one of the characters from narumo. She was wearing a purple ninja outfit, and she was wearing sandals as well. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail. Light was blushing a bit that her body was on showcase, but everyone was cheering, impressed with how similar she looked to the person she was cosplaying. Ryan face was red, as he was trying not to look at her too much. She came over and sat back down in her seat.

"What an entrance. Now that the two of you are together, what are you guys plans after the show?"

"Both of us were thinking of trying to keep in touch with each other. I know that we are pretty close to each other, but we hope to be living in the same household eventually. So, I hope that will happen eventually." Ryan explained.

"Finally, who do you think will win it all?"

"I got to give it to Rhett; he really is starting to come of his own. I think he will pull it off somehow." Ryan explained.

"Yeah, for me Rhett is really doing well. But I got to give Hope credit; she really pushed herself to beat me in the tiebreaker. I think I give her the edge." Light simply described.

"Well, I want to thank you both for talking to me today. I wish you both the best of luck. Everyone, Ryan and Light!"

They both got up as they were being cheered by the crowd, and both Light and Ryan hugged Dawn as they were exiting. Dawn looked at the list of remaining campers. There was only one more camper she had to interview and that was the one she was most worried about. Fredrick had just been screwed over, because he had an ally in Ethan and that all got ruined by Chris changing the rules last minute. Now, she also needed to be careful when she was talking to him, as he was the most recently eliminated camper. She got herself prepped up so she was ready to interview Fredrick.

"Now, our last camper of the day, and the most recently eliminated, here it is you guys, Fredrick!"

The crowds were roaring, and Fredrick came out with an angry look on his face. He was still pissed at the fact that Chris had screwed up his chances of staying in the game. This was all his fault and he didn't know if he would get over it. He looked at what he was wearing. His attire was not that bad, as he was wearing a cream colored tux, with a gold buttoned up shirt. He looked at the crest that was on his right side of his tux. He didn't really feel he deserved to wear this tux at all, as he just wanted to be himself, but it was hard to when he wasn't surrounded by the people who were supposed to care about him. He went over to the host, and saw that it was one of the former campers who were on the show. He didn't how she got on the show, as he thought all of the contracts were done for the older campers. He actually kind of liked that Dawn was doing the hosting, as she was mostly nice to most of the campers, and she didn't really press too much about various topics. But, she might do it with him because of what happened recently.

"Fredrick, I'm going to ask you some questions that might make you uncomfortable. But, I want you to answer them as honestly as you can. First off, when you first got on the island, you make some very questionable quotes. Why did you think you said that?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to come off as confidant, but not too cocky. That really didn't work out for me, and I was already on the outs based on what I said. I dug myself a huge hole."

"Now, after that debacle, you got yourself really invested into competing in challenges. What made the change?"

"Well, I just thought with my teammates carrying the weight, I thought I would make it far. But, Ethan made me realize that I needed to be a team player, and focus on putting all into the team."

"And that brings up another good question. Why did you make an alliance with Ethan?"

"I think it's because we really made our self outsiders to start out. I just wanted us to work together because no one would believe we would be together in the first place."

"That seemed to really take a lot of people off guard. I also wondered something about Ethan. Why do you think he wants to save people?"

"He just doesn't want to see anyone get hurt. And I think he saved two people's lives, so that's got to mean something. I don't think I would have put my life on the line to save others, but that's just my opinion."

"Also, it seems to me that you found something while you were on the island. Care to explain?"

"Well, I did find something very secret, but I don't think I would have been able to find it without Rocky. He was the one that found the cave on the side of the mountain. I just found that the cave was bigger than anyone thought. So, during the whirlpool challenge, I took my teammates with me to go deeper into the cave. We found out that there was a secret area where Chris uses the cameras to record us, as you expect on a reality show. But, what was really strange was that James seemed to be acting weird, but I didn't really seemed bother by it. Anyway, we were caught by one of the interns, and we were forced to leave. But, that was the only time we went there."

"Now, I know this is going to be a little bit uncomfortable to talk about. How did you feel Chris handled the vote?"

Fredrick had an angry look on his face. "What do you think? What Chris did was the stupidest thing ever. He got this grand idea that he wanted to make things interesting because of me and Ethan's alliance. He just screwed me over, because he wanted to keep the more interesting campers there. No offense to James, but he would have been gone if we had just voted normally."

"And why do you think Hope and Bambi voted for you to leave?"

"I think it's because what I did the first day I got on the island. I told everyone that they were peasants, which really made me an outsider immediately. I never got to talk to either Bambi or Hope all that much, since I was still trying to reconcile with James. I think I got what I deserved though."

Dawn was about to ask more question, when someone began speaking into her speaker in her ear.

"We found a video tape that reveals a lot of what's happening. Tell the audience that it's about to come up."

Dawn was surprised that they found something, and she told the audience this. "This just in, a new video is about to come up involving the vote change.

The TV screen was brought up again, and a video began playing. It was set in the room where Fredrick had explained when Chris was. Chris was shown in the room enjoying some coffee while watching the campers do there usually stuff before the vote. There was a knock on the metal door, and Chris was a little annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"It's me, Chef. Mind if I come in?"

Chris reluctantly got up, and opened the door for Chef. He walked in looking a little nervous, but seemed to be in his serious mode as usual.

"What do you want?" Chris asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you are excited about the vote tonight."

"Of course I'm not. We're going to have an easy elimination just like last time. I don't want that to happen again. It's going to bore the audience to death. It just sucks that I can't do anything about it."

Chef took a gulp, and then began talking again. "I actually got this idea from Jam- I mean, from one of the interns. They had the idea to make the winning team vote for whom to send packing. I don't know if that's the most logical idea, but-"

"It's perfect!" Chris screamed. "This will make the vote a lot more complicated. With that kind of power, it will make things extremely interesting. This idea of mind is going to change the game!"

"Yeah, it totally will. You just do your thing, and everything will turn out fine."

Chef left after that, while Chris was looking at the campers with evil eyes.

The TV screen turned off, with the audience completely silent, and Dawn and Fredrick looking shocked.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I KNEW HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING! HE FUCKING GOT ME ELIMINATED! THAT ASSHOLE IS GOING TO PAY!"

Fredrick was screaming out in rage, and went to leave the set, but two security guards came up and grabbed both of his arms to hold him back. All the other eliminated campers came out as they were trying to gage the situation.

"That's cheating! He can't tell Chef what to do!" Ciara said in an upset manner.

"That guy is a jerk. He doesn't deserve to be in the game." Todd explained.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Dawn screamed out loud.

That calmed everyone down, and Fredrick finally stopped moving. He sat back down in his seat, while the other campers were staying outside looking at Fredrick.

"I really fucking hope Ethan pulls it off. He better get revenge for what James did. Or I'll fucking kill him myself."

Fredrick looked to be almost in tears, but Ciara decided to make the first move and gave Fredrick a hug. Everyone else followed suit after that. Everyone in the audience was in tears. Dawn was now getting really emotional for having pushed Fredrick too far. She got out of her seat and went toward Fredrick.

"Fredrick, I'm sorry I pushed you so hard."

"No, don't be. I think I needed that. I have a feeling that James is going to be found out soon. He'll gets what coming to him."

Fredrick got up out of his seat, and gave Dawn a hug. She felt happy that he was doing okay, and that he got everything out. But now, she needed to close it out.

"Well, that's it for our first aftermath. See you guys soon!"

All the audience members cheered, and all the campers waved their hands goodbye. The camera shut out soon after, and Dawn and the campers exited the stage, and they headed over to the hotel. They all separated to go to their rooms. All the rooms were on the second floor, while Dawn's was on the first, since she was the host. Dawn got her key and opened the door. She saw that the room was really nice, with a king sized bed. She also noticed a 40 in TV, so that she could watch the show while in bed. She finally saw a deck on the outside, where she can enjoy the view as much as possible. Dawn took her heels off, and jumped onto the bed. She felt comfortable, and she knew that it was going to be a long road ahead of her for doing this sort of stuff.

**The first aftermath is finally complete. I hope you liked the interviews I did. I tried the best I could. Now, next episode, we get back to the island, where the craziest disasters are about to come. Tune in next time.**


	13. IT BURNS

**We finally get back to the action. Now, we reach the part where it's everyone for them. We now have campers that I don't want to get rid of at all, but I need to make some tough decisions.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Have a nice chapter.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 10: IT BURNS

It had been about eight days since Fredrick's surprise elimination by the hands of the Whirlpools. The snow that had once been there on the island had now melted and now there was normal sandy beaches and plain grass. The mountain was normal as usual, but the cabins that were on the top seemed to disappear suddenly. Hope and Bambi were busy lying on a large blanket, just looking up at the clouds trying to identify various different clouds.

"Look, I see a cloud that looks like a kite!" Bambi exclaimed.

"And I can see one that looks like a triceratops!" Hope said.

They both laughed, enjoying themselves for a bit. They didn't really remember when they had a nice quiet week, with nothing happening at all. Chris had finally decided to give them a break for once, and it was a good thing to. Bambi was doing great, and Hope had never felt better. Hope knew that her home country was France, but she wanted to stay with Bambi to support her. But, she was worried about how she was going to tell her family. She told Bambi that her parents were okay with her moving to America, but she didn't know how they were going to react when she decided that she wanted to stay in America with Bambi. Hopefully they agreed to let her stay.

Taylor was trying to calm herself down. She was so bored that nothing was happening, and she didn't know what to do. She was also really upset that she didn't have anyone to compete with herself besides Rocky. Ethan and Hope seemed strong, but they weren't even close to where she was. She was walking down the docks when she noticed that Rocky was in a seated position. He was standing cross legged with his hands to his side and his palms facing upward. He also appeared to humming. Taylor noted that his eyes were originally closed, but he opened them once he realized that there was another person on the dock.

"Taylor, nice to meet you my dude. Why don't you meditate with me?" Rocky asked.

Taylor looked on confused. "What the fuck is meditation?"

"Well, it's supposed to calm the mind and soul. That's why I'm so chill most of the time."

Taylor huffed a bit, but slowly sat down next to Rocky. She didn't know why this was anything that important. But she complied, and crossed her legs and put her hands to her side. She wasn't feeling anything. Rocky was just continuing to hum deeply while his eyes were closed.

"Rocky, why did you come on this show? I mean, you already seem at peace with yourself, so why come here in the first place?"

Rocky was talking while his eyes were closed. "Because, even though there is a prize for winning the show, the reason I came to this show is not the same as the rest. You see, I came to this show because I wanted to get away for a while. Away from the chill lifestyle I had, so I can live with some adventure. And though this adventure has put most of us in danger, I feel like that even when were close to death, I feel a sort of serenity that I was going to enjoy my time here man. I know for a fact that once you come close to death, you sort of see the bigger picture. I know you haven't experienced that sort of thing yet, but it will come to you eventually. Now, close your eyes, and feel the earth around you."

Taylor did as she was told, and she closed her eyes.

"Now, block any thoughts from your mind, and just let your mind escape you."

Taylor got rid of all the boring or angry thoughts that she had, and she just let go of all those unwanted feelings. Immediately, Taylor felt a sense of calming, that she was not troubled by all the problems that she was so worried about. Right now, nothing mattered at the moment. She then began to listen to her surrounding, and she noticed that the sea was making a calming and soothing sound. She heard the birds chirping soundly, and noticed that the breeze was giving her a sense of peace. She felt she could do this all day.

Ethan in the meantime was still reeling at what happened to Fredrick. He didn't deserve what happened to him, as he knew that if Chris had kept the voting the same, James would be gone. But nope, he had to just go and fuck it up. Now he felt like he had no one. No one to call an ally and no one who really cared. He just didn't know what to do. Celeste noticed that Ethan was really having a tough time, and she really wanted to know that he was not alone. She looked toward Rhett, who was busy taking photos of the beach. She walked away for a little bit, and went over to Ethan. She sat down next to Ethan, who was surprised to see her here.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood right now." Ethan asked.

"That doesn't mean you have to do what Ryan did. I know losing Fredrick was hard for you, but you're not alone. Me and Rhett have got your back. You don't have to worry about anything."

Ethan shook his head, thankful that someone actually trusted him.

James was busy in the room under the cabin with chef, watching the campers audition tapes. They were busy watching Light, who was supposed to send an audition tape about how she was a fighter, but accidently sent an audition tape while she was in cosplay. James and Chef were both laughing up a storm.

"Oh man, that was funny. I just hope I don't hurt my spleen anymore." Chef said.

"Don't worry there's only Bambi's video left. Nothing too much to worry about. I sure hope it's good." James said.

James opened the file and he looked at it. He noticed that Bambi was doing her normal audition tape, and she seemed to be trying to turn the camera off, but was failing miserably. Then, she slipped on herself, and the camera landed on top of her. James and Chef were swallowing air to try and keep their sanity in check.

"That was good. I got to keep these in hand. These will be important later on. You know, in case I need them."

"Sure, keep them handy. You got a lot of info on your competitors. Now, try not to screw up to much."

"Oh, I don't screw up."

James hit the button that brought the ladder out and he climbed up and out from the fire pit. No one saw him, so he got back out with ease. He was starting to walk back to his cabins when a loud air horn went off. James covered his ears as he saw Chris standing there in the middle of camp. He wasn't the only one who heard it though, as the other campers headed to the same place, all right within its respective teams. Chris was smiling sadistically.

"Welcome campers, I see that you are all getting nice and cozy with all your teammates. Well, not anymore. Because from this moment on, it's every man and woman for themselves. Today, all you have to do is survive a dangerous storm. I'm not going to tell you what the storm is called, because I want to surprise you guys. I will give you guys in on something. Find something for cover; it's going to be scorching out there."

Chris walked away, and as the moment settled in that there were no more teams, campers had various different reactions.

* * *

**Hope**: "I think I like the fact that there are no more teams. I think it gives people a better chance to showcase themselves. I just hope I can make it far enough."

**Bambi**: "I can't believe it, I made the merge. I never thought I could do this in my lifetime. But, now that I'm here, I just hope I don't screw up at all."

**Ethan**: "Yeah, I made the merge, so what? It really isn't that good when you don't have your ally there. At least Rhett and Celeste want to work with me. I have to have an alliance in order to stay in this game longer."

**James**: "So, we reached the merge stage. That's only the first stage of getting to the end. I watched all the campers audition tapes, and I also found out everything about them. Even some of their darkest secrets. I feel like I have a new plan that will guarantee that I make it to the end."

**Rocky**: "Dude, I made the finals. That's pretty cool. I like the way Taylor is close to me. Maybe if the two strongest stick together, we can make it to the finale no problem."

**Taylor**: "I actually took some time to think about the conception that I'm in the merge. And honestly, I don't think it's that big of a deal. I don't think the merge is really the merge until you get to the very end. Right now, I'm just playing against seven smaller teams, and I need to win in order to stay in the game."

**Rhett**: "This is kind of my worst enemy. You see, when I was on both the Firestorms and the Earthquakes, we didn't really lose that often, and I was in big group, so that made me not that noticeable. Now that we are in the merge, I think I will definitely come up as a threat. I just it isn't until we get to the very end."

**Celeste**: "I think that if Rhett and I stick together, we will make it all the way to the end. I really just don't know how I would react if either of us were gone."

* * *

Most of the campers were just walking around, trying to come up with a plan of where to hide. Rhett and Celeste were talking to one another, when Ethan came up to them.

"Guys, I know the perfect place to hide from a rainstorm. Celeste, do you remember when we went inside the cave?" Celeste shook her head. "Well, why don't we go there? We're protected from the mountain, and we don't have to get rained on too hard."

"Wait, what cave?" Taylor came up behind the three, as she was wondering what they were talking about.

"Wait, you're the only who doesn't know about the cave?" Rocky asked.

"I mean, all the old whirlpools knew about it, which includes Me, Hope, Celeste, Rocky, and Bambi." Ethan explained.

"Celeste already told me about the cave, so I knew about it." Rhett said

"Fredrick took the new Firestorms to the cave itself, so I knew about it. I guess you were the only one who didn't see or know about it." James explained.

Taylor looked a little flustered that she didn't find out about this sooner. But she got over it.

"So, does that mean we're all going to the cave? I mean, we all know that it's the safest place at the moment." Hope asked.

"I mean, I guess. If it's just a rainstorm, we should be fine. But I don't know why Chris said the rain was going to be scorching though. Should we be concerned?" Bambi asked.

"Nah, if it's just a rainstorm, it shouldn't be that big of a deal. I think walking to the cave should be enough." Taylor said.

So, all the campers got together, and they slowly began walking to the cave. They started up the trail, which seemed to be a little bit slicker based on the fact the snow had just melted all the way. James had just caught up with Ethan, who was behind Taylor and Rocky.

"So, do you want to tell them about the secret place or what?" James asked.

"No, not yet. We need to give it some time. If we tell them about the place, people are going to start getting suspicious about how we found it. We just need to keep it under wraps until it's the right time." Ethan explained.

James nodded, understanding his decision. But James knew that Ethan wasn't going to talk about it, because he was afraid of what would happen if people knew he had a secret. Ethan really didn't had an issue with anything per say, but he usually didn't like when people talk back to him. That didn't happen yet, but he usually hit a nerve when people try to accuse him of anything. James knew that keeping a secret when you have a problem with someone accusing you is going to be bad in the long run.

Hope was trying to keep an eye on Bambi, as she still had trouble climbing up the mountain with ease. Hope was behind both Celeste and Rhett, and she noticed that storm clouds were heading toward the campers. Hope was a little nervous that she and Bambi were going to get a little wet, so she quickened her pace a little bit, holding Bambi's hand to help her along.

Rocky was looking to the sky. He was happy and content. Most of the challenges haven't caused him any harm. The only challenge that had made him a little worried was the last challenge, when he was buried alive by the avalanche. Other than that, he didn't really have any terrible injuries sustained to him. He was looking around at the beautiful scenery around him. He noticed that the trees were still looking good. Then he noticed that a rain drop had fallen on the trunk. But what he didn't expect was for the truck to start melting. He thought that was really strange. He then looked up at the sky. Another drop came down and hit Rocky's right shoulder. A burst of excruciating pain burst through him, and he cried out in agony.

"OH FUCK, WHAT IS THIS?!" Rocky screamed.

Hope, who usually knew what happened to the campers, came to the front to check on what was wrong with Rocky. She looked at the right shoulder of Rocky, and noticed that his shirt was starting to dissolve. She then recognized what was happening to rocky right now.

"Guys, this isn't a normal rainstorm. This is an acidic rainstorm, which means any rain that touches us might burn through our skin. We need to get to hiding and fast."

Everyone, now understanding the situation, was running for their lives. At the moment, nothing was coming down except a few drops every few seconds. One of the droplets hit Rhett right in the leg, and he cried out in pain. He continued to run to the cave, as he didn't want to slow down to get even more injured. Now, when the campers were halfway there, the acidic rain was coming down with small pelts. Now, all the campers were now getting rained on, and it was burning them. Bambi, who was trying to keep up, was really hurting as the rain was hitting her head, her chest, and her legs. She started to slow down, and she was starting to lose conciseness. Hope came back and picked her up, and she continued to run even though she was in a lot of pain.

James was trying to keep a steady pace, as he was starting to hurt from the various drops of rain that was burning his skin. He then saw the cave entrance, and ran toward the cave as fast as he could, with the other campers following suit. About 50 yards from the cave, the rain started to pour. Everyone ran as fast as they could as they were screaming in agony for the rain to stop. Taylor was the first to enter. She seemed to be the least injured of the campers, but she still had a couple of burns on her hands and back, but it wasn't too bad. She was followed by Rocky, who was in a pretty bad shape. He had various red marks on his back, and his shoulders had first degree burns. He was trying not to touch them to hard, but he was still withering in pain. Hope came in next, carrying Bambi. Hope seemed to have red marks on her legs, with first degree burns on her shoulders and back. Bambi looked to be in much worse condition, as Bambi had various second degree burns all over her body. There were even third degree burns on her neck and back. She was in an unconscious state at the moment. Celeste and Rhett came running through next. Celeste had red marks on her hands and legs, and her back had first degree burns. Rhett had red marks on his hands and shoulders, while he had first degree burns on his back, and second degree burns on his legs. That's why after Rhett stopped running; he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Why did it have to be my legs?" Rhett said.

"Don't worry; it's going to be okay. You'll be okay." Celeste said.

Celeste looked behind her as Ethan was carrying James to the cave. James appeared to be unconscious, as he had first degree burns all over his body, and there were second degree burns on his back and his shoulders. Ethan was trying not to wither in pain. He had first degree burns over his hands, legs, and shoulders, while he had second degree burns over his neck and back.

"Is this what Chris said by scorching? He's a fucking psychopath. He doesn't deserve to be the host." Ethan said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Chris said in the dark.

Everyone cried out in surprise. Chris was looking at them with glee on his face.

"You guys really did an awesome job surviving that challenge. I mean, trying to walk when a acidic rainstorm is about to happen? That's just insane guys. I really wish you would have got the clue, that way you guys will be totally fine. Now, it seems that you guys are really injured, so I'm just going to let you guys get taken to the infirmary."

"That's fucking all the way down the mountain. We don't know if Bambi and James have enough time. Both of their heartbeats are slowing. We need to give them medical attention and now. You need to bring the interns to us. That's the only way we are saving them." Hope cried out.

Chris looked on, and noticed that almost all of the campers were in really bad conditions, and he looked at Bambi who seemed to be in a really bad shape. Chris relented and called up the interns. After Chris hang up the phone, the acidic rain stopped pouring, and the sun came out. Both Uri and Cherri appeared outside the cave, and saw how badly all the campers looked.

"Chris, you got to stop with these challenges. The more you do them, the worse the campers are going to get hurt." Uri said.

"Oh please, it's not like any of them are going to die. I can't let that happen, because if one of them does die, then I'm immediately getting sued. And Chris does not what that to happen." Chris explained.

Uri was still glaring at Chris, but focused on getting all the campers to a safe location. Uri and Cherri looked at each other, and decided to use Chris' private area to keep the campers there. Uri got to Bambi, and put her in his arms. He kept his eyes on her. She was unconscious, but still appeared to be breathing. Cherri focused on holding on to James, as she had just put him on her shoulders. The campers who were still conscious followed where Uri and Cherri were going. They knew that every second could mean everything to the campers. Slowly, about thirty minutes slowly, they made their way through the winding cave. Finally, they saw the metal door that was for Chris' space. Cherri kicked the door open, and all the campers went inside.

There were two large rectangular tables in the middle of the room, so the campers that were able to move, mostly just Taylor, moved everything off the tables. Uri and Cherri put James and Bambi on the two tables. James' back was on the table, while Bambi's chest was on the table. Cherri went to a compartment in the room, and pulled out a medical kit. She took out various medicine wraps and IV's. She gave them to Uri, who started using it to make it help Bambi stay in a stable condition. Cherri did the same thing to James, trying to get him stable. Uri was more worried about Bambi, since she was the only one to have third degree burns.

"Cherri, Bambi's in critical condition. She has third degree burns, and I don't how long she's going to last if we don't take her back to the other island. We can get her to a hospital there." Uri stated.

"But we need the permission from Chris to pull her." Cherri yelled.

"I don't give a shit, we have to pull her. I don't know how much time she has." Uri exclaimed.

Uri looked to the other campers, who most were in a state of shock. But it was Hope who looked to be in tears. She was really worried about her, and she didn't want to see her in any more pain.

"Alright, I called the boat up. It should get here in about fifteen minutes. In the meantime, we need to keep her in a flat position. We might have to start by doing some skin gaffing."

"What the hell is skin gaffing?" Taylor asked.

"It means to remove some of the newer skin cells and replacing it with the old ones. You know the dead ones on the burned body." Ethan explained.

"What about James? He seems to be in a lot of pain." Rhett asked.

"I considered pulling him as well, but he only seems to have second degree burns, so I think he should be okay to keep participating in challenges. Bambi on the other hand has third degree burns on her back and neck. She's in a much more serious shape than James."

Cherri looked at the phone that she had on. The boat had stopped moving, as it had seemed to have broken down halfway. She cursed, and decided the only way to get Bambi safety to the other island was to call up a helicopter.

"I'm contacting the helicopter. Once it gets here, it should be able to help Bambi get back to the other island relatively quickly."

Cherri started dialing the number, but someone grabbed the phone out of her hand. Chris was standing there holding Cherri's phone in his hand.

"Do you really think I'm going to just let you guys decided what to do with my campers? No, I think Bambi should stay. She'll be okay eventually. All you said you needed to do was replace the dead skin with the new one." Chris explained.

"But that could take months to do. Chris, Bambi's in a really bad state. If we don't do anything, she could be worse than injured. She could be dead. Don't you care about that?" Uri asked.

"You know what, I actually don't. I've been saying how I want to keep my image up, since I don't want any campers dying here. But you know what; I don't care what happens to them. I am above everyone else, no one can freaking touch me. Once this show is over, I'll make a hundred more of these. And there's nothing you can do about it." Chris said manically.

"Okay, I see how it is. Well guess what? From now on, were not giving you anymore challenges. You're on your own. Go find somebody that will do this job for you." Uri explained.

"Actually you can't. Why? Because I didn't just give the campers contracts. I also gave you guy's contracts. So, there's nothing you can do or say to stop me. Now, I say that she deserves to say. Bambi can only be eliminated if she gets enough votes."

"Well, then let's have an elimination right now. Alright, raise your hand if you vote for Bambi." Cherri stated.

Everyone raised their hand except for James and Bambi, who were both still unconscious. Hope had the most trouble, as she was still trying to grasp the situation. Cherri looked pleased that the campers had come to a decision that quickly.

"Alright, she got enough votes. Bambi can go home now." Cherri stated to Chris.

Chris was now upset and pissed that Cherri had somehow managed to find a loophole that quickly. But, Chris relented. Bambi had gotten enough votes to be eliminated, so he had to accept that Bambi needed to go.

"You guys win. Just get her off this island as quickly as possible."

Chris handed Cherri's phone back, and Cherri immediately made the call to get a helicopter near the front entrance of the cave and fast. She then got to keep an eye on Bambi again. Hope came up to Bambi, who was still unconscious. Hope was now openly crying, seeing how bad Bambi was. She then cried into on the table.

"I'm so sorry Bambi. I wish I could have realized sooner what was happening. If I would have realized, then you would have never been in this position. It's my entire fault; I wish this would never have happened."

Cherri and Uri heard the helicopter a couple of minutes later, and both were waiting patiently for the people to get here. A few minutes later, they saw two guys in medical outfits carrying a stretcher. They faced it flat, and Cherri and Uri both put Bambi on the stretcher. The two men started walking in a slow but quick pace. Everyone else except for Cherri came to see her off, as she was still focused on trying to help James out. After about twenty minutes of walking through the cave, the two guys finally made their way out of the cave, and they proceeded to place her on the helicopter. Before they took off, Hope came up to the unconscious Bambi, and gave her a kiss. Then, she backed up as the helicopter took off, and turned toward the other direction into the sea to take Bambi to a safe place. Hope was crying still, but was now attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes. Rocky was trying to hold up Ethan, who was still in a pretty bad condition. Both were still in a state of shock by what had just happened. Celeste and Rhett were now holding each other tight, worried that something like that will happen to one of them. Taylor was pissed about how Bambi had to go, but she was also really upset that Chris had to have them vote out Bambi first instead of just letting Bambi go and get the medical attention sooner.

Cherri was meanwhile looking at James. She took off James' shirt, since most of his injuries were on the front of his shirt. She then noticed that there was a hard drive sticking out of James' pocket. She grabbed it, and noticed that it had been used quite recently, as it was still warm. She decided to keep it for later use, as she focused her attention back on James. Uri than brought the other campers who were left in the room. Both looked at each other, and knew that both of them were going to have a long night treating the campers.

**I've got to say, this is one of the most horrific challenges I've had to write. Talking about acidic rain burning through your skin is a very terrifying aspect to think about. All of the campers were extremely injured, with Taylor being left mostly unscratched. But the person who had to deal with the most pain was Bambi, who was the only camper to have third degree burns on her body. Immediately with just that, she was going to get pulled either way. But I thought about changing it to someone else, but I decided to stick with Bambi going home. But it seems that Chris has completely lost it now, and is overexerting his power. Don't worry, it's going to come back and haunt him. But in what way, I can't tell you that. Now we are down to seven, which is actually my favorite number. Soon, we will be down even more. I'm super excited, because I'm getting closer to finishing this story. Hopefully I can do this. Jolly good.**


	14. Not Now Not Ever

**Welcome back to the show, and I hope you enjoy this one. Don't worry; there won't be another pulling of anymore campers. It will be voting that will eliminate the remaining campers. Now, this next challenge will be really more intense, but I don't know how intense. We will just have to see.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by freshTV.**

**Welcome to Disaster Island. By stoven spullbig.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 11: Not Now Not Ever

It had been two weeks since the acidic storm had hit. More than half of the campers were mostly okay, but Ethan and James were still trying to get over there injuries. Ethan was able to walk normally, but he still had various medicine wraps over his stomach, head, and chest. He knew he was a lot better then he started off. He just wished he knew how Bambi was doing. He didn't want to see anyone die, as he felt uncomfortable with death. But, he kept his hope up that she was doing alright, and getting treatment. Ethan looked back into the infirmary tent and noticed that James was asleep at the moment. James had been out for a couple of days after the storm, but he had come to after. But then something strange happened after he had woken up.

_Three days after the acidic storm…_

_All the campers were in the infirmary at the moment, with the exception of Taylor, who was looking around in concern for everyone else. Ethan was being helped by Cherri, who was replacing his medicine wraps. Ethan felt really awkward that Cherri was putting the wrap around him, since he usually did it himself. But, he tried not to seem too concerned. He looked at James, who was still in the same bed. He had been there for a couple of days. He hadn't come to yet. He hopefully would wake up soon. He looked to Hope, who was still riled with emotion after what had happened with Bambi and such. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he didn't know how to proceed with Cherri working to help him with putting his wraps on._

_Ethan looked at Rocky, who was mediating at the moment. He had wraps on his shoulder and chest. Ethan knew he was trying to find his balance after what Rocky had just gone through. Ethan didn't remember the last time he saw Rocky so rattled, which was basically never. He knew it was going to take Rocky a while to get over this incident. Celeste was still trying to comfort Rhett, who was still wincing and rocking back and forth with shock on his face. Celeste was whispering to him that everything is going to be okay. Suddenly, James was starting to groan a bit. Everyone turned their head toward James, to see if he was going to be okay. Ethan saw that almost all of his body was covered in wraps, which included his neck, head, arms, hands, back, chest, and stomach. James noticed this, and he looked around and saw that the other campers were staring at him._

"_What the hell happened?" James asked._

"_Do you remember the last challenge we had?" Rocky said while meditating._

"_Yeah, the rain in the sky turned out to be acidic. Why?" James questioned._

"_Well, it turns out that you got blasted by that rain a lot. You were passed out for a couple of days" Ethan explained._

"_Dude, Ethan went out of his way to save your butt man. You should be thankful that your still here." Rocky stated._

"_Wait, what are you talking about? And where's Bambi?" James asked._

_Hope looked upset that she was reminded of Bambi and what had happened. "She had to be evacuated off the island. But, she wouldn't be let off until we voted her off. That was Chris' rule anyway."_

"_It's a dumb rule. She was in a lot of pain, so she had to been taken off immediately." Rhett explained._

_James wasn't paying attention to the conversation now, as he went to look in his pocket for something. He didn't feel anything in it, and was shocked and pissed._

"_Shit." James whispered._

"_What is it?" Ethan asked curiously. _

"_Oh, it's nothing. I just lost something of mine."_

"_If you need some help, we could look for it together."_

"_No, that's really alright. I can look for it on my own."_

_Ethan was a little confused at the way James was acting, but decided he didn't want to push him too much._

Now that Ethan had thought about it a bit more, it was more than a little bit strange that James had lost something important of his. Ethan always knew James as someone that didn't really lose anything, and he usually kept things in an organized manner. It was strange that now was the time for James to lose something. He didn't want to dwell on it too much, as he noticed that the kitchen was being used. He knew that it was Hope was using it at the moment. So, he was walking toward the kitchen to check up on her. He opened the front door, and saw that hope was moving around making breakfast for everyone. Ethan thought that it was kind of strange based on the fact that Ethan was the only one in the kitchen at the moment. Ethan looking inside the kitchen to see what Hope was making. She seemed to be preparing a sunny-side up egg, with some sausage links and some bacon. He was impressed. This was the first time Hope had done this kind of meal.

"I got to say, I didn't expect you to make this kind of meal. You usually focus on more of the French aspects of food." Ethan says.

"I wanted to try something different. You know, mix things up." Hope explained.

Both stopped talking for a bit, then Ethan looked at Hope in a serious manner.

"Look, I just want to say I understand what you're experiencing. Every time I see someone get hurt, it really pulls at my very being. I wish I could have done more to help everyone out. But I just didn't-"

"Ethan, you don't have to apologize. I helped Bambi out, so she could have been in a worse condition if I hadn't done anything. You shouldn't be putting this on yourself. You were busy trying to help James out. And you really helped him to stay alive."

Ethan calmly nodded his head. "I just wish we knew how Bambi is doing right now. It's been two weeks, and we've haven't got any update on how she's doing and it's just really bugging me right now."

"I'm sure Uri and Cherri will let us know sooner or later."

"Wait, who are Uri and Cherri?"

"The interns. You know, the one's that helped saved our lives."

"Ah, that makes more sense. True, we would all be goners if they weren't there to help us out."

Both stopped talking for a bit.

"I was actually thinking that once you get down with the show, maybe once Bambi gets better, you can take her to France if you want. You know, to meet your parents and all." Ethan says energetically.

Ethan then noticed that Hope smiled, but he didn't know if it was genuine or not. "I was planning on going to America with Bambi. So, I'm sure I'll let my parents know when I get there." Hope explained.

"Oh, okay. Just let me know if you need any help alright?"

"I understand. I'll let you know in advance."

Ethan nodded and walked off to go out of the kitchen, but he stopped suddenly when he was almost slammed by the door. Taylor and Rocky had just walked into the Kitchen, and Taylor had almost knocked Ethan over.

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't mean to do that. I was just in a rush to get some food and such." Taylor explained.

"Hey, no worries. Just try to be a little more careful alright? I have to go check on James to see how he's doing."

Taylor nodded as Ethan walked out of the kitchen. Taylor and Rocky headed to one of the long tables in the pantry area. They took their seats and began to try and talk about other things that had happened.

"Taylor, glad to get to talk today man. This has been a great spot to talk to one another. I think that since we have know each other a long time, I think we should be a little more open about the conversations. How do you feel about Bambi leaving so early?" Rocky asked.

"You know, I think it's good that Bambi left. I felt like she wasn't participating that much in challenges, and she really was only stuck onto Hope. I think it's also a relief that Bambi was medically evacuated, since most of the campers here would want to keep Bambi in. I also think that Hope will be better off without Bambi. Hope can do so much more now, since she doesn't have to constantly have to take care of Bambi now. She can focus on being more of a competitor." Taylor explained.

"I think it's true that Bambi wasn't doing much to help out her team, as Hope was doing most of the work, but I feel like Bambi had a support for Hope. Bambi was hanging out with Hope because she might have cracked under the pressure of all these extremely dangerous challenges. Hope kept her going through all the hardships, but I don't know how Hope will react to Bambi leaving so soon. She seems okay for now, but she was really in distress in the first few days. So it's good that she seems to have held herself really well."

Taylor looked at Hope, who was busy trying to make breakfast. Taylor saw that she was in really concentration, so she couldn't tell how she was dealing with this entire sort of emotion. She thought that she was dealing with a lot of turmoil. Taylor herself was glad that she still had Rocky by her side. Rocky had been a great ally to her, and she knew that Rocky was really strong just like her. He also seemed to really know how to control his emotions, which Taylor herself had various problems with. She did think that all the campers that were left would target both of them, but not at the moment. They all knew that Rocky and herself were close, so they wouldn't go after her yet. She probably would guess that the group would go after Hope, since she is the only one that's not part of a duo.

Taylor didn't want to think about that at the moment, as she was just trying to focus on trying to interact with Rocky at the moment.

"Rocky, do you think we can make it all the way? I mean, were both in the last seven. It's in the realm of possibility." Taylor asked.

"Even though we are in the top seven, and be both have a chance to go home. Two of us is not going to keep us safe. We need to start getting people on our side. But, I can't really think of anyone who would want to stick with us?" Rocky explained.

"We might have a shot at Hope, since she is still reeling from the last challenge. But James could also be one as well. He's not really that close with Ethan, and he could help us get the majority. We just need to convince him to help us out."

Rocky heard a ringer on his watch, and knew that it was time for him and Taylor to meditate.

"Alright, it's time for meditation. Remember; try to be as relaxed as possible."

Taylor nodded and both set off for the docks to start meditating. One there way, they caught a glimpse of Rhett and Celeste near the cabins talking to one another about something, she didn't know what. But she knew it was about how close they were to each other or how they were going to get to the end. She guesses the latter of the two, since they wanted to stay together as much as possible. She kept on past the two.

Rhett and Celeste were at the moment trying to figure out how to pull Ethan and James onto their side, since they believe that Hope would already want to stick with Rocky and Taylor.

"Okay, at the moment, it seems like Taylor, Rocky, and Hope are in the majority at the moment, while there are two other duos that are not aligned with anyone else. We need to pull Ethan and James to our side in order to keep ourselves safe." Rhett explained.

"I don't think it will be that hard to pull Ethan on to our side. I think he wants to work with us, but it's going to be a little harder to try and pull James in. We don't really know what he's thinking at the moment, but he's a critical vote." Celeste explained.

"We need to time it right for when we can vote. Can't do it now, James is asleep at the moment."

"Who said I was asleep."

Rhett and Celeste looked to their right and saw James standing across the fire pit. He still had the wraps over his arms and stomach, but James carried himself like he didn't have any on his body. James had walked over okay, as his feet and legs weren't as badly burned as the other parts of his body. He still was upset at himself that he had been unconscious after the challenge. It was even worse when he realized that the hard drive that he had was now gone. He had no idea who could have taken it. Luckily for him, he had memorized all the quirks of the remaining campers in order to get them to like him.

"James, you're up. Nice to see you up and about. Are you getting any better?" Celeste asked.

"Slowly but surely. I'm moving about a lot better, but I still have a couple of bad burns on my arms and stomach. I should be better in a week or so. It seems that you guys have no more wraps on either." James said.

"Yeah, we both just got ours off today actually. We actually were just about to talk to you. We just wanted to ask you where your vote lies." Rhett asked.

"Honestly, I'm trying not to think too much about it at the moment. I feel like my health comes before the vote." James explained.

"I can understand that. Just, as soon as possible, get back to us." Celeste asked.

"Don't worry, I will." James said.

James then began walking toward the confessional, which was right next to the mountain trail. He got in, and started talking.

* * *

**James**: "Okay, so here's the gist. There were four pairs right before the merge started, and that wasn't a good thing for me, since I was the outlier there. So, I came up with a plan that would help me get further in the game. It's called operation kill code. The thing is, I want to get rid of the pairs here, in order for me to have a better shot at getting to the end. The first to go was Fredrick, since I didn't really like the guy, and that he was close to Ethan. Then, I wanted to get out Celeste next since she is a really great social player, but Bambi was medically evacuated in a vote. That helps me a lot since Bambi and Hope were also another pair that I didn't want to stick together. Now, I'm down to two pairs. Rhett and Celeste I already talked about, and I still might want to get Celeste out. But, Rocky and Taylor is probably the more powerful pair in the game. Rocky and Taylor are both extremely strong in challenges. But I don't have the votes at the moment. I'll need to figure out a way to pull the votes in my favor. It will come to me eventually, and once it does, I feel like I can control the entire game."

* * *

James got out of the confessional, and was trying to head back to the infirmary, but suddenly the ground shook a little bit. He didn't know what just happened, and he decided to head back to the cabin to see what just happened. Rhett and Celeste were both very confused, not knowing what had just gone on. Taylor, Ethan, Rocky, and Hope came to the cabins as well to see what was happening. Suddenly, a loud speaker came on, and it turned out to be Chris.

"Campers, good morning. You all must be wondering what is happening. Well, have you guys ever heard of an earthquake? You are going to be in for a really bumpy ride. Every thirty minutes, the earthquakes will increase in magnitude. What you felt at the beginning was a 3.0. It will only get worse from there. Your challenge is to find a white rock that has been placed on this island in a much disclosed location. I will only give you one hint of where to find it. It's where a strange sound is."

Everyone looked really confused. "That's not even a clue. That's just to throw us off you fucker." Taylor screamed.

"You can decided if you want to listen to me or not. Either way, I'll give you guys about four hours to find the stone. If you don't find it within that time frame, all of you guys will be up for elimination. But, if one of you lucky dogs do find one, then you will be safe at tonight's campfire. So, your challenge begins…Right now!"

Rocky and Taylor ran off to look around the docks, while Rhett and Celeste started looking around the cabins. Ethan went to look for it in the infirmary, while Hope went to the kitchen to look around there. James stopped for a moment to think about what Chris said. The white rock is at a place where a weird sound is. James thought about it for a moment. He remembered that there were a couple of weird sounds around the area, but James had heard them before, and they weren't that strange to everyone else. So, James had to think outside the box, and thought of a place where weird sounds were head often. He started to jog onto the trail, heading toward a specific place that he knew.

Rocky and Taylor started at the front of the dock, and were now continuing to try and look for the rock under the dock, when suddenly another earthquake hit. It was stronger this time, but it seemed that all of the structures had not been affected. Rocky and Taylor were now coming to a conclusion that the white rock wasn't here.

"Shit, it's not fucking here. Where the hell is the fucking thing?" Taylor said in an angry tone.

"Taylor, try to breathe a little. Okay, it's not here. Let's try the beaches. There should be a couple of rocks that look white. Let's go." Rocky said.

Taylor halfheartedly agreed to Rocky's suggestion, and both started jogging to the beach. Rhett and Celeste had just looked outside the cabins to see if they had found anything, but they couldn't find anything that looked similar to a white rock. They then decided that they would have to look in the three cabins in order to get any chance to try and find the rock. Both knew it was unlikely, but it could honestly be anywhere. Rhett and Celeste started searching the old Whirlpools cabin, and they entered it to see if they could find anything.

Ethan had just finished looking in the infirmary, and he couldn't find anything that looked like a white rock. He decided that he was going to head to the kitchen to try and find something. He was running to the kitchen, when the next earthquake started up. This one wasn't just stronger, but it lasted for about a minute. Ethan was trying to keep himself steady so he wouldn't fall on the ground. After a while, the latest earthquake ended and Ethan regained his composure. He continued to run to the kitchen, having to dodge a tree that had fallen down.

James had been walking up the trail for about a couple a minutes, and he turned to the specific area. He saw the cave, and James entered it slowly. He passed the ladder heading to the mountain top, and proceeded to head toward the Chris' secret room. He still had to go through the various tunnels that were close together to each other, which was slowing down his progress. He finally got through the tunnels after a while. He opened the metal door to his area, and he entered the room. Everything was still the same; even the tables were still in the same position. He started to listen around the room to see if he heard anything out of the ordinary. He heard the sound of the television screen, he heard the computer running a bit, and he heard the squeaking of his sneakers. Then, the ground began to shake once again, and James saw a monitor on the screen, showing that the magnitude of the earthquake was 6.0. Suddenly, he heard an unfamiliar sound. He looked up, and saw that a pipe was coming undone. He got out of the room as fast as he could. When James closed the metal door, he heard the pipe blow. The pipe contained CO2, and it exploded blasting the metal door off its hinges. James was able to move out of the way before the door hit him. The door hit the rock wall, and various rocks from the top of the ceiling came tumbling down. They landed in front of the exit of the cave. James got up after the blast, and sat there in a stunned silence.

Hope had just gotten up from the kitchen floor, since she had just gotten over the last earthquake. Hope had looked through the kitchen area, the pantry, and the freezer but she found nothing of the sorts that came close to a white rock. She heard the door opened to the kitchen, and saw that Ethan had just come through. He noticed that the kitchen was a little bit in shambles, as various spices and ingredients had fallen off the pantry, and he knew that it wasn't here since he saw Hope had just finished looking through here.

"Where do you think we should go next?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe we should try the trail? There might be a rock around there." Hope said.

"It's worth a shot. But we need to hurry, the more time it takes for us to find the rock, the worst it's going to get. We need to move now." Ethan explained.

Ethan and Hope exited the kitchen, trying to work their way up the mountain. Taylor and Rocky were looking all across the beach, and they still haven't found anything of note of a white rock. Taylor was still really pissed that they haven't found anything, and Rocky was still calm, but he was starting to get a little agitated that they couldn't find a simple rock.

"Rocky, this is hopeless. We're not going to find the rock anytime soon." Taylor said.

"Dude, you can't just give up like that. We need to keep looking around for it." Rocky exclaimed.

They then noticed that Hope and Ethan were running up the trail of the mountain. They then started looking across the ground for any rocks that seem close to the one there looking for. Taylor and Rocky then got the idea to follow them up the mountain. They followed Ethan's and Hope's lead and started looking at the ground to see if there were any rocks that looked similar to the ones they were looking for.

Rhett and Celeste had looked through two of the cabins already, and were finally looking through the Earthquakes cabin, not having great progress. They were both looking under the beds when another earthquake began. This one was huge and long, which shook the cabin like crazy. Celeste and Rhett grabbed onto each other for support, when suddenly Rhett noticed that the cabin roof was coming undone. He pulled Celeste on her feet, and both ran out of the cabin just as the roof was caving in. Rhett looked on in surprise that they had just escaped from the cabin alive. Celeste was meanwhile looking at the mountain trail to see that Ethan, Hope, Taylor, and Rocky were all looking at the trail ground and Celeste realized that I might be somewhere on the trail.

"Rhett, let's see if there's any there." Celeste asked.

"Okay, but we better hurry; we don't know when the next one is coming." Rhett explained.

James was in the meantime still stuck in the cave, as he still didn't have a way out. He was facing a rock wall, a caved in wall, and Chris' room with no way of getting out. He went inside the room earlier, but there seemed to be no door to indicate that there was another exit. He tried to move all the rocks, but he soon realized that it would tax him to hell if he tried to move all the rocks out of the way. Besides, by the time he would finish, the challenge would already be over, and someone would have found the white rock by then. So, at first, James was resounded to his fate. Then, he got a crazy idea about trying to touch the rock wall behind him. He didn't know why it was there in the first place, but he wanted to see if there was anything out of sorts there. He felt around the wall with his hand, and then he noticed that there was a piece of rock that was sticking out. He pushed down on it, but nothing happened. Then, James tried to push it to the side. It slide over, and suddenly a secret door swung open. He noticed that inside the door was an elevator. He looked inside the elevator, and then went inside. He noticed that there were several buttons that were set to various locations. These included the kitchen, Chris' palace, the infirmary, and the stump. James was confused about the last one. Then he realized something that he didn't know about before. Whenever he walked past the tree stump, there was always this weird humming that he heard. He thought it was just the nature and such, but now he knew where the white rock was.

James pressed the button that led to the stump. He thought that the elevator would go down, but what he didn't expect was for the elevator to go to the right. He fell down on his back, and went to get back up, until the elevator went down. The force of the shift had James hitting the roof of the elevator. He fell down after the hard hit, and he tried to get up. The elevator then shifted forward, and his face hit the front of the elevator. James had to grab his face, and tried to grab onto a railing of some sort. He finally found his footing, and was standing still on the elevator. Then it decided to stop, and it pushed James back to the front of the elevator, this time his chest hitting the metal door. Finally, James tried to stop himself from moving anymore. Suddenly, the roof of the elevator opened up, and the bottom of the elevator began moving upward. James didn't know what was happening until everything stopped moving. He opened his eyes and saw that he was behind the huge tree stump. James then tried to listen to the sound that sounded weird.

He didn't get the chance to listen very long, as the worst earthquake rocked on the island. It forced Jason down to the ground, and he noticed that a tree had suddenly started to fall, so he jumped out of the way to dodge the tree. It was when he was on the ground that he noticed that all the other campers were right near the stump, and had just come to the point where the earthquake was stopping. Then Rhett noticed that James was on the ground, near the stump where he and Celeste had made a connection. He then heard a strange sound coming from the stump. Then Rhett knew where to look for the rock. After the earthquake had finished, Rhett made a mad dash to the stump. James didn't miss a beat, as he was already at the stump trying to look for where the sound was coming from. Everyone else soon followed suit, and now everyone was trying to find the weird sound. It seemed that no one was going to find the source of the sound, but then Hope found out that the noise came more prominently on top of the stump. She felt around the top of the stump, until a hatch opened up in the middle of the stump, showing the white rock. She grabbed it in her hands, and she raised her hand to show that she got the rock. After, the loud speakers came on again with Chris speaking.

"Congratulations Hope, you have obtained the white rock and are safe from tonight's vote. As for everyone else, you're going to have to think long and hard who you want to go this time around. I'll see you in a few hours."

The loud speakers shut off, and everyone else was exhausted from the challenge. James seemed to have gained a few bruises on his face, but other than that everyone was completely fine. So, they all decided to head back down to the cabins to discuss what was going down. Hope was trying still to get use to not having any new earthquakes come and shake the ground up. Taylor came up to Hope, and she started to talk to her.

"How have you been feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Oaky, I'm still trying to get used to the ground not shaking anymore." Hope stated.

"Well, I need you to get better soon. It seems that it's me and Rocky up against Rhett and Celeste. I need your vote."

"But, I don't know if the time is-"

"Well the time is now. Were getting to the point where we have to start making hard decisions. And you can't just stand in the middle forever. You need to pick a side."

Taylor walked away after that, making Hope take some consideration. Ethan in the meantime was still upset that he didn't find the rock sooner. Rhett and Celeste came up from behind Ethan, and he looked back, reassured that they were both there.

"Ethan, I think we need your vote tonight. If we don't get the votes, one of us could be going home. We could really use your help. Do we have your vote?" Rhett asked.

"Yeah, you got my vote." Ethan explained.

Rhett smiled at this bit of conformation. Everyone had finally got back to the cabins, and with everyone in the same place, Rhett, Celeste, Rocky, and Taylor were either resting or talking with one another. James, on the other hand, wanted to pull Hope and Ethan to the side to talk to them for a bit.

"Ethan, Hope, I wanted to talk to the both of you to see where your heads are. I think all of us know were in the middle." James stated.

"I was thinking of voting with Rhett and Celeste. They were sending some really nice vibes toward me, and I want to trust them moving forward." Ryan explained.

"And you Hope, what were you thinking." James asked.

Hope didn't answer at first, but then said. "I think I wanted to go with Taylor and Rocky. They seem like they're going to last longer. Plus, I trust Rocky completely." Hope said.

"This is why we need to vote him off." James explained.

Ethan and Hope looked confused. "Wait, you're kidding right? We can't vote Rocky off. He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met. There's no way I can vote him off." Ethan stated.

"This is why he is a big threat to make the finale. He's got the boyish charms to make people really like him, plus he can do really well in challenges. Answer me this guys, if Rocky goes on a tear and wins the remaining immunity challenges, will he take either of you to the finale?" Hope and Ethan tried to think of a counter argument, but couldn't think of one. "Of course not, because he will take Taylor instead. Okay, Ethan, you, me, and Hope are all going to vote for Rocky, which means Celeste and Rhett are voting for Taylor, while Taylor and Rocky are voting for Celeste. We could change the game if we all vote together. What do you say?"

Ethan and Hope looked nervous, and didn't know what to think of James' proposal.

"Just give us some time. We will come to a decision eventually." Hope says.

James understood them, and left them to their business. James hoped that what he said would work.

It had been a few hours later, and the seven chairs were filled by the seven campers who were looking extremely nervous. No one knew how the vote was going to down, and no one knew who was going to be eliminated next. Chris could feel the tension oozing off of them, and he wanted to make this as slow as possible.

"Campers, I hope you realize is a very important day. For the first time on this island, we are having a merged campfire ceremony. The last one was supposed to be the last one, but you know what happened there. Anywho, there are six marshmallows on this here tray. If you do not receive a marshmallow then you are eliminated, then you can never return to the island. Now, I will say that Hope is safe, since she was the first one to find the white colored rock."

Hope caught her marshmallow when Chris threw it towards her.

"Rhett, you are also safe tonight."

Rhett grabbed his marshmallow.

"Ethan, you are also safe tonight."

Ethan wanted to grab it, but it accidently fell in his shirt, had he had to grab it out of his shirt before he could start eating the marshmallow.

"James, you are also safe tonight."

James grabbed the marshmallow out of the air.

Now, only Taylor, Rocky, and Celeste were still left.

"Taylor, you are safe tonight."

Taylor looked on with a nervous expression, even as she grabbed the marshmallow.

Rocky and Celeste were the only two left. Rocky seemed more chill, but he was looking around with uneasy glances toward his peers. Celeste was shaking in her seat, trying not to cry out.

"Now this is really interesting. Celeste, you are probably here because you don't do jack shit in almost any challenge, and Rocky, I have no idea why you're up here right now, maybe it's because people perceived you as a threat, I don't really know. Now, the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Celeste."

Celeste breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed her marshmallow from out of the air. Rocky was surprised that he went out, but he didn't get angry. He understood why his fellow campers voted him out. He was a big threat, and people were getting nervous about him winning challenges. Taylor at the moment did not think this as she was upset that they would vote off Rocky like this.

"You are fucking assholes! How could you vote off one of the nicest guys?! You can go to fucking hell, none of you deserve to be here!"

Nobody was really hurt by what Taylor had said, because they knew that they had voted off Taylor's closest ally, and she would be really upset by that. Rocky, knowing that Taylor was in a bad mood, hugged her. She was still pissed off, but now she was fully crying now. Rocky said goodbye one last time, before he began to walk down the docks. He reached the boat, and it seemed to have got an upgrade in the engine, since it was now roaring louder then it usually does. Never the less, Rocky got into the boat, and waved goodbye to his peers. Taylor couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly she ran off crying. Hope, feeling really bad for what happened, tried to run after her. She quickly lost her in the trees. But, Hope knew where Taylor was going.

Hope slowly walked to where the docks were, and she saw that Taylor was still crying, but now it seemed like she was drinking something. Hope went to the docks and started walking toward Taylor. When Hope got closer, she saw that Taylor had a bottle of beer in her hands. She had drunk about half the bottle already.

"Taylor, can I sit down with you for a second?" Hope asked.

"Whatever, it's not like my day can't get any fucking worse than it did already." Taylor said drunkenly.

Hope sat down next to her, and noticed that she was still in tears. Hope knew this was going to take a while to get over.

"How did you get the bottle?" Hope asked.

"I got it out of Chris' cave room. He had it hidden in a drawer. I thought I shouldn't let it go to waste." Taylor said tipsy like.

Hope laughed a little bit at that. Then she got serious again.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry that Rocky is gone. I actually didn't want to vote him off, but he was a really big threat to make it to the end. I just wanted to keep doing this for Bambi-"Hope stated.

"Oh, here you go again with Bambi and shit. Do you ever stop talking about her?" Taylor said angrily.

"What do you mean? I mean, we both are close." Hope said.

"Yeah, but you know, she's not here right now. There's nothing you can do for her. All you ever talk about is how you wish Bambi was here instead of out of the game. Look, she was a weak player, and you were carrying her in those challenges. Besides, she didn't even have that good of a body herself. I admit, she is a little curvy on the backside, but her chest could use a little work." Taylor stated. "Honestly, none of the girls here really have that nice of a body. The only one whose body is completely amazing is your body. I mean, curvy, big chest, nice legs, all amazing. And you decided to go with the girl with nothing to offer. Fuck, I knew I was stupid for trying to get close to you. Bambi already beat me to it."

Hope was completely shocked at what Taylor was saying. If she was talking about a women's body like that, that must mean she was a lesbian, just like herself. Before she could say anything else, Taylor was beginning to talk again.

"But you know, Bambi is not here right now. And you haven't done it yet with her right? So, we could…you know, do it for practice if you want." Taylor suggested.

Hope was appalled by what she was suggesting, but she did not have the time to give an answer before Taylor was kissing Hope. Hope tried to pull out of it, but Taylor was much stronger than her, so she couldn't get out of her grip. Taylor continued to kiss Hope, and then she started to grope Hope's chest as well. Hope didn't want to admit it, but she was getting a little aroused by this. Taylor continued to kiss and grope her, and now she was beginning to take off her clothes as well. She then started taking off Hope's clothing, thinking that she would do something to stop her. But Hope let Taylor take off her clothing, as both girls were now topless on the front of the docks. Taylor then went back to kissing Hope. Instead of trying to resist, Hope kissed back, and now both were getting really into it. Taylor then used her hand to start rubbing Hope's nether region. Hope was now panting, trying to control herself still. But it was no use; Taylor and Hope were now going at each other like nobody else was watching them.

As it turned out, someone else was watching them. James had followed where Hope was going, but he didn't expect to find Hope doing it with Taylor. Now that's something he can use later on. He sat there a little longer to watch Hope climax. When she did, Hope yelled out into the sky. After Taylor and Hope did it for a couple more minutes, with Taylor climaxing as well, Taylor and Hope both passed out on the dock. James, knowing more about Taylor then he ever thought he would, watched as Rhett, Celeste, and Ethan were oblivious to what had just happened just a minute ago. After all three went in the cabins, James got out of his hiding place. He took out a camera he had brought with him, and went to the dock where Taylor and Hope were. He got to where they were, and he saw that they were both half-naked, holding each other in their arms. He thought it was priceless, and took a photo of them. There was a small flash, which disturbed the two, but did not wake them. James now had proof that Hope had cheated on Bambi.

* * *

Votes:

**Taylor**: I really fucking hope Hope is on our side. Besides, I think I can trust her to vote with me and Rocky. I'm going to vote for Celeste, because she hasn't done much in these challenges.

**Rocky**: Dude, I can't believe that this might actually work. I mean, I'm voting for Celeste and all man, but I think the others are going to follow with us.

**Rhett**: I really wish this is going to work. But I'm not a hundred percent sure. We need a lot of things to go right, and I don't know if we can pull it off. But, if we do pull it off, I'm going for Taylor. She is a really big threat to get far in this game.

**Celeste**: I think I'm feeling good about this. Me and Rhett want Taylor out, since she seems like the most likely to win the challenges. I want this to work, and I think it's going to go well.

**Ethan**: So, I heard James' proposal. And honestly it sounds like a good idea. I mean, not only is Rocky one of the strongest campers on the show, but he is sure nice and chill as well, which means that no one is going to consider voting him out. If we don't do it now, no one is going to have another chance to get rid of him.

**Hope**: Taylor, I hope you understand that my vote is based off of how to help me get farther in this game. With Rocky still in the game, I feel like he'll take no one else but you to the end. I want to have a shot to make it to the end, so Rocky, I apologize, but I'm going to have to eliminate you.

**James**: Okay, so if this works, it will be the most awesome thing to happen yet. If Rocky goes home like I want, there will only be one pair left. And that leaves Rhett and Celeste. I'm coming for you Celeste. And there's nothing you can do to stop me.

**So, after that elimination, we found out more about Taylor. Turns out, she's into girls, and she was interested in getting the attention of Hope. But, now that she did it with Hope, how will Hope react to this? I sure hope you didn't mind the twist. It was a little extreme I guess. Also, Rocky's elimination at the final seven was planned. I just didn't know how I was going to do the votes. In the end, I decided that James would convince both Ethan and Hope, who were both the outsiders at this time, to vote with him to get out Rocky. What did you think of Rocky? How do you think James will use this new photo of his? Will Taylor be okay by tomorrow? Will anyone eat that bagel? It will happen eventually. I don't know when though. In the meantime, got to go.**


	15. Its A Hole

**Here we are the final six. That just leaves a couple more episodes before the finale. I just hope you guys like this story and I'm not putting too many shockers in one story. Now, we face the fact that people are going to keep getting eliminated, even campers we really like. That's what the final six does to you. Hurts your brain until it turns into pink goo.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Thanks**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 12: It's A Hole

Hope was at the moment sleeping on a soft pillow. She thought it was a little weird that there was a lot of sun coming on her, but she didn't mind it too much. She then opened her eyes, and noticed that this soft pillow turned out to be Taylor. Hope looked around. Hope and Taylor were still topless on the deck. She immediately got off of Taylor, and started to get back into her normal clothes. This jarred Taylor awake, hung over with a little bit still from the drink she had.

"What…happened last night?" Taylor asked someone.

Taylor looked around and saw that Hope was getting dress. Then everything came back to her. Taylor had basically just had sex with Hope without her permission. Taylor felt really bad about it almost immediately.

"Shit, I really was fucking drunk last night. I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this. We'll just keep this between ourselves." Hope said.

Taylor sighed, and knew she was going to have to talk it over with Hope again soon. Taylor got her clothes that were on the docks. She put them back on fairly quickly. They both looked at each other and both were wondering if anyone noticed anything. They both walked off the dock and got to the cabins. It seemed to be early morning, so none of the campers were up yet. That soon changed when the front door of the old Firestorms cabin opened up. Out walked James, who was looking a little confused.

"Where did you two go? Everyone was pretty worried about you guys." James asked.

"I went to find Taylor after she ran off. She had near the end of the docks to cry. I comforted her, but she didn't want to go back to the cabins. So, she kind of fell asleep on my lap." Hope explained.

"Yeah, what she said." Taylor said.

James looked on, then. "Well, I sure hope you get better soon Taylor."

Taylor sighed, and both Taylor and Hope walked back inside their cabins. Hope entered the old Whirlpools cabin, and took a bottom bunk on the right side. Hope was lying there for a bit, trying to understand what just occurred last night. She had literally had sex with Taylor, and she was really abusing her. But for some reason, she liked it. She had been forced into the encounter, but somehow that just really turned her on. Hope shook the thought from her head. She didn't want to think about it. Besides, it was just a onetime thing. It wouldn't happen again. Yet, she couldn't help but think about what Taylor had said. It was true; Bambi and her hadn't done it yet. That was because for some reason, Bambi didn't actually know what sex was. So, she wanted to keep it under wraps. She would have told her when it was the right time. Unfortunately, she didn't know when the right time was. She really wished Bambi would not be so ignorant of the obvious, but that was her. She really didn't understand much about anything of the sexual sorts. Hope was frustrated, but she learned how to keep things under wraps. What was even worse was that Taylor actually really liked her as well. True, she did admit it while she was drunk, but she remembered what happened yesterday. She couldn't tell anyone, since this would really break Bambi's heart.

Suddenly, the door opened, and it turned out to be Taylor. She was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I had to go in here. Rhett and Celeste said they wanted the room to themselves." Taylor explained.

Hope looked nervous. She had to share a room with Taylor. So, it was going to be really awkward rooming with the person she had just done it with. But, she would try to forget what had just happen and just let it go.

James in the meantime, was smiling at the sky, happy that things had come together.

* * *

**James**: "My goodness. I couldn't have predicted this any better. I already knew that Taylor was a lesbian; I viewed her file on the hard drive. But having sex with Hope out in the open and then doing it while Taylor was wasted? That's just one of the funniest things I've ever seen. I mean, It's not like either of them just talked to me and don't even realize that I have a picture of the encounter. This will be of use to me in the long run. But, that means that this creates another pair, which I do not want to happen. My main focus is on the pair that lasted the longest: Rhett and Celeste. I feel like getting rid of either of them will put a huge target on my back. But, it probably doesn't matter, since I have leverage over everyone else here. I'll come up with an answer soon, but in the meantime, I hope you guys are enjoying the chaos that I'm causing."

* * *

James looked at Ethan. He seemed to be looking at something.

"You alright there?" James asked.

Ethan jumped a little at the question, but he turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just…staring at the trees."

James thought that was a really dumb excuse, but decided not to question it. He wanted to focus on getting better. He started walking to the infirmary, since he wanted to get these wraps off of him. He had been looking to where Ethan was staring at, but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. So, he walked into the woods where the infirmary was at. He noticed that some of the trees around here were on the ground, so he was a little nervous that the infirmary might have been crushed. Thankfully, the infirmary was still intact. He entered, and saw that Cherri was looking at various sheets of paper. Probably various checkups on the campers. Cherri heard James enter, and she put the sheets of paper in a folder, and she turned to James.

"You here for a checkup?" Cherri asked.

"Yeah, I just really want these wraps off of me." James says.

Cherri motioned for James to stick down on a chair. James took off his shirt and Cherri started to remove the wraps on him. James tried to stay as still as possible, but he was having trouble when a twenty-two year old woman was touching all over his body. But, he didn't really pay any mine to it, as Cherri had finished removing the wraps. She did a check over of his body. Almost all the injuries that he had sustained were now gone, except for a couple of bruises. She knew that James didn't need the wraps anymore.

"Wow, you look a lot better. I think you don't need those wraps anymore. Just try not to get hurt anymore okay?" Cherri asked.

"This is a season based on disasters; everyone is going to get hurt. But sure, I'll try my best." James stated.

Cherri groaned a bit, but let James go. Once she left, she turned to grab the folder, but was soon interrupted when Uri entered the infirmary. Cherri turned to him, and he looked really upset.

"Chris is an asshole. Forcing us to fuck up those campers is something that I don't want to do. But he thinks it's the best way to get ratings. I wish I could of just burned my contract and get off this bloody island. But it's not going to matter since Chris is forcing us to stay on this island. It's fucking hopeless." Uri said sadly.

Cherri came up to Uri and hugged him, trying to get him to calm down. Uri was calming down a bit, and he was thankful that she did that. He didn't want to do this anymore, and he wanted to give up. But, he had someone else who was supporting him, and as long as Cherri was here, he didn't want to give up now. Both knew that they had enough to convict Chris. But they needed to have some viable proof of Chris doing something really sinister in order to get him in lock up for good. That hadn't come up yet, but once it did, they would jump on it immediately.

It was now night time, and all the campers were trying to sleep in there respected cabins. Ethan and James were already passed out in the old Firestorms cabin. Rhett and Celeste were also asleep, and they were cuddling up in bed. They were both sleeping in the Earthquake cabin. In the old Whirlpool cabin, Taylor was already asleep, and she was breathing slowly. Hope on the other hand was still up, moving around in her bed. She didn't know how to get back to sleep, since she was sweating a lot. She didn't want to do that again did she? Hope knows that what Taylor did was wrong, but she was drunk and she wasn't thinking straight. But, Hope knew that Taylor liked her. But Hope didn't know if she liked her back. She was still trying to gage what she should do.

It was the next morning, and Taylor was just starting to see the morning sun. She tried to get out of bed, but she noticed that someone was blocking the way. She saw that Hope had crawled into her bed. Taylor was surprised, since she thought that Hope would not even try to mention it. Taylor turned the blankets over, and was completely caught off guard when Hope was completely in the nude. Taylor blushed after that, as she didn't know how to react. But, when she didn't see Hope moving, she realized that Hope was up almost the whole night. She even saw the sweat coming off of Hope's naked body.

Taylor felt really bad that she had caused this to happen to Hope. But, she was also really turned on that Hope was nude in her bed. That really got her body boiling. But, she didn't want to do anything to her, since she didn't want her even more upset at her. So, Taylor decided to wake her up. Taylor shook Hope a little, and that caused her to wake up. She looked around, and saw that she was next to Taylor. Hope blushed a little bit, and she then looked at Taylor.

"I…I don't know what's happening. I wanted to forget what happened…but when we didn't do it, I just felt really unsatisfied. I know that this is wrong, since I'm supposed to be in a relationship with her. But she's really young, and she doesn't understand what sex is yet. And besides, I just need to let off some steam. All these challenges and everyone being focused on trying to get each other out is just taxing on my emotions. So, screw it."

Hope went up to Taylor and kissed her on the lips. Taylor was surprised, but slowly leaned into the kiss. Hope stopped after a bit.

"We'll do it, later tonight. When everyone is asleep. I just need it for one more night. Then were done."

Taylor nodded. Hope got out of Taylor's bunk, and started to put on her clothes. Taylor got out of bed and started to put on her normal clothes. Both knew that later that night, both would take a turn towards something dark. Rhett and Celeste in the meanwhile were in there cabin kissing up a storm. Both had now fallen for each other, and Rhett didn't want it to end. But, Celeste stopped kissing, and both lied down on the bed.

"So, who do you want to go next? Sure, Taylor is the one we were going for, but Rocky was fine to. Do you think we should still go for Taylor?" Celeste asked.

"Well, I think we obviously should. She is the biggest threat in this game. We got Ethan and James, so that's a positive. I feel really bad for Hope though, being on the wrong end of the spectrum." Rhett said.

"We could still pull her to our side once we get Taylor out. I think we should then focus our vote to either Ethan or James." Celeste said.

Rhett agreed. He felt pretty safe this week. Ethan and James were on his side, and they were in the majority. Unless anything crazy happened, Taylor was the next in line to go. Now though, Rhett was really hungry, and he got up out of bed to walk to the kitchen. Celeste got up too to follow him. Rhett opened the cabin door, and was walking to the kitchen when he noticed Ethan looking at something.

"Ethan, what are you staring at?"

Ethan looked nervous, and he turned to the couple.

"I thought it was just a fluke. On the day of the earthquake challenge, I saw this small hole a couple of yards away from the cabin. I didn't pay any mind to it, and just focused on the challenge. Then the next day, the hole seemed to grow in size. It was now the size of a soccer ball. Again, I thought this was weird, but it didn't warm me enough to illicit panic. Today though, I'm really concerned now. Take a look."

Rhett and Celeste came to where Ethan was looking at, and they saw a huge hole across from the cabin. It seemed to be as wide as a oven. Rhett looked over the hole, and saw that it didn't have a bottom to it.

"I think this is a sinkhole. We need to be careful-"

"About what?"

Rhett looked over and saw that Taylor and Hope had come to see what was happening. James was also there, having just walked back from the kitchen. Rhett and Ethan walked toward the group to keep them back.

"Don't go near here. There's a sinkhole here. It's really big, so we don't want anyone-" Ethan began.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and the earth started to cave in as the sinkhole got even bigger. Celeste, who was a couple of feet away from the hole, screamed as the earth beneath her fell apart. She was falling into a bottomless pit.

"CELESTE!" Rhett cried out.

But it was useless. Celeste had fallen down into the sinkhole, and Celeste was now nowhere near the surface. The remaining campers were shocked by what had just happened. Then, the loudspeaker came on, with Chris on the speaker.

"Morning campers, I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep today. I can see you found are friend Mr. Sinkhole, and it seems to have already claimed a camper. All you have to do is not fall into the sinkhole. The last one standing is safe from tonight's campfire. Let's see who can last the longest. Over and out."

The loudspeaker turned off. Everyone thought this was going to be okay. Well, except for Rhett, who had just lost Celeste. Everyone else walk away from the sinkhole so they wouldn't fall in. Rhett, after a while, followed them. He was lucky to, as the ground shook again as more earth crumbled. This time, the sinkhole claimed the cabin on the far right, which happened to be the old Firestorm cabin. James was upset, since he had thought he lost his camera and evidence of the relationship. Now, everyone thought the best idea was to climb up the mountain trail, since there wasn't going to be any sinkholes up there. Right before any of the trail, another sinkhole popped up out of nowhere. Ethan wasn't expecting it, and the sinkhole opened up enough for Ethan to fall down to the pit. Everyone was now in shambles. There was one sinkhole blocking the trail, and there was another right behind them. They were mostly trapped. Taylor, not wanting to stay still for to long, headed back to the direction of the first sinkhole.

Taylor went around the first one to head to the kitchen, since she would be on high ground. Hope followed Taylor, and she dodged the sinkhole to. James and Rhett had other ideas. Rhett went toward the dock that was close to the cabins. James took the long route and headed to the dock that was close to the campfire. Rhett took his spot near the edge of the dock. The sinkhole didn't seem to be moving, until the second sinkhole suddenly doubled in size, creating a small gap for him if he wanted to leave. But Rhett held his ground, hoping that nothing would happen.

Taylor and Hope had got to the kitchen, and they went around the back to find a ladder that was there. Taylor started climbing, and Hope went to go to, before the ground shook beneath her, and the ground started to fall. She ran as fast as she could, and grabbed the last rung of the ladder before the ground fell apart. Taylor was already at the top, but she saw that Hope had barely escaped certain doom. Slowly, Hope started to climb back up to the top. The ground shook again, with the kitchen slanting to the right. That was enough for the ladder to break, and Hope was falling into the abyss.

"NO!" Taylor screamed.

Taylor got down on her knees, can't fathom that she lost her so quickly. She got back into focus though, and she found another part of the kitchen roof that was farther away from the sinkhole.

James had just arrived at the campfire. He saw the dock, and ran towards it. He got on the dock just as the ground behind him was falling apart. He turned around and noticed that the new sinkhole that had just formed was blocking him from escaping. Now, he had to play the waiting game.

It had been a couple of hours since the challenge started, and Taylor, James, and Rhett were now bored out of their minds. The sinkholes hadn't done much, but they were starting to get closer to them. Still, all of them had enough time to get out of the way of the sinkhole so they wouldn't fall and lose the challenge. Then, the ground began to shake again. This time though, it wasn't ending though. The ground in front of them all seemed to be closing in on them. Taylor saw that the building she was on was about to collapse, so at the last moment, she jumped off the building, as it fell through the sinkhole. She fell down on the ground, hitting her side. She felt her shoulder pop, and she cried out in pain. Her shoulder had been dislocated, but she had no time to fix it, as the sinkhole was still getting closer. She ran off to where the infirmary was, hoping to get far away from the sinkhole as fast as possible.

Rhett was now beginning to regret picking the dock, as the sinkhole was now closing in on him. He decided he wanted to go out with happy memories. So, he grabbed the camera that he was carrying, and turned it on. He began looking at photos of nature he had taken. All looked amazing. Then he looked at the pictures he took of Celeste. He smiled; he knew he had gotten really lucky with finding the girl that he loved. She looked really beautiful with that rainbow colored hair, and he loved when both Rhett and her were in the same shot. He would never forget her. He turned off the camera, and was resigned to his fate. So, when the sinkhole got within a couple of feet, all Rhett had to do was step forward, and he was falling into the abyss of the hole.

James didn't seem to be doing much better, as the sinkhole near the campfire was closing in on him fast. He decided that there was no easy way about this, so he decided to take to the water. He jumped in, and began swimming away from the sinkhole. He got on the beach of the island, and began running to the infirmary. He got to the woods relatively quickly, and just when he saw the infirmary, he had run into somebody. He hit the ground hard, and he looked up to see that Taylor was there as well.

They both looked at each other, and then looked behind them. Two sinkholes from different sides were coming up behind them. They knew that both of them were done, and that there was no way one of them would win the challenge. James then took a risk.

"So, if we're going to die here, I think we should get some things out, right?" James asked.

Taylor didn't want to, but Hope was already gone, so she didn't have anything else that she cared about.

"I'll go first. I found something when I was in the cave. Right near Chris' secret room, I found an elevator in the cave wall. It takes you anywhere around the island." James said.

Taylor looked nervous. James was waiting in anticipation. Was she going to do it? Was she going to reveal the truth? But James didn't get an answer, as suddenly the ground beneath him crumbled, with James falling. James felt the wind brush against his body, and he used his body to face toward the ground. He saw the earth, and was ready to die. But suddenly, James stopped in the air. He was about fifty yards from the ground. He noticed that two cables had sprung out of nowhere, and stopped him from hitting the ground. The loudspeaker came on again.

"Taylor, nice job outlasting the others. You are safe from tonight's vote. Everyone else, you have a chance to go home tonight." Chris stated.

The two cables that had stopped him suddenly were pulling him up to the surface. They stopped right when they hit the surface. James was then standing there for a couple of minutes, not being able to do anything. He looked at Taylor, who was still in a state of surprise. James knew this was bad for Rhett and Celeste, as they were trying to get rid of Taylor. It would spoil their plans greatly. James was happy that Taylor was still in, as he still needed to get Taylor to admit to doing it with Hope. A helicopter appeared from about. A wooden ladder came out, and Taylor grabbed on and began to climb. After Taylor was halfway up, the helicopter moved and James grabbed on right after. Once he did, the cables let go of him, and he was able to move freely. He slowly made his way up to the helicopter. Once he did, he saw the other campers who he thought had perished, but were all unscratched. Chris was on the helicopter, looking just as smug as ever.

"Well, since most of the island is completely gone, and the campfire is underground, we'll have to do the ceremony on the mountain. I'll give you guys an hour or so to strategize, then we'll get to the votes."

The helicopter started moving again, and it moved upward to where the mountain top was. It got to the top, and then landed smoothly. The campers got off the helicopter one by one. After that, the helicopter took off, and left them alone for a bit. James wanted to talk with both Ethan and Hope to see if they were still with him. So, he pulled them both aside and tried to question them.

"Are you guys going to stick with me?" James asked.

"I don't know. I don't really feel comfortable voting off the couple. They've been really nice to me so far." Ethan said.

"Yeah, and there both the least threatening of the bunch." Hope said.

"This is why there a perfect target. Look, Rhett is the one with the smarts, but I feel like Celeste is trying to get Rhett to vote who wants to go home. Celeste is using Rhett right now to make sure she gets farther in the game." James stated.

"Honestly, I don't know about that. They both seem really nice, and I don't want to hurt them." Ethan said.

"I don't know. Celeste can be very sneaky. And she also hasn't done much to help around the island." Hope sated.

Ethan walked away after that. James was still confidant. Now was the time to pull Taylor in. James walked up to Taylor, and brought Hope with him. Taylor saw Hope and James walking toward her, and she waved her hand to both.

"Taylor, I think there's still something that I need from you. A secret. I gave you mine, now I need yours. It's only fitting." James stated.

"Taylor, what is he talking about?" Hope asked.

Taylor looked on in a nervous wreck. "Well, I kind of promised that we would both reveal a big secret that we have kept. He told me he found an elevator on the island. But I didn't tell him yet."

"You don't have to. That was in a life or death situation. You can keep your secret now." Hope explained.

James was nervous now. Hope was trying to stop Taylor. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to play his trump card now, but he needed Taylor's vote in order to stay in the game.

"I saw you two on the docks a couple nights ago. What was that about?" James asked.

Taylor and Hope did a double take. Now they were terrified. James had seen them doing it in the middle of the night, out in the open. Hope and Taylor now were scared that he said something to the others.

"I know what you're thinking, no, I didn't tell anybody else. I want to keep the both of you here as long as you can. You two are the only ones that I feel comfortable talking to. And I feel like if we stick together, we can make it to the end. I just need your guys vote." James asked.

Taylor and Hope were looking at each other nervously. They didn't know what to say. They had to take some time to think about it.

It was a few hours later, and the helicopter arrived again. Chris got out of the copter, and was carrying five bags of marshmallows.

"We have five bags of marshmallows that we've recovered from the kitchen. So, we will give a bag to the ones who are safe. We will not give one to the eliminated. If you are eliminated, you will go into the helicopter back to Loser Falls. Get it, fall."

Nobody laughed at that.

"Fine, whatever. Spoil the fun why don't you. Okay, Taylor, since you won the challenge, you are safe tonight."

Taylor grabbed the bag, and she put it on her lap.

"Rhett, you are also safe."

Rhett grabbed his bag with ease, and opened a little slit to begin to eat the marshmallows.

"Ethan, you are also safe."

Ethan pumped his fist up and down, and grabbed his bag of marshmallows.

"James, you are safe."

James grabbed his bag, but was still wearing a serious face about him. Only Celeste and Hope were left. Celeste was looking really nervous. Hope was breathing slowly, trying not to seem too scared.

"Well, what an interesting pair we have here. First, we have Celeste, the final of the trio of useless girls. And she is also a carbon copy of the girl that fell in love. Not with a girl, but with a guy. What an interesting setting. The other, is a girl from France that is still trying to find herself after Bambi was eliminated sixteen days ago. Who will be the next to go? Well, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Hope."

Hope sighed, and grabbed the bag that was tossed to her. Rhett was shocked, and Celeste was almost in tears.

"Chris, there must be a mistake. Celeste can't be going home. We had the votes; Ethan and James were on our side." Rhett tried to explain.

"Oh, James and Ethan weren't with you. And sorry comrade, but Celeste got the most votes. She is out of here." Chris stated.

Celeste was now balling her eyes out. Rhett came to her, and both looked in each other's eyes.

"Rhett, win this thing okay? I know you can do it." Celeste said.

"Don't worry; I'll do anything I can to win for you." Rhett says.

They both kissed one last time, before Celeste was taken onto the helicopter. The engine started up, and the helicopter lifted into the air. Then, the helicopter flew off into the night. Rhett was now trying not to cry, as he was saddened by the lost of the one he felt closest to. Hope was just glad that she was still in the game. Taylor came up behind her, and whispered in her ear.

"Are we still on?" Taylor asked.

Hope didn't say anything, but she did nod her head.

"Alright, I'll get ready."

Taylor snuck off to the old Whirlpool cabin that was on the mountain. The three guys took to the old Firestorms cabin, while Hope snuck off to have some fun time with Taylor.

* * *

Votes:

**Rhett**: "Okay, I know we got the votes tonight to get somebody out. Unfortunately, we can't get Taylor out since she won immunity. So, we'll have to go for our next best, which would be Hope."

**Celeste**: "Since we have James and Ethan on our side, I think voting for Hope is the best bet here."

**Ethan**: "Look, I know I don't want to vote out the couple. But I don't feel like voting out Hope either. I felt like I really am starting to connect with Hope, and I want her to feel like she has someone to lean on. So, the only other person I could vote for would be James."

**James**: "I sure as hell hope my planned worked out. I'm voting out Celeste. If this works, that means there will be one pair left."

**Hope**: "I thought about who to vote for, and I have to say I agree with James. Celeste seems to be the one to decide who goes home most of the time. I feel like she'll go for me next since she doesn't know me all the well."

**Taylor**: "Look, I don't want to fucking vote for anyone at this point, but I don't really have a choice do I? I think I'll go with Celeste, because I fucking agree with James. Celeste has not done anything in challenges, and she will just coast through the game until she reaches the finale. I don't want that, so I'm doing her a favor and getting rid of her before she hurts herself like Bambi."

**Okay…that was my latest chapter. I honestly feel like I do this a lot. The beginning finds some semblance at first, and then everything seems to spiral out of control, and into total chaos. But, at least I'm making progress. I kind of like the creative freedom of an M rating. You can add some sexual scenes in there, and it seems like nobody cares. I mean, I hope nobody minds the stuff that I put in here. Also, the final five campers are here. And none of them seem any closer to making it to the end. As for Celeste, I felt like she lasted a lot longer than she was supposed to. At first, I had her going out near the beginning. Then, I had her being the 7****th**** person voted off, and then she ended up getting 6****th****. What did you think of Celeste? How will the campers deal with this sort of chaos? When will Taylor and Hope be found out? How much more will James find? And when will somebody eat a gosh darn bagel? It's probably not going to happen is it? Oh well, until next time.**


	16. Is It Hot Up Here?

**Back again, and feeling fresh. School is killing me, and my body is just doing whatever it does, and is somehow typing comprehensible words. So, let's see if I can get through this chapter without doing something insane. Probably not going to happen, but it's worth a shot.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It is owned by FreshTV.**

**I also don't own any eggplants, if anyone really cared. Fine, just enjoy the story.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 13: Is It Hot Up Here?

All the campers were still up on the top of the mountain, since the sinkholes were still there from last time. So, the campers were forced to stick around each other. What was even worse was that they had all the water in the world, but they couldn't find anything to eat.

On the first day, everyone was super hungry, since they didn't have any food that they could consume. Hope and Taylor didn't really care, as they were focus on keeping their relationship secret. Even though Hope was trying to keep this as quiet as possible, it was extremely hard when Taylor's tongue was moving through her nether regions, almost making her squeal multiple times. Thankfully, Ethan and Rhett had no idea that there was something going on. James on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening. And he needed to end it soon.

* * *

**James**: "I like the way this is heading. Taylor and Hope have not revealed that there banging each other. What's even better is that I've got their votes. But, I don't want to keep them around anymore. They are the last pair remaining, and once I've gotten rid of both of them, I literally control my own destiny. Rhett and Ethan can't do anything about it to stop me. I feel like I should go for Taylor first, since she is more likely to win challenges. So, to all the people I've eliminated, sorry, but you should have known that someone was gunning for you."

* * *

James was sitting on the front porch of the cabins, and was thinking about heading down to the cave. He got up, and went to go where the ladder was. He saw the bush where the compartment was at, and he opened it up. Turns out, the ladder had suddenly disappeared. And the trail that led down back to the cabins on the bottom was blocked off by trees that were impassible. So, James now realized that there was no way off the mountain top, and they were basically screwed.

The next day passed by, and most of the campers felt okay, but they still wanted some food. Ethan was just trying to stay mentally sane, since food was nowhere near. Rhett came up to him, since he looked a little worse for wear.

"Are you doing okay? You look a little weary." Rhett asked.

"I could ask the same of you, since your girlfriend did get eliminated. Why are you not, you know, getting emotional and all?" Ethan asked.

"I actually got most of my tears out the night of the elimination. I wanted to get it out early so I don't stop participating in challenges." Rhett explained.

"That's good. Don't want you to pull a Ryan now don't we?" Ethan asked.

Rhett nodded, and sat down on the porch to look at the view. It was still very colorful, but it didn't have the same feeling of hope when it was really hot, and your stomach trying desperately to ask for food. Rhett was not enjoying it in the slightest.

It was now day three, and Ethan and Taylor looked like they were thinning out a bit. Taylor was able to handle it a bit better, since she was more muscular, but Ethan was having a little more trouble. James had to watch him in case he fell to the ground. But, what really concerned James was that his feet were warm. He wouldn't have really cared if his feet had been warm the four days they were here so far, but the temperature had increased on his feet, and nowhere else on his body. James didn't know what was happening, but he hoped he could find this out quickly.

Taylor and Hope meanwhile had been increasing there time together, mostly with just one of them or both of them licking each other's nether regions. But, this time, when it was night, they tried rubbing each other's nether regions across their body. It turned out to be too good, as they almost woke the guys in the separate cabin. Both agreed not to try that again. But, they did sleep together now.

"Taylor, I know you've been enjoying this and all. But how am I going to explain this to Bambi? She'll be devastated to know what I've been doing." Hope says.

"I know. Hope, you've been fucking loving this just as much as I have. But I think both of us know this can't go on. We need to stop before it gets to out of hand." Taylor explained.

"That's what I think should happen. But, I will say that this was one of the most amazing experiences I have felt. So, thanks for that." Hope said.

Hope got out of Taylor bunk, and moved to the other side. Hope and Taylor went to bed soon after that.

It was the next morning, when the sun was rising, that James first woke up. He still was trying to rub his eyes in order to get the morning off of his. He put his feet on the ground to get dressed. He suddenly felt extreme pain on his feet, as there was a high amount of heat on the ground. James screamed out, and that woke Rhett and Ethan up. They were confused as to what was going on, but soon realized why James had screamed when they too felt the burning sensation on the ground. James used his hands to grab his shoes and clothes, and put them on quickly. Ethan and Rhett did the same, while James tested the cabin floors again. It was hot, but it was good enough for James to walk on. He got out of bed, and quickly walked out of the cabin. Rhett and Ethan soon followed him out, as the three looked outside and noticed that the ground was sizzling. There was steam coming out of the ground, which was very odd. Ethan went out of his way to knock on the door of the cabin the girls were in. Both girls screamed out in pain, both feeling the heat on their feet. After a few minutes, both walked out with their normal clothes on.

"What the fuck is going on? Why the fuck is the ground so hot?" Taylor asked.

James, thinking about how there was no ladder near the compartment, went to it to see if anything had changed. He opened it, and what he saw made James gulp. There, about 50 yards to the top of the mountain, was hundreds of gallons of lava, and it appeared to have been moving up ever since they had got stuck on the top of the mountain. James closed the compartment after, and went to the other four campers.

"Guys, I don't think this is just a mountain. I think were sitting on top of a volcano." James explained.

Rhett and Hope looked shocked, while Ethan was trying to figure out how to deal with this. Taylor on the other hand was just trying to breathe in and out, trying to get herself to calm down. Then, a loudspeaker came on, which seemed to be attached to the top of the cabins. Chris was on it again, telling the campers about the challenge.

"Morning, I hope you like the surprise this mountain has given you. Today, lava is slowly rising to the top of this mountain. Any day, this mountain, or should I say, volcano, is going to blow. You guys have to stay on top of this mountain as long as you can. If you can't take it anymore, just use some walkie talkies I put in the back of the cabins, and contact me that you want to remove yourself from the challenge. Once you do that, a helicopter will pick you up and bring you to a safe location. Well, safe enough to not get injured but close enough to watch your fellow peers. The last person, who stays on top of the volcano the longest, wins the challenge. I would say good luck, but I don't really care about you guys anymore."

The loudspeaker went off, and all the campers were in disarray. They had to compete in a challenge where lava was slowly rising to the surface of the mountain. Chris said it would blow any day now. Ethan then realized that the water was still near the ground, so he immediately ran to the cabins to get the water. When he got there, he saw that the water that was supposed to be there had been dried out by the heat of the lava. Now, Ethan knew that both food and water were now gone. He knew Chris did this on purpose, to get them to abandon ship earlier.

"Guys, the water is all dried up. We don't have any food or water now." Ethan explained.

Everyone looked really nervous now. How was anybody going to last without any water now? But, everyone knew that they wanted to stay in as long as possible, since they were so close to the end. So, everyone began walking around the mountain top, trying not to pay attention to the fact that the lava that was rising was getting closer to them. James thought this was a good time to try and plan out what would go down. James knew he wanted either Taylor or Hope out, it didn't matter who, and he just wanted to break up the pairs. His main target was Taylor, but she could possibly win this challenge, so then he would have to aim for Hope. After that, no one else would be that close to each other, and James would just be able to run the table to the end.

Ethan was sitting in the back of the cabins, trying to keep himself sane. He would have been okay without food, but no water meant that he would proceed to die quicker, and he didn't want that to happen. He grabbed one of the walkie talkies that were there, and was thinking about sending out a message to Chris, when Rhett came up from the side, and saw that Ethan was holding one of the walkie talkies.

"Oh, you found them. We were just beginning to wonder if Chris was actually telling the truth or not. Are you going out already?" Rhett asked.

"No, I don't think so. I was considering it, but I stopped myself before I could." Ethan said.

"Well, I was actually going to hand out the walkie talkies to James, Hope and Taylor. If you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

Rhett grabbed four walkie talkies, and put on his pant pocket, but before he went to give them to the remaining campers, Rhett turned to Ethan.

"We have to stick together. I don't think I trust everyone else who is still here." Rhett says.

"We might have to. Taylor and Hope seem to be a lot closer than I thought they would, and James seems to be the only one who's actually competing here. But we can't be seen talking to one another. Only when no one else is around or when everyone is asleep." Ethan explained.

Rhett nodded his head, and he went out to where everyone else was. Rhett though was having trouble walking now. The lava seemed to be getting close now. He was even having trouble walk on his feet. Rhett gave the walkie talkies to James, Taylor and Hope, and checked out the compartment to see where the lava was at. He looked to see that the lava was now 45 yards from the top. It seemed soon that the campers wouldn't be able to stand on this eventually. Rhett got an idea that would make him last longer. But he didn't know if anyone else had the same idea. Then, he heard a helicopter coming in. He thought that Ethan had called in. But, when the helicopter got to its destination, James was heading for the helicopter. That surprised Rhett and Ethan a lot.

* * *

**Ethan**: "Wait, what? Why is James going out so early? I mean, he was the second to last one left in the last challenge. Well, it could be that James doesn't do well when he is both hungry and thirsty."

**James**: "Look, I got out of this challenge for a reason. I knew that people trying to survive without food or water is a bad thing. I also want to get prepared for the next challenge. I think I already know who's going to win this challenge, and I want to be able to compete against that person while I'm in full health."

* * *

James entered the helicopter, and he was flow to an undisclosed location. Ethan and Rhett looked at each other, thinking about who was going to go next. Hope and Taylor were just looking really tired.

It was now night time, and all four campers who were left were trying to keep themselves steady, but it was hard when the ground beneath you was slowly getting hotter. The lava had risen another 5 yards, so it was now hurting people when they took a single step. Now, everyone did what Rhett had done near the dusk, and had gotten on top of the cabin roof in order to stop the heat from reaching them. Taylor, Hope, Rhett and Ethan were all standing there doing nothing, all thinking about getting some food or some water. Everyone decided that they were going to go to bed on the roof, since they couldn't go back to their bunks because of the heat. Hope and Ethan decided to stay up a little bit longer.

"You know, when we first got here, I didn't really expect to make it far. I thought I would be perceived as a threat since I'm a competitive person. But, I didn't taking out threat really mattered when we were fighting for our lives." Ethan explained.

"I know. Were the only ones left that was part of the Whirlpools, and I didn't really expect to make it here. We both kind of led our team right from the get go. What a coincidence, right?" Hope said.

"Yeah, definitely. I thought I would have been gone by the moment the merge hit. But, I don't think it's over just yet. Rhett and Taylor were old teammates as well, so they might be together at the moment. We have to watch out for them."

"I guess. But I don't if going for Taylor is the best idea."

Ethan looked confused. "Why the hell shouldn't we go for Taylor? I mean, she's the strongest camper here. That means she could win all of the challenges going forward. I don't want that to happen."

"But I think we should consider keeping her for a little longer, in case-"

"In case of what?"

Hope looked a little nervous now. She ended things with Taylor, but she still wanted to keep her in based on the fact that she only really trusted Taylor.

"Nothing."

Ethan looked on in scrutiny, very suspicious on why Hope wanted to not go after Taylor. He was probably hearing things, since he was still hungry and thirsty. Ethan and Hope decided to hit the hay after that, as both were becoming too exhausted to keep themselves awake.

It was the next day, as the four remaining campers got up. This was now a full day without water. This made campers really down, and most were just trying to focus on mentally staying sane to last to the end. Hope knew that she wasn't going to last much longer, because she thought she was beginning to hear Bambi's voice calling out to her. The voice was asking why she would cheat on her, and why she would do such a horrible thing. Hope almost burst into tears, but kept it on the inside. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer as well, but before anyone could do anything, a loud speaker came on.

"Good morning campers, I hope you enjoyed your sleep on the roof. So far, nothing has caught on fire which is a good thing. But, you guys have no food or water up there. Shame, I thought the lava would convince you guys to get off the mountain, but now I got to do something more. Right now, I'm about to have a feast with my staff. It's an all you can eat buffet, with everything you could ever think of. If you want to join my staff plus James, raise your hand in the air. You have about thirty seconds to decide."

Everyone went silent for a second, and no one wanted to be the first one to go. Hope, after about ten seconds, put her hand in the air. She had gone a week without food, and an entire day without water, and the voice she was hearing wasn't helping out either. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer. A few seconds later, Rhett followed Hope by raising his hand. He knew he didn't want to wait any longer to eat, since he felt like he was losing a lot of weight at the moment, and he didn't want to lose any more weight. Ethan and Taylor didn't raise their hand. Both of them wanted to win this challenge, both for different reasons. Taylor wanted to win because she felt like if she didn't she would probably go home. Ethan wanted to win so he could keep Taylor from winning. He knew it was going to be hard, but it wasn't impossible.

The helicopter came, and they threw the ladder on the roof, since the ground was steaming and the helicopter would probably start to melt. Hope went first, and was soon followed by Rhett. Both got on the helicopter, and it took off, with Hope and Rhett watching Taylor and Ethan still on the roof, battling it out. The helicopter began to head to the ocean, and Rhett noticed something on the ocean.

"Hey, wasn't that the cruise ship we started on?"

Hope looked to where Rhett was looking at, and she saw that it was the cruise ship that the campers had originally come on. The cruise ship had a white coating on it, with some blue stripes horizontally on the ship. There was also a deck large enough to hold a plane. The helicopter was heading to the deck that was open, and it landed on the deck. Hope and Rhett got off the deck, and they looked around. It had been months since they had been on this deck. Before they realized what show they were getting into too. They headed inside the cruise ship, and they saw that true to Chris' word, it was an all you can eat buffet. They saw various tables around the buffet, and saw that Chris was at one table, Cherri and Uri were at another, and James and Chef were together. Rhett and Hope got together and grabbed whatever they could. They first grabbed two water bottles, and then Rhett grabbed some pasta and some stuffing, while Hope went for the mashed potatoes and some grilled cheese sandwiches. Both sat at an empty table.

"You know, now that I actually have food and water in my system, it gives me more time to figure out what to do. It was so upsetting when you lost Bambi, but I didn't understood how it felt until Celeste went home. We both have someone who got eliminated, and it defiantly doesn't feel good. I don't know how you got over it so quickly, but it seems you have reconciled nicely with Taylor." Rhett stated.

Hope was nervous. She didn't really want to give too much away, but she trusted Rhett a little bit more, so she could give a specific fact away to him.

"Rhett, there's something I want to ask you. About Taylor. Did you realize-"

"That she was into girls. Yeah, why?"

Hope did a double take. "Wait, how did you know? I only just found out after Rocky went home."

"I have no idea how you didn't figure it out sooner. Taylor was ogling various girls on this island. If I could count a couple, that would be Jupiter, Ciara, Light, and…you."

Rhett looked a little concerned. "Taylor didn't try anything did she?"

"Oh my god no. She didn't even try to do anything to me. She mostly was just trying to look for someone to get close to after the elimination of Rocky. She just decided to confide in me since I came and comforted her."

"Alright, I was just making sure. Because if she did something, you would tell me right?"

"Of course."

Hope was feeling miserable on the inside, not being able to tell Rhett the truth. She hoped that she would keep this a secret and the cameras didn't see anything.

James was busy listening on the conversation, and was excited at the prospect. He already knew what Hope was doing with Taylor, and he even got a picture to show the evidence. All he had to do was get all five together in the same place and everything would come crumbling down.

It had been a few hours since Rhett and Hope had left, and neither Ethan nor Taylor seemed to have moved for quite a while. Ethan was just trying to stay focused, but he kept seeing his family and friends, berating him for losing various challenges and not winning a single one. Ethan wanted to cry out that he wasn't perfect, that he didn't need to win every challenge. Taylor in the meantime, was falling in and out of passing out. She then noticed that she was starting to see various girls that she was into, which included Ciara, Jupiter, and Hope. They were all looking at Taylor very sensually. Taylor was then beginning to get nervous when she saw that the three girls were starting to get undressed. She was at the part when they were in there undergarments, when the porch of the cabins suddenly caught on fire.

This put Taylor and Ethan out of there trances, and made them all the more focused. Ethan and Taylor were now starting to feel the pressure. In a couple of minutes, the house would be engulfed in flames. If they even tried to jump off the house and onto the ground, the heat would be hot enough to catch their clothes on fire. Ethan didn't want to give up just yet, but he didn't know how he was going to last if Taylor was going to literally die to win this challenge. So, he grabbed his walkie talkie, and called in Chris that he had given up. He looked at Taylor with a motionless expression. Then they both passed out.

It was night time, and the helicopter had just landed on the deck. Cherri and Uri got on the helicopter, and pulled out both Taylor and Ethan who were both unconscious. They dragged both of them to the emergency room on the ship. They put them on beds, and hooked them up with IV's bags full of water. They also began feeding them food through a tube, so they wouldn't die. Cherri and Uri were happy that they had saved them again. But, they need a rest. They haven't had a nice day of rest since…the day before the campers arrived. Both knew they wanted a rest from all the chaos that was happening.

Cherri and Uri went to the other side of the boat, where there was another deck. It had various different types of folding chairs, and a 6 foot deep pool that was around 30 feet long, and 15 feet wide. Cherri and Uri both went to the folding chairs. Each took a seat next to each other, and got in a position where they were both looking up at the night sky. The full moon was out at the moment.

"This is probably only the second time I've seen the night sky. Most of the times you and I are stuck underground just trying to create those simulations." Uri stated.

"Hey, Chef can do it. Well, most of the time. He just isn't as reliable as you are Uri. I mean, I spent most of my time going to college at Cornell, and you have completely topped everyone I knew who was smart." Cherri said in a soft manner.

"I guess." Uri said.

"No, don't you say that. You created technology that would be revolutionary to the world. But, you have to use it on a reality show. Chris isn't even paying you that much. If you showcase this to people, everyone is going to want it."

"And that's the problem. My simulations can cause harm, which means if people have their hands on this thing; the people would use it for the wrong reasons. I don't want to risk that kind of power falling into the wrong hands."

"So, only give it to the higher ups, you know, the police and all. They could really use that kind of tech. My dad would totally be into it. You know he was actually a cop; he worked in Detroit a lot. My dad really wanted to get me into the same kind of profession, but I wanted to be more of something else. I didn't know if I wanted to risk my life outside the field. I wanted to feel safer when I was working. So, I took a job as a secretary and all."

Uri laughed a little bit. "I wouldn't have seen you as a secretary, but I guess that makes sense. You seemingly organize everything around my work area, and you also have a wave of talking to others. Honestly, that's what I'm most impressed by. How you hold yourself. Everything that's been happening had been weighing me down. I don't know how to deal with this, and I feel like there's no way off this god forsaken island. I mean, what's going to happen after this season is over and done with? He's probably going to make us do multiple seasons, and he's not going to let us go until he's satisfied."

Cherri did something she hoped she wouldn't regret. She went up to Uri, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Uri blushed, but he looked a little happy.

"How long-"Uri asked.

"Since I first talked to you. I know you seemed like a edgy kind of guy when I first saw you, but you are a really smart person. You should really give yourself more credit."

Cherri then felt like she was forgetting something. Then she remembered something she found on James.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I found something on James after the challenge where Bambi was evacuated. He was hiding it in his pocket, and I've kept it ever since." Cherri took out the thing that she was talking about. It was the hard drive. Uri recognized that almost immediately. "I found this hard drive, but I have no idea why James would need it."

"That's not just any hard drive. That contains all the campers' info, and the audition tapes that they sent in. I think James was using that to get more insight on the campers. That means he can talk in a way that would get them to listen to him. We need to tell Chris about this." Uri said.

"But I took it off of him. I don't have any proof that James had possession of it at all. What's more concerning, I don't have any camera that had caught James ever holding the hard drive. Also, Chris will probably not even do anything about that."

"Your right. We need to figure out a way to expose James. But I don't even know where to begin. He is a lot smarter than I thought. I think the only way to get rid of him is to have him cheat in plain sight. We need to make him feel comfortable that he will be able to make a stupid mistake."

"We'll figure that out tomorrow. At the moment, you want to go back to our room?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm standing next to a beautiful woman or whatever."

Cherri laughed at that. They both got out of the chairs, and they both headed to their room. It was nine hours later, with the sun beginning to rise. Taylor was now beginning to wake up, with Rhett, Hope, and James there to support her.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"You won the challenge. Ethan called in right near the end. You both passed out after that. Ethan is still out at the moment, but he should be waking up soon." Rhett explained.

"We were worried about you. Hopefully you're alright." Hope said.

"I'm alright. Just a little exhausted from the challenge. Do you guys know where we are?" Taylor questioned.

"Were on the cruise ship. You know the one we got on before we reached the island. We're also going to have the voting ceremony here." James said.

"Wait, how are we going to get off the island?" Taylor asked.

"Chris is prepping a lifeboat. It has an engine on it, so once the camper is eliminated, the boat will be ready to go." Rhett explained.

Ethan, who was on the left of Taylor in the emergency room, was beginning to wake up. He was trying to move around, but looked to his left and saw an IV in his forearm. He turned to his right, and saw the remaining campers looking at him.

"I lost didn't I?" Ethan asked.

"You called it right before you both passed out." James said.

"Shit. At least were both still breathing."

Suddenly, the door to the emergency room was opened, and Chris let himself in.

"Damn, you guys look like crap. Well, it's a good thing I had you come here instead of the island. The island at the moment is full of holes, the cabins on the roof are on fire, and the earthquake destroyed various buildings. It's literally uninhabitable. So, as most of you know, you guys will vote on this here ship. And whoever gets the most votes will leave. I suggest you find allies. And quickly. Also, if you aren't able to get out of bed, we'll just do the vote here. Because why not have more suspense."

Chris walked out of the emergency room, to let the campers get to talking. Everyone was silent at first, since no one was comfortable talking to one another in this room. James, knowing that the campers here weren't just going to spit out anything, decided to let a truth slip.

"Guys, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I didn't want to believe it at first, since I didn't think it would be even remotely possible for this person to commit to such heinous acts." James started.

Hope, knowing where this was going, tried to shush him up. "James, I don't think you want to talk about-"

"About what?" Rhett asked.

James was smiling on the inside. He got the attention of both Ethan and Rhett. Now was the dagger.

"I came to the realization right after the elimination of Rocky that Hope and Taylor were getting a lot closer to each other. I thought that they were allies, since they had both lost someone close to them. But, what I found completely surprised me. Take a look at this." James explained.

James took out a portable camera, and handed it to Rhett first. Hope tried to grab it from him, but Rhett pulled it away from her reach.

"Hope, what the heck is the matter. It's just a photo. I mean, it's not that big of a deal." Rhett said.

Hope again tried to grab the camera out of Rhett's hand to try and take it away, but it was too late. Rhett had turned on the camera, and the first image that popped up was the one of Taylor and Hope lying together topless. Rhett was completely shattered by this. He slowly got up from his seat, and went over to hand the camera to Ethan. He then too looked at the photo. Ethan was shocked.

"Is it real?" Ethan asked.

"I looked at it for a bit. It wasn't edited in the slightest." Rhett said in a hollow tone.

Ethan looked extremely angry and upset, by both Taylor and especially Hope.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Ethan angrily exclaimed.

"Ethan, I just-"Hope started.

"Just what, oh, forget that you fucked another camper when you were already in a relationship with one? Is that what you forgot? Because it sure seemed like you forgot about her fairly quickly." Ethan said in a pissed off tone.

"Hey, she didn't get into this at first. I was drunk, and I accidently took advantage of her. Apparently, she just wanted more." Taylor explained.

Rhett looked to Hope; he was looking really depressed now.

"Hope…you told me that nothing happened…that both of you were just friends…why did you lie to me?" Rhett asked.

Hope knew she didn't have an answer. Hope just wanted more of what she was feeling, and she let that side of her take control. It was too late to give an explanation now. Even Taylor was the one that initiated it; she wanted to keep at it. She blamed herself for everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry." Hope said.

"That's not going to cut it. Cheating on Bambi like that? That's cold."

Nobody said anything else for the next half hour. By then, Chris had come in. He saw that the tension was really boiling now. He decided he was doing the votes here.

"Alright guys, I'll just do the ceremony in here. You can vote in the operation room. It's on at the end of the emergency room, on your right. Once we have the votes, we can eliminate someone."

Chris had a walkie talkie on, and called in Cherri to undo the IV's on both Ethan and Taylor so they could both vote. After a few minutes, Cherri walked into the room. She undid the IV's on Taylor and Ethan, and after a wave goodbye, she left the room. Then, that's when the voting began. James was up first, so he took the instructions that Chris had given him, and found the room. After James came out, Rhett went in after. Then Hope. Then Ethan, slowly getting out of his bed, voted too. Taylor was the last one to vote, and she went back in her bed after.

"Oaky, the votes have been casted. I have four marshmallows. Let's see who they go to. First, we have Taylor who is safe, since she won the challenge yesterday."

Taylor was handed the marshmallow by Chris.

"Next, we have Ethan who is also safe."

Ethan grabbed his marshmallow, then crushed it in his hand.

"Rhett, you are also safe tonight."

Rhett didn't move, and he was still looking down at the ground. Chris, not knowing what to do, just put the marshmallow on Rhett's lap. He still didn't move a muscle.

"Um, I'm just going to ignore that."

Now, only James and Hope were left. James was a little concerned that he was the last two left, since he took a risk by revealing the affair now. Hope was just praying that the campers still here would give her another chance.

"James, Hope, only one of you can receive this marshmallow today. The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…James."

James smiled as he was handed the marshmallow by Chris. Hope was upset, and was sad. She ruined her chances of going farther in this game, all because of her desire to keep doing it with Taylor. She didn't actually know if she actually regretted it or not. She was going to have to talk to Bambi about this, since the affair was on national television.

Chris led her out of the emergency room, and on to the life raft that he had prepared. Hope hoped into the boat, and Uri and Chef began to lower her down into the ocean. It took a lot of effort from Uri, who was trying to keep up with the fast pace of Chef. Rhett and James came out to watch Hope leave. When the boat hit the ground, the engine that was on the back turned on, and started heading to the direction of Loser Falls.

"I didn't know that engines could drive themselves. Strange, but I've seen weirder." Rhett stated.

James was just excited that he was getting near the end. All he had to do was take out Ethan and Taylor, and he'd be guaranteed to win. He just needed to play it safe. Rhett actually looked to the mountain for a bit.

"You know, is it just me, or was the mountain supposed to-"

Rhett was cut off as the mountain blew up, spewing lava across the island. An ash cloud appeared in the sky, and the island was immediately covered with lava. James and Rhett were surprised that this had occurred now instead of earlier.

"-explode." Rhett finished.

* * *

Votes:

**Hope**: I really messed up. I just really hope that they can forgive me for what I did. I voted for James, since he told the secret that me and Taylor had been trying to keep.

**Taylor**: I'm really fucking pissed at James. He promised not to tell a fucking sole, and what does he do? He shits all over it like he doesn't give a shit. James, Fuck you, and I hope you got to hell.

**James**: I didn't know if it was the right time to pull the trigger, but I did it because I was at a stalemate. Hope and Taylor weren't voting for each other, and they were the last pair there. I needed to take drastic measures to try and pull Ethan and Rhett with me. Both are alone as well, so showing them the photo made them stick to my side. I'll get at least one of them to the finale with me. As for my vote, I'll go with Hope. Sorry, but it's a game.

**Ethan**: Hope, you were my teammate back then. I saw you were connecting with Bambi. I thought both of you were meant to be. Turns out, you were fucking Taylor the entire time on the side. You hurt me and Rhett, and there's nothing you can do to say this is excusable. Hope, I'm voting for you.

**Rhett**: …Hope.

**Well, the affair is revealed. And it did not end in a pretty way. Hope was gone after the truth was unleash, but I actually like writing her a bit. She felt like one of those badass maids's that you get once in a while, where she is smart, but also can do pretty good in challenges. But, unfortunately, I liked the other campers more, so she had to go. Hope will be remembered for three things: Having a relationship with Bambi, beating Light in the tiebreaker challenge, and having a secret sexual relationship with Taylor. Also, final four time, which means the campers need to up there game even more. What did you think of Hope? How will everyone get over the truth? Will James continue to create chaos? Who do you like in the final four? Thanks again for reading.**


	17. Currents and Tides

**Before we get into the story, I just want to say thanks for getting this story to 100 reviews. When I first started this, I did not expect to get that many reviews in the first place. I'm just surprised that a lot of people support this sory. Now, final four time today and we get to see more chaos than ever before. Ethan, Taylor, Rhett, and James are left. All have a chance to go farther based on the challenge that is about to unfold. **

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Have fun.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 14: Currents and Tides

The ship was moving around the island at a slow pace, only going twenty miles per hour at the moment. This gave the remaining campers to look out to the island and sea with ease. All of them were still trying to deal with what had just happened. James was sitting inside the cafeteria, eating some bacon and eggs. He was enjoying what was happening. He had created a lot of chaos, and Ethan, Rhett, and Taylor, all seemed to be alone. Now, all he had to do was pull people in, and get them to vote for the camper he wanted out.

Ethan was standing on the front deck, looking out at the sea. He was still pissed at what Hope had done, but even more angry that it was Taylor that was involved. The strongest camper in this game was still here, and she was also having relationships with other people when they were already involved with someone. Ethan wanted to win the next challenge badly, but he still was a little tired from not having much food until recently. It had been about three days since he lost the challenge to Taylor. Hopefully he was ready to go before her.

Taylor was in the pool, in her swimsuit. Her back was on top of the water, so that she was floating on the water. She was looking at the sky. She knew what she did was wrong. Shit, she didn't even want to continue with it. But, Hope convinced her to continue it, even though she wasn't the one to start it. Both Hope and she were to blame, but none of this wouldn't have happened if she wouldn't have gotten herself drunk and used Hope. She now was starting to cry in the pool. All she ever wanted was someone who was sensitive and wouldn't push her so hard. When she first saw Hope, she knew that she would be that person. Unfortunately, she fell for Bambi. Taylor didn't show it in front of the campers, so she cried in the woods to let all the negative energy out. She couldn't show herself to others. She needed to look strong in front of her teammates, didn't want to disappoint. She felt like it was always her fault whenever she lost a challenge, because she didn't do enough to help her team. She at times wanted to run away from all this drama, but she stayed put for the money. She wanted to get away from her father, who always pushed her to the limit. He always tried to train Taylor to the extreme, but that just made him feel more like a coach then her own father. If she won, she would go live in another state, go to a different country if she had to. She would find someone who would be forceful in voice, but not push her around or hit her when she made a mistake. She wanted to find her happy place, but when she is here on the island, it seems like it's making her a really bad person. That all this chaos is driving her to the brink.

Rhett was in the meantime lying in his bed, not moving an inch. His mind had to deal with a lot of things that were hurting him on the inside. First off, the girlfriend that he had was voted off at the final six, which put him in a pretty sad state. Then, he had to go without food for about five days, which really hurt him mentally. Then, the combination of Hope getting eliminated, and the reveal that Hope and Taylor being together, that really made him go inside his own head. He had still been like this ever since. He really didn't want to do this anymore, but he wanted to keep pushing anyway. He needed to do this for Celeste, since he promised that he would go all the way. But, it was getting extremely harder to do that. He didn't know if his mind could get out of this zone. All the things that were happening over the course of this show had just really been taxing him to his core. He hoped he could get out of this soon.

The sound system suddenly sounded on the ship. It appeared to be a voice of the captain. This captain also happened to be Chris.

"Good morning, this is Captain Chris Mclean speaking. I can have all the campers report to the cafeteria for an important announcement."

Rhett sighed a bit. He didn't want to get out of bed at the moment, but she realized he had no choice, since this could possibly be the next challenge. He slowly got out of bed, and he opened the door and started walking to the cafeteria. He had stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Taylor was heading in the same direction she was. So, even though he didn't want to, he let Taylor catch up to him, and both of them began walked side by side. Both were feeling uncomfortable walking besides each other.

"Taylor, I'm not saying what you did was right, but you got to have that thing in the back of your head where it's telling you this was a bad idea." Rhett asked.

"Well, it wasn't there. I was…drinking, and I just had too much. I made a really dumb decision. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon." Taylor said.

"I admit it's going to take a while for the stinging sensation to go away. It might take months for everyone to get over this, I'm not sure. Here's my advice to you. Don't let it affect you. You just got to be honest with the ones who were affected by this." Rhett stated.

Taylor nodded her head in conformation. She couldn't do it right now, since she was still here on this island. Both Rhett and Taylor got out of the lower levels of the ship, and eventually walked up enough steps to arrive to the cafeteria. They saw both James and Ethan waiting there, sitting at the same table. The table had four chairs, so Rhett and Taylor took the remaining two seats. The sound system turned on again.

"Here we are campers, in the cafeteria. By now, you surly must have noticed that the helicopter has mysteriously disappeared. Well, myself and the other staff members have got off this boat before something big hit. Once the thing hits, your objective is to escape the ship before you, well, perish. Hopefully, you guys will get out by the time everything falls to shit. First one who escapes the ship first, will be safe from the campfire ceremony. Good luck."

The speakers turned off the ship. All four campers were confused with what Chris had meant by something going to hit the ship, but all of them knew that it didn't mean anything good.

"Well, it can't get any worse right?" James asked.

"Oh, Chris is really up to something. I don't know what, but I hope it's not trying to starve us again." Ethan said.

"Well it can't be fucking that. All the food is still here, so he obviously wants us to eat." Taylor said.

"Then what could it be?" Rhett asked.

Almost as if on cue, there was a loud rumbling beginning to happen outside the ship. Ethan, concerned with what was going on, opened the doors to the cafeteria. He regretted opening them. He saw a giant 50 foot wave, and it was heading straight to them. Ethan ran back inside the cafeteria, and locked the doors so that the water wouldn't get in.

"We can't go out there! It's a tsunami, hold on to something!" Ethan exclaimed.

Before anyone could react, the tsunami hit the ship. It rocked the ship to left, and it threw the four campers who were on it. They were suddenly tumbling until they hit something hard. The four campers sprawled in the other direction, hitting hard on the wall. Taylor, Rhett, Ethan and James all seemed to be okay. But, the problem seemed to be that they were under the water, and that they were about 10 feet underwater, since they could see the surface okay. The doors were holding at the moment, but they didn't know how much longer they were going to last.

"Shit, we're really fucked this time." Taylor said.

"I don't think so. There are multiple ways out of the ship, but I think we should try the other doors first." Ethan suggested.

"And have water come into the ship? No, I'm not taking that risk." Rhett said.

"I think it's the only way to get off the ship. If we don't let water in, were going to be flooded with water." James explained.

"Wait, you said there was multiple ways out right?" Rhett asked.

"Yeah, we also go down to the bottom of the ship and use the anchor to get out." Ethan stated.

Then Ethan realized the problem. The anchor had fallen out from the tsunami, so that meant water was coming into the ship right now. Ethan started running to the lower levels of the ship. Before he got there though, water began to spill on top of him. Since the ship was upside down, and the anchor was instead near the top of the ocean, water was now pouring gallons onto Ethan. He pulled back, and the others were shocked that water was already coming down.

"Guys, we need to move up. The more water that comes in, the quicker it fills up. We need to find a door that can open to get us out of here." James stated.

Everyone agreed quickly. James led them to the other side of the ship, which took them to another door. It took them about five minutes to get there. James tried the door. It was locked.

"Shit, I'm so fucking sorry you guys. I locked the door on my way out, since I didn't expect anyone else to use the pool today." Taylor stated.

"Now is the time you want to tell us? When water is rushing in and probably going to drown us?" Ethan stated angrily.

The four turned around, and saw that the water that was coming in the ship was starting to fill up. The water had just reached their shoes. That gave the four the distinction to carefully maneuver their way down the stairs. They reached the next level of the ship, where the rooms of the cabins were. They went to the door that was supposed to lead them out. It was again locked.

"SHIT, WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" Taylor screamed out loud.

"I think it's obvious. I think Chris wants us to go as low as possible to get out. That's the only logical explanation I can think of." Rhett said.

"But that's suicide. If we try to go to the bottom, that means we'll have barely any ways to escape. We're probably going to have only one way of getting out of this." Ethan explained.

"Do you have any better ideas?" James asked.

"No, not really. I think they want us to-"Ethan started.

Suddenly, the door to the side of them opened up, and the campers were washed away from their feet. Taylor grabbed on to a stair, and she held on for dear life. Ethan and Rhett followed the same idea. James wasn't so lucky, and he missed the grab by a few inches. He was pushed to the other side of the ship, and hit the closed door. He was trying to get back up, but that was making it more difficult with the fact that water was poring over him. The water was now starting to fill up on this level, and it had risen to their knees. Taylor, Ethan, and Rhett wanted to go back for James, but the door behind James suddenly opened and he was pushed back to the other side. Ethan went for James' hand, and this time he grabbed hold of it. The four of them got to their feet and made their way to the bottom of the ship.

They finally climbed down to the bottom, which turned out to be the boiler room. It was flowing with water, but it wasn't enough for them to slip on. Taylor and Ethan looked to the front of the area, while James and Rhett looked to the back. Rhett and James turned and saw the giant engine in the room. It was all busted up, and both realized that it wasn't going to work anything soon. They didn't see anything related to a hole in the ship, so they turned back around where they came from. Taylor and Ethan had made it to the end, and saw that the anchor was released, and water was flowing through the ship. Taylor tried to force her way through the hole, but the water streaming into the ship was too much for her, and she was pushed back. James and Rhett saw the two trying to get through the hole, with no luck.

"What the Fuck do we do now?" Asked Taylor.

Rhett's face turned dark, and he had a crazy idea, but he didn't know if it was possible.

"I think we have to wait for the ship to fill with water. Once the water overflows and is above the hole, that's when we go through." Rhett stated.

"But the hole is two times bigger than us. If we try to fit through that once the hole is filled, we might not be able to get out of here alive." James screamed.

"Well, does anyone have another bright idea?" Ethan asked. No one answered him. "Then it's the only option we got. We have to wait for the water to fill."

The campers took a seat on the bottom of the ship, as they saw the boilers turned upside down. To them, it was really weird that the top of the ship was the bottom, and the bottom of the ship was the top. Ethan then thought back to what had happened earlier. He had save James from being smothered by water, after the door to the docks opened up on him. He then realized that the door was opened, and that water had already filled the door. Ethan then realized how he was going to win the challenge. He got off his feet, and started climbing back to the top of the ship.

"Ethan, where the hell are you going?" Taylor asked.

Ethan didn't answer, as he continued to climb the top. He got to the stairs, and disappeared to the other campers. James was confused as to what was going on at first, but then he realized that the door that had opened on James earlier led to the docks, which, means it was easier to get out. Soon, James followed Ethan's lead, trying to catch him as quick as possible. Taylor was really upset now, not knowing what either Ethan or James was doing. Rhett, not having anything better to do, follow the two as well. Taylor, who was upset that she was the only one not understanding what was happening, followed closely after Rhett.

Ethan reached the place where he had been before, and it was already overflowed with water. So, after a couple of seconds to get as much air as possible, he breathed in a bunch of air, and dived into the water. He opened his eyes, and turned to the right, and saw the open door. He swam towards the door. He passed it after about five seconds, and now he was heading upward toward the surface. He had been under for fifteen seconds when he turned around to see who else was coming. James had just gotten through the door as well, and he saw that Ethan was heading to the surface. Ethan quickened his pace. After another ten seconds, Ethan hit the surface of the water, and finally was able to breathe. He looked around, and he saw that the ship had landed right near the island. And Ethan was shocked at what he saw. The island had not blown up like he expected, there were no more damages to various buildings, and all the sinkholes were gone. He didn't thing about this for too long, as he began swimming to the shore. After about ten seconds, James broke the surface. He was upset that he hadn't had won the challenge, but at least Taylor didn't win. After another twenty seconds, Rhett and Taylor broke the surface of the water, having figured out what Ethan and James were up to. Taylor was really upset that she didn't win the challenge, as she was afraid she was going to go home next. After about three minutes of swimming, all four finally reached the shore of the island. Ethan, Rhett, and James were exhausted, but Taylor seemed to be fine, since after she got to the shore, she stood up quickly to examine the island.

"This should not be fucking possible. How are those fuckers always have the island in perfect condition when were not on the island?" Taylor asked.

"How are we supposed to know? Were not rocket scientist you know." Ethan stated.

"Maybe there using voodoo magic? That could always be a possibility." James said.

"That doesn't seem like a real thing. I think it something bigger, but I just can't put my finger on it." Rhett explained.

"It doesn't matter. Were alive, like all the other times and hopefully we don't have to experience this anymore." Ethan says.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared in the air, and was flying toward the group. It landed on the beach to the right of them. The door opened, and out stepped Chris, smiling like he usually does. He reached the four campers, who all looked like they wanted a break from him.

"Well, I got to say that was fun. Watching you guys suffer through that back breaking challenge was really entertaining. But, only one of you actually figured out the easy way of getting out. Ethan, you realized that the two doors that opened right before you entered the boiler room was your ticket out, and you took advantage of that. You were the first one to crack the surface, so that means you are safe from elimination tonight. Rhett, James, Taylor, unfortunately you guys didn't do enough to win, so that means that four will become three. This should be really interesting."

All four watched Chris head back to the helicopter, but then it suddenly took off without him. Taylor was especially starting to laugh that the helicopter had left Chris behind.

"Hey, what the hell. You can't do that, I'm the freaking host here. Fine, if you want to leave me on this island, I'll just stay in one of the campers' cabin if that's what you like."

Chris headed to the Firestorms cabin.

"Oh, sorry Chris I'm using that cabin." Ethan said.

Chris groaned a little, and headed to the Whirlpools cabin.

"Chris, I'm sleeping there. Don't you dare fucking go in there." Taylor stated.

Chris was really angry now, and tried the Earthquakes.

"Chris, I'm going to sleep there. Sorry, but all the cabins are full at the moment."

Chris was now furious that all the campers were using the cabins at once.

"You know what? I don't care! Rhett, you're moving in with Taylor. So, get your stuff so I can live in this god forsaken dump."

Rhett shrugged, not really caring what happened to Chris anymore. He went inside the cabin, and got his stuff. He then moved it to where Hope used to sleep. He then got out and saw Chris enter the Earthquakes cabin alone. Taylor went to go sleep inside the cabin. This gave the chance for James to talk with Ethan and Rhett.

"Guys, what do you think we should do?" James asked.

"I think you know who we should go for. Taylor has been really dominated in challenges, and if we don't get rid of her now, she's going to make it all the way to the end. We can't let that happen." Ethan stated.

"Yeah, there really is no sugar coating it. Taylor is the threat, and she needs to go." Rhett stated.

"Okay, so we all agree to vote out Taylor right?" James asked.

Both shook their heads, and James went to the confessional area. Ethan and Rhett looked at each other.

"Well, we know who were going to vote for tonight. Do you think he knows were working together?" Rhett asked.

"I don't think so. If not, we have a very good chance of getting James out. But he can't find out."

James had just walked into the confessional booth.

* * *

**James**: "Well, it's been awhile since I've been in here. Does it smell different or is it just me? Whatever, now I need to tell you something important. Ethan won the challenge today, and you know what that means? Taylor is gone. She tried her best to pull out the victory and win the challenge, but I know she isn't good at escaping things. Just doing well physically in challenges. So, Taylor, I just wanted to say that your infatuation of Hope is dumb. She wasn't into you in the first place. She was only using you to have a good time. And don't even get me started on Jupiter. She's just to psycho for you man. And Ciara, oh Ciara. I think she's the worst, because she only came on the show to find her one true lover. That just sounds really desperate, and I wouldn't even call you guys similar at all. Just face it Taylor. You're going to be alone for the rest of your days."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, and the final four were at the campfire. Taylor was looking strong, Rhett looked really nervous, Ethan was looking really serious, and James seemed to be the calmest of everyone there. Chris saw this.

"Well, I got to say congrats first. You four making it this far is impressive. But, only three of you will receive marshmallows, and one of you will not. So, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be eliminated. And you will not come back. So, first two that are safe are Ethan, since he won the challenge, and Rhett."

Rhett and Ethan both sighed, and both caught there marshmallows. James was now looking a little nervous, while Taylor had small hope that she somehow pulled a miracle.

"Two are left. Taylor, you are the strongest competitor we have had on this show, but you didn't win the challenge today. Will that cost you? And James, you are one of the most manipulative sons of bitches I've ever met. And I love it. Now, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…James."

James didn't react as he grabbed his marshmallow. Taylor looked really sad, and she didn't say goodbye to the others as she left. Before she got on the boat, someone stopped her. She turned around and saw that it was Rhett. He looked really sad, and wanted to get something out.

"Taylor, I know it must be hard for you. I understand where you're coming from. I have a family full of Jocks that only care about sports and don't really care about me. I felt really alone most of my life, and I didn't know if I could get out of it. But, once I found photography, I felt much calmer, and I felt a connection with my camera. It was the best feeling ever. But, I have to ask an important question. Why did you do it?" Rhett stated.

Taylor didn't answer at first. She didn't want to answer as she felt that it was personal. But, she knew if she didn't say anything now she was going to regret it for a long time.

"The thing is, I didn't do it while I was thinking straight. I actually was really depressed when Rocky went. He was the closest thing I had to a friend. And, I found a bottle of vodka earlier in Chris' secret room. And, I was sad and just wanted to drown my sorrows away. But, it was a bad time since Hope came into the equation. I was really into her, and I was just really jealous that someone got to her first. Of course, I had others that I liked, but Hope was second to none. With all the drinking and everything that had just happened, one thing led to another and we just kind of did it together." Taylor explained.

"So this hasn't been going on for a while? Only a week?" Rhett asked.

"Yes, but I wished I could of stopped sooner. I wanted it to end, but it felt like Hope wanted more. So, that's what I gave her. We both realized that we had to stop or else it would get really out of hand."

Rhett was silent for a while, not wanting to say anything at first. Rhett then came to Taylor, and gave her a hug. Taylor was shocked by this action, and she hugged back.

"You can't just run away from your problems all the time. That's only going to make you feel more miserable. You need to face those problems head on, so you can defeat them."

Taylor was happy that Rhett had understood what she was going through. She let go of Rhett after a while, and waved goodbye while she got on the ship. The ship started up, and now starting moving toward Loser Falls. Rhett was sad to see her go, and she hoped the fiasco she and Hope caused would get resolved soon. Rhett headed back to the campfire, where James and Ethan were sitting around. Rhett pulled up a chair and joined them around the campfire.

"I can't believe I made it this. I thought I would be perceived as a threat, but I guess I kind of flew under the radar and such." Ethan said.

"It's also interesting that there are only guys left. I mean, Taylor was the strongest and I expected her to go far. But it's a miracle we got her out fourth." James stated.

Rhett wasn't really in the conversation. He was trying to figure out something that had been bothering him. Right before the merge, there was something really suspicious that happened. The Firestorms had lost, and it seemed like that James would go home. But then, it turned out that the Whirlpools would vote who to go home, since they were the winning team. And what's really interesting was that James was supposed to go home, since Ethan and Fredrick were working together, and would stick together. It was a highly weird coincidence, and it didn't seem possible that Chris would come up with something like that on his own. He was going to have to ask some people questions.

* * *

Votes:

**Taylor**: You know what? I'm already a fucking goner, there's no point in it now. I'll vote for James, because he is a fucking snitch.

**Rhett**: I feel really bad about this, but I'm voting for Taylor. She is the biggest threat still in this game. I want to vote for James, but I think that will put some suspicion on me if I voted with the strongest person left in this game. And besides, I need to dig up some information on James, and I need his conformation in order to expose him.

**James**: I think the vote is easy tonight. All I have to do was expose a photo, and Hope and Taylor are now both gone. I think since Ethan and Rhett are the only two in my way, I think I'll have a great time picking who I want to go to the finals with.

**Ethan**: Taylor, I know what you did with Hope is very questionable, but you are also the strongest person still left in this game. If I want to have a chance to win it all, I need to get you out before it's too late.

**Alright, we have our final three. Actually, I need to be honest for a second. Taylor, Hope, Rhett, James, and Ethan were all considered in me taking them to the finale, so this was a really tough decision for me. James realized that once Taylor lost a challenge, she was going home. The guys realized that she was too big of a threat to take to the end, as Taylor would have beat all of them if she had made the finale. Taylor was a really eccentric camper, going through rough stages. She was brash, but also knows how to be very kind to people. She was also really using curse words a lot. I had her grow a lot throughout the story, not just having her be the tough one, but also having a soft side, trying to balance the two. What did you think of Taylor? How do you like the Final Three? What will Rhett find out about James? Will James discover the alliance between Ethan and Rhett? And can somebody please tell me who's going to devour that bagel? When is it coming? Will it come soon? I don't know, maybe when I feel like it's the right time. Anyhow, keep on reading.**


	18. This Isn't Real

**It's time for the final three. All of them had various hardships to get here, and all of them are strangely guys. But, James, Rhett, and Ethan are going to give it their all to try and win this final challenge. But, this is going to be one of the scariest challenges that they had to face in this entire show. You'll see what I mean soon.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Let's get right into it.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 15: This Isn't Real

There had been three days since the elimination of Taylor, and now there were three guys left. James had been the first to wake up, and he went up to get food. Ethan was focusing on getting ready for the next challenge. Rhett in the meantime was trying to think. There was something going on with James, but he didn't know why. James had been the one who had the photo of Taylor and Hope together, so he knew that he was there. But, he didn't know when he took that picture until Taylor told him hold long their relationship lasted. He didn't know if Fredrick had taken the picture because he didn't understand what was going on, or if he took it for sinister purpose. He was also concerned when he noticed that James had lost something of his that was important to him, but he didn't want to talk about what he had lost. The most important thing that Rhett had wanted to find out was about the vote before the merge. There, the firestorms lost, and it seemed like James was going home. Coincidentally, Chris changed the way you could vote at the last possible minute, and it got rid of Fredrick instead. Rhett now knew that he needed to ask Chris a couple of questions, because he knew James was up to something.

Rhett saw Chris had just woken up from the cabin, and Rhett got up off the porch to go up to him.

"Chris, do you mind if I talk to you for a few minutes?" Rhett asked.

"Why the hell should I am concerned with you? I don't have to talk to you about anything." Chris stated.

"Look, I know you don't care, but I have a question that I wanted to ask. Do you remember right before the merge, there was a vote that happened? The winning team got to vote out a camper on the losing team. How did you come up with that so quickly?"

Chris took a while to think about it. "I wish that would have been my idea, but I didn't really come up with that. It was Chef that actually came up with the idea. It's insane, because Chef never comes up with anything."

Rhett was confused now. Chef was the guy that wasn't really around most of the time. Rhett hadn't really realized that Chef was still here. He then remembered that Hope had been eliminated, and by default Chef had to take over. This means that they would be getting disgusting food again. But, he didn't try to think about that at the moment. He needed to ask Chef why he came up with the idea of the vote. So, he started walking to the kitchen, passing by Ethan. He knew that he and Ethan were working together. Rhett didn't know why he wanted to work with him in the first place, but he knew that he was the only other person he could trust right now. He now suspected that Chef had something to do with the chaos that was happening, but James could of gotten involved with this as well. He had made it to the kitchen, where James had just exited. He looked really happy, which really confused Rhett. That just prompted Rhett to go investigate even more. He entered the kitchen, and saw Chef was cooking something. He looked to be in a pretty happy mood, but when Rhett entered, he went back to his scowling face. Rhett went up to Chef, and he gave a motionless expression.

"What do you want kid?" Chef asked.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions. Would that be alright?" Rhett said.

Chef didn't look like he wanted to, but he stopped what he was doing and he sat down at one of the cafeteria tables with Rhett. Rhett saw there was a bagel with some cream cheese on it, and he decided to start eating it. He swallowed after a couple of chews, and he put the bagel back down. He noticed Chef didn't seem nervous at all, but Rhett wondered if he was hiding it at all.

"Chef, how did you come up with the idea where the winning team votes off a camper from the losing team?" Rhett asked.

Chef asked as calmly as possible. "Yeah, I came up with that idea."

Rhett noticed that Chef's eye was glancing away from him. That meant that Chef was hiding something important.

"Chef, I'm asking how you came up with the idea. Can you please explain how this came to be?"

Chef was now starting to sweat bullets, trying to think of an answer. "Um…how I got the idea…yeah, I know how…it um…"

"You didn't come up with the idea, did you?"

Chef finally relented. "Alright fine, it wasn't really my idea in the first place."

"Then whose idea was it?"

"It was one of you guys. James found the secret hiding place that me and the interns had, and I found him carrying this hard drive. He gave me the idea that I get the winning team to vote off either Fredrick or Ethan, since they were both working together at the time. He said he would let me watch what was on the drive so I could pitch the idea to Chris. That's the only reason I got the idea in the first place."

Rhett, realizing that he didn't need to ask Chef anymore questions, got up from his seat.

"Thanks for your answers."

Rhett had just walked out of the door of the kitchen, when the loud speaker sounded.

"This is Chris speaking. Rhett, can you please meet me and the other two campers back at the cabins. Your next challenge is coming up."

Rhett sighed. He wanted to talk to the interns to ask if they knew anything important, but he had to put that on hold for now. Rhett took the ten minute walk to the cabins. He saw that James and Ethan were sitting on the porch. Rhett took there initiative and sat with them. Chris was in front of the cabins, and saw them sitting there. Chris was standing next to object that was covered up.

"Wow, I can't believe that out of everyone here, you three guys lasted to this point. Well, this is going to be the most difficult challenge you are going to get. Today's challenge is something of importance. We had to get one of the worst natural disasters we could think of. You are going to have to survive a meteorite shower. But, what is really interesting is that the campers who were eliminated before get to decided how many hit this island. I even got this wheel to show how many meteorites campers wanted."

Chris took off the cover, and it showed a wheel with various colors. Ethan was looking at the board with intrigue, and saw that various colors represented each camper. He noticed that EZ's name was on the first part of the wheel, and that the color of the side was grey. He had put the number one, which means that he wanted only one to hit the island. He also noticed that Tawnie's was the color magenta, and that she had put the number five. That caused a little more concerned with that number, but hopefully it won't get any bigger.

James was looking at the numbers of both Jupiter and Todd. Jupiter had a maroon color, and she had a number that he would describe as crazy. She suggested that she wanted one thousand to hit the island. He didn't even know if he could survive any, but one thousand was a death wish. He was also concerned by Todd's number, his color being a teal color, since he had suggested one hundred would be sufficient enough. Both of those numbers didn't sit well with him, and he didn't even want to try and deal with either of those.

Rhett was busy looking at the section that had Ciara on it. Her section was colored white, since her gaming consul was the same color. She had put the number as six hundred and sixty six. He realized that she was basing it off the famous numbers tucked together. He really didn't want the wheel to land on that, or it would bring them bad luck for a long time. He also was starting at Light's section. It was colored yellow, and she had a number that was fifty. He thought that was a little excessive, even for his old ally. When he thought about that, he quickly turned his head down. He missed both Ryan and Light. Both of them were really energetic, and he was really sad to see both of them go. But, he was still in this game to win for them.

Ethan had focused his attention on the section of the wheel that had Ryan, whose color was black. He had a number that was plastering in white, with the number twenty on it. He thought was about in the middle of what he thought, since he knew that Ryan wasn't going to try and so too much. He then saw Fredrick's section, and a little bit of emotions showed on his face. He looked at the number, and saw that the number was ten. He thought back to what happened before Fredrick left. Sure, he was a jerk at first, but Fredrick became his most trusted ally, and he was the one that really helped him a lot. Ethan knew that he had a competitive side of him that he really couldn't control. All of his life, he was competing against his brothers, and he felt that winning was all that matter. But Fredrick really understood that winning is not everything, and that forming relationships will get him far in this game. Fredrick was the only one he trusted, and he got eliminated based on what Chris did. Changing up the vote like that at the last minute was wrong, and Chris should of got punished for that. But, he was the host, and whatever he usually said went.

James had started to look at the section where Bambi was on. She had a sky color on it, and the number she put was…wait, was he reading that right. It said 314195. Wait, what did that have to do with anything? Then he saw the connection. She put the amount of meteorites coming down in conjunction with pie. Not the actual pie, but the number π. James then realized that Bambi wanted three hundred thousand meteorites to come down on the island. Maybe she was still out of it, but he really didn't want the wheel to land on that. Then he looked at Rocky's section. His area was a brown color, and he had a fifteen on it. He was thankful that Rocky still had some sort of dignity. Even though James was responsible for his elimination in the first place. James now realized that he was the one pulling the strings here. He had saved himself before the merge with the help of Chef, he had used Hope and Ethan to vote off Rocky, used Hope with the help of Taylor to get rid of Celeste, and revealed the secret relationship that Taylor and Hope were having. He had systematically eliminated a quarter of his competition. Now, he knew that he just needed to turn Ethan and Rhett against each other, and he would make it to the finale.

Rhett looked at the section, and he almost welled up in tears. Celeste's section wasn't hard to notice, since it was a rainbow color, just like her hair. She had put seventy as her number. That was high, but Rhett didn't want to think about it too much. He didn't know he would find anyone that would be like him, let alone have a problem with being the odd person out. But, Celeste understood him, and they even got close to each other. He had never felt this kind of connection with anyone else before. And he was glad to have met her. She had really been a great person to be around, since she was holding him up from falling down, and she was the one that really kept pushing Rhett to move forward. He had been heartbroken when she had left. But, he knew that Celeste would have wanted for him to keep moving forward.

Rhett continued to look at the next section. This was Hope's, since her section was colored green. She had put up only four meteorites. He was surprised that she didn't put more on the list. Maybe she was still dealing with the fact that she had cheated on Bambi. Then he looked at Taylor's. She had the color orange, since she did have a fiery temper. He also saw that she had put about two hundred meteorites to hit the island. He thought that the numbers ranged to really high, to really low. He was still concerned with how Taylor had left the show, since she was eliminated based on the fact of the prior relationship with Hope, and the fact that she was the strongest camper left in this game. He wished she could have lasted longer, but he understood that he wasn't going to be able to beat her one on one. He felt he had a better chance with James and Ethan.

Chris got the feeling that all the campers had gotten a look at the wheel, and decided to start talking again.

"Alright, you all seen the amounts the campers gave. Some are really big, some are really some, and some are just really plain weird. Now, once I spin this wheel and it lands on an amount, the meteorites will immediately start coming down. All you have to do is to try and last to the end. If you're the last one standing, or if you are the least taxed or injured of the remaining campers, you are safe from tonight's vote. Now, you better get ready, because I'm about to spin the wheel."

Rhett, James, and Ethan got to their feet, and got ready to go. Chris then turned to the wheel, and used his hand to spin the wheel around. It was at a fast pace at first, not wanting to slow down. All three campers were staring at it really nervously. They saw it was starting to slow down. They looked to see what it would land on. It started to slow down, and what it landed on was Fredrick's ten. All three campers ran off in different directions once the wheel stopped moving, with Ethan heading to the beaches, James heading off to the kitchen, and Rhett heading off to the mountain trail.

Ethan thought it was a good idea to go on the beaches, since the meteorites would not even have a chance to reach him. He immediately regretted that as a large meteorite landed about ten feet from him. It knocked him back, and he hit the sand hard. He didn't try to dwell to long, and he started heading to the other side of the island, where he tried to find safety. He made it to a rocky part of the beach, when another large meteorite came crashing into the ground. This time, a part of debris struck him in the thigh. He screamed out in pain, and he was hurting to his core. But, he didn't want to stop as he believed more were coming.

James had just run to the kitchen, and he smiled. He knew that he was safe in here, since he expected the meteorites were going to be small. He got into the kitchen, and went behind the pantry to find the freezer. Sure it was cold, but it was better than running for his life and trying to get himself hit with debris. He went inside the freezer, and closed the door behind him.

Rhett had been running for about thirty minutes, and saw the stump. He knew he was close to the cave entrance to where he would get inside. He needed to go inside, that way the meteorites wouldn't affect him as much. He looked around, and saw the cave entrance. He was about to head there when he heard a loud sound of air being sucked. He looked up to the sky, and saw a huge meteorite, about twenty feet long, and ten feet wide coming toward him. He ran for it as fast as he could. Rhett had just got inside the cave, when the meteorite hit the ground. It created a big shockwave that sent Rhett tumbling to the tight walls, and the rocks above him to start falling down. They actually were now blocking the way out for Rhett. He cried out in shock, having been kept inside the dark cave. Now, he couldn't see a thing, and he had to try and feel his way through the cave. He started to feel the walls, and he started walking to where Chris' secret room was.

Ethan had just crossed the rocky part of the beaches, and he was now near the campfire, and he saw that it looked to be in perfect condition. Ethan started running to it, but another large meteorite came out of nowhere and landed right on top of the campfire. The explosion knocked Ethan to his back, and another piece of debris lodged in his abdomen. Ethan cried out in pain again, and he pulled the piece out of his body. He was shaking and breathing really hard, but knew he had to keep moving. He thought about going to the infirmary, so he slowly got up and started limping to the infirmary. He hoped that he got there in time before another meteorite destroyed the place.

Rhett was still having trouble navigating through the darkness, but he finally hit metal after a while, and he found the handle to the metal door. He pulled it, but nothing happened. He tried again and again until he was crying out in agony. He was stuck here with no way out. He was happy that he was protected by the cavern walls, so that means that the meteorites wouldn't get to him at all. He regretted saying that, when he felt a meteorite hit what he thought was the top of the mountain. This caused the earth to shake, and various pieces of rubble came off the top of the wall. Rhett had to dodge the rocks in order to not get hit with anything. While he was backing up, Rhett hit something, and he fell back into…an elevator? Rhett was confused at first with what was going on, but he didn't have time to think as another meteorite hit, and more rubble was still coming down. So, he pressed a button that said 'Very Secret Area', and the elevator was heading downwards. Rhett was thankful that it wasn't heading to the top of the mountain, as that would probably be to terrifying for him. Rhett was then sent flying, as the elevator went to the right. He hit the left side of the elevator, and groaned as he had hit his hip. It wasn't injured to badly, but he knew it was going to be bruised.

Ethan was now limping as fast as he could to the infirmary, and he passed the cabins, which were totally annihilated. He kept liming as he saw the docks near the cabins get destroyed by another meteorite, and he almost got knocked off his feet after that blast. He was passing the kitchen, when he saw it was in perfect condition. Ethan thought about it for a moment, and then he decided that he needed to go in there. It was a lot more spacious than the infirmary, and there were multiple ways to escape easily. So, Ethan entered the kitchen, and saw that it was deserted. Ethan thought about where a good place to hide was, and then he realized that the freezer might be the best place. Just as he thought that, he saw the freezer get demolished by another big meteorite, and Ethan was flown back and hit the wall of the kitchen. Ethan groaned, and felt his back tighten up. He was startled when he heard a groan as well, and Ethan sat up quickly. He went to where the freezer was, and he saw James, with various cuts on his body, his clothes tatters, and a big gash on his forehead, which was bleeding pretty badly.

"James, are you okay?" Ethan asked with concern.

"Of course I'm not fine you dickhead! Help me up!" James stated in an angry voice.

Ethan was shocked he used that tone, but he was injured so maybe he was just angry in the moment. So, Ethan got him up to his feet, and he put James' arm over his shoulder and he began to drag him out. A siren went off right as they got out of the kitchen. Both heard the loudspeaker go on, with Chris' voice.

"Well, after ten huge meteorites crashed on this very island, I have got to say I've been impressed with all three of you guys. You really could have died on multiple occasions, but you pulled through somehow. Unfortunately, I cannot gage who won the challenge yet, since not all the contestants are here on the surface at the moment. Rhett is still trapped underground, and we can't know how badly he was injured until we get him out. So, in the meantime, chill out, get a drink I don't really care. Just wait until we find him okay."

The loudspeaker cut off, and Ethan and James were left confused. Cherri and Uri had just got the report, and groaned. They had to find where Rhett had gone off to. To them, it wasn't like Rhett to just go on up and disappear. But, before they could do anything else, they heard a ding, and a door opening. They looked to their right and saw Rhett pop out of the elevator that they had made. Rhett coughed for a bit, and then looked and saw that Cherri and Uri were in a room with a lot of electronics.

"What the hell is this place?" Rhett asked.

"It's nothing." Uri sated.

"Well it's obviously something." Rhett explained.

Rhett was started when he saw Chef as well, getting a coffee. He looked on in shock.

"Um…I can explain." Chef stated.

"No, you don't have to. I don't think you would have been able to create this. I think it's more of Uri's thing since he's the one with the smarts. Although, I need to ask you guys a couple of questions if you don't mind." Rhett stated.

Cherri looked uncomfortable with asking questions, but Uri felt that Rhett had some important things to ask, so he was willing to let him talk.

Ethan and James were in the meantime talking to one another about what happened, when Chris walked up to them, smiling.

"Well, I hope you guys are feeling nervous, because one of you guys is probably going to the campfire ceremony tonight. "

"Chris that was what we were actually talking about. Ethan saw the campfire area get destroyed by the meteorite." James stated.

Chris tried to comprehend what they had just said. Then Chris looked horrified, and he then started running to the campfire. Ethan and James both started jogging, since they were both still injured. Chris was the first one to get there, and he saw that the campfire was in a fiery ruin, with fire around the entire area that was supposed to be.

"NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! MY BEAUTIFUL- what the fuck?"

Ethan and James had just got there, and they saw something that shocked them. There pixels around the campfire, and it seemed to be building itself back up. After a few seconds, the campfire was back to its usual self. All three were confused as to what happened. Then, they turned behind them and saw Rhett running up behind him, with only dust on him and not any injuries.

"And Rhett wins the challenge. He is safe from tonight's vote. Ethan, James, one of you will be going home tonight on this new and revamped campfire. See you soon."

Chris continued to stare at the campfire, wondering where the pixels came from.

"Hey, do you think the three of us could talk for a bit? You know, at the cabins." Rhett asked.

James was confused, but he agreed to follow him to the cabins. It took about five minutes to get there, but they finally got there, and Ethan and James sat on the porch. Rhett was facing the two of them.

"I know the final two is very important for all of us. But, I just want to ask you a few questions. Ethan and James, are you both going to be able to compete still?" Rhett asked.

Both nodded their heads, as both wondered where this was going.

"And James, do you recognize what this is?"

Rhett pulled out the hard drive. James was immediately taken back, wondering how he got the hard drive.

"How did you find it?" James asked.

"Wait, you know what this is?" Ethan asked.

"He does. Because he was using it for various purposes. Mostly for using it to blackmail Taylor and Hope. But James, that's not the only thing you have done." Rhett explained, as he began to delve into what Rhett talked about with the interns.

_Ten minutes earlier…_

_Uri pulled up a table, and him, Cherri and Rhett took a seat. Rhett was eying them up, wondering how they would answer._

"_Alright, so here's my first question to you. Did you know about the strange vote before the merge?" Rhett asked._

"_No, we didn't realize it until Chris announced it. We were just as surprised as you were. Did you know how Chris got the idea?" Uri stated._

"_Actually, it wasn't Chris that suggested the idea. Chef was the one that actually pitched the idea to Chris, but he wasn't the one to actually come up with the idea. That person turned out to be James. The reason that James wanted to have Chef Do it was because Chef wanted to see what was on a hard drive or something like that."_

"_Wait, you're looking for a hard drive? I actually got it off James right after the acidic challenge. I didn't think it was anything important, but I now realized that it's something important." Cherri stated._

_Cherri then pulled out the hard drive that she was talking about. Rhett grabbed it out, and he got out of his seat, and placed the hard drive in the older computer. He looked at a password. Uri responded._

"_Oh, it's UriCherri4."_

_Both Cherri and Rhett looked at Uri in surprise. Rhett because he couldn't believe that he would use another interns name for a password and Cherri because she was actually grateful that Uri had cared about her so much that he included a password just for her. Rhett typed in the password and the computer opened. He put the hard drive into the computer. The file came up, and he saw AT. Rhett understood what it meant immediately._

"_Shit, James had this hard drive for a reason. He used this to look at all of our files, to figure out everything about us. That's how he was able to maneuver around us and use us like that. Because understood how we would base our decisions. Fuck, what else is he up to?"_

_Uri actually was concerned about James at first, but now he knew James wasn't a good dude. Chris actually specifically asked him not to view any footage of James, since he thought he should look at it. But, Uri was now wanting to look at it, to see what James was really up to. He turned around and saw Chef pressing various buttons. Uri panicked immediately._

"_Chef, what are you doing?" Uri cried out._

"_Well, the challenge is over, so I decided to fix the island right now." Chef stated._

"_I said we needed to do that once everyone is asleep and now about. I didn't mean like right now."_

"_Oh, sorry about that." _

"_Well, let's just hope nobody saw that. Chef, do you mind if I use the big computer? I need to check something out."_

_Chef obliged, and handed the controls over to Uri. He looked to the side and saw the file saying 'James footage'. Uri clicked the link and the four who were there saw everything. They saw James use various people throughout the game, intentionally picking people off one by one. Rhett was furious he didn't figure this out sooner. Now, he wanted revenge._

"_How do I get out of here?"_

_Uri pressed a button and Rhett heard a banging sound behind a red door. Rhett went up to it and opened it and he saw a ladder leading to the surface. Rhett climbed up quickly, and saw that the place he climbed out of was where the cabins were supposed to be. The hole that was just there closed up into a fire pit. Rhett jogged off to find the others._

"You have been manipulating various different campers here on this island. You've screwed over Jupiter, Todd, Ciara, Fredrick, Rocky, Celeste, Hope, and Taylor. You can add both me and Ethan to the list, because you used us as well. Guess what James? Your reign of terror ends here. You're exposed now; and you can't do anything to save yourself." Rhett stated.

James couldn't believe it. Rhett, who wasn't supposed to be a threat to him, just completely exposed him for who he was. Now he was pissed.

"Rhett, you fucking realized why I did this right? It's because it's a game you jackass! No one is going to care when there eliminated, because there just another pawn in the way of victory. I just had to use what I had, and I was executing it greatly until you came in and fucked it all up. Rhett, don't you dare try to vote me off, or else there will be consequences. I already have Ethan by my side. So, there should be nothing holding me back."

"James, I have something to confess. I actually never really liked you or trusted you in the first place. So, now I have decided to pair with Rhett, because that's who I want in the finale instead of you."

Ethan sat up, and went next to Rhett. James was now furious.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I'M SUPPOSED TO FUCKING WIN!" James screamed.

"It's too late now; because it seems like you guys already reveal who you're going to vote for. So, that means James is our third place finisher."

Chris came to the side, with Chef behind him. James was enraged.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" James cried out.

Chef came over and grabbed a hold of him, to stop him from trying to run away. James was now being dragged by Chef to the docks near the campfire. It took about ten minutes, with Chris, Rhett, and Ethan watching everything unfolds. Chef got to the docks with James, and finally tossed him onto the boat. The boat took off immediately, but James was too late to try and jump back onto the docks.

"NOOOOOOOO!" James screamed.

Ethan and Rhett both looked at each other. They now both realized what was going to happen soon.

**And here we are the final two. Well, we aren't going to get to the finale yet. We will have one last Aftermath before we do that, because we want the intensity to increase even more. James really became the villain of this story, and he was doing various terribly things. Thankfully, detective Rhett solved the case, and James was exposed for who he was: A liar and a crybaby. Don't get me wrong, James was memorable in his own right. He just didn't need to go any further. Out of the two remaining campers, who do you want to win it all? Ethan or Rhett? Will I keep asking questions? Yes, but not at the moment. Also, there's something I just added. You'll know when you see it. It should get you excited. Hope to see you guys at the finish line.**


	19. Is This A Real Show?

**Welcome, to another Aftermath episode, this will be the episode before the finale. The six campers who were eliminated are going to talk about how their season went, and talk about the two remaining campers. Let's see how long we can go before James creates a whole mess with how terrible of a person he was.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**You're welcome.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Aftermath 2: Is This A Real Show?

Dawn was looking out at the sea from her room, since she had left the windows open. She saw that the sky was clear, and that the ocean was sparkling in the sunlight. She even saw some of the crabs and turtle's out and about, some of the baby turtle's making there long arduous journey out into the sea. She even saw the birds in the sky, flying like there was nothing holding them back. A bird was kind enough to actually land on Dawn's shoulder.

"Hello birdie, what's happening today? What? Another camper just got eliminated? I better go tell the others. Thanks for the heads up."

The bird chirped in a welcome manner. Dawn kept the windows open as she opened her door, and locked the door behind her with her key. She went to the front desk area, and pushed a button. There was a loud dinging sound. When Dawn pressed it, the campers at the hotel are notified that another camper has just gotten eliminated, and are close to the island. She waited for a bit for who would come out, and she saw that Ciara and James had just come out of their rooms. Both of them greeted Dawn with a smile.

"Hi Dawn, who's out now?" Fredrick asked.

"That I don't know yet, my bird friend told me that he would be arriving soon." Dawn stated.

"Well I just hope it's not Ethan. He's the only chance we got to beat James." Ciara stated.

"So you think Rhett is coming right now?" Fredrick stated.

"Of course, James is a lot smarter then we gave him credit for. The only reason he could be on that boat, or helicopter, is that he blew up his game and bad."

"I just hope he's not the next one. If I see him, I'm probably going to blow up on him fairly quickly."

"By the way, should I call everyone else? I assume there on the beach at the moment." Dawn said.

"Knock yourself out. It's not like that anyone is going to be surprised anymore than we have to."

So, Dawn pressed the button, this time indicating that the dinging would be heard throughout the island. Just as the dinging finished, Dawn, Ciara, and Fredrick saw the boat coming into view. They all headed toward the end of the dock, and watched the boat coming in more. Just a it was about to reach the end of the dock, Rocky and Taylor had just come up from behind, also wanting to see who had gotten eliminated. When the boat finally docked, and out stepped an upset James. Fredrick turned completely angry when he saw the person who had basically eliminated him. Fredrick rushed up to James to punch him in the face, but was held back by Rocky. Fredrick was trying to break free so that he could get a piece of him, but Rocky's grip on him was too strong. James was just looking at the remaining campers, and he saw angry faces all around. James knew that he had used almost everyone, and he was really upset that he didn't win, because he thought he played a really good game. Apparently, that wasn't enough, and he was eliminated for using the camper's emotions to make it far in the game.

Dawn heard an announcement go one.

"Dawn, please bring all the campers on the set. We are about to start the show in about ten minutes."

Dawn looked around, and all of the fourteen eliminated campers were here right now. She led then to the stage, where the campers were all filing behind. They made sure to keep a far distance from James. Dawn was given some makeup, and the makeup artist did their job and touched her up as best as she could. Dawn nodded that she was good, and the makeup artist went away. Dawn was prepared to go out, and when the curtain dropped she did just that. The crowd cheered out when she went out, and she noticed that she had a seat of her own, but there was also a couch across from her, in case they wanted multiple campers on the set at a time. Dawn sat down in her seat, and she started off the show.

"Welcome everyone. This is the Aftermath show. After almost four months of grueling challenges and tests, there are only two campers remaining. Fourteen campers did not make it to the end, and we will talk to them about their experiences on the show, and about the two remaining campers. First, let's give it up to the eight campers that you have seen before, EZ, Tawnie, Jupiter, Todd, Ciara, Light, Ryan, and Fredrick!"

All eight of the campers came out, most of them looking happy that they got back on the set. Fredrick and Ciara were angry, yet happy at the same time, since the person that eliminated them got out.

"Now, I already asked you guy's questions about when you were in the game, and about some of your life. Now, I want to ask you guys a question that is pretty important. Who do you think will win the million, Ethan or Rhett?"

Everyone on the set thought about that for a minute.

"You know, I think it would be good to see Rhett man, but Ethan I think has been more of a player in the long haul, so I think I'll go with him." EZ said.

"Oh, I don't know, I think Rhett is a really cool guy, but Ethan is a hunk of a guy, so I guess I'll go with him." Tawnie stated.

"Wait a minute, that's the only reason you're having Ethan win? Just because he's hot?" Fredrick stated.

"I would have had Rhett on my side, but he's already taken. I had to go with someone who's single." Tawnie said.

Jupiter meanwhile, though this conversation was going nowhere. She saw that there was a table in the middle of the seat Dawn was sitting in and the couch. She decided that she was going to yell out who she was going to have win the million. She got on top of the table, and did her routine.

"Now, who do I want to win?! Ethan of course. He always does the extreme and puts himself in danger, always surviving the odds. He can get it done in the end!" Jupiter cried out on the top of the table.

Everyone was looking at her with some confusion, but Todd was able to pull her off the table before she could cause anymore chaos.

"If I were to decide who I wanted to win, I would have to say Rhett. That guy basically blew up the game of James, just like James did with my game. He paid back all of us who were used by James. Rhett deserves to win." Todd explained.

"Nah, I think Ethan's got this. He has been playing this game like he's in a video game. Rhett feels like he's just been lying low, and I don't think he really has a chance." Ciara stated.

Light spoke up. "Rhett was my ally, and I knew he was probably the smartest out of all of us, well besides James, but he didn't play to try out anybody. He used his smarts to win challenges, and I believe he will pull out the victory."

"Same with me." Ryan started. "I'm not going to go against my ally. He lasted long, and has been a really fantastic in tough situations. He will win the million. Trust me on that."

Fredrick was looking around, not wanting to be here at the moment. But he knew he was the last one who didn't say who was going to win yet.

"Okay, I'm going to give Ethan the edge here. I think we both made good allies. He really helped me about being a team player, and I think I taught him how everything isn't a competition. It's just about being who you are. I think Ethan is both mentally and physically tough. He's not going to go down easy. So, I think he will take the money."

Dawn was thankful that everyone who was eliminated earlier got their opinions out with the campers.

"Alright you guys, we actually created a stand behind the waterfall, so you can watch the interviews. Why don't you guys take a seat there."

All the campers on the stage right now all looked behind the chair and couch, and saw an orange seating section in place for the campers. The eight went to the stands and took their seats. Dawn looked ready to call down the next camper. But it wasn't who she expected.

"Alright, next we have a camper that is a really strong competitor, but is also a really chill and relaxed person, everyone give it up for Rocky!"

Rocky came out, and everyone was cheering for him. He held his hand up in a waving motion. Then, he sat down on the couch. Rocky then got into a meditative position. Dawn surprised that Rocky knew about this, also got into this position as well, to feel more connected with Rocky.

"Rocky, your aura is really of a light blue. You are a very calm person I can see." Dawn said.

"Of course Dawn, I don't usually get upset. You understand that when we do this, we are in a state of peace here." Rocky stated.

"Oh most definitely. Now, I wanted to ask you how your stay on the island was. Did you have any sort of problems or was it just mostly smooth sailing?"

"When I was on the teams, I felt like I wasn't getting affected with the various disasters as the other people were. Hell, there was really only one disaster that really affected me. That was the acidic challenge. Honestly, I had multiple burns across my body, and I was writhing in pain. I think everyone else was affected as well, since almost everyone was injured during the challenge."

"So, we saw that you were really getting close to Taylor while you were both on the Earthquakes. Why did you decide to ally with her?"

"Because I thought she was a strong camper, and that she and I as allies would be really strong. Sadly, it turned out that me working with Taylor was my downfall. It turned out that me being nice enough for people to like me, but also having the strength to compete in challenges made me a big target. So, I'm sad that I couldn't have gone further, but I understood why they got rid of me."

"Now, why don't me mention something pretty important. You surf a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, I grew up in the California beaches, so I basically grew up with the waves. I always had a way of surfing, but I wish I could have brought my board. That would have been radical."

"Now, why don't we ask you about the final two campers. Did you ever feel close to either Ethan or Rhett?"

"The only person I really ever seen or been on a team with was Ethan, and even then I didn't really hang out with him that much. I know that he was the leader when I was on his team, and he knows what he's doing. Rhett I think is a really smart dude, but I wasn't on his team at all throughout the course of this show, and I didn't really say a single word to him. I think I'm going to give my former teammate the win here. I think He'll be able to pull this out somehow, whatever challenge may face him."

"Well, it was nice talking to you. You have been a really nice and friendly camper. Give it up for Rocky everyone!"

Rocky got cheers again, and he sat with the other campers. He said hello to the other campers, and Tawnie scooted over to him.

"Next up, we have a camper who is really colorful, and who is really close to one of the two remaining campers, say hello to Celeste!"

Celeste walked out, and there was a lot of screaming from the girls. Even a few of the girls in the audience had dyed there hair in a rainbow color like Celeste. Celeste was so shocked that she had this much support from the audience. She sat down on the couch, and she looked at Dawn with a big smile.

"Celeste, I'm so glad to have finally met you. Oh, your aura has a real yellowish color to it, it's really wonderful. Now, why don't we begin to ask how you did on the show? Was it worth staying that long?"

"Actually at first, no I don't think it was. I felt pretty close to the gals, but I don't think I ever really felt close to them. But, after Tawnie got eliminated, I was pretty shaken up. So, I decided to go head out and think to myself." Celeste stated.

"That's when Rhett first caught your eye yes?"

"Goodness he totally did. I thought he was just a really shy person, but it turns out that he is very caring, and feels like there different from their family, like me. I started to connect with him while he was taking pictures of me. He saw that I was smiling, something he really couldn't do because he felt he didn't really fit in. But, we both saw each other as the individuals that would help each other out. Then, we were together with each other throughout the rest of the show. There were few hardships, like when both of us were trapped in a bunch of snow. There was also the fact that we were both injured during that acidic challenge. Then, I was really crushed when they voted me off. Rhett promised me he would win. Well, it looks like he kept to that promise pretty well, since he's in the finale."

"Now, you know a lot about Rhett, since you were both together through most of the show, but do you know much about Ethan?"

"Yeah, I think at first he was overall a really competitive person, never admitting defeat. Sometimes, he seemed to push us really hard. When I got put with a new team with Rhett, it was like the sky was shining above. You know, Ethan is somehow still in this game despite him losing most of the challenges he faced."

"So, if you wanted to decide between the two, who would, you give your vote to win?"

"I want Rhett to win. He is one of the smartest people that I know, and I feel like he can use his wits to win the whole thing."

"Celeste, I want to thank you for coming on this show. You were one of the youngest to be on this show, and you lasted a really long time. That's something to be proud of. Give a cheer for Celeste!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered and Celeste waved to the crowd. She sat with the other campers, and sat next to Tawnie, talking to each other in small talk.

"Now, you all must be wondering about why we brought a couch out here instead of the usually chair. Well, that's because we are having three campers sit in here. All of them have been involved in something pretty big. Now, why don't we meet the campers who were involved, Bambi, Hope, and Taylor."

All three came out, and the audience was whispering to each other, seeing what was going to happen. Taylor sat on the edge of the left side, Hope placed herself in the middle, and Bambi put herself on the right side. All three were trying not to look at one another, based on what happened.

"Okay, since you guys just got here, I won't talk about the incident…yet. First, I want to talk to Bambi for a bit. Your time on the island seemed great, and everything was going well for you. Then, the acidic challenge happened. You were the only camper to receive third degree burns. How are feeling now?" Dawn asked.

"I actually feel a lot better. There was a doctor there when I got to the island, and he took off some of the dead skin off my body, then he replaced it with new skin. I actually had the wraps come off last week, so I'm a lot better now."

"Now, why don't we ask you about Hope. She has saved you on multiple occasions. Are you thankful that she has rescued you?"

"Of course I am. I'm really grateful that she came to my rescue. I think if we had switch places, I probably would have saved her too."

Hope heard it, and it stung a little in her chest. What she did to Bambi like that probably hurt her a lot. She felt like this was all going to blow up.

"Now, Hope, if I recall, you were one of the team leaders, which included yourself and Ethan. Did you guys knew that you would be leading, or was it all just out of nowhere?"

"I think we both knew we were the smartest ones on our team, so we knew we had to lead them. I just didn't realize that we should both be pretty good leaders."

"Now, when did you first feel a connection with Bambi?"

Hope hesitated a bit. She knew what she was about to say was going to hurt Bambi a lot, but she hoped she understood where she was coming from.

"Bambi and I accidently touched each other when we first came on the island. Bambi felt something immediately." Hope stated.

"So that meant you felt something too?" Dawn asked.

Now here was the heartbreaker. "Actually, when I brushed up against Bambi's shoulder…I didn't feel anything."

Bambi looked on in shock, as the audience and everyone else couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Wait, if you didn't feel any kind of emotional attraction towards Bambi, why did you decide to be her girlfriend?"

"Because I wanted to keep her from knowing the truth. When I was hanging out with her, I saw her looking at me with affection, and I knew this was her first time going through something like this. I didn't want to say no to her, because I feel like she would have broken down if she didn't get close to me. So, I went along with Bambi and became her girlfriend. I didn't want to admit the truth to her, but I had to let it go eventually. I'm sorry. I don't think you'll ever forgive me."

Bambi looked on in surprise, but she didn't do anything at first. Then, she hugged her.

"Hope, I understand. I actually was in the hospital bed for a while, and realized after a while that you were faking it. I knew you were never felt anything sort of romantic towards me. And I've come to accept that now. So, you can go out and be wild. Hell, you can even hang out with Taylor again if you want to. Hope, I've really grown up over the past few months, trying to escape death various times. I want you to be who you are, and not try to hide. So, be who you want to be, and do it with whoever you care about."

Hope was taken aback, and Taylor stood there in shock, trying to understand what Bambi was saying. Hope then began to tear up, and she hugged Bambi for a bit more. Then, she turned to face Taylor, and she Hope hugged her too. Taylor was taken aback by this, but comforted her.

"Wow, that was amazing. Now, Taylor, I want to talk to you about your experience on the show. When you first started out, you were the first one on the island, and one of the strongest competitor's here. Did you feel like a threat when you came on the island?"

"Oh I knew I was a threat from the very beginning. But, I learned to use my strength during team challenges to keep myself in the game. Then, I won a couple of individual challenges to keep myself here a little bit longer, but it couldn't last forever."

"Now, you got a close friend in Rocky, and a partner in Hope. Why did you feel like you connected with both of them?"

"For Rocky, I connected with him easily because he was the strongest in the game, besides me of course. But, I also felt like that I connected with him more because he was really calm and understanding of various situations. After he got eliminated where I got close with Hope. Well, when I accidently got close with Hope. I was actually drinking a bit, and Hope saw me there. There I kind of admitted that…"

"That what?" Dawn asked.

"…that I'm a lesbian."

Fredrick, who was drinking some water at the time, spit it out almost immediately after she said that. He had completely ruined his shirt, and now it was all wet.

"Wait a minute, she didn't tell us she was a lesbian." EZ stated.

"That's because we didn't find out until now." Todd stated.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Wow that must be quite a shocker. Now, you and Hope actually did it on camera. Multiple times if I may add. But, since I'm so nice, I'm not going to show the tapes. Now, I was wondering, Hope and Taylor, are you guys going to try to work it out? Or are you going to break it off?" Dawn said

Taylor and Hope looked at each other. The nights they had spent together were electric for both of them. They both were worried with how Bambi was going to react. But, now that she had calmed down and actually understood, they knew they wanted to give it another shot.

"No, I don't think so. But, I think we are going to take it slow, just to see where it goes." Hope stated.

The crowd cheered, happy that a new couple had formed.

"Now, I need to ask the three of you one final question before we go. Rhett and Ethan are in the finale. Do you have any preference on who you would like to win?" Dawn asked.

"I was actually going to root for whoever had the least amount of injuries, but both Rhett and Ethan had their fair share of injuries. But, I think I'll give the edge to Ethan. He seems to be the stronger of the two, and I think his smarts will really help him get the edge." Bambi stated.

"I think for me, I'll have to go with Ethan. He is a leader, a strong person, and a smart person. I think he will get the job done against Rhett, even though I really like him a lot." Hope said.

"Yeah, I think I agree with you. Ethan is part of the stronger people I know. But, he also has a brain, which should really help him moving forward. So, I give my vote to Ethan as well." Taylor explained.

"Alright, thank you Hope, Taylor, and Bambi. Give it up you guys."

The crowd cheering was explosive, and both Taylor and Hope sat next to each other. Bambi in the meantime sat next to Jupiter and Ciara.

"Bambi, you want to try out this game I have? I've just finished the game." Ciara said.

Bambi was actually smiling. "Well, I never really played before. Can you teach me?"

"Of course I can. I'm the gaming expert and all."

Dawn looked at the remaining campers, and saw that there was only one camper left to interview. And it was the camper that had the most despised reputation. She knew the boos were going to come before he even walked out on the stage.

"Now, I need to talk to you about this last camper. He is being called 'one of the most notorious players in the game' and 'ruthless' by critics. He had manipulated various campers while he was still on. He was also responsible for some for some of the most shocking eliminations we have ever seen. He was the villain of this show, so here we go, please welcome James!"

Everyone in the crowd was booing James, and James ignored them as he was walking really quickly to get a seat on the couch. He was still looking at the various campers, trying to figure out how they would react to what he was about to say.

"James, you are considered by most to be one of the most devious campers on the show we have ever had. I have got to say that you really grinded your way to the final three. But, you were exposed after Rhett found out the truth. But, why don't we start at the beginning. You didn't try to do anything for the first few episodes. Why was that?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't want to do anything to careless. I need to get to understand who I needed to trust, and who I thought was going to be a threat later on." James stated.

"Maybe, but I don't know why you decided to throw Jupiter to the fire. She seemed like a pretty nice and talkative camper. Why did you want to get her out?"

"I think it was because I was afraid with who she was going to side with for the two trio alliances at the beginning. I already knew Todd was in the middle, but I think Jupiter was loose cannon. I didn't like anyone who was unpredictable."

Jupiter looked on in a stare. She actually didn't realize she was considered a threat by James, and that kind of made her pretty proud. So, she didn't go out for any reason. James was targeting her.

"And what about Todd? You already knew he was playing both sides. Why did you blow up his game like that when he could have been your ally?"

"I didn't want to take that risk. Todd didn't want to make a decision until the very end, and I decided to expose him for what he was doing. You need to make precise decisions before the precedent, and not stall."

Todd was very pissed off at James.

"So that was it? It was just because of my decision making you asshole? Whatever, it's not like I got fucking screw over by an asshole who didn't care about anyone besides himself." Todd stated.

"Look, I was trying to play the game back then. It's true; I put myself before anyone else. But hey, that got me to the final three right?" James explained.

"You know what, go fuck yourself." Todd said.

Dawn was getting nervous about the animosity that was being displayed by the campers and James. She decided to move on quickly.

"Next, why don't we talk about the incident with Ciara." James did not like where Dawn was going with this. "When you first got on the island, you and Ciara connected over the love of video games. All of us thought you were going to be a couple. Instead, you were the one to vote her off. And, you said you never really loved her, and that you were only using her to get farther in the game. Do you regret what you said?"

James was taking a longer time to think about what to say. But, he knew that what he said to Ciara was over the top, and that he had went too far in what he was saying.

"Actually, yes. I did really regret what I said. I think what I said to her was harsh, and I don't think Ciara deserved that."

Ciara was surprised that James actually was trying to get sympathy points. She thought James was still the jerk who used her for his own being.

"After that fiasco, you win the next two challenges. Until the very extreme challenge and weird vote that occurred. Now, let's build a timeline to what happened. First, you uncover a secret hideout used by the interns and Chef. Second, you find a hard drive that contained various secrets and facts about all the campers. Finally, you convinced Chef to change the way the voting works, and saved yourself from elimination. After that, did you really begin to believe you had a shot to make it to the end?"

"Hell yeah I did. I thought what I did was smart, and that no one would find the base the whole time I was here. I knew that Fredrick and Ethan were working together, and I had to find a way to save myself. Luckily, Chef was there, and I convinced him to give Chris an idea about how the vote should work this time around. And instead of me going home, Fredrick got the boot."

Fredrick looked really upset.

"Fuck, so you were extremely lucky to have even found the place in the first place. Let me guess, you found the fire pit was an extraction point as well didn't you? It almost felt like you had everything handed to you on a silver fucking platter."

"Yeah, I got lucky. So what? I had to use what I found to my advantage. What do you think would have happened if I told you about the secret Uri and Cherri had? Chaos would have broken out, and people would have tried to use the thing, and it would have gotten people hurt." James stated.

Fredrick just looked angry, but didn't say anything more on the matter.

"Let's get to the next point in the things that you did. You were able to turn Ethan and Hope to your side, as you convinced both of them to vote with you and eliminate Rocky. Did you believe that both of them were going to vote with you?"

"Yes and here's why. Both Ethan and Hope had recently lost their closest allies, and both were still reeling from it. So, I used a little bit of persuasion, and I was able to get Rocky out. It was a little tighter than I wanted it, but it worked out in the end."

Rocky was looking at him, but he had a calmness to his face. He understood why James had targeted him, and he knew that it was his time to go, so he didn't really mind it too much.

"James, you also took a photo of Hope and Taylor sleeping together. You later used this photo to get Taylor and Hope to vote out Celeste. Did you know that you wanted to do this in the first place?"

"I was waiting for the right time to get the shot. I was going to take a picture of something wrong or scandalous to force them to turn to my side. Turns out, it came right near the end of the game. I was thankful that I took it when I did, or else I don't think I would have been able to get out Celeste. She was a small target, which made her a huge threat to slide all the way to the finale. I didn't want that, so I got rid of her."

Celeste still was sad.

"James, what you did was harsh. Rhett and I were close to one another. You didn't have to eliminate me because I'm a threat. You could have just gotten me out if I wasn't doing well." Celeste said.

"Celeste, you weren't doing anything in any challenges. You were basically riding the cocktail of Rhett, who was pulling all of the weight for you. That wasn't the true reason I got rid of you, but it helped to make my decision easier." James stated.

Celeste started to well up in tears, but Jupiter comforted her, and started to rub her shoulder to make her feel better.

"James, can we get back on topic? Good. Now, you actually later reveal the photo to both Ethan and Rhett. The next two eliminations saw Hope and Taylor leave. Why did you decide to show the photo to them and eliminate that remaining two girls?"

"Both Hope and Taylor were both huge threats to win this whole thing. Hope for being really smart, and Taylor for being really strong. They were both hanging around one another, so it was two on one basically. So, I wanted to destroy that as quickly as possible. Thankfully, I got Ethan and Rhett to vote with me on both the eliminations of Hope and Taylor. That was when I began to think when I could actually go all the way."

Taylor and Hope both looked at James with concerning views. But, they knew that once James showed that they were together to a live studio audience, instead of crumbling there fan base, it actually made them even more popular and stronger.

"Now, let's talk about the final three. It seemed like you really going to pull either Rhett of Ethan to your side. Then, Rhett comes in out of nowhere and exposed you for who you were. You completely blew up after that, and were really in a bad mood the rest of the way back. How did you feel getting eliminated right before the finale?"

James was looking pissed just talking about it. He was upset that he wasn't more careful with what he was doing.

"I think I should have realized sooner that Rhett and Ethan were going to ally. I also should have realized sooner that Rhett was starting to figure out what I was doing. I should have realized that when I lost that hard drive, everything was going to fall in place and I was going to crumble into a million pieces. I should have realized that when I was using all the campers to get me farther in the game, I should have lied low, instead of putting myself into the heat of things. I wish I wouldn't have been so stupid. That way, I would have at least gotten to the finale."

The entire cast didn't know whether to feel sympathetic that he realized what he did was wrong, or upset that he was saying that he didn't really care about them either way.

"James, I think now it's time to ask the question. Who do you want to win?" Dawn asked.

"I think both of them have a good shot at winning it. Ethan is a strong camper, at least the fourth strongest of all of them. He's not dumb either, having some intelligence to make it farther than most expected. Rhett, on the other hand, really flew under the radar for most of the game. I didn't see him as a threat, because he was probably the sanest person here. He was also the one to figure out that I was using the other campers for my own purpose. I think that between the two, I think I'll give the edge to Rhett. Ethan has taken a bigger toll throughout the course of the show, and I think Rhett will fly through the challenges that require the mind instead of the body."

"Thank you for being here. I also want to thank all the campers and the audience for coming out today. You will be seeing us soon, since me and all the eliminated campers will be heading to the island to watch the finale unfold. See you guys soon!" Dawn stated.

The audience cheered and the other campers raised their hands and waved goodbye. Someone shouted cut, and the audience that was out there were slowly exiting the area. The other campers got to talking to one another. Ciara was busy trying to teach Bambi how to play the game.

"Okay, so the top button is to jump. The left two buttons are to move side to side. The bottom button is to duck. Finally, the two buttons that are connected to the top right and left are to attack the enemy. You got that?" Ciara asked.

"I think so. Can I try the first level?" Bambi asked.

"Knock yourself out."

Bambi opened the menu, and picked the first level of the game. She started it off, and was walking around to find the enemies. Ciara asked a question to Bambi.

"Bambi, I was surprised you weren't more upset with what occurred. I know you should feel devastated with what happened. Are you just holding it in?"

Bambi continued to play, finding enemies and defeating them.

"Yeah, I'm really sad. I thought Hope was the one for me, and I felt something when I touched her shoulder. But, I think I'm just too young at the moment, but I wish Hope would have told me earlier instead of just doing it with Taylor." Bambi stated.

"Bambi, it's okay. How about this? Once the show is over, you can hang out with me. I live right around Columbus, OH. What about you?"

"I actually live in OH as well. Not in Columbus, but Cleveland. I would definitely want to hang out. I feel like I need someone to talk to. You know, just to get over what happened this season."

Both of them smiled, knowing that the future was bright for both of them. James was busy trying to forget the interview that he just had. He felt surprised when Ciara came up behind him, and he looked upset.

"What do you want now? Mock me for what I did to everyone, or call me out for being a fucking asshole." James said.

Ciara did something that surprised James. Ciara hugged James, and he was shocked beyond belief. He didn't know wheatear to laugh or cry.

"James, what you were doing to the other campers was wrong, and you should of realized what you were doing sooner. But, you have to let it go. It's over; you don't have to go through this again. You have to try to let go of what happened and just move on."

James knew she was right even though he didn't want to admit it. James would have to move on from all of this chaos, wheatear he wanted to or not.

**The Aftermath is now finished. Now, next episode is the finale, and you know it's going to be intense. I resolved various issues with the campers, and now the eliminated campers, along with Dawn, are going back to Disaster Island to watch the finale. Now, I was actually thinking of doing something after the finale is finished. You know, I'm actually feeling really nice today, so I'm going to release both this Chapter and the finale today. Because why the hell not. Anyway, wish me luck.**


	20. The End

**This is it. What all of you who are still reading this came here for. The finale of the show. Two are left, Ethan and Rhett. Only one will claim the one million dollar prize. Just to mention, this is the finale, so this is going to be the longest chapter of the story. Also, if you haven't already notice yet, I'm posting the Aftermath and this chapter on the same day. Just wanted to let you guys know so you can get ready.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Let's finish this.**

Total Drama Disaster Island

Episode 16: The End

It had been four days since the climatic show of words with James. Ethan and Rhett were in the kitchen right now, eating some of the food that was in there. They were having leftovers from what Hope had made, and were chomping it up all they could. Rhett was actually taking his time, when he looked around the room. He felt it was a lot emptier then it should be. He realized that there were sixteen other campers in here with him, and it felt a lot lonelier when there was only himself and Ethan. Rhett couldn't believe that he had made it this far in the first place. He was lucky to have made an alliance with Ryan and Light at the beginning, and he was really glad to have met Celeste. He didn't know how he survived that rock that smashed into his body, and how he came out with only a dislocated shoulder.

Ethan was feeling entirely different. He was glad that he got to the end, but he knew that the only reason he had gotten here were people not really caring about threats, and were mostly focused on trying to stay alive during the various challenges. He knew he was strong and could use his smarts, but he didn't know if he really deserved to be here, since he felt like others should have deserved it more. But, he didn't want to let anyone who was supporting him down.

Ethan and Rhett looked at each other, and started a conversation.

"So, what do you think going to happen now? I mean, we are the last two left." Rhett said.

"What Chris has been doing is really sadistic at the moment. But, I think he's got something up his sleeve that is going to hurt us. A lot." Ethan stated.

"I don't really like Chris that much. He overreacted a lot when he lost his suite. He was also acting really weird after he saw the campfire. What was that all about?"

"Something really weird happened when we got to the campfire. The entire campfire was destroyed. Then, it happened. The campfire area that was destroyed started to come back to what it was. It was almost like it was digitalizing itself back to what it was. It was completely insane."

Rhett was a little nervous when he mentions that. He knew that Ethan didn't realize that all the challenges were all digitalized. He also didn't know that the challenges that were digitalized could also cause pain. He knew that whatever they were going to face, it wasn't going to be pretty. But he knew that Uri and Cherri wouldn't go too far to cause to harm to either of them. He just didn't want Chef to find out anything about this. Then, the loudspeaker came on, with Chris' voice on it.

"Ethan and Rhett, I need you guys to report to the cabins right away. Your final challenge awaits you."

Both of the campers looked at each other, and knew this was it. They got out of there seat, and they headed out of the kitchen. They started walking to the cabin area, and once they got near there, they noticed that they saw two separate stands. There were two for each of the two remaining campers. Ethan's section had Fredrick, Hope, Taylor, Bambi, Ciara, Rocky, EZ, Tawnie, and Jupiter. Rhett's section had Light, Ryan, Todd, Celeste, and James. Rhett was a little sad he didn't have more people on his side, but he was happy to see that the people he had gotten close to back here on the island. Ethan was shocked that he had a lot of support. He was glad that he was getting the most support. Right now, the two focused their attention on what Chris was standing next to. Chris had two long tables out, which were both empty.

"Welcome Ethan and Rhett, to your final challenge. You two have gotten here for different reasons, but you are both here today to finish what you have started. You guys have faced various challenges that were both extremely intense and life threatening, which were great for the ratings. Now, for your final challenge, you must find medallions, based on the previous challenges you have faced. There will be ten medallions based on the challenges that were most popular during the season. For the first medallion, I will give you guys the first clue. Everything you find a medallion, you can return it here on your table. Once you place it on the table, I will give you the next clue for the next medallion. Once you put the last medallion on this table, you get this." Chris pulled up a metal case, and he placed it on one of the tables. "This right here is the prize you are fighting for. One million big ones. This could buy you a couple of things. Not many things, but you could basically pay off a small apartment. Or something like that. Or you could waste it all away from something else. But, this is both what you came here for, so I hope both of you realize that it means a lot for someone to win this. Hell, if everything goes right, I could have another season up and running in no time. Now, once I give you the clue, you guys can run off and do your thing."

Both of them shook their heads, understanding the stakes that were happening right now. Rhett, if he won it, would probably use it to help start up a shop all about photography. He loved what he did, and he wanted to do well. Ethan wanted to use it to get away from his family. He wanted to get his own home, live out in the city. He was thinking about moving to Chicago, thinking that was a good city to live for a while. Both knew that they wanted this very bad, and they were going to give it their all.

"Alright, this is the first clue. How do you start when you are running a triathlon?" Chris asked.

Ethan was trying to think about it, but Rhett knew what he was talking about immediately, and took off toward the ocean. Ethan, knowing that he figured it out, followed close behind him.

"Alright Rhett, you got this!" Ryan yelled.

"Come on Ethan; win this for the love of god!" Ciara cried out.

"'Hold on a second, how are we supposed to know what's going on?" James asked.

"Well, we actually have a TV screen here to show what the two campers are doing." Dawn said who had suddenly appeared right beside them.

Most of the campers were a little surprised that Dawn had just appeared out of nowhere. But, soon they were pulled into what was happening, as the screen turned on. It showed that Rhett had just reached a beach side with two rowboats. With Rhett, he saw the two rowboats, and looked out into the ocean. There, he saw two platforms with two flags, a red color for Rhett, and a blue color for Ethan. Rhett knew that the flag was the first medallion. So, he grabbed the two oars, and slowly started to make his way to the platform. A few seconds later, Ethan came to the beach, and he got in the rowboat fairly quickly. Both were now trying to reach the flag before the other. Rhett had the lead at the moment, but Ethan was quickly gaining ground. Rhett was getting tired that he was rowing for so long. Thankfully he reached the flag that he needed, and turned around. A second later, Ethan grabbed his own flag. He now made the full turn before Rhett, and was now rowing with the lead for him growing. It took Ethan only two minutes to get back to shore, with Rhett about thirty seconds behind him, and Ethan started running to back to the cabins. About thirty five seconds later, Rhett reached the shore, as he tried to make up some time with Ethan. Ethan got back to the cabins, and he was met with cheers by his section. He placed the flag on the table, and waited to hear his next clue.

"Okay, how many is a gallon to ounces?"

Ethan looked at him confused. "What the hell kind of question is that? I thought you were giving me a real clue?"

Rhett came up right as Ethan said that, and placed his flag on his table. He listens to Chris' question, and it took him a few seconds before he knew where to go. He ran off to where the kitchen was. Ethan was upset that he wasn't getting these as quickly as Rhett was. He followed after Rhett, while the others campers were talking to one another while the challenge was going on.

"I think Rhett is doing really well with these clues so far." Light said.

"That's true, but Ethan is the more physical player. He will probably last a lot longer than Rhett will." Rocky pointed out.

"Oh can it Mr. Chill. Ethan knows that he is more physically stronger. But, if Ethan tries to figure out a question that he knows and he's wrong, he'll be really backed up." James said.

Rhett had just made his way down to the beach of the kitchen area, and saw a bucket full of water. He didn't like where this was heading, but he had no choice. Rhett picked up the bucket, but it was hard to carry, so he only moved it a yard or two before he had to take a break. Ethan had just gotten there, and knew what he had to do. He went for the bucket, and picked it up with relative ease. He walked past Rhett with ease, while Rhett was having difficulty with moving his. The other campers were waiting there for about twenty minutes, before Ethan came out holding the large bucket that he needed. He put it down on the table, and waited for the third clue.

"Plumbing up now is super hard." Chris stated.

Ethan was lost. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Ethan tried to think about this a little more. He knew that the statement had something to do with the next medallion. But he just didn't know what it was. Another five minutes had run by and still nothing was coming to Ethan. Then he put the start of the words from each letter, and it spelled punish. That meant, he needed to find the challenge that was really punishing. And that was the avalanche challenge. So, he remembered when the avalanche hit, and started looking around the cabin areas. Two minutes later, Rhett was moving his bucket of water at a slow pace, but finally lifted the bucket onto his table. Rhett was breathing really hard, and he knew that he had a lot longer to go before his day was done. He heard Chris say the really weird statement. He knew after a few seconds that the statement spelled with the first letter of each word spelled punish. And what challenge really punished the campers? The rockslide challenge. So, he took to where the trail started. The campers who were on the stand looked on in confusion and watched Rhett head to the trail. Rhett grabbed a small brown colored rock, and he went to his table and placed it down. To everyone's surprise, Chris started saying the next clue.

"How high is Mount Everest?" Chris asked.

Ethan, hearing Chris saying the next clue, looked up in confusion. He went back to the tables, and saw that Rhett had placed a brown colored rock on the table. That's when Ethan realized that from a punishing standpoint, Ethan and Rhett got totally hit by an f ton of rocks from the rockslide challenge. He should have realized that sooner, but he had no time to lose as Rhett was already running up the trail to who knows where. Ethan quickly followed after him, but stopped when he saw a brown rock. It was about triple the size, but it would have to do. Ethan didn't want to fall behind to far Rhett, or else he was really done for. He picked up the rock, and walked it quickly toward the table. He placed it down where it was supposed to be, and he listened to Chris' clue. He didn't know what Chris was saying when he was asking him how high Mount Everest was. That Ethan knew, as it was around twenty nine thousand feet. But, Ethan knew that on those mountains were various camps that were about a thousand feet up in the air. That's when Ethan remembered that the first challenge with the three teams, Rhett had somehow built a house on a mountain. He didn't know how he was going to get up there in the first place, but he needed to figure it out as quickly as possible. Ethan followed Rhett, who was now a few minutes ahead of him. Chris watched Ethan go, and now he knew that he had his chance.

"Dawn, do you mind taking over for the time being? I need to go to my area to find something that I lost." Chris said.

"Oaky, just be sure to be back by the end of the challenge." Dawn stated.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll be back by then."

"Well, at the moment it seemed like you were trying to find something you aren't supposed to be finding."

"Dawn, I've got it under control. Nothing to worry about. Can you please just take over?"

Dawn nodded her head, taking the place of Chris behind the tables. Chris started to walk to where his secret area was, trying to wonder how Rhett got to the campfire with the cave still full of rocks. Meanwhile, Rhett got to where the house was. He put it about two feet above the ground, so if anyone tried to get in, the creaky steps would make a sound. Rhett used his hands to pull himself on the porch. He looked out to the island. He never really got to appreciate the view here. But, he had no time to waste, and he went inside his creation. Rhett looked throughout the house. It had a sort of late 60's vibe, with rainbow like colors that were all across the room. There was a round table in the kitchen area, and it had four seats. He noticed on the table that there were two hammers, one colored red and the other colored blue. Rhett grabbed the red one, and quickly got out of the house, but took his time on the two foot drop. Rhett began running to where the trail was, and once he got on he was passed by Ethan, who was sprinting to get to the house. Rhett picked up his pace to try to get back to the ground before Ethan heard the clue.

Ethan had just arrived at the house, and he sprinted in there, grabbed the hammer that he needed, and rushed out. He forgot that there was a two foot gap from the bottom of the house to the ground, so he fell face first into the ground. But, he didn't let that disturbed him too quickly, as he got back on his feet, and started again trying to catch Rhett. Ethan saw Chris walking by as he was running back to the cabins. He didn't know why he was leaving his post, but he didn't want to think about it too much. Chris had been walking for about fifteen minutes, before he noticed the stump. A minute later, Chris saw the cave, and walked inside of it to head to his hideout.

Rhett had reached the table area, but instead of Chris, he saw that Dawn had taken up the position now. He put the Hammer on his table, and Dawn read out the next clue.

"It says here to just draw a circle." Dawn stated.

"Um, I think that's what you're supposed to talk about you know." Tawnie stated.

"Oh, right. That makes more sense. So-"

But Rhett had already taking off back to the rowing boats. Dawn was a little hurt that she didn't get to finish, but she was happy soon as Ethan came bustling out of the trail to slam his hammer down on his table. Ethan heard the clue, and he thought about it for a few seconds, before he realized that there was only one challenge with a circle, and that was the whirlpool challenge. He ran off after Rhett, who was already rowing his boat. Ethan got in, and when he started rowing he was only a minute behind. Rhett rowed past the platform that he had grabbed the flag with earlier, and saw the whirlpool out there. He thought about passing it, but Chris probably decided that he hadn't suffered enough. So, Rhett intentionally went inside the Whirlpool. He was carried to the center fairly quickly, and Ethan was shocked that he went in. Then he realized that he had to do it as well. So, Thirty seconds after Rhett went in, Ethan followed after him. Rhett was trying to hold his breath as he was carried through the water. He was finally spit out after a whole twenty seconds underwater. After that, Ethan cam sprawling out of the water. Ethan recovered more quickly than Rhett, and saw there were two lids full of sand, with two colored ribbons representing each camper. Ethan got up, grabbed his lid full of sand, and started running back to where the cabins were. Ten seconds later, Rhett followed suit, and took his lid of sand, and he ran to where Ethan was going.

Chris, in the meantime, ha finally found his way to the end of the tunnel to where his hideout is. Chris actually wasn't there for the hideout. He was there to find something that Rhett had found. Something that made him magically appeared inside a cave full of rubble, to standing next to him while the campfire was getting digitally rebuilt. He knew he was going to find some secrets. He just didn't know where to start.

Ethan had made it to his table first, while Rhett got there a few seconds later, so both were able to hear the clue from Dawn.

"What why would a raindrop be colored differently? How would you stop it?"

Both Ethan and Rhett stopped for a second, but both knew what Dawn was saying. She was talking about the acidic challenge that had happened about five weeks ago. But, what both of them were thinking was how they were going to find the medallion when the raindrops came earlier. Rhett tried to remember the instances of where he was before and after the acidic rain hit. He knew the rain started right after they passed the stump. But, he didn't know when it ended. If he remembered correctly, the rain was still pouring once they got inside the cave. Rhett was having a flounder right now. He couldn't remember when the rain stopped. So, Rhett had to go where it started. Rhett started running back to the trail. But, instead of following Rhett, Ethan stayed back. He knew that the rain began right after the group passed the stump, but it was when they were in the cave where the rain didn't hurt them. Ethan didn't remember when the rain stopped, but when he was under the cave, he knew that the acidic rain wouldn't hurt them anymore. So, Ethan also took to the trail as well.

"Dude, I'm starting to get a little tired." Rocky stated.

"Yeah, I mean, what the heck? Excluding the whirlpool, nothing has really happened too much." EZ stated.

"At least they aren't in any danger. That's always a positive." Celeste said.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I think I would of liked to have Ethan stayed a little longer. Both of the guys were wet, and I got to see Ethan's body. Ooo, his body was a killer." Tawnie said.

"Tawnie, when the hell did you start getting interesting in guys?" Taylor asked.

"What, I just started to notice guys a bit more. I can appreciate there bodies if I want to." Tawnie stated.

"You know what? You guys are weird. Can we just focus on who were rooting for and leave at that?" Todd said.

"Yeah, let's rock and roll and watch these guys kick some butt." Jupiter yelled out.

Everyone focused their attention back on the TV screen, as Rhett and Ethan were just getting near there points of destinations. Rhett found the stump, and started looking around the area. Ethan flew past him and started running toward the cave. Rhett was confused but continued anyway. Rhett looked around the stump, and saw two colored stones, one for both himself and Ethan. Rhett was confused again, not knowing how rocks had anything to do with the acidic challenge, but he took it anyway, and started running back to the cabin area. Ethan found the entrance to the cave. He looked around the area, and saw that an arrow was carved into the wall. It was pointing to the roof of the cave. Ethan looked up, and saw a vile with a string attached to it. He took the vile, and he saw that there was acid inside of it. Ethan realized that the glass must be special, or else that the acid would have come right through. With the vile in his hand, Ethan exited the cave entrance, and headed back to the cabins.

Chris thought he heard something at the entrance, but that probably was just him. Chris had looked around his secret room, but he didn't find anything in particular that would pop out as shocking to him. He was at the moment touching the various places on the walls, to see if anything would happen. He didn't find anything for the first five minutes, and he was beginning to start lose hope that he wouldn't find anything. Then, he was at the other end of the passage way to see if anything was up, when he pressed a specific place in the wall. What opened up was an elevator from inside the wall, and Chris was ecstatic. He had found something to use to find the place that Rhett had used. So, he entered the elevator, and saw a button that said 'secret area'. Chris was curious to where it lead and he pressed the button. The elevator closed in front of him, and it started to move.

Rhett had just gotten off the trail, and he returned to the table and placed the rock on the table.

"Rhett, I'm sorry, but this isn't the item I was looking for. You need to return the item where it was. It will come up eventually, but you need to grab the item that I gave for the specific clue." Dawn stated.

Rhett was mentally cursing in his head. How the hell did he screw up so bad? He got everything right, except where it ended for him. Then he realized what his mistake was. The acidic rain didn't stop until a couple minutes later. But it stopped for him once he got to the cave entrance. Rhett was shaking his head that he didn't realize this sooner, and he turned back to where he was going to put back the item that he had and try to find the other item he was supposed to get. Ethan had run past Rhett, and he got to his table and put the vile on it. Dawn then said the next clue.

"This is basically an area where almost everything that has happened has connected for the past four months. Find this area, and look for the medallion, and you'll find the next clue."

Ethan had to take some time to try and think for a second. He was ahead at the moment, since Rhett had only five medallions and he had six. He could take his time for a bit. Ethan tried to remember where there was a place that always seemed to come up. He remember that he always been at the cafeteria. But, that couldn't have been it, since it didn't seem like that was a place that was of any importance. He thought back to the various challenges that were always killing him, especially the ones that were dangerous. He then remembers that he was always seeing a stump when those incidents occurred. Maybe that was where he would find the next medallion. So, already tired of running, started to jog to where the trail was.

Rhett was focused on right now trying to get to the cave entrance. Rhett passed the stump, but at the last second, he went past the stump. Rhett realized that after the acidic challenge, there was the earthquake challenge. And the challenge was that they were supposed to find a white colored rock. Now, Rhett already had the red colored rock that he needed to continue, so he needed to keep it in order to get ahead of Ethan. A few minutes after he passed the stump, he went inside the cave. He immediately saw the vile, and snatched it up, and started to run back to where the cabins were. Ethan was starting to breathe a little bit, but he quickly started running again when he saw Rhett had run past him. A minute later, Ethan was looking for the medallion that he needed. It only took him a few seconds to find the blue colored rock, and he started to head back to where Rhett was heading.

Chris had been in the elevator for a few minutes, and it was miraculous that he didn't break anything. The elevator door opened, and Chris got out, crawling to the floor. He put his hand on the wall of the outside, and slowly got up off the floor. He saw a red colored door, and he opened it up. He saw the room full of giant computers, and he was immediately shaking in excitement.

"Holy shit, I finally found it. So this is what those interns were doing. Let's see what I can do here." Chris said.

Rhett had just returned to where the tables were, and put both the vile and the colored rock on the table. Dawn, who was impressed that Rhett had gotten two medallions in one go, gave him the eight clue.

"For most of the time, the weather out here has been hot. But how will you get hotter?"

Rhett knew the answer immediately, and he didn't like it.

"You've got to be kidding me? I've got to climb the mountain again? God, I've already ran up halfway up the mountain twice. You want me to go all the way up to find this medallion, and then run back down to put it here? Shit."

Rhett turned around, and started jogging back up the trail. He was beginning to go up again, when Ethan passed him. Ethan was breathing in and out slowly, as he put the colored rock on the table. He noticed that he and Rhett had the same amount of medallions. Ethan was shocked that Rhett was able to catch up with him so quickly. Ethan listened to the clue that Dawn had given, and he was groaning that he had to go back to the top of the mountain to find the next medallion. So, Ethan turned around, and started to try and catch up to Rhett. Dawn was really surprised that this finale challenge was pretty relaxed, but it was also really tightly contested. Dawn looked around, and saw Cherri and Uri up and coming to her and the other campers.

"Cherri, Uri, what are you guys doing up here? I thought you were supposed to be doing the challenges?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we actually finished with everything. After the winner is reveal, were going to try to get away from all of this." Cherri stated.

"Yeah, I think Ethan and Rhett are going to be fine. Besides, Chris has no idea about the area we use." Uri said.

Chris was trying to work the computers, and he had a guide that helped him use it to the simplest form. He saw the sheet that was on it. He saw the last three places where the medallions were, and he thought it was really boring. So, he wanted to do something that would get the ratings up. A thing that would do some real damage. Then, Chris got an amazing idea, and started typing into the computers that he was using.

It had been about forty five minutes, and Rhett was feeling okay, since he had decided to take it slow instead of trying to go all out. He saw that the two cabins were back to what they usually looked like. He noticed that the doors of the cabins were opened. He went into the cabin where the firestorms would usually sleep, and he saw a bandana of the team color on one of the beds. He took it, and he left. He was going to start going down, but then he saw that Ethan was starting to come up to the top of the mountain. He was panting a bit, with using all that energy with trying to catch him. Rhett started to jog back to the bottom of the mountain, passing Ethan. Ethan was exhausted, and he was lying on the grounds. He didn't know that he would be this tired from running all around the island, but it seemed like Rhett was not running extremely hard. Ethan should have thought of that sooner or else he wouldn't have been so exhausted. Ethan didn't know how long he was lying on the ground, but it felt like forever. Finally, after what he would call fifteen long minutes, Ethan slowly got off the ground, and went inside the cabin that was the Whirlpools. He grabbed the bandana that he was getting, and he sighed as he started to jog instead of run back to the bottom of the mountain trail.

Chef had come out of the kitchen, and had brought everyone chocolate chip cookies. Everyone grabbed one, but James didn't really eat his. He didn't really feel like eating anything at the moment. James felt something was up, and he was getting a bad feeling in his stomach. It had been about thirty minutes, and no one saw Ethan or Rhett. They were starting to get worried, before they saw Rhett jogging down the mountain trail. He had made it to his table, and placed his eight medallions on the table. He noticed that the table was now getting full, with only a few spots open. He waited for Dawn to say the next clue.

"Rhett, in all my years, I've never felt my heart go on at any point in time until right now."

Rhett got the clue immediately, and he turned to the ocean. He was trying to remember where the tsunami had put the ship down. He knew he needed to go out in the ocean. He remembered that where the ship was underwater was right by the ocean where the kitchen was. So, Rhett took off to where the kitchen was, and he got there in about five minutes. He looked to the ocean, and he jumped into the water, and he began to swim out to sea. He had to duck his head underwater multiple times in order to find where it was. He was about a hundred feet out to sea when he was right over the mark. Rhett took a deep breath and dove under the water.

Ethan was at the moment slowing his breathing down, and was now in a better situation to try and catch up to Rhett. He put the bandana on his table, and heard Dawn saying the clue. He knew he had to head to the ship, but he knew it was at the bottom of the ocean, so he began to slowly run to where Rhett was. Rhett was under the water at the moment, looking around for anything that might be considered to be a clue. But, Rhett was running out of breath, and had to come up for air. He went up to the surface, and after a couple of seconds later, he dove back into the water to try and look for anything that looked like a red and blue color right next to each other. He looked too where the deck was, but he didn't seemed to be finding anything that was related to what she was saying.

Ethan had just gotten near the kitchen area, and he made his way to the ocean. Ethan was moving pretty fast, and he was happy when he saw Rhett come up and not find anything. Soon after that, both Ethan and Rhett were now both in the water. Ethan was looking around the side of the ship, while Rhett for some reason checked out the cafeteria. Rhett was swimming around trying to find anything. Then, he saw two trays that were tied to a rope, one with a red color, and another with a blue color. Rhett wanted to untie the knot immediately, but he was running short on breath. He went up to the surface again. Ethan was still submerged, and was now looking around the deck, but he still didn't see anything of the clue that he was supposed to find. Ethan went back up as Rhett came back under. Rhett headed to the cafeteria again, and he found the tray that he needed. He began untying the knots. Ethan saw what he was doing, and rushed to try and catch him. When Ethan swam into the cafeteria, Rhett had gotten the knot undone, and was now on his way back to the surface and on dry land. Ethan, not to be outdone, quickly got his rope undone in half the time. Now, he was swimming at a faster pace than Rhett. Rhett, not wanting to look behind him, heard another person swimming, and that could only mean Ethan was right on his tail.

Both of the swimmers were battling hard, and both hit the dry land at the same time. Both were now jogging along side each other, because both of them were taxed with having to do various physical challenges, and both of them were both breathing really hard. It took Rhett and Ethan another twenty minutes before they got to the tables, and both placed there trays on their respected tables.

"Alright, here is your final-"Dawn began.

Before anyone could react, something like a large whirling suddenly came out of nowhere. Everyone looked to where the sound had come from. They looked into the ocean, and close to where the docks were, there was a hole, and it seemed to be emitting dark energy. It was right near the docks, and the dock seemed to be gravitating toward the hole. James knew what it was when he saw it.

"Guys, that's a black hole. I don't know where it came from, but it likes to suck things into it. Everything it sucks up, it only gets bigger. Once it gets big enough, it can suck up various planets and universes. Basically, we could all be dead in the next fifteen minutes." James stated.

Uri, who thought who was behind this, realized that Chris had created this.

"Fuck, it was Chris. He's the only one not here at the moment. Okay, here's your clue to the final medallion. Where is Chris? I don't know, but if you capture him and stop him from killing all of us, you win the million. Alright? Everyone look around." Uri screamed.

Ethan, not knowing where Chris was, went to where Chris was supposed to be sleeping, and looked to see that he wasn't there. He then got the group of people that had supported him.

"He's not in the cabins. Do you think he could be in his secret space?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, that's the only place where it could be." Hope stated.

So, ten of the campers including Ethan, started up the mountain to get to where they thought Chris was hiding. Rhett's group didn't go anywhere, as they were watching the dock beginning to get sucked up, and the water was beginning to flow into the black hole. Rhett was about to take Ethan's route, but James stopped him before he could follow him.

"No, don't follow him. There won't be enough time to get to Chris by going up the mountain for nothing. Come here." James motioned Rhett to the fire pit. Celeste, Ryan, Light, and Todd looked at James with confusion. "All you have to do is land on this, and it will take you right to where you figured out what I was up to. Now, there's a long red power cord that connects itself to the multiple computers. If you can pull the plug, the simulation that is happening right now can be stopped. You are probably going to have ten minutes before the black hole out there before it sucks up the island, or there is no way anyone on this planet will be saved. Try to knock out Chris if you think Chris will put up a good fight. Good luck, and try not to die."

Rhett nodded his head. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Rhett followed what James suggested, and landed on the fire pit. Like James said, it did a 180, and it turned around and he landed on the floor hard. He took a minute to get up. Nine minutes left. Rhett saw a red door, and he opened it to find…no one there. Rhett, not seeing Chris anywhere in the room was suspicious, but he needed to find the cable in order to stop the race from dying. He looked around, and looked in the back of the multiple computers. He noticed that there was a long red cord. He started to follow it to where it leads. Eight minutes left. James was getting worried now, as the sand on the beaches was starting to get sucked up.

"Guys, we should get away from it. We'll probably be safe if we get as far away from it as we can. Let's head to the infirmary. That's probably the farthest away we can be from this monstrosity." James suggested.

"Your right, even though the mountain is right up there, it will be closer to the black hole. If we get to the infirmary, we might have a better chance at survival. I'm in." Todd stated.

Everyone else in the group agreed, and they headed off to the infirmary. Seven minutes left. Rhett had finally found where the cable ended, and saw a big red plug connected to the wall. Rhett, wanting to get this over quickly, tried to pull it out. But, it seemed that his hand went right through the plug. He tried again, and the same thing happened. He got up, and turned around. He saw Chris sitting in a chair, looking at him sinisterly.

"Oh Rhett, were you trying to unplug this beauty? This marvelous tech that can create simulations of various things, yet it can still hurt you. I don't want you to get rid of this. I want this to be fun. Now, why don't we just forget about this, and you finish the challenge up. It will only take twenty minutes-"

"Chris, I don't want to be a sore loser right now, but we don't have twenty minutes. If I don't shut off the computers in the next six minutes, all of your fans are going to be sucked into a black hole. Your fans and the show will never be aired in the first place. Chris, please." Rhett pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do. Got to keep those ratings up." Chris stated.

Rhett, having enough of the bullshit he was hearing, promptly went up to Chris, and sucker punched him right in the jaw as hard as he could. Chris got hit hard, and he was completely knocked unconscious by the hit Rhett had given. Rhett was surprised. He never felt so much pleasure from beating up a person he truly hated. But now, he saw the clock at five minutes. Rhett began to type on the computer, trying to fix the software. But, as he looked to see if he was typing it correctly, he realized that his fingers were not hitting the buttons. Now, Rhett was really starting to panic. Four minutes Left. Ethan and his group were still running from the black hole, while Bambi was holding on to Ciara for support.

"Ciara, are we going to die?" Bambi asked.

"Well, if we're going to die, we might as well say what we never got to do." Ciara stated.

"I'll go first." Bambi said. "The thing I never got to do was actually tried and get close to others. Yes, I don't know much about doing it and trying to find the secret messages people are giving me if they wanted to get closer to me. I just wish I understood better."

"Okay, I wish that you would play a game with me. That way, all my needs would be satisfied." Ciara said.

Bambi laughed a bit, since Ciara was a hardcore gaming fan. So, they saw a tree that was nearby, plopped themselves on it, and started playing what appeared to be there last game together. Three minutes left. Ethan was still running when he noticed that Ciara and Bambi had disappeared.

"Wait, where's Bambi and Ciara?" Ethan asked.

"Probably falling behind a bit bro." Rocky stated.

"Don't worry, Taylor and I will go back for them. Just keep on moving forward okay?" Hope asked.

Ethan nodded his head, as Taylor and Hope turned back the other way to find Ciara and Bambi. Two minutes left. Rhett was really panicking right now. He couldn't do anything to type on the keyboard, and he had no way of contacting the others for advice, since all the walkie talkies were in use at the moment. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a baseball bat that was lying right next to the red door. He grabbed it, and then he heard the sound of sucking starting to happen. The black hole had reached into the base. Now, as quickly as he could, Rhett started basing the computers with the bat. It worked this time, as the computer malfunctioned fairly quickly. After a few seconds, Rhett stopped hearing the sounds. He walked passed a still knocked out Chris, and he opened the door. Almost the entire roof had been completely evaporated by the black hole. The only way he saw to get out was a ladder that was somehow still standing.

Rhett looked at Chris. He decided that he wanting to bring him with him to show that he had caught Chris in the act. Rhett put the weight of Chris on his shoulder, and he walked him to the ladder. He then got to the ladder, and it was difficult to carry him to the top, but after two minutes, he and an unconscious Chris were on the surface. He looked to the island. Water seemed to be flowing into a hole that had been created from the black hole. There also appeared to be less damage than what Rhett had been expecting. Then, he looked behind him, and he saw all the campers and the interns, including Dawn and Chef as well.

"Rhett, congratulations, you have won Total Drama Disaster Island!" Dawn yelled out.

Rhett was in full disbelief. He had won; he had actually won the million dollars. He didn't even realize when the metal case was handed to him, and he had to look up to see that Chef had handed it to him. Rhett smiled as a thank you. Uri was happy that he won. He then was confused when he heard a voice from somewhere.

"Candice, is it time for us to step in?" a deep voice asked.

"Affirmative Harry, you can bring your guys in now."

Uri looked to who answer and it was Cherri who answered.

"Cherri, what the hell-"

Before he could answer, various speed boats with sirens came out to the dock, or what was the dock, and landed on the beach. A fifty something year old with a blue sweater on had walked up to the people, with the campers really confused as to what was going on.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm federal agent Harry. We were commissioned to try and arrest Chris McLean, and have been watching him for the past few years. We couldn't arrest him because we didn't have any witnesses. Now, we have the witnesses in order to get our guy."

The now named Harry came up to Chris, who was beginning to wake up. Harry put handcuffs around Chris, and Chris was at full attention now.

"Hey, what the hell is going on? Why am I in handcuffs?" Chris screamed out.

"Christopher Mclean, I am arresting you based on the fact of multiple charges of endangerment for the underage, and attempted murder on sixteen accounts. Chris, you are going away for a long time." Harry stated.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I WANT A FUCKING LAWYER!" Chris was crying out in agony.

But Harry had started to pull Chris away, but Harry turned back to Cherri.

"Candice, I want to thank you for staying in that situation for so long. This was probably the toughest task you had to face. I think you need a vacation for a bit." Harry suggested.

Cherri, or Candice, smiled. "Thanks cap, I appreciate it."

Harry smiled, and focused on bringing Chris to the speedboat. All the campers looked toward Cherri.

"Wait a minute, why the hell did that Harry guy call you Candice? I thought your name was Cherri?" Light asked.

"Because her real name is Candice. While she was on the island, she was using a code name. My guess was that she was undercover, watching Chris to see if he had any tendencies of going to jail." Rhett stated.

"Hm, I'm impressed. Yeah, it's true, I was undercover. And I was watching Chris while he was doing all those horrible things to you. But, I actually enjoyed my time there, because I always had another person besides me who was supportive of me." Candice said.

Uri looked embarrassed, but Candice kissed him on the lips after. Ethan was a little sad that he hadn't won, but Rhett came up to him.

"You gave it everything you had. You really had me down the stretch. I think it was basically a coin flip for who could of won. You deserve a lot of credit for almost getting the money." Rhett said.

Ethan was thankful that he said that, really glad that he was actually a nice winner.

"Rhett, now that you won the money, what are you going to do with it?" Dawn asked.

Rhett looked at the others for a moment.

"Well, I think I actually wanted to try to open up my own shop. I know it will take time, but since I don't actually have a working staff at the moment, would anyone be interested in helping out for a bit?"

All the campers raised their hands, and everyone laughed. It was over. They had gotten through one of the most taxing seasons anyone has ever faced. Hopefully, nothing like that would ever happen again.

A hundred miles away, a young office worker had just been informed that Chris had just finished his first season in five years, and that he was also arrested at the end of that season.

"Interesting."

**YES! Finally, I finished this season. It was a roller coaster season, and I'm pretty proud to have had it finished. First off, I think it was neck and neck with who was going to get the victory, but in the end Rhett came out on top. Ethan was probably the more developed of the two, but I felt like Rhett really deserved it. Rhett has gone through a lot to get here, including having a dislocated shoulder, having his alliance mates eliminated back to back, having to go through his girlfriend getting eliminated, and basically saving the world. I guess. But, what if Chef hadn't screwed up and fixed up the campfire in the first place? Well, this is what would have happened:**

Ethan and Rhett had both placed there ninth medallion, the trays, on the table. Chris, who had been announcing the competition the whole time, gave the two of them there final clue for the challenge.

"What usually burns up when it flies through the stratosphere?" Chris stated.

Both Ethan and Rhett knew what the last clue was about. Ethan and Rhett both ran to the charred up campfire area. It took those about ten minutes; with Rhett and Ethan both neck and neck. They saw that the campfire was completely desolate, but both were concerned about finding the last medallion. Rhett looked around the spot of where the chairs used to be. Maybe that was what he had to grab in order to win this game. Ethan was meanwhile trying to think of something. If meteorites usually burned when they broke the atmosphere, what thing around here usually would burn if they were exposed to fire? Ethan looked around the campfire to see if he could find anything. Then, he noticed two separate bags underneath the campfire. They were both different colors, so that meant that this was the final medallion that he was supposed to grab. Ethan looked to where Rhett was looking, and notice that he was busy searching somewhere else. So, slowly, Ethan reached under the logs that were burnt, and he grabbed the blue bag of marshmallows. Ethan then slowly started walking away from the campfire, and once he lost sight of Rhett, started to break into a run.

Rhett took a few more seconds to look around, but he didn't find anything. When Rhett turned around, he couldn't find Ethan anywhere. Last he saw him; he was looking around the campfire. So, Rhett went to investigate the campfire. He knew what the last medallion was immediately when he saw the red bag of marshmallows. And he knew he was falling behind since the other bag was already gone. So, Rhett reached down quickly, and ran as fast as he could to catch Ethan.

Meanwhile, Dawn, Chris, Chef, Cherri, Uri, and the other campers were waiting in excitement to see who was going to win it all.

"I really hope its Ethan. I think a hot guy like that should get the win." Stated Tawnie.

"I don't think so. Ethan is strong, but he's not as intelligent as Rhett. He'll pull it off somehow." James explained.

"Well, I want both of them to just get it over with. We've been sitting here for over four hours now. Don't any of your guys asses hurt?" Jupiter asked.

Dawn felt a presence coming near the cabins. It was one of the campers. For who it was, she could not tell.

"It's one of the campers. There close." Dawn stated.

Everyone waited anxiously to see who would get to the table first. After two minutes of waiting, they finally saw who was there. There section cheered for the person that was coming towards them. They finally placed the bag of marshmallows on the table, and Chris smiled as he gave the winner a shake of his hand.

"Congratulations Ethan, you have won Total Drama Disaster Island!"

Ethan was really proud of himself that he got so far. He really didn't think he would even win the whole thing, but he knew his girt and his determination would pull through in the end. Ethan then was crowded around by the people who were in his cheer section. Fredrick was right there in the middle, still supporting him as usual. He noticed that Rhett had just arrived, and he was really disappointed in himself that he didn't get further. Ethan, understanding that Rhett went through a lot to get here, gave Rhett a hug,

"We both got here for the same reason. You were a really strong competitor, and I'm glad to have met and won against you." Ethan stated.

Rhett, actually smiling at his declaration, gave Ethan a handshake, and he went to section, who they were praising for Rhett keeping it so close to the end.

"Ethan, you are now one million dollars richer. What are you going to do with all that cash?" Chris asked.

"I think I want to move into the city. Somewhere close to Chicago. I want a new start. I think this money will really help make that a possibility. I feel like the worst comes out of me when I'm competing against my family. I want to get a home so I can learn to live the life I want to live. Of course, I'm only seventeen but I'll get that apartment eventually."

Fredrick was glad that Ethan was finally doing something with the money, not just wasting it like others would do.

**So, if Chef wouldn't have started the simulation to fix the campfire, Ethan would have won the whole thing. I also have to mention, if you haven't realized it yet, that I'm doing a second season. It's called Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville. I'm hoping it turns out just as well as this season has. Now, to the part where I tell you something interesting. I'm going to have you guys ask me some questions, and I'll try and answer them to the best of my abilities. If you use either PM's or Review's, both will be accepted. I will see you guys soon.**

**P.S., can anyone draw? I tried to draw a cover photo of this story and it turned into…a whole lot of blah. So, if you want, you can send me a drawing, and it would be amazing if I actually got something that would draw readers in the future (I don't think that was a good pun, but I try). Anyways, bye.**


	21. Extra: Questions

Hi there. This is TheUnchartedHallow here, ready to answer any question the many of you guys had. So, let's start off with the questions asked by ThatSunAngel:

**How did your ideas come so quickly?**

Pretty good first question. I think I got the sort of inspiration of this from watching a lot from the History channel. I kind of fascinated watching various volcanos's exploding, and seeing various rivers fill up during a flash flood. So, I just got a few wacky ideas about how those various disasters would occur during a Total Drama season, and the rest was history.

**What inspired you to make these stories?**

I always enjoyed reading fanfics. But, actually trying to create an account and actually try and write a story was actually really nerve wracking for me. I didn't really know if I was going to be able to do it. But, I got inspired to write these stories based on the fact that I was reading various fanfics, and most of the one's I read never were finished, or the writer just gave up on. I knew if I was going to write a story, I didn't want to let the readers down. So, after a month of preparation, I opened up an account, and that's when this season came on.

**How did you consistently upload chapters?**

Ah, the one question I thought would get asked the most. This is the thing. I actually didn't start writing the story until I got all sixteen campers finalized. Then, I actually just started writing every day. I think what really helped me a lot was that I was a really fast typist. How fast did I actually go? Try typing up a hundred words in about, oh I don't know, three or four minutes. I actually was finishing chapters almost every day, so when I actually got to the first Aftermath of the show, I had already finished the ending to the whole show. I of course made changes here and there after I was done, so I could really get you guys invested.

Now, this next question was asked by Gucci Mane LaFlare:

**What voices do you think each camper had?**

…What? Wait, so you're asking me to try and figure out what each camper voice sounded like? Oh boy, this is going to be tough. Oaky, so let's go from last to first, to make things simpler.

EZ: Has more of a medium typed voice,

Tawnie: Has more of a higher pitched voice, but it get more dazzled when she's frazzled. (Ha.)

Jupiter: Has more of a deep tone, but came get higher up whenever she is yelling or rocking out.

Todd: Has more of a soft voice.

Ciara: Has kind of a little aggressive tone in it, and the pitch is right in the middle.

Light: Has more of a higher pitched tone to her voice, with it going higher up when she's flustered.

Ryan: Has an aggressive calmness in his tone, but can also get really loud when he's more upset.

Fredrick: He has a snobby tone to him, but is more neutral when he's in a good mood.

Bambi: She has more of a soft tone, and she has a calm sound when she speaks.

Rocky: He has a deep voice, and is calm when he speaks.

Celeste: She has a high medium pitch to her, and she can get her voice higher up when she's under some stress.

Hope: She has a calm voice to her, and she always seems to be in control when she speaks.

Taylor: She has a aggressive tone to her, but she can be calm and collective when she speaks and is trying to be in control of the situation.

James: Is in a clam tone when he speaks, but he gets really loud and obnoxious when things don't go his way.

Ethan: He speaks in more of a normal type tone, with his voice being loud enough to be heard by his teammates, and he can get really loud when he's trying to pitch something.

Rhett: Has that kind of almost monotone voice to him, but is relaxed when he speaks.

Okay, were down to the last questions here, and it was submitted by Epifanio Therion:

**What is your thoughts on each camper?**

EZ: I thought he was pretty lazy, and I knew he wasn't going to last that long on the show if your lazy when you have to literally try to survive various dangerous challenges.

Tawnie: I felt like she was basically Celeste 2.0 and Bambi 2.0. She felt like that nice character that only focused on trying to make it without trying too hard. But, she sadly didn't get hooked up with anyone, so that kind of doomed her in the end.

Jupiter: I didn't really have anything to say of her at first, since I didn't have any kind of emotions with her. Then, after she was eliminated and she was in the aftermaths, she actually grew on me quite a bit.

Todd: I actually really thought that he was going to go farther than I thought. I liked him quite a bit, and wanted to see him go farther. But, I think this was a good time to send him packing, since I wanted to start to bring James more into the spotlight with what happened here.

Ciara: I actually was stuck with what to do with her. Like Jupiter, she just seemed…there. Not doing anything, and not really helping out in any challenges. So, I think that she was just there to ramp up the drama factor.

Light and Ryan: These two basically go hand in hand. I liked both of them, and individually they were both really great campers. Sadly, I placed them together. I think that kind of became there downfall, since I started with them as the first couple, then after I created two new couples, I didn't know what to do with them. I liked Ryan a little bit more, since he had more of that feel of a complex camper.

Fredrick: Fredrick was always going to be eliminated right before the merge. I loved the guy a lot, and I thought that even though he was a jerk at first, I made him grow and mature a lot more in the future. James just kind of screwed him over.

Bambi: Bambi, the camper who made it to the merge because I actually liked the way she was presented throughout the entire story, as an innocent person who didn't understand the concepts of anything sexual, and I just kind of really liked that.

Rocky: I liked that he was mostly chill most of the time, and that nothing really put him down that much. I liked when I added that he did some meditation as well, as I thought that was really cool.

Celeste: She was the camper that grew on me the most. I at first felt like Tawnie and her were going to go out back to back, but then I thought of sticking her with Rhett, since they both really felt out of the sorts with one another. Turns out, that made her even more favorable to me. I liked the way she grew, and that she became her own person near the end.

Hope: Boy, I really liked her at the beginning. I felt like that she was the most well rounded of the bunch, and that nothing would usually get her down. But, she became more complex once we got to the finale, as she was dealing with personal issues over the course of her stay there.

Taylor: She seems like the person that would do almost anything to win, and I liked that about her. She had the determination to go far in this game, and she usually wouldn't take no for an answer.

James: Boy, I loved writing James. I knew he was going to be the villain almost immediately after I read his bio. Just snooping around and watching the other campers do their stuff is always a sign that they are going for the jugular eventually. James was the camper who started off as a quiet person, but slowly started to come into his own right before the merge. I think his reaction after the fact he got eliminated is a work of genius. He redeemed himself when he told the eventually winner about the secret hatch.

Ethan: He was similar to Taylor, as he always was trying to find a way to win. But, what set him apart from Taylor was that he had the smarts to back it up. I liked that he seemed to be better rounded as well, as he wanted to try to win at any cost, but he didn't want to see anyone get hurt, so he would do anything in his power to save that person. I thought about making him the winner, but I think the person deserved it a little more.

Rhett: I knew guy was going to go really far once I read this bio. He was the perfect camper to go really far in this game. A guy who just wanted to focus on photography, but the rest of his family were jocks, and were always really rude to him. But, I liked how he figured out how to overcome his issues, and actually fight till the very end, and win the whole gosh darn thing.

**Do you plan on using campers from this season in the future?**

…maybe.

**Will there be an all-stars?**

...we'll see.

Alright that is it, thanks for looking at this, and have a wonderful whatever you guys call it nowadays.


End file.
